Dragon Fugueur
by Leena Asakura
Summary: TRADUCTION d'une fic de Silverfox -- Draco s'enfuit de chez lui et Severus le recueille.
1. Note de l'auteur

Alors mes premières notes de l'auteur hors d'un chapitre et sûrement les dernières… 

Place aux disclaimer… traduit directement de ceux de Silverfox (en dehors du premier)

Disclaimer 1 : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Silverfox, sauf la traduction.

Disclaimer 2 : Severus Snape possède un corbeau appartenant à JL Matthews (provenant de son histoire, qui il parait est bonne.) sauf le nom. 

Disclaimer 3 : Le nom du gang Sharks est emprunté à West Side Story. 

Disclaimer 4 : L'idée de Snape ayant une famille provient de la fic de Al 'Time of Trial' 

Ensuite, comme tout le monde ne connaît pas les noms anglais que j'ai laissé, parce que je déteste les français… voilà quelque chose qui pourrait vous aider… et j'ai mis tout ce que j'ai trouvé, même si tout les personnages ne doivent pas y figurer… 

Cette liste a été aussi faite par Dod, puisque je ne connaissais pas la moitié des noms français… _(Je serais tentée de dire que tu n'as fait que reprendre la liste que j'avais faite et y ajouter deux-trois petits trucs de ton cru) (**menteuse…)**_****
    
    **Maison : **
    
    Slytherin : Serpentard
    
    Gryffindor : Griffondor
    
    Hufflepuff : Pouffsouffle 
    
    Ravenclaw : Serdaigle 
    
    **Lieux******
    
    The Burrow : Le Terrier
    
    Hogwarts : Poudlard
    
    The Whomping willow : Le saule cogneur
    
    Hogsmeade : Pré-au-lard
    
    Three Broomsticks : Trois Balais 
    
    Honeydukes : confiserie
    
    Shrieking Shack : Cabane hurlante
    
    Diagon Alley : Le Chemin de Traverse 
    
    Flourish and Bloots: Fleury et Bott = librairie
    
    Gringotts bank : banque Gringotts
    
    Knockturn Alley : L'allée des Embrumes
    
    Leaky Cauldron : Le Chaudron Baveur 
    
    Ollivander's : baguettes
    
    **Quidditch**
    
    Golden Snitch : Vif d'or
    
    Quaffle : Souaffle
    
    Bludger : Cognard
    
    Seeker : attrapeur 
    
    Keeper : gardien 
    
    Beater : batteur 
    
    Chaser : poursuiveur 
    
    **Monnaie**
    
    Galleon : Galion (or) (17 mornilles = 493 noises)
    
    Knut : Mornille (argent) (29 noises)
    
    Sickle : Noise (bronze)
    
    **Confiserie**
    
    Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans : Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue
    
    Cauldron cake : Fondant du chaudron
    
    Chocolate frog : Choco-grenouille
    
    Drooble's best blowing gum : Ballongomme du Bullard
    
    Licorice wands : Baguette magique à la réglisse
    
    Pumpkin pastie : Patacitrouille
    
    **Objet magique**
    
    Butterbear : Bièraubeurre
    
    Invisibility cloak : Cape d'invisibilité
    
    Marauder's map : Carte des maraudeurs
    
    Penseive : Pensine
    
    Portkey : Portoloin
    
    Remembrall : Rappeltout
    
    Sneakoscope : Scrutoscope = détecteur mensonge
    
    Sorting Hat : Choixpeau
    
    Wand : Baguette magique
    
    Daily Prophet : Gazette des sorciers
    
    **Termes**
    
    Death-eater : Mangemort
    
    Dementor : Détraqueur
    
    Mudblood : Sang de bourbe
    
    Muggle : Moldu
    
    Parseltongue : Fourchelangue 
    
    Parselmouth : Fourchelangue 
    
    Prank : Farce
    
    Squib : Cracmol
    
    Witch : Sorcier
    
    Wizard : Magicien
    
    **Potions et formules magiques**
    
    Alohomora = ouverture serrure
    
    Avada Kedavra = **vous avez vraiment besoin qu'on vous le dise ?**
    
    Cruciatus = **fait bobo**
    
    Expelliarmus = appel baguette
    
    Floo powder : poudre de cheminette
    
    Imperius = **aux anges, ne sais plus ce qu'il fait… **_(impose sa volonté)_****
    
    Impervius = protéger les lunettes de la pluie 
    
    Leg locker : Bloque jambe
    
    Lumos vs Nox
    
    Polyjuice : polynectar
    
    Riddikulus = épouvantard
    
    Spell : sort
    
    Spero Patronum = patronus
    
    Stupefix vs "Enervatum"
    
    Veritaserum = sérum de vérité
    
    Wingardium Leviosa = lévitation
    
    **Diplômes**
    
    Ordinary Wizardly Level (OWL) : Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire (BUSE) = 5ème année
    
    NEWT : ASPIC = 7ème année
    
    **Matières**
    
    Charms : Enchantement
    
    Care of magical creatures : Soin aux créatures magiques
    
    Defense against the dark arts (DADA): Défense contre les forces du mal (DCFM)
    
    Transfiguration : Métamorphose 
    
    **Personnages**
    
    Argus Filch : Argus Rusard
    
    Draco Malfoy : Drago Malefoy
    
    Emeric the Evil : Emeric le Hagueur
    
    Griphook : Gripsec
    
    Nearly Headless Nick : Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête
    
    Neville Longbottom : Neville Londubat
    
    Peter Pettigrew : Peter Pettigrow 
    
    Mad Eye Moody : Maugrey Fol'oeil
    
    Miss Norris : Miss Teigne
    
    Mrs Hooch : Mme Bibine 
    
    Mrs Malkin : Mme Guipure
    
    Professor Sprout : Professeur Chourave 
    
    Severus Snape : Severus Rogue 
    
    Tom Marvolo Riddle : Tom Elvis Jedusor 
    
    UIric the Oddball : Ulric le Foldingue
    
    Oliver Wood : Olivier Dubois
    
    **Animagus**
    
    Moony : Lunard
    
    Padfoot : Patmol
    
    Prongs : Cornedrue
    
    Wormtail : Queudver
    
    Snuffles : Sniffle
    
    **Animaux******
    
    Crookshanks : Pattenrond
    
    Fawkes : Fumseck
    
    Fang : Crockdur
    
    Fluffy : Touffu
    
    Scabbers : Croûtard
    
    Hedwig : Hedwige
    
    Boggart : Épouvantard
    
    Grim : Sinistros
    
    Grindylow : Strangulot
    
    Hippogriff : Hippogriffe

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Silverfox, sauf la traduction. 

_Dod : Cette histoire a été écrite par la même auteur que « Mon nom est Severus » que vous êtes tou(te)s sensé(e)s connaître._


	2. ‘Ce chien’ dans Diagon Alley

Ahhhh je met pas de disclaimer, fini j'ai tout mis dans les notes de l'auteur !!!!!!!

Donc voici le premier chapitre j'espère que vous aimerez et surtout reviewé pour casser les pieds à ma cher bêta Dod, qui adore vous répondre… 

-----

**Dragon fugueur**

------

**Chapitre 1 : 'Ce chien' dans Diagon Alley. **

------

Draco Malfoy était assis dans sa chambre au Manoir des Malfoy, fixant avec colère au-delà de la fenêtre, vers le ciel d'été parfaitement bleu. Il préférait les nuages sombres de la pluie. Ils iraient beaucoup mieux avec son humeur actuelle. 

Il venait tout juste de rentrer de l'école, il y a à peine deux heures. Un chauffeur était venu le chercher à la gare et l'avait ramené au Manoir des Malfoy sans prononcer un seul mot. Draco se doutait de la raison du Domestique pour ne pas l'avoir saluer proprement, il était bien trop occupé à s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à la vue de Draco, ensorcelé par Potter et ses amis dans le train. 

Le maître d'hôtel qui l'avait accueilli lorsqu'il était entré dans la maison, s'était beaucoup moins retenu. Il avait sourit et mené Draco directement vers les cuisine où le cuisinier, qui était aussi très bon pour la médecine des sorciers, avait retiré toute trace de sortilèges. Draco se fichait du sourire du maître d'hôtel. Il avait été compatissant, plutôt qu'un conspirateur. Le même sourire qui, lorsque Draco avait été plus jeune, et qu'il s'était éraflé les genoux après être monté sur une fenêtre, le jour où son père lui avait laissé la responsabilité de la maison. Il l'avait amené auprès du cuisinier. Et il ne l'avait jamais dit à son père. 

Draco aimait le maître d'hôtel et il se doutait que lui aussi l'aimait, même s'il était difficile de parler d'autre chose que du travail. Lucius Malfoy n'approuvait pas que son fils discute avec des domestiques. 

« Votre père est parti à Londres pour régler ses affaires avec le ministère, je crois. » l'informa le maître d'hôtel, une fois qu'il fut présentable. « Il ne sera pas de retour avant ce soir, et vous propose ainsi de dîner sans lui, s'il n'est pas ici à l'heure. »

Draco acquiesça. Cela signifiait donc qu'il était sorti pour régler des affaires pour Lord Voldemort, non pas le ministère. Il n'était pas sûr que les domestiques sachent les relations de son père avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Probablement pas. 

« Et Mère ? » demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet, pour qu'il ne se demande pas ce qui était si important pour Lucius pour ne pas être présent à l'arrivée de son fils, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis les vacances de Pâques. Lucius ne l'accueillait pas non plus habituellement de retour à la maison. 

« A une fête, je crois. »

Bien sûr. Où pouvait-elle être ? Narcissa était toujours à une fête. Sauf si elle était en train de se préparer pour une. Draco la voyait toujours en coup de vent. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait même s'il n'en était pas aussi sûr en ce qui concernait son père. Parfois, il pensait qu'il n'était qu'un objet de prestige pour son père. Comme un trophée à montrer au monde, ainsi qu'à ses amis, et à ses associés. Draco n'était même pas sûr de la catégorie à laquelle appartenaient les personnes à qui il était présenté. La différence était difficile à dire. Peut être que Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas d'amis après tout. Draco n'était pas sûr d'avoir lui-même des amis. Quelque part, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle n'emplissaient pas cette partie. 

Comme aucun de ses parents n'était à la maison pour parler, Draco était allé dans sa chambre pour regarder les elfes de maison défaire sa valise, et aussi attendre que ses parents rentre à la maison. Sa mère était passée il y a quelques minutes. Elle l'avait étreint et embrassé avant de sortir pour se faire manucurer les mains par son elfe de maison. Elle n'avait pas eut le temps de parler avec Draco. 

Et c'est exactement ce que voulait Draco à cet instant. Parler à quelqu'un de son année scolaire. Parler de ce que Potter et ses amis lui avaient fait sur le chemin de retour, de toutes les taquineries dont il avait été le sujet, de combien le balai de Potter était bon, de son besoin d'un nouveau balai pour être capable de le battre au Quidditch, de cette sang de bourbe ennuyante Granger, qui était à nouveau la première… 

Draco aurait préféré parler de toutes ses choses à sa mère. Mère ne l'accusait jamais de son insuffisance lorsqu'il lui parlait de ces choses. L'attitude de son père devant ses complaintes était habituellement : 'Je suis sûr que c'était de ta faute. Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien de petit rat, mais je dois garder les apparences à l'extérieur.'

L'apparence était la chose la plus importante pour la famille Malfoy. C'était une chose que ses deux parents avaient en commun. Dans le cas de sa mère, c'était ses regards et dans celui de son père, c'était son honorabilité et le bon fonctionnement de sa famille. Cette dernière chose incluait aussi un fils fonctionnant qui devait être le premier de sa classe à l'école. Malheureusement, Draco ne pouvait pas réussir. Hermione Granger était simplement trop bon pour lui. Peu importe combien il essayait, Hermione était toujours meilleure. 

Et le Professeur Snape ne semblait simplement pas comprendre. Il continuait de lui dire qu'il était un bon étudiant, qu'il devrait arrêter de travailler aussi dur, et qu'il devait parfois s'amuser, ce n'était pas bon pour lui d'étudier tout le temps. Draco lui faisait habituellement remarqué qu'il était dans l'équipe de Quidditch, et qu'il avait assez d'exercices physiques grâce à l'entraînement. Mais Snape insistait, lui disant qu'il n'avait pas seulement besoin d'exercices physiques, mais de se détendre et de s'amuser. 'Et tu ne t'amuses pas en jouant au Quidditch Draco.' Disait-il. 'Je t'ai suffisamment regarder. Tu le fais devenir aussi sérieux que le travail. Quelque fois, je pense que tu pourrais avoir de meilleurs résultats si tu ne travaillais pas aussi dure.'

Cela pouvait être vraiment ennuyeux. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas Snape. Il avait toujours été là pour lui, lorsqu'il avait besoin d'aide ou de conseil. Mais il détestait Snape lorsqu'il lui disait l'opposé de son père. Cela le rendait confus. Il savait qu'il devait obéir à son père. Son père avait bien sûre raison. Pourquoi est-ce que Snape n'était parfois pas d'accord avec lui ?

Et bien, en ce moment, ni Snape, ni Narcissa n'était là pour discuter, donc il devait attendre son père. Lucius était la seule véritable adresse pour accorder sa requête des nouveaux balais. Narcissa aurait écouté et acquiescer avec sympathie, mais elle ne serait pas aller lui acheter un nouveau balai. C'était le travail de son père. 

Des heures passèrent avant que Draco entende la porte en bas des escaliers claquer. Son père était arrivé. Personne d'autre n'osait claquer les portes au Manoir des Malfoy. Cela indiquait aussi que son père était en colère, et qu'il n'était probablement pas d'humeur à écouter les plaintes de Draco, mais Draco avait bien trop attendu. Il allait prendre le risque d'être renvoyé à sa chambre. Il sauta de son lit, et fonça vers le hall d'entrée. 

« Père ! Vous êtes à la maison ! » hurla-t-il de bonheur en l'étreignant. 

Et puis il le sentit. Son père était saoul. C'était le pire des moments pour l'approcher. Lucius Malfoy était dangereux lorsqu'il était saoul, très dangereux. Draco savait qu'il devait éviter le chemin de son père sous ses circonstances, à tous prix.

Mais c'était trop tard. Il ne pouvait plus fuir. Lucius le regarda, ses yeux luisant de colère. 

------

Il était tard. Severus Snape marchait dans Diagon Alley, ne sachant que faire. Les élèves étaient finalement partis et il avait l'été entier pour s'amuser, mais sa femme avait malheureusement décidé que c'état le meilleur moment pour se 'débarrasser de ce chien' comme elle l'avait dit. 

'Ce chien' était un petit bâtard d'une descendance inconnue. Il avait de la fourrure jaune, avec des tâches blanches. Une oreille se tenait parfaitement en triangle alors que l'autre tombait dans son œil. Il avait, selon Severus, les petits yeux les plus mignons et un sourire adorable lorsqu'il le regardait comme il le faisait en ce moment. Sa longue queue bougeait d'excitation. C'était un petit chien très joyeux. 

Severus l'avait trouvé il y a quelques semaines dans Diagon Alley lorsqu'il achetait des ingrédients de potions pour l'école. Le petit chien boitait beaucoup, et personne autour de lui n'aurait pu être son propriétaire. En conséquence, Severus le prit et le ramena chez lui pour prendre soin de la patte blessée. 

Sa femme cependant, n'avait pas été très contente à propos de ça et Severus lui promit ainsi de rendre l'animal à son propriétaire dès que sa patte serait soignée. Sarah avait décidé que c'était le jour parfait pour le faire. 

Severus avait parcouru Diagon Alley et toutes ses petites rues pendant pratiquement toute la journée. Il avait demandé à tous les propriétaires de boutiques et aux résidents au moins deux fois, et avait ennuyé beaucoup d'acheteurs, mais personne ne savait à qui appartenait 'ce chien'. Personne sauf 'ce chien', qui était très convaincu qu'il appartenait à Severus, et que rien ne devait se tenir entre lui et son maître comme l'avait découvert le propriétaire d'une boutique animal qui avait essayé de faire sortir l'animal de sa boutique après qu'il est donné à ses chats à vendre une belle peur. 

Ce propriétaire ne s'était bien sûr pas révélé très utile, et Severus avait été d'accord pour payer le soigneur. Sara ne serait pas heureuse lorsqu'elle entendrait parler de cet incident. Il était déjà à cours d'argent. 

Severus et 'ce chien' tournèrent le dernier angle de Diagon Alley pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui, et Severus se demandait ce qu'il allait faire ensuite. Il pouvait soit rentrer à la maison et revenir un autre jour, ou pouvait demander aux personnes dans Knockturn Alley maintenant, ce qui n'était pas un bon moment, parce qu'il commençait à faire nuit et que c'était à ce moment là que les acheteurs arrivaient habituellement. Bien sûr, il devant demander au plus de personnes possibles s'il voulait vraiment trouver le propriétaire de 'ce chien', mais quelque part, il ne souhaitait pas parler à ce genre de personnes, celles qui fréquentaient Knockturn Alley. Il préférait garder 'Ce chien'. Sara, de l'autre côté… 

Soudainement, il entendit des pleurs. 'Ce chien' commença à gémir de sympathie. Severus suivit le son et découvrit une silhouette très familière accroupie dans le coin le plus éloigné, reniflant. 

« Draco ? » demanda Snape de surprise. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là à cette heure ? Tu es supposé être à la maison. Comment est tu venus ici en plus ? »

Draco leva les yeux vers l'image floue de son professeur, les larmes emplissant ses yeux alors qu'il continuait de pleurer. 'Ce chien' gémissant plus fort, ayant de la pitié envers le garçon en pleur. 

« Allez Draco. Je te ramène chez toi. » offrit Snape. 

« N…non. » pleura Draco. « Il me tuera. Je ne peux plus _jamais_ retourner à la … maison. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Snape avec confusion. Qu'est-ce qu'il était supposé faire avec le garçon ? Il ne pouvait pas simplement le ramener à son dortoir ou vers Madame Pomfrey au milieu des vacances. 

« Il l'a tué. » dit Draco en pleurant. 

'Il l'a tué ?' pensa Severus. Est-ce que Draco a dit juste avant ça 'Il me tuera' ?

« Qui a tué qui ? » demanda-t-il au garçon, prononçant chaque mot lentement et clairement. Il avait besoin d'une réponse claire. 

« Mon p…pè…père. » dit Draco en pleurant plus fort. « M…m… mère. »

'Quoi ?' Maintenant il devenait vraiment confus. Snape essayait de se souvenir si un sortilège existait pour empêcher les gens de pleurer. Peut-être que Draco pourrait s'expliquer s'il pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer ? 

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a à propos de ton père ? » essaya-t-il patiemment. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il ne connaissait pas de sortilège pour ça, et ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment pour concocter une potion, même s'il avait les ingrédients nécessaires avec lui. 

« Mon père…a tué…ma mère. » dit finalement Draco. 

« Quoi ?! »

« Il était saoul… et je l'ai mis en colère… il m'a frappé… et alors… alors Mère est arrivé. Elle est entrée… j'ai fui… Père a crié… je l'ai entendu la frappé… et elle a crié… et… puis je n'ai rien entendu et… je suis revenu. Et il y avait du sang partout. Mère gisait sur le sol et elle ne bougeait pas, et Père se tenait au dessus d'elle. Il m'a regardé, et je savais qu'il allait me tuer si… si je restais… S'il vous plait, ne me ramenez pas ! »

Snape fixa simplement Draco durant son monologue difficile. Lucius Malfoy, frappé son fils et sa femme ? Enfin, il savait que Lucius était sévère et il était parfois un homme cruel, mais de perdre son contrôle comme ça ?

« Draco, calme-toi maintenant. Je suis sûr que cela semble terrible, mais tu dois avoir exagéré. Ton père ne te tuerait jamais, ni toi ni ta mère. Peut-être qu'elle est simplement tombée et a frappé sa tête. Les blessures à la tête saignent terriblement, mais cela ne veut pas  dire qu'elle est morte. Allez. Je te ramène à la maison, et tu verras que ta mère va bien. Je suis sûr qu'elle a été soignée maintenant. » Il tendit à nouveau sa main vers Draco. 

« Non. Il l'a tué. » insista Draco, secouant violement sa tête.

« D'accord, j'y vais en premier, et je vais voir comment elle va. Tu attends dehors, et si tout va bien, je reviendrai pour venir te chercher. » suggéra Snape. 

« Non, il vous tuera également. » Draco refusait visiblement, effrayé par le fait que Snape entre dans le Manoir des Malfoy. 

« Quoi ? Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille chercher des Aurors pour voir si ta mère est encore en vie ? »

Draco acquiesça. Il semblait aimé cette idée. 

« Très bien. Je vais le dire aux Aurors, mais cela devra attendre jusqu'à demain. Ils sont très grognons lorsqu'ils sont appelés pour rien à cette heure tardive. » Mais que faire du garçon pendant ce temps. « Je vais simplement te ramener à la maison pendant la nuit. »

« Non. Père me tuera. » cria Draco. 

« Pas ta maison. » soupira Snape. « La mienne. »

Draco cligna des yeux, arrêta de pleurer et commença à essuyer les larmes de son visage avec ses mains. Snape lui tendit un mouchoir. 

« Merci. »

'Ce chien' arrêta de gémir et lorsque Draco se leva, il poussa doucement sa main dans celle de Snape, commençant à sourire et courir autour des deux autres, bougeant sa queue. 

« Est ce votre chien ? » demanda Draco sur le chemin du retour vers le Leaky Cauldron. 

« Il le pense. » dit en soupirant Snape. 

Ils prirent le réseau de poudre de cheminette vers une station publique à Hogsmeade, et soudainement, Draco s'aperçut qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où Snape vivait, lorsqu'il n'était pas à Hogwarts. Ils n'allaient pas à Hogwarts, cela il pouvait le dire. Personne n'était capable d'apparaître à Hogwarts, mais le réseau marchait. Là où Snape vivait, il n'y avait pas de cheminée. Ce n'augurait rien de bon. Même les Weasley pouvait avoir leur propre cheminée, Draco le savait. Il se demanda soudainement combien d'argent obtenait ses professeurs à Hogwarts. 

Snape sortit de la cheminée et posa 'ce chien' qu'il avait porté durant le voyage en poudre de cheminette. Les chiens pouvait simplement marcher à travers les cheminées avec leur propriétaires, mais Severus ne voulait pas effrayé 'ce chien' parce qu'il était si petit. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé de le porter comme un chat. 

'Ce chien' rit des deux humains et les guida vers la petite rivière qui traversait la ville. Il connaissait visiblement le chemin vers la maison. Draco espérait que cela voulait dire qu'ils ne devaient pas aller très loin. Hogsmeade était une grande ville même si les étudiants de Hogwarts visitaient simplement son centre durant les week-ends à Hogsmeade. 

Ils atteignirent vite la rivière et marchèrent à ses côtés pendant un moment. Draco n'avait jamais été dans cette partie de la ville auparavant. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de boutiques ici qui pourraient intéresser des enfants. 'Ce chien' les guida vers le pont qui traversait la rivière.

« Nous n'allons pas sur ça, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Draco à Snape prudemment. 

Son père l'avait averti sur la traversée de ce pont. 

« Je sais que ce n'est pas la meilleure partie de la ville, mais tout ira bien, si tu restes près de moi. Ce ne sont pas de mauvaises personnes s'ils te connaissent. »

Draco regarda Snape bizarrement. Pas la meilleure partie de la ville, c'était un fait. D'après le père de Draco, c'était exactement l'opposé, un endroit où le rebut du monde sorcier vivait. Des squibs, des sangs de bourbes, des loups-garous et des chômeurs. Draco se demanda comment un professeur d'Hogwarts pouvait se trouver ici, mais il n'osa pas demander. Peut-être que Snape est né ici et qu'il ne s'était pas ennuyer à déménager ? Mais cela ne semblait pas être ça. 

Ils traversèrent le pont, et Draco vit rapidement ce que son père voulait dire. Les maisons ici étaient petites et, alors qu'ils continuaient de marcher, ils passèrent de plus en plus de huttes délabrées qui avaient sérieusement besoin de réparations. Ils suivirent la rivière, s'éloignant de plus en plus du centre de la ville, et d'un seul coup, les maisons furent de nouveau plus grandes. Des maisons avec des appartements réalisa Draco avec surprise. Il ne savait même pas que cela existait à Hogsmeade. Même les plus pauvres des sorciers qu'il connaissait, vivaient dans leurs propres maisons. Et bien, visiblement, il avait tord à propos de ça. 

Snape le guida maintenant loin de la rivière. Cette partie de la ville était très sombre, mais Draco pouvait voir les silhouettes des buissons et des arbres autour de lui, et il se rapprocha inconsciemment de Snape. Cela devait être le célèbre Parc de Merlin, la partie la plus pauvre et la plus dangereuse de Hogsmeade. Même les Aurors, Lucius l'avait dit à Draco, n'osait pas traverser le Parc de Merlin seul dans la nuit. Snape cependant ne semblait avoir aucune arrière-pensée à propos de ça. Enfin, c'était vraiment la pire partie de la ville. Cela irait mieux dès qu'ils seraient sortis de la proximité du parc. 

Mais cela n'arriva pas de cette façon. 'Ce chien' aboya, excité et fonça vers l'une des maisons appartements entourant le parc. Il s'arrêta en face de la porte, et attendit, bougeant sa queue de bonheur. 

« Ici ? » demanda Draco douteusement.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu es habitué, mais tu as besoin d'un endroit pour la nuit et c'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir. »

Draco regarda l'entrée sale. C'était mieux que de dormir sur le sol d'une rue, dans un coin de Diagon Alley, supposa-t-il. Et au moins, il n'était plus seul. 

Draco regarda Snape déverrouiller la porte avec une clé semblant la même que celle des Muggles. Ils entrèrent, encore guidé par 'ce chien' dans la cage d'escalier étroite et sombre. Et quelle était cette odeur ? Draco serra son nez, mais décida de ne pas commenter. Il se sentait plus que légèrement embarrassé en voyant tout ça. Spécialement lorsqu'il pensait au Manoir des Malfoy. Il était sûr que Snape aurait tout fait plutôt que de montrer à un de ses élèves où il vivait. Spécialement à un enfant riche comme Draco. 

Il y avait une petite lumière rouge sur le mur à côté de la porte. Qu'est ce que c'était Draco s'éloigna, regardant avec prudence. Cela ne bougeait pas. 

« Est-ce que c'est censé être là ? » demanda-t-il à Snape qui verrouillait la porte. 

Snape leva les yeux vers lui avec perplexité. Draco indiqua avec la tête la lumière rouge… et Snape éclata de rire. 

« Draco, ce n'est que la lumière de l'interrupteur. Elle brille pour que nous puissions mieux la trouver dans l'obscurité. »

Un interrupteur ? Il semblait que l'objet devait être là, et que ce n'était pas non plus dangereux, mais Draco n'était pas le plus sage. 

« Tu n'as jamais vu de la lumière électrique avant, n'est ce pas ? » Snape semblait légèrement amusé. « C'est de la technologie muggle. Il l'utilise pour éclairer leurs maisons. »

« Pas très effectif. » décida Draco. « Je ne peux pratiquement rien voir. »

« C'est parce que ce n'est pas actif. » Snape semblait s'empêcher de rire. « L'interrupteur sert à ça, à l'activer. Tu dois presser le bouton lumineux, comme ça, regarde. » Il toucha la lumière avec son pouce, et soudainement un objet rond s'illumina au dessus de la porte, vacillant quelques fois avant d'émettre une lumière très blanche. Cela ressemblait à un soleil miniature. Draco le fixait, mais il blessa ses yeux, donc il regarda à nouveau l'interrupteur. 'Ce chien' aboyait impatiemment, sa voix résonnant terriblement à travers la maison, mais Snape l'ignora. Il s'amusait de la réaction de Draco envers la petite pièce de culture muggles. Il était dommage qu'il ne possédait pas de Télévision. Cela aurait sans aucun doute fasciné le garçon pendant des heures. 

Draco découvrit que la petite lumière rouge était partie, mais il y avait un petit bouton noir dans le mur. Qu'est ce que c'était ? 

« Les lampes vont continuer de briller pendant quelques minutes, puis s'éteindront pour conserver l'énergie. Puis le bouton rouge recommencera à briller. Un intelligent petit truc des muggles à utiliser à la place d'un sortilège de Lumos. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Il n'y a aucun muggle à Hogsmeade. Nous aurions pu simplement utiliser un Lumos. » demanda Draco arrachant son attention de l'interrupteur. 

Snape commença à monter le petit escalier et Draco le suivit, essayant d'ignorer la saleté et les graffitis sur les murs. 

« Il n'y a effectivement aucun muggle ici, mais il y a beaucoup de squibs qui vivent dans cette partie de la ville. Et c'est plus facile pour les enfants aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si je n'avais pas été là pour toi ? Tu n'es pas autorisé à utiliser la magie durant les vacances. »

« Oh, Père trouve toujours un moyen de contourner la loi. Le pouvez-vous ? »

« Je pense que je sais comment il fait, mais je n'ai pas l'argent pour me sortir des problèmes si nous sommes découverts. Je te remercierai si tu pouvais obéir à la loi aussi longtemps que tu restes avec moi. »

Draco baissa les yeux vers les marches salles en dessous de ses pieds. Il devrait essayer de parler de quelque chose d'une connexion à l'argent de son père, décida-t-il. C'était étrange. Normalement, Draco aimait parler de la richesse de son père et d'embarrasser les gens qui étaient pauvres. Cela le faisait se sentir plus fort et supérieur, mais cette fois il se sentait embarrassé, et coupable d'avoir aborder ce sujet. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose de mauvais à être riche et rien en étant pauvre. Qu'était cette sensation ? D'où cela venait si soudainement ?

« Oui, monsieur. » dit-il faiblement. « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne poserai aucun problème. »

Snape sourit et se pencha pour soulever 'ce chien' qui était fatigué après avoir sauter autour de lui toute la journée, et qui trouvait soudainement difficile de sauter toutes ces marches. 

Et puis, sans aucun avertissement, ils étaient dans l'obscurité. 

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda un Draco surpris. 

« Les lumières se sont éteintes. Je t'ai dit qu'elles restaient allumées pour seulement quelques minutes. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il y a un interrupteur à chaque étage. Cherche simplement un autre bouton rouge. »

Ils bougèrent dans l'obscurité, et en effet Draco découvrit rapidement une autre lumière rouge. 

« Par ici. » souffla-t-il avec excitation. 

Snape sourit dans le noir. Le garçon s'attendait visiblement à ce que l'interrupteur s'en aille s'il parlait trop fort. Il pressa le bouton et les lumières revinrent dans les étages supérieurs et inférieurs. Draco regarda la lampe au dessus de leur tête, attendant qu'elle s'allume également, mais elle resta noire.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi est ce que celle là prend autant de temps ? »

« Parce qu'elle est cassée. » expliqua Snape avec un soupire. Il ne savait pas durant combien de temps un garçon de quinze pouvait être fasciné par une lumière électrique. « Elle ne marche pas depuis des années. »

« Pourquoi vous ne l'a réparez pas ? » 

« Parce que je ne suis pas un électricien. Je sais comment marche l'électricité en théorie, mais je ne peux pas construire ou réparer des gadgets électriques. »

« Vous savez comment ça marche ? Wow ! Mais pourquoi ne pas simplement le réparer avec un sortilège ? »

« Parce que je ne sais pas exactement ce qui ne va pas avec elle pour que le sortilège marche. Ces choses sont plutôt compliquée et pratiquement tout est caché à l'intérieur des murs. Il faut un électricien pour réparer ça. »

« Qu'est ce qu'un électricien ? »

« Quelqu'un dont le travail est de réparer des choses électriques. »

« Il y a des gens qui ne font que ça ?! »

« Et bien, je suppose qu'ils font d'autres choses pendant leur temps libre. » Snape sourit. Le garçon était plutôt mignon lorsqu'il était confus. 

« Alors, pourquoi n'appelez vous pas un de ses électriciens pour réparer cette bougie ? »

Là Snape commençait à rire. 

« Ce n'est pas une bougie. Cela s'appelle une lampe. Et je ne peux pas le réparer, parce que cela ne m'appartient pas. »

« Oh, et bien, à qui elle appartient ? »

« Au propriétaire de la maison, je suppose. » dit Snape en haussant les épaules. 

« Et pourquoi est ce qu'il ne demande pas à un électricien de réparer cette lampe ? »

« Trois raison, je pense. Il ne vit pas ici, donc il s'en fiche, et il ne sait probablement pas qu'elle est cassée. Il ne veut pas investir d'argent, et c'est vraiment difficile d'obtenir la permission de laisser entrer un muggle dans Hogsmeade. » Snape recommença à monter les escaliers, et Draco le suivit avec reluctance. 

« Un électricien est un muggle ? » demanda-t-il après seulement quelques pas. 

« Oui, électricien est un travail de muggle. »

« Pourquoi ? Ne serait-il pas mieux d'avoir des sorciers électriciens ? A ce moment là, il n'y aurait aucun problème pour les amener ici. »

« Ce n'est pas un travail de sorcier. Les Muggles ont besoin d'électriciens pour réparer tous leurs objets électriques. Les sorciers n'ont pas besoin d'objets électriques, donc il n'ont pas besoin d'électriciens, et n'ont ainsi aucune raison de devenir électriciens. » expliqua Snape patiemment. 

« Mais vous êtes un sorcier et vous avez une lampe cassée dans vos escaliers. » protesta Draco. 

Snape alla à droite à l'étage suivant et guida Draco vers un petit couloir. C'était aussi sale que les escaliers l'avaient été, et semblait un peu sombre pour Draco. Il devrait y avoir plus de lampe ici, décida-t-il. 

« Draco, ce n'est pas ma lampe, et ce ne sont pas mes escaliers. Ils appartiennent au propriétaire de cette maison. »

« Mais vous vivez ici, et vous dites que le propriétaire ne vit pas ici. » 

Snape était sur le point de répondre à ça, mais les lumières disparurent à nouveau. Draco regarda autour de lui, et découvrit une lueur rouge à côté de lui sur le mur. Il leva lentement sa main, et toucha doucement l'interrupteur avec le bout des doigts. Rien n'arriva. 

« Tu dois le pousser à l'intérieur. » commenta Snape, regardant l'approche prudente de Draco avec un regard très amusé sur son visage, que Draco, par chance, ne pouvait pas voir dans l'obscurité. « Cela bouge à l'intérieur du mur, si tu pousses un peu plus fermement. C'est ce qui allume les lumières. Le caresser ne marche pas. Il ne peut pas enregistrer ta présence ou celle de tes doigts. »

Draco toucha à nouveau le bouton. Il vit une petite poussée expérimentale. Rien. Draco poussa un peu plus, et soudainement le bouton disparu, et quelques secondes plus tard, les lumières revinrent d'une façon déjà très familière. Draco sourit fièrement. 

« Je l'ai fait ! »

« Oh, super. » Snape leva ses yeux au ciel. « Tu as fait quelque chose que n'importe quel muggle de quatre ans fait plusieurs fois par jour sans même y penser. »

Draco rougit légèrement, mais n'arrêta pas de sourire. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de la porte de Snape et Draco n'eut plus le temps de poser de question avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent. 

Snape posa 'ce chien', sortant une nouvelle fois des clés de muggles et ouvrit la porte. 'Ce chien' passa à l'instant de l'ouverture, au moment où elle fut assez grande et disparut dans l'appartement. Snape entra, indiquant à Draco de le suivre et quelques secondes plus tard, une autre lampe s'alluma dans la minuscule pièce où la porte menait. Draco n'avait pas vu de bouton rouge lumineux, mais il supposa que Snape devait déjà l'avoir allumer pendant qu'il ne regardait pas. 

Snape retira rapidement ses chaussures et se glissa dans ses chaussons, puis regarda Draco qui se tenait à l'extérieur, le regardant par la porte ouverte. 

« Allez, entre. Il n'y a rien ici qui peut te mordre… enfin, je ne pense pas que le chien te morde. Il semble t'aimer. »

Draco entra avec hésitation. La pièce semblait trop petite pour une personne selon lui, mais il ne pouvait pas rester dehors toute la nuit. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, retira ses chaussures également, et regarda autour de lui. Il y avait encore deux portes, ne laissant qu'un côté de la pièce libre. Il était utilisé pour pendre des capes. Ni Draco, ni Severus ne portait de cape aujourd'hui, puisque c'était un jour d'été très chaud. Une des portes était à moitié ouverte, et Draco pouvait voir qu'elle menait à une très petite salle de bain. 

'Ce chien' était parti vers cette porte, pour leur donner un peu plus d'espace, et regardait avec espérance vers l'autre porte que Snape était en train d'ouvrir. 

A nouveau, le chien fut la première personne a passé la porte et quelques secondes plus tard, une voix de femme surprit Draco. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre ici. Draco se sourit à lui-même. Pourquoi avait-il supposé automatiquement que son professeur était célibataire ?

« Severus, ne m'avais pas tu promis de rendre 'ce chien' à ses propriétaires ? Qu'est ce qu'il fait encore là ? »

« Désolé, Sarah. Je ne les ai pas trouvé. »

« Je le savais. Un autre animal errant. Est-ce que tu réalises combien la nourriture pour chien est chère ? Qu'est ce que nous allons faire avec l'animal ? »

Severus soupira, levant ses yeux au ciel puis vers Draco. 

« Ce n'est pas un autre animal errant, Sarah. Je n'ai simplement pas demandé aux bonnes personnes, encore. Je trouverai ses propriétaires la prochaine fois. Quelque chose d'autre a traversé mon chemin aujourd'hui. » dit Snape en entrant dans la pièce. 

Draco le suivit immédiatement, ses pieds nus, puisqu'il n'avait pas de chausson avec lui. Le sol sous ses pieds était plutôt froid. 

La pièce dans laquelle ils entrèrent semblait servir à la fois de salon et de cuisine en même temps. Draco regarda autour de lui, et pensa que cette combinaison semblait plutôt inconfortable. La femme qui grattait 'ce chien' derrière les oreilles avec une de ses mains, alors qu'elle essayait d'ouvrir une conserve de nourriture de chien avec l'autre sembla surprise. 

« Qui est ce ? » demanda-t-elle, le regardant attentivement. 

« C'est Draco, un de mes élèves. Ses parents ont eut une dispute, et je lui ai promis qu'il pouvait rester pour la nuit. »

« Pas un autre animal errant ! » protesta Sarah avec colère. « Nous avons déjà un chat et un chien. » Elle baissa les yeux vers 'ce chien' qui lui souriait de bonheur. « Pour ne pas mentionner le corbeau. Et nous avons Billy. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un adolescent à problèmes. »

Draco se rapprocha de Snape. 

« Je ne poserai pas problème. » promit-il. « Je serai endormi toute la nuit, et je vous promet de trouver un autre endroit où rester demain. »

« Oh, bien sûr. J'ai déjà entendu celle-là avant, gamin. » grommela Sarah. Elle avait finalement réussi à ouvrir la conserve et était maintenant en train de nourrir 'ce chien' qui semblait extatique par sa gentillesse. 

« Tu ne vas pas trouver un autre endroit, Draco. Je te ramène chez toi demain. » déclara Snape, rapprochant Draco de la table avec une main. 

Draco s'assit avec reluctance. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il n'appartenait pas à cet endroit. Mrs Snape ne voulait pas de lui… Enfin, Mrs Snape ne semblait même pas vouloir le chien non plus, mais elle le nourrissait quand même. 

« Vous avez promis que des Aurors iraient vérifier si ma mère est encore en vie en premier. »

« Et je leur enverrai un hibou en premier dans la matinée. Ils seront plutôt ennuyés lorsqu'ils arriveront et qu'ils découvriront que tout le monde te cherche. »

« Ils découvriront que Mère est morte. » insista Draco. « Je l'ai vu. Il l'a tué. »

Sarah qui avait été en train de faire quelque chose dans la cuisine s'arrêta, et regarda Severus avec un air perplexe, légèrement inquiète. 

« Draco est convaincu que son père a battu sa mère jusqu'à la mort, mais je connais cet homme Sarah. C'est un cruel bâtard, mais trop intelligent pour faire quelque chose comme ça. Il ne risquerait pas Azkaban pour une simple dispute familiale. » expliqua calmement Severus. « Je suis sûr qu'elle a glissé et a frappé sa tête. Elle a s'évanouir pour simplement quelques minutes. »

Draco secoua sa tête. Il savait que sa mère était morte. Pourquoi est ce que Snape ne le croyait pas ?

Sarah soupira, et leur servit un simple dîner froid. Donc, elle n'avait pas simplement nourri le chien même si elle ne le voulait pas, elle nourrissait également Draco. Draco qui était en temps normal habitué à des repas luxueux servis et cuisinés par de maigres elfes de maison, mais il avait très faim tout d'un coup, et il était bien plus impressionné par le fait que Sarah savait comment préparer un repas. Sa mère aurait été confuse et sans espoir si on lui avait demandé une telle tâche. Regardant à nouveau la pièce, il décida que Sarah savait très bien comment cuisiner. En tous cas, il ne pensait pas qu'il y avait des elfes de maison ou des domestiques ici pour faire la cuisine pour elle. 

Sarah elle-même était une femme plutôt naturelle. Petite, plutôt dodu, avec des cheveux d'un brun terne et des yeux d'un mélange indéfinissable de marron et de vert. Il se demandait un peu ce que le professeur Snape voyait en elle. Mais, elle savait comment cuisiner et peut-être qu'elle pouvait faire d'autres choses impressionnantes même si elle n'avait pas le physique de sa mère. Snape n'aurait probablement pas voulu d'une femme qui ne savait pas cuisiner, peu importe combien elle était jolie. 

Après le dîner, Snape guida Draco dans une pièce, qui n'était pas plus grande que l'a pièce d'entrée où il avait laissé ses chaussures. Cela lui rappelait fortement le bureau de Snape à Hogwarts même si c'était à peu près deux fois sa taille. Il y avait aussi des ingrédients de potions, des flacons et des bouteilles. Il y avait une petite table de travail avec un chaudron, et beaucoup de potions terminées autour. 

« Est-ce que vous vendez ça ? » demanda Draco de surprise. 

« Parfois. La plupart du temps, nous aidons simplement les voisins gratuitement. Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre d'acheter des potions. » Voyant le regard confus de Draco, Snape ajouta. « Ils nous aident aussi, Draco. C'est une sorte d'échange de biens contre d'autres biens à la place d'argent. Personne par ici n'a d'argent, mais tout le monde a quelque chose à donner même si c'est seulement une main pour réparer. »

Draco baissa les yeux vers le sol. Pas d'argent. Pourquoi est ce qu'il se sentait si mal parce qu'il était riche tout d'un coup ? C'était quelque chose dont il fallait être fier. N'est ce pas ?

Il y avait un petit canapé dans le coin de la pièce et Snape fit rapidement un lit pour Draco. 

« Je sais que tu es habitué à mieux que ça, mais c'est simplement pour cette nuit. »

Draco se demanda s'il pouvait dormir sur un si petit lit, mais c'était probablement tout ce que les Snape pouvait lui offrir, et il se souvint qu'il aurait du dormir dans le coin de la rue de Diagon Alley ce soir si Snape n'était pas venu, puis ramener à cette étrange maison avec ces étranges lumières. Ce qui lui rappelait…

« Professeur ? Pourquoi est ce que les lumières de cette pièce ne sortent pas comme celle du couloir ? »

« Parce que, elles sont faites pour être allumées pour ne pas avoir à les rallumer encore et encore, si tu passes un long moment dans une pièce. 

« Comment on les éteint ? Je ne vois pas de boutons rouges ici. »

« Avec ça. » Snape montra quelque chose d'étrange et blanc sur le mur. « Essaye, presses-le simplement comme le bouton. »

Draco étira une main, et toucha la chose blanche. Ce n'était pas différent des boutons lumineux dans le couloir. Draco essaya de le pousser, et la pièce fut noire immédiatement. 

« Tu vois, c'est tout. Maintenant allumes-le. » Snape semblait encore sourire. 

Draco aimait ce son. Il aimait aussi l'idée que Snape s'amusait de son exploration des artéfacts des muggles. Son père n'aurait pas du tout approuvé ça.

« Comment ? Je ne vois pas de bouton rouge. »

« De la même façon dont tu l'as éteint. Les interrupteurs dans l'appartement ne luisent pas, parce que nous savons où ils sont. Ils sont à la fois utilisés pour allumer et pour éteindre la lumière. »

« Oh. » Draco appuya sur l'interrupteur à nouveau, et en effet, la lumière revint. « Alors, lorsque je pousse l'un de ses boutons rouges dans le couloir, si la lumière est déjà là, elle s'éteint ? »

« Non, ce ne sont que des boutons servant à allumer. Ceux-là servent à allumer et éteindre. Les lumières dans le couloir ne réagiraient pas. Les boutons ne marchent que lorsque les lumières sont éteintes. »

« Pourquoi ? Comment ces lampes sont différentes de celle-là ? » demanda Draco intrigué. 

« Je ne sais pas. Elles sont simplement comme ça. » Snape haussa ses épaules. 

« Mais vous avez dit que vous saviez comment cela marchait. »

« Je sais comment l'électricité marche. Je ne sais pas exactement comment tous les objets électriques l'utilisent. Il y en a beaucoup et certains sont bien plus compliqués que l'interrupteur ou qu'une lampe. Je suppose que tous les boutons rouges sont connectés à une sorte d'horloge, mais je ne sais pas vraiment. »

« Qui le sait ? »

« Un électricien, je suppose. » dit Snape. « Ici, tu peux dormi là-dedans. Tu as vu où la salle de bain était, mais n'utilise pas trop d'eau. L'eau propre est assez cher ici. L'électricité coûte beaucoup d'argent également, donc s'il te plait éteint les lumières dès que tu n'en as plus l'utilité. Tu sais comment faire ça maintenant. »

Draco prit le large tee-shirt de muggle que Snape lui tendait, et se demanda pendant un moment à qui il appartenait. Probablement à Snape lui-même décida-t-il. Sarah ne voudrait pas partager ses vêtements avec lui, n'est ce pas ?

« Merci monsieur. » dit-il doucement. Il n'était pas habitué à remercier les gens, mais il sentait qu'il le devait cette fois. 

« Bonne nuit Draco. »

« Bonne nuit, Monsieur. »

Snape se tourna pour partir, lorsque Draco se souvient soudainement de quelque chose. 

« Professeur ? »

« Oui ? »

« Comment quelqu'un devient électricien ? »

Snape était surpris. La fascination de Draco pour l'électricité était surprenante et inattendue. Que se passait-il dans la tête du garçon pour qu'il lui pose une telle question. 

« Je suppose qu'ils apprennent à une école muggle. » dit-il. Où pouvait-il apprendre leurs travails ? « Ou peut-être d'un électricien plus âgé ? Non, je pense plutôt à l'école. »

« Quel sujet pensez-vous qu'ils aient à cette école ? »

« Je ne sais pas Draco. Beaucoup de Physiques je suppose. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est la Physique ? »

« Une science muggle. C'est plutôt intéressant, mais un sorcier n'a pas besoin de savoir ça. »

« Est-ce sur l'électricité ? »

« Oui, parmi d'autres choses, cela explique comment l'électricité marche. C'est aussi à propos de comment les choses tombent lorsqu'on les lâche et comment des aimants attirent des choses faites de métal. »

« Qu'est ce qu'un aimant ? » demanda immédiatement Draco. 

« Un autre jouet muggle. Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de savoir ça. Tu es un sorcier. Tu es au dessus de ces choses. »

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous ennuyer. »

« Je suis simplement fatigué, Draco. J'essayerai de t'expliquer un peu plus une autre fois, mais je ne suis vraiment pas un électricien. »

« D'accord, Monsieur. Je suis simplement curieux. C'est tout. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit Draco. » Severus sourit et se prépara à partir. « Oh, et Draco. »

« Oui ? »

« Tu aurais du prendre l'Etude des Muggles. »

Plus tard, lorsque Draco se pelotonna dans son étrange lit sur le petit canapé, dans l'étrange pièce, essayant de dormir, il repensa à cette phrase. L'étude des Muggles. Oui, cela semblait vraiment intéressant. Il aimerait en savoir plus sur les étranges objets que les Muggles utilisaient. Mais son père l'aurait sûrement tué s'il avait prit l'Etude des Muggles. Et bien, son père allait le tuer de toute façon. 

S'ils le prenaient à un orphelinat demain, ou peut-être que s'il vivait à Scotland avec son grand-oncle, peut-être qu'il pourrait prendre l'étude des Muggles ? Est-ce que Dumbledore lui permettrait d'ajouter un nouveau sujet pour sa cinquième année ? La classe avait deux ans d'avance sur lui. Ou devrait-il le prendre avec ceux de troisième année ? Pouvait-il encore retourner à Hogwarts après ce qui venait d'arriver ? Peut-être qu'il irait à une autre école. Cela pourrait alors être plus facile de prendre un nouveau sujet en commençant à une nouvelle école. Mais alors, il ne verrait plus jamais le Professeur Snape. Est-ce que Snape serait embêté si Draco lui envoyait un hibou de temps en temps ? Est-ce qu'il lui répondrait ?

Draco s'endormit finalement, rêvant d'interrupteur et de lampe et d'un électricien muggle, qui pouvait réparer absolument tout. 

------

**Et voilà, fin du premier chapitre ça vous a plus ??? Reviewez la à ce moment là, parce que cette fic fait 55 chapitres et si vous aimez pas ça sert à rien de continuer… sachant que chaque chapitre est quand même assez long… **

**Chaque chapitre viendra au maximum à une semaine d'intervalle avec le précédent… **

**Et les chroniques de Dod seront là comme d'habitude (donc donnez lui du boulot…)**

**Sinon la suite de Mon Nom est Severus devrait avoir une suite sous deux semaines pour ceux qui aiment (lisez là pour ceux qui l'ont pas fait, c'est super marrant.)**


	3. Trois Animaux et un Bébé

**Voici donc le chapitre 2 de cette super fic, j'espère que vous aimerez autant, en attendant les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin du chapitre… **

-----

**Chapitre 2 : Trois Animaux et un Bébé. **

-----

Un poids atterrissant sur sa poitrine réveilla Draco. Il s'assit rapidement et tomba du canapé. 

« Mrweow ! » protesta le poids. 

Draco regarda le gros chat blanc et gris avec des oreilles déchirées. Le chat le fixa, bougeant sa queue alors qu'il sortait de la pièce, visiblement dégoûté par l'intrus dans sa maison. 

Draco se demanda pendant un moment pourquoi la porte était à moitié ouverte, puis se souvint du chat de Pansy Parkinson qui avait un don pour ouvrir les portes. Et c'en était une facile. Tout ce que le chat avait à faire était de sauter sur la poignée et la porte s'ouvrait d'elle-même. 

De la lumière entrait par la fenêtre et Draco pouvait entendre, sans aucun doute, le son d'activité au-delà de la porte. Il se leva et regarda à travers la fenêtre. Il avait vraiment dormi trop longtemps. Le soleil brillait vivement sur le Parc de Merlin. Il pouvait voir des gens traversant le parc et il y avait un groupe d'enfants jouant à un jeu qu'il ne connaissait pas dans la pelouse sous sa fenêtre. 

Le parc semblait sympathique et accueillant à la lumière du jour. Il se demandait pourquoi son père l'avait mis en garde contre cet endroit. Les enfants semblaient bien s'amuser et n'étaient pas inquiétés par leur sécurité. Ils étaient tous habillés avec des vêtements bleu muggle et portaient les mêmes capes bleues. Il y avait un ballon sur le terrain de jeu et ils semblaient tous lui courir après. Peut-être que c'était un jeu d'équipe similaire au Quidditch et que c'était un entraînement d'équipe avant le prochain jeu ? Cela expliquerait l'uniforme même si cela ne semblait pas être strict en dehors de la cape. 

Draco prit ses robes et se dirigea dans le salon. Peut-être que Snape le laisserait descendre pour regarder les enfants jouer après qu'il est écrit aux Aurors ? Cela leur prendrait du temps de fouiller le Manoir des Malfoy. 

Mais le Professeur Snape n'était pas dans le salon. Sarah Snape était assise près de la fenêtre en train de coudre, et il y avait un petit être gambadant sur le sol. 

« Bonjour, Mrs Snape. » dit Draco poliment. « Bonjour bébé. »

« Bonjour. » répondit Mrs Snape.

« Da ! » répondit le bébé. 

« Son nom est Billy. » expliqua Sarah en souriant légèrement. 

« Hi, Billy. » dit Draco en souriant aussi. Billy était un enfant mignon. Il avait les yeux et les cheveux noirs de son père, mais le nez plutôt remarquable de sa mère, ce qui, d'après l'opinion de Draco, était une combinaison chanceuse. Qui voudrait d'un nez comme celui du Professeur Snape ? 

« Da ! » répéta Billy et Draco en conclu que c'était probablement la seule chose que ce petit gars savait dire. 

Draco n'avait aucune expérience avec les bébés, en conséquence il n'avait aucune idée de l'âge de Billy ou ce qu'il est capable de faire ou non. Par ce qu'il voyait, il était plutôt bon pour ramper mais pas assez pour parler. Il devait trouver quelqu'un d'autre à qui parler. Enfin, les enfants qu'il avait vus dans le parc étaient suffisamment vieux pour parler et il était en plus très curieux de savoir à quel jeu ils jouaient. 

Il entra dans la salle de bain pour se laver et s'habiller et lorsqu'il revint, il vit que Sarah avait installé une assiette pour lui, et était en train de la remplir pour le petit déjeuner. Des œufs brouillés. Mmmh ! Il ne savait pas qu'il était aussi affamé. Il s'assit pour manger et Sarah lui fit un autre sourire lorsqu'elle le vit se précipiter. Elle avait probablement cuisiné elle-même, réalisa Draco une nouvelle fois surpris. Cela prenait un peu de temps pour s'y habituer. 

Le chat était maintenant dans le salon et avait son propre petit déjeuner poser à côté de l'évier de la cuisine, et Billy rampait encore sur le sol. 

« Momman ! » dit-il alors qu'il passait Sarah. 

Donc Billy pouvait parler. Enfin apprenait à parler. Draco regarda le bébé avec un nouvel intérêt. Il pouvait également marcher un peu. Parfois il se levait grâce à une pièce du mobilier et à ses mains, puis faisait quelques pas vacillant et tomba une fois qu'il avait lâché le support du mobilier. 

Ni le Professeur Snape ni le chien ne s'était montré lors du petit déjeuner de Draco. 

« Où est le Professeur Snape ? » demanda-t-il finalement à Sarah. « Il a promis d'envoyer une lettre aux Aurors pour ma mère aujourd'hui. »

« Oh, il l'a déjà fait il y a des heures. Il a envoyé de suite Munin avec la lettre et est allé montrer le chien dans Knockturn Alley. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'en occupe. Il sait que ce chien est animal errant. Il prétend simplement qu'il veut le ramener. Je sais que nous allons avoir un autre animal. » Elle regarda le chat avec colère.

« Il est allé dans Knockturn Alley ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas réveillé ? J'y serais allé avec lui. » s'exclama Draco. 

« Oh, non, jeune homme. Knockturn Alley n'est pas un endroit pour les gentils petits garçons. »

« Je ne suis pas petit ! » protesta Draco. « Et j'y suis déjà allé avant. Père m'emmène toujours avec lui lorsqu'il va faire des achats dans Knockturn Alley. »

« Alors ton père est un homme très irresponsable. Prendre un enfant dans Knockturn Alley. Vraiment ! A quoi pense-t-il ? Les gens qui savent ce qui est bon pour eux n'y vont pas du tout. Mais non, Severus doit aller demander à ces Death-Eaters tarés et ces monstres pour savoir s'ils ont perdu un chien. Le Ministère va encore le surveiller s'il y va comme ça, mais est-ce qu'il m'écouterait ? Non. »

Draco écouta la tirade de Sarah pendant un moment, puis lui demanda quand la réponse du ministère allait arriver. 

« Pendant l'après midi, je suppose. Mais ne t'inquiète pas à propos de ta Maman. Je suis sûr que tout va bien. » dit Sarah, mais Draco avait le sentiment qu'elle essayait de le calmer. 

« Elle est morte. » insista-t-il. « Je l'ai vu allongé dans son propre sang. Père l'a tué, et il va me tuer aussi. Je sais que le Professeur Snape dit que Père ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme ça normalement, mais il n'était pas bien cette nuit là. Il était saoul. J'aurai du rester loin de lui. Je le fais toujours lorsqu'il a bu. Mais je venais tout juste de rentrer de l'école et je voulais lui parler. Mère n'avait pas le temps alors je suis allé parler à Père et il s'est mis en colère, parce que Hermione Granger a encore de meilleurs résultats que moi et il a commencé à me frapper, puis ma Mère est rentrée, et il l'a tué. C'est entièrement ma faute. »

« Non, c'est faux. » dit Sarah. « Les gens font d'étranges choses lorsqu'ils ont bu. Ce n'est la faute de personne sauf la leur s'ils boivent trop. Et je suis toujours convaincu que ta mère va très bien. Tu verras lorsque la lettre arrivera dans quelques heures. Attends, et essayes de ne pas trop y penser. »

« D'accord, je vais simplement descendre, et me promener dans le parc jusque là. »

« Oh non, tu ne feras pas ça ! » protesta d'un coup Sarah. « Le parc de Merlin n'est pas un endroit pour les petits enfants riches. C'est plein de voleurs et de gangs et qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver à un garçon riche et innocent tel que toi. Severus a dit que tu ne devais pas sortir de l'appartement sans lui ou moi avec toi, et je suis complètement d'accord. Nous avons de très mauvais voisins, et tu n'appartiens pas à cet endroit. »

« Mais j'ai vu quelques enfants jouer dans le parc en bas. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir peur et il n'y avait pas d'adultes autour d'eux non plus. »

« Ces enfants sont nés ici, gamin. Ils connaissent leur chemin. »

« Je veux simplement descendre et leur parler. Cela ne peut pas être dangereux. »

« Oh si, ça peut l'être. Comme je l'ai dit, ce sont les enfants du coin. Ils sont très dangereux, envers les petits enfants riches comme toi. »

« Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas petit. J'ai pratiquement quinze ans. Et qu'est ce qu'y vous fait penser que je suis un enfant riche ? Qu'est ce que le Professeur Snape vous a dit à propos de ma famille ? » Il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il protestait contre le fait d'être appelé riche. C'était la vérité après tout. Peut être que cela avait avoir avec ce sentiment de honte qu'il avait eut lorsqu'il était arrivé ici. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le considère comme riche. 

« Il ne m'a rien dit en dehors de ce que tu as entendu. Tu es l'un de ses élèves. Cela signifie que tu vas à Hogwarts, et qu'en conséquence tu es un enfant riche. »

« Donc vous pensez que tout ceux qui vont à Hogwarts sont riche ? » Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. 

« Bien sûr. Les gens pauvres ne peuvent pas se permettre d'envoyer leurs enfants à une école chères et privée. Et Hogwarts est la meilleur. C'est un lieu pour des enfants riches. »

« Oh vraiment ? Les enfants Weasley vont aussi à Hogwarts vous savez. Vous ne pouvez pas appeler les Weasley riches, n'est ce pas ? »

« Si je le peux. Par nos standards ici, ils sont riches. Ils peuvent même avoir leur propre maison. Les enfants Weasley sont peut-être les plus pauvres mais ils peuvent quand même se permettre d'aller à Hogwarts, mais le point est qu'ils le peuvent. Et enfant riche ou non, tu ne quitteras pas cet appartement et puis c'est tout. »

« Donc, vous vous attendez à ce que je fasse quoi de la journée ? Je n'ai pas apporté mes livres d'école, vous savez. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais avec tes livres d'école ? Je pensais que c'était les vacances d'été. » Sarah semblait légèrement confuse à propos de ça. 

« Je dois étudier pour avoir de bonnes notes. Père insiste pour que je sois le premier sur toutes mes classes, mais cette stupide sang de bourbe Granger est toujours meilleure que moi. »

« Fais attention à ton langage, gamin. » réprimanda Sarah. « Tu n'utiliseras pas ses mots en ma présence ou celle de mon fils. Compris ? »

« Désolé. » dit faiblement Draco.

« Où est-ce que vous apprenez de tels mots ? » Sarah commença une autre tirade. « Je suis sûr que tes parents ne t'apprennent pas un tel langage à la maison. »

« En fait, ils le font. Père est très porté sur le sang pur. Il parle toujours de combien les sa…. Les muggleborns et les squibs sont en dessous de nous, que nous devons garder la famille pure et toutes sortes de choses. Donc ce mot est vraiment bon quand il est dit autour de lui. »

« Je commence vraiment à détester ton père, gamin. Il semble vraiment être une personne déplaisante. J'espère simplement qu'il ne viendra pas là pour te récupérer. Je ne voudrais pas de quelqu'un comme ça dans ma maison, et qui sait quelle mauvaise influence il pourrait avoir sur Billy ! »

Draco regarda à nouveau le bébé. 

« Bill semble un peu jeune pour comprendre tout ce que dit mon père sur les sangs pures et la politique. » dit-il. 

« Oh, tu ne sais jamais combien les petits peuvent comprendre. C'est pourquoi je veux que tu tiennes ta langue à partir de maintenant. Je ne veux pas qu'il répète ce que tu dis. »

Draco acquiesça. Billy rampa vers lui, se leva grâce à sa chaise, et jeta un jouet de bébé sur ses genoux.

« Da! »

« Mon nom est Draco, pas Da. » dit-il au bébé. « Dra – co. »

« Da – oh ? »

« Et bien, c'est un peu plus près, oui. » Draco ricana. 

Il prit le jouet dans ces mains. Il était très doux et élastique, et lorsque Draco le sera, il émit un petit cri. Billy glapit de bonheur. Donc Draco serra le jouet à nouveau et Billy éclata de rire et posa une de ses minuscules mains sur le genou de Draco. 

« Da – oh ! »

Il prit Billy sur ses genoux et le bébé se pelotonna gentiment contre lui. 

« Da – oh ! »

Ils jouèrent avec le jouet pour les petits bébés pendant environ dix minutes, jusqu'à ce que cela ennuie Billy, et qu'il se débatte pour partir. Draco le reposa sur le sol doucement, sentant une once de regret dans son cœur à laisser partir le petit enfant qu'il câlinait. Il n'avait jamais su que les bébés étaient de si mignonnes, adorables et petites créatures. Sa mère n'avait-elle pas dit qu'ils étaient ennuyeux et pleuraient tout le temps ? Et bien, peut-être qu'elle voulait parler des tous petits qui restaient dans leurs berceaux tout le temps. Cela devait être ennuyeux de ne pas être capable de bouger. Faut pas se demander pourquoi les enfants s'énervent et demandent de l'attention en ennuyant tout le monde. 

A nouveau ennuyé, il leva les yeux vers Sarah qui était occupée dans la cuisine. Sarah sembla sentir ses yeux sur lui. Or l'avait-elle regardé du coin de l'œil pendant tout ce temps ? »

« Tu peux m'aider à laver la vaisselles si tu n'as rien à faure. » suggéra-t-elle. 

Draco sauta et marcha vers elle.

« D'accord, mais je n'ai jamais fait ça avant. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? »

« Tiens, prends ça et essuies la vaisselle que je te donne. » lui ordonna Sarah, en lui tendant un torchon. « Ce n'est pas difficile. Si Billy était âgé d'un ou deux ans de plus, il le ferait. Ta mère ne te demande-t-elle pas de l'aider dans la cuisine ? »

« Er… non. Elle ne va jamais dans la cuisine elle-même. Nous avons… um… un elfe de maison qui fait toute la cuisine. » D'une certaine façon, il ne voulait pas mentionner qu'ils avaient en fait beaucoup d'elfe de maison ainsi que de quelques domestiques. Cela ne semblait pas bien.

« Un elfe de maison. Et tu dis que tu n'es pas un enfant riche ? »

« D'accord, ma famille est riche, très riche pour être honnête, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela me rend différent des autres enfants en bas. » Venait-il de dire ça ? Venait-il vraiment de dire ça ? Après tout le temps qu'il avait passé à taquiner Ron Weasley et les autres enfants sur leur pauvreté ? Mais tout d'un coup, Draco sentait qu'il ne devrait vraiment pas y avoir de différence, comme le fait qu'il devrait être autorisé à jouer dans le parc avec les autres enfants, peu importe l'argent que ses parents ont. 

« Cela ne te rend pas vraiment différent, mais cela te met en danger. Ces enfants sont après ton argent, tu sais. Pose le plat par là. Nous allons les mettre en pile et les mettre ailleurs après le lavage. »

Draco acquiesça et commença à former la pile d'assiettes. Ce n'était vraiment pas si mal de faire la vaisselle, pensa-t-il, écoutant Sarah fredonner un air joyeux alors qu'elle travaillait. Il essaya de fredonner aussi et Sarah lui sourit à nouveau. Peut-être qu'elle l'aimait bien après tout ? Draco décida en tout cas, qu'il l'aimait. Autant qu'il aimait Billy. 

Après qu'ils eurent finis avec la vaisselle, Sarah lui montra comment changer les couches de Billy. Cela se révéla être beaucoup plus dur que de laver la vaisselle. Billy se fichait qu'on lui retire sa couche sale, mais il ne voulait visiblement pas en porter une propre. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il faisait chaud ? Après quelques minutes de combat, Draco réussit finalement à tenir le bébé, pendant que Sarah attachait la nouvelle couche. Billy protesta pendant un instant, mais Draco trouva un petit serpent pour bébé qui réussit à le distraire. 

------

Professeur Snape revint avant le déjeuner, trouvant ainsi Sarah s'occupant avec la préparation de leur repas alors que Draco nourrissait Billy. A la surprise de Sarah il était moins sale qu'elle ne s'y était attendu lorsqu'elle l'avait laissé à Draco. 

'Ce chien' revint encore avec Snape et avec un grand aboiement, il fonça dans le salon, s'annonçant ainsi comme un membre officiel de la famille Snape. Severus n'avait pas été capable de trouver son propriétaire, et avait finalement abandonné. 

Sarah soupira simplement en entendant les nouvelles. Elle s'était attendue à ça de toute façon et Draco suspectait qu'elle était secrètement fière de garder le chien. En tous cas, la vitesse à laquelle elle sortit une autre conserve de nourriture de chien l'indiquait. 

« Déjà des nouvelles des Aurors ? » demanda Snape à Sarah et Draco. 

« Non, rien. » dit Draco. « Ils ne vont pas me ramener, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Draco, ta mère n'est pas morte. J'en suis sûr. » insista Snape. 

« D'accord, vous ne me croyez pas, mais si elle était morte, est-ce qu'ils me ramèneront à mon père ? »

« Non, ils ne le feront pas. Ils devront l'arrêter et ils ne pourront pas t'enfermer dans une cellule avec lui. » dit Sarah. 

« Alors que vont-ils faire de moi ? » demanda Draco anxieusement. 

« Je suppose, que tu devras vivre avec des membres de ta famille. » dit Snape. « Est-ce que tes grands parents sont toujours en vie ? »

Draco secoua sa tête. 

« Non, mon plus proche parents serait Oncle Thomas, je pense. Il vit quelque part à Scotland. »

« Et bien, tu irais sûrement là-bas. »

Pendant tout le déjeuner, Draco essaya de se souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait entendu sur son grand oncle Thomas Malfoy. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Son père ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, mais Draco ne pouvait pas se souvenir pourquoi. Peut-être qu'il ne l'avait jamais su. Il était sûr qu'il n'avait jamais vu Oncle Thomas ou bien d'autres parents lors des bals ou des soirées. Il supposait qu'ils évitaient tout contact avec ce cher Lucius. Peut-être qu'ils étaient des amoureux de muggles ? Cela serait bien, décida Draco. S'il allait vivre dans une famille amoureuse des muggles, il pourrait prendre Etudes des Muggles et apprendre tout ce qu'il voulait savoir sur les gadgets électriques. 

Les gadgets électriques de Sarah le fascinaient. Il se demandait pourquoi il y avait toutes ces choses électriques ici et pas de cheminée. Il devra le demander à Snape à un moment, décida-t-il. 

Après le déjeuner, Draco se porta rapidement volontaire pour aider à la vaisselle, il gagna ainsi un regard surpris de Severus et cette fois Sarah le laissa laver. Draco utilisait un peu plus d'eau que nécessaire, mais Sarah ne le réprimanda pas pour ça. Laver la vaisselle était sympathique. Peut-être qu'être un elfe de maison n'était pas si mal après tout ? Enfin, si l'on appartenait pas aux Malfoy. 

Puis Sarah mit Billy au lit pour sa sieste de l'après-midi, et Draco recommençait à s'ennuyer. Sarah recommença à coudre et insista pour que Draco ne l'aide pas avec ça comme cela demandait de la magie, et qu'il n'était pas autorisé à en faire pendant les vacances. 

Donc Draco alla voir ce que le Professeur Snape faisait dans son laboratoire. Ce ne fut pas une réelle surprise de le voir concocter une potion. Ce qu'il était plus intéressant était la lampe à gaz qu'il utilisait pour chauffer l'eau de son chaudron. Draco se souvint de sa question. 

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas de cheminée, comme tout le monde d'autre ? » s'enquit-il, une fois que Snape l'éloigna de la lampe à gaz pour la cinquième fois car il se tenait sur sa route. 

« Parce que le propriétaire de cette maison ne l'autorise pas. En fait, il ne veut pas non plus de lumière à gaz, mais je n'ai pas demandé. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si mal à avoir une cheminée ? »

« Le feu. Je pense qu'il a peur qu'il pourrait brûler la maison. »

« Est-ce la raison pour laquelle il y a toutes ses lampes ici ? Parce que les bougies demandent aussi du feu ? »

« Exactement. Peux-tu me donner deux dents de dragon, s'il te plait ? Elles sont dans la grosse bouteille, sur l'étagère derrière toi. »

Draco sortit deux dents de la bouteille et les tendit à Snape, qui les prit et les jeta dans le chaudron bouillonnant. 

« Qu'est ce que vous préparez ? »

« De la potion Pepperup. L'un de nos voisins a un mauvais rhume et ces choses là sont en général contagieuses, donc j'en fais plus pour être préparé. »

« Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait des dents de dragons pour faire une potion Pepperup. »

« Pas pour les régulière, mais c'est ma version spéciale. Elle est un peu plus difficile à préparer, mais elle a moins d'effets secondaires et selon moi, elle est meilleure. »

« Des effets secondaires ? Quels effets secondaires ? »

« La fumée sortant des oreilles. Ou bien ne l'avais-tu pas remarqué ? J'ai toujours pensé que c'était plutôt ennuyeux alors j'ai fabriqué une recette qui ne fume pas autant. »

Draco continua de regarder et s'amusa à essayer de déterminer les différences entre celle-là et la version que Snape enseignait à l'école. Mais après un certain temps, Snape avait mis tous les ingrédients, et commençait à tourner patiemment la potion ce qui était beaucoup plus ennuyeux à regarder. Draco alla vers la fenêtre et regarda à nouveau. Les enfants avec les capes bleues n'étaient plus en vue, mais un petit peu plus loin, il y avait un groupe d'enfants avec des bandanas rouges se tenant autour d'un arbre. 

Ils ne semblaient pas avoir de ballon avec eux. Mais Draco pensait que cela devait être un groupe rival au premier. Peut-être qu'ils avaient mis leur ballon quelque part sous l'arbre, là où Draco ne pouvait pas le voir. 

Un enfant plus petit courut vers le groupe et fut intercepté par deux enfants avec les bandanas rouges, plusieurs mètres avant qu'il atteigne l'arbre. Le garçon essaya de se libérer des enfants plus grands, dit quelque chose. L'un des deux sembla lui poser plusieurs questions qui furent répondues par le petit. Les deux autres échangèrent un regard et celui qui avait posé les questions fit un signe à son ami, qui se retourna et marcha vers l'arbre pour parler au garçon au centre du groupe. Etait-ce le capitaine de l'équipe ? A nouveau, il y eut des questions et des réponses, puis l'enfant revint vers son ami qui attendait avec le petit garçon, et tous les deux, ils le guidèrent vers l'enfant au centre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » demanda soudainement Snape, se tenant juste derrière Draco. Il n'avait pas remarqué son mouvement. 

« Simplement un groupe d'enfants dans le parc. » dit Draco, montrant le rassemblement sous l'arbre. 

Snape regarda vers eux, plissant ses yeux. 

« Ce sont les Sharks. » dit-il. « Je me demande ce qu'ils font là. Je ne suis même pas sûr que cela soit leur territoire. »

« Leur territoire ? » demanda Draco confus. Pourquoi ces enfants avaient-ils des territoires ? Et pourquoi Snape les appelait les Sharks ?

« Oui, nous vivons sur la bordure entre leur territoire et celui des Rakers. Une autre raison pour laquelle tu ne dois pas sortir. Spécialement si les Sharks essayent de prendre le dessus. »

« Pourquoi sont-ils appelés les Sharks ? »

« C'est de leur façon de s'appeler. Leur chef est Mark le Shark. » Snape montra le garçon au centre du groupe qui parlait avec le petit enfant. « Ils ont pris leur nom de lui, je suppose. Ou peut-être que c'est dans l'autre sens. Je n'ai jamais eut une raison de leur demander. Je ne suis pas ennuyé par les gangs. Ce sont des affaires d'enfants et les adultes ne s'en occupent pas. »

Des Gangs ? Ces enfants étaient un gang ? Draco les regarda avec fascination. Il avait toujours pensé que les gangs ne faisaient que se battre ou détruisaient les maisons, mais les Sharks semblaient plutôt paisible pour lui. 

« Ils ne semblent pas si mauvais. Pourquoi ne pouvons nous simplement pas descendre et dire bonjour ? » demanda-t-il à Snape. 

« Ne semblent pas si mauvais ? Ils cherchent à faire la guerre aux Rakers en bas. Et ils n'ont jamais entendu parlé de neutralité. Soit tu es avec eux, ce qui signifie que les Rakers se battront contre toi, soit tu es avec les Rakers ce qui signifie que les Sharks se battront contre toi. »

« Alors avec qui êtes-vous ? »

« Personne. Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était le problème des enfants. »

« Alors pourquoi ne puis-je pas leur dire que je suis avec personne ? »

« Parce que tu es un enfant, Draco. Tu ne peux pas leur expliquer, cette affaire ne te concerne pas. Par ici, les enfants ne sont pas en sécurité s'ils n'appartiennent pas à un gang. »

« Et si je promets de rester loin de tous les enfants ? Je peux simplement me balader un peu à travers le parc. »

« Non, trop dangereux. Ils ne vont pas rester loin de toi. Sortir ici est synonyme de problèmes. »

« Mais je m'ennuie. Je n'ai même pas mes livres pour étudier. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pendant tout ce temps ? »

« Nous allons bientôt avoir des nouvelles des Aurors, Draco. Sois simplement un peu patient. »

« J'ai été patient toute la journée. Je pouvais jouer avec Billy. Maintenant je m'ennuie. Comment de temps dure la sieste d'un bébé ? »

« Aussi longtemps qu'ils sont fatigué, et je pense que tu l'as bien épuisé. » dit Snape en souriant.

« Hey, c'était celui qui rampait. Je ne lui ai rien demandé. »

« Les bébés sont comme ça. Si tu veux vraiment étudier, il y a assez de livres dans cette pièce. Ils ne te conviennent pas vraiment, mais je suis sûr que tu pourras trouver quelque chose. »

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? » demanda Draco, intrigué. 

« La plupart sont les livres dont j'ai besoin pour mes potions. De la littérature plutôt avancée pour quelqu'un de quinze ans, mais il y a quelques textes basiques dans le coin. Tu as juste à chercher jusqu'à ce que tu arrives à trouver quelque chose que tu comprennes. »

Draco regarda longuement l'étagère. Elle était pleine, et de plus près, il découvrit une deuxième rangée de livres cachée derrière la première. Trouver quelque chose là-dedans était plutôt compliqué. Sauf si Snape avait un système que Draco ne reconnaissait pas. 

« Ou nous pourrions utiliser tout ça pour faire du travail pratique. Concocter une potion de sommeil en utilisant rien d'autres que ces ingrédients ! » Snape plaça dix bouteilles sur la table de travail. 

« Je ne connais aucune potion de sommeil fait à partir de ça. » protesta Draco. « Vous ne nous avez rien enseigné dessus. » 

« Effrayé par un petit défi ? Tu as tous mes livres pour t'aider. Tu peux le faire. »

Draco jeta un autre coup d'œil sur les ingrédients. Quelques-uns n'avaient pas été utilisés par lui. Il n'aurait même pas su ce que c'était si cela n'avait pas été indiqué. Connaissant Snape, la moitié de ça n'était pas nécessaire, il y en avait plus simplement pour l'embrouiller. Il décida de commencer par découvrir à quoi servaient ses ingrédients. Peut-être que cela pouvait l'amener quelque part. Il prit le premier livre de l'étagère, espérant trouver un des ingrédients dans l'index. Le livre cependant se révéla être écrit en runes anciennes, bien plus compliqués que ce qu'il traduisait en classe. 

Draco regarda pendant un moment Snape et remit le livre dans l'étagère. Il prit le livre suivant. Chimie Organique ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il ouvrit le livre et découvrit que c'était codé, avec principalement des lettres en capitales et des nombres minuscules. Il ferma le livre et regarda Snape avec perplexité. Son professeur souriait encore. 

« Je t'ai dit que certains ne  te convenaient pas. Continue de chercher. »

Le livre suivant se révéla être un livre de potions écrit en anglais. Mais le sourire triomphant de Draco ne dura que quelques secondes. C'était peut être de l'anglais, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il comprenait. La grande partie du livre était hautement théorique, spéculant probablement. Il cherchait simplement un registre d'ingrédients de potions ou une recette écrite, pas des textes scientifiques avancés. 

Le titre du cinquième ligne fit oublier à Draco son but. 'Physique Avancée'. C'était à propos de l'électricité. Il le feuilleta pendant un moment, mais encore une fois, il ne comprit pas. Il lui manquait clairement les bases. Peut-être qu'il pouvait trouvé un livre intitulé 'Physique de Base' quelque part par là ? Draco recommença sa recherche à travers les livres, et cette fois trouva un livre de potions qui n'était pas trop compliqué pour lui. Ce n'était pas non plus un texte facile et Draco l'aurait rangé également si Snape ne s'était pas interposé. 

« C'est un bon livre. Je le garderai si j'étais toi. »

Draco soupira légèrement et parcourut à nouveau l'index. Oui, ce livre pouvait marcher.

Mais cela demandait beaucoup d'aide de Snape pour réussir la tâche. Snape ne parut pas désappointé ce qui surprit Draco. 

« Est-ce que nous allons faire quelque chose comme ça en classe de potions l'année prochaine ? » demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils eurent finis.

« La potion oui. Le jeu de la devinette non. Elle sera dans vos livres, donc cela ne sera pas difficile. Elle ne sera pas différente des autres potions enseignées par l'école. »

« Alors, pourquoi ne vouliez vous pas me donner la recette comme vous le faites toujours à l'école ? »

« Parce que je voulais que tu vois comment on préparait une potion la plupart du temps. Tu n'as pas de recette, et tout les ingrédients gentiment empilés sur la table dans la vie réelle. Normalement tu sais simplement ce que tu veux obtenir et tu n'as qu'un certain nombre d'ingrédients disponibles. La plupart du travail est de trouver la bonne recette pour le faire. »

« C'est épuisant. » commenta Draco.

« Et bien, je n'ai jamais dit qu'être un maître de Potions était facile. Chaque travail a ses bons et mauvais côtés. Cela deviens cependant plus facile avec un peu d'expérience. Je connais la plupart des potions standard par cœur maintenant et je connais également mes livres. Une fois que tu sais où chercher, cela devient sympathique d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau. »

« C'est ce que vous dite. » grommela Draco, mais il devait admettre qu'il n'oublierait pas cette recette particulière de potion. « Est-ce que cette chose est dans les OWLs ou est ce que vous avez prévu de nous torturer simplement pour le fun ? »

« Ah, si je me souviens bien, ça l'est. » dit Snape avec un ton étrangement vague. 

Draco eut soudainement la sensation étrange qu'il ferait mieux de s'entraîner sur cette potion avant les OWLs.

C'était pratiquement l'heure du dîner maintenant, et Billy semblait avoir décidé de garder Draco occupé jusque là. 

« Da – oh ! » s'exclama-t-il de bonheur dès qu'il vit Draco entrer dans la pièce. 

Le bébé lâcha la chaise dont il se servait pour rester debout et essaya de courir vers son nouveau compagnon de jeu. Draco l'attrapa juste avant qu'il tombe. 

« Da – oh ! »

« Tu sais quelque chose ? Da – oh est très proche, mais c'est Draco. Peux-tu dire Dra – co ? Dra – co. Allez, tu peux le faire. » dit Draco, levant le bébé et le serrant contre lui. 

« Da – ko ? » demanda Billy. 

« Beaucoup mieux. Tu es très près maintenant. »

« Dako ! »

« Et bien, il l'a même tourné en un mot. » commenta Snape. « Laisse tomber. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse réussir à faire mieux. »

Draco ne répondit pas. Il était occupé à faire voler Billy dans la pièce. Billy criait de bonheur. Il devait avoir les mêmes sensations que sur un balai, pensa Draco. Il se demanda si quelqu'un l'avait déjà fait voler comme ça lorsqu'il était un bébé. Probablement pas. Ses parents ne voudraient définitivement pas être vu en train de faire quelque chose d'aussi bête alors qu'un des elfes de maison ou des domestiques avait sans doute de meilleure chose à faire que de jouer avec un bébé. 

« J'ai sorti ton horrible chien pour une balade pendant que vous étiez en train de jouer là dedans. Juste au cas où tu voulais le savoir. » l'informa Sarah. 

« Nous n'étions pas en train de jouer. Nous étions en train de fabriquer une potion. » l'informa Snape. 

« Peu importe. Tu aurais pu penser au chien. »

« Je peux le sortir si vous voulez. » offrit immédiatement Draco. 

« Non tu ne peux pas ! » le réprimanda de suite Sarah. « Tu ne quitteras pas l'appartement. Et je l'ai déjà fait de toute façon. »

« C'était simplement une suggestion. » Draco fit la moue pendant un moment, mais Billy demanda rapidement son attention et il oublia l'idée de sortir. 

Lorsqu'il n'y eut toujours pas de réponse des Aurors quand le dîner fut terminé, et que Sarah est mis Billy au lit, ils commencèrent à devenir un peu nerveux. Pourquoi les Aurors prenaient-ils autant de temps ? 

Draco commença à avoir peur, son père pouvait avoir tué l'Auror qui avait été envoyé pour enquêter. Est-ce que Lucius Malfoy était suffisamment puissant pour tuer tous les Aurors d'Angleterre ? Sarah essayait de le distraire en lui faisant laver la vaisselle seul cette fois, mais une fois que ce fut fait, ils s'assirent tous là, attendant, se demandant ce qui avait pu se passer, encore et encore. 

Finalement, Munin le corbeau rentra, mais il ne transportait aucun message. Severus le caressa tendrement ses plumes noires étincelantes, regardant la porte. 

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » lui demanda Draco. « Pourquoi n'apporte-t-il pas de réponse ? »

« Quelqu'un va venir ici en personne. » répondit Snape, ne retirant pas ses yeux de la porte. « J'ai dit à Munin d'attendre une réponse, et qu'il ne revienne pas à moins qu'il soit accompagné de quelqu'un qui apporterait la réponse. »

« Mais il n'y a personne ici. » dit Draco regardant autour de lui comme si le messager pouvait être caché quelque part dans la petite pièce. 

« Munin a volé jusqu'à la fenêtre. Notre messager doit monter les escaliers. » expliqua Sarah. « Il sera là dans un moment. »

En effet, un soudain BRRRING ! retentit quelques secondes plus tard faisant sursauter Draco. 

« Qu'est ce que c'était ? »

« La sonnette de la porte. » répondit Snape, à mi chemin de la porte. « C'est électrique et c'est un bouton. Je te montrerai plus tard. » ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire vers Draco. 

Snape ouvrit la porte et un sorcier semblant très épuisé entra. 

« Vous n'auriez pas pu vivre au premier étage, si vous ne pouvez pas avoir de cheminée ? » gronda-t-il en accueil. 

« Vous auriez pu apparaître. » répondit la voix neutre de Snape. « Et vous n'étiez pas obligé de venir. Une simple lettre aurait suffit. C'est pourquoi j'ai ordonné à mon corbeau d'attendre une réponse, vous savez. »

« Est-ce qu'au moins vous allez me nourrir ? » grommela l'étranger. 

« J'air bien peur que vous ayez manqué le dîner, mais je peux préparer un peu de pain et de fromage si vous voulez bien attendre quelques minutes. » répondit poliment Sarah. 

« Pah, nourriture bon marché. » gronda l'invité, mais il la mangea quand même. 

Severus attendit patiemment que l'homme impoli finisse son repas. Draco pensait qu'ils auraient du le mettre dehors dès son arrivé, mais il suivit l'exemple de Snape et attendit. Après tout c'était la maison de Snape, pas la sienne.

« Vous aviez raison à propos de Malfoy. » dit finalement l'étranger. « Nous avons trouvé le corps de sa femme et le maître d'hôtel ainsi que deux elfes ont confirmé qu'il l'avait effectivement tué. Lorsque nous avons fouillé la maison, nous avons trouvé suffisamment d'objets de magie noire pour fournir l'armée entière du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a tout nié bien sûr, mais même les meilleurs avocats ne peuvent pas l'aider cette fois. Il va à Azkaban. »

Draco sentit son corps trembler et se demanda pourquoi. Il ne sentait rien à cet instant. Pourquoi sentirait-il quelque chose ? Il le savait déjà. 

Sarah posa tendrement ses bras autour de lui. 

« Nous avons besoin que vous témoigner pour le jugement de demain. » dit l'étranger à Severus. 

« Et le garçon ? » demanda Snape calmement. 

« Si vous et le maître d'hôtel raconter bien l'histoire, il ne sera pas obliger de venir. Le juge Waller le Doux, pense que cela serait très dur pour l'enfant de raconter une nouvelle fois l'histoire entière. Il pense que l'enfant a besoin de protection. Pah ! »

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, l'étranger était parti, mais pas avant d'avoir réveiller Billy avec ses grondements, et pour avoir marché sur la queue du chat. Severus réussit tout juste à attraper 'ce chien' avait qu'il ne puisse enfoncer ses dents dans la jambe de l'étranger après cette dernière transgression. Sarah avait foncé dans la chambre du bébé et tenait maintenant Billy, lui massant le dos pour qu'il se rendorme, mais il n'arrêtait pas gémir à cause de son repos dérangé. Le chat se plaça sur la plus haute étagère de la cuisine et commença à lécher sa queue maltraitée, et Draco, pour une raison inconnue, ne pouvait pas arrêter de pleurer. Snape l'étreignait tendrement, essayant de le réconforter, mais il n'y avait qu'il pouvait dire pour le moment.

« Qui était cet homme ? » réussit à dire Draco entre ses pleurs. 

« Un Auror, dont j'ai eut la malchance de faire la connaissance. » répondit Snape caressant doucement le dos de Draco avec une main. 

« Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas jeté dehors ? Pourquoi l'avez-vous laissé entrer et le laisser se comporter comme ça ? »

« Je le devais. Je dois être gentil avec les Aurors. Ils peuvent faire tout ce qu'ils veulent avec nous. »

« Non, ils ne peuvent pas. » protesta Draco, pleurant encore mais essayant de se libéré néanmoins de l'étreinte de Snape. « Ils devraient au moins avoir un peu de respect pour votre maison. »

Snape sourit tristement et secoua sa tête. 

« Je t'expliquerai à un autre moment. C'est une longue histoire. Mais la ligne du bas dit qu'un Auror peut faire ce qu'il veut, et que je fais mieux de ne pas les énerver. » 

Draco essaya de sécher ses larmes avec ses manches, mais d'autres plus nombreuses continuait à sortir de ses yeux, et il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il était en train de pleureR. Sans aucun mot, Snape lui tendit une pile de mouchoir en papier. Un mouchoir n'aurait probablement pas réussit à ce moment. Draco se pelotonna à nouveau contre lui. 

« Je suis désolé. » dit-il en reniflant faiblement. 

« Pourquoi ? » lui demanda Snape. « Ce que l'Auror fait n'est pas de ta faute. Et il passe ici de temps en temps de toutes façons. J'aurai du m'y attendre, vraiment. »

« Pas pour l'Auror. Pour être si faible. »

« Faible ? Que veux tu dire ? Tu n'es pas désolé pour pleurer, n'est ce pas ? »

Draco acquiesça légèrement. 

« Draco, tu n'es pas faible. Il est bon de pleurer, ta mère vient juste de mourir. J'aurai été inquiet si tu n'avais pas pleuré, tu sais. »

« Mais je le savais déjà. »

« Savoir quelque chose et entendre quelqu'un le dire sont deux choses différentes. C'est bon Draco. Vraiment. C'est bon de pleurer. »

Draco continua de renifler pendant un long moment. Ou ce qui pour lui en semblait un. Il avait entendu Sarah ramener Billy au lit et dire bonne nuit à un moment, mais il n'avait pas réagit. Finalement, il sentit qu'il n'y avait plus de larmes à l'intérieur de lui et il s'assit là simplement en silence. 

« Draco ? Veux tu que je te mette au lit maintenant ? » lui demanda doucement Snape. 

Il hocha simplement la tête et Snape le souleva, le portant dans le laboratoire et l'asseyant dans son lit sur le canapé. Draco se changea rapidement, remit encore le vieux tee-shirt et se pelotonna dans le lit. 

« Demain, c'est le jour du marché, tu sais. » lui dit Snape. « Tu peux aller faire des courses avec Sarah si tu veux. Elle peut avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour porter les paquets et regarder Billy. Il y a quelques boutiques par ici qui vendent toutes sortes d'objets muggles. Peut-être que tu verras plus de choses électriques. Et tu peux prendre le chien avec toi aussi. »

« Je ne dois pas aller chez Oncle Thomas demain ? »

« Non, pas avant la fin du jugement. Ils peuvent avoir besoin de toi comme témoin et ils doivent savoir où te trouver pour ça. Si c'est rapide, le procès peut être terminé en une journée, mais j'en doute. Avec le nombre d'avocats que Lucius peut se permettre, ils le feront durer pendant au moins une semaine entière. »

« Pas plus longtemps ? »

« Pas avec Waller comme juge. Waller est un homme gentil, mais il ne peut pas supporter les gens qui maltraitent leurs femmes et enfants. Lucius n'a pas vraiment de chance. Il ira à Azkaban à vie et je pense qu'il le sait. »

« Et moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire de moi ? »

« Tu vas aller chez ton Oncle, comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Je suis sûr que tu te sentiras rapidement comme chez toi. Est-ce que tu aimes ton Oncle Thomas, Draco ? »

 « Je ne le connais pas. Je pense qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup à Père. Il n'aime pas la magie noire, je pense. »

« Alors, c'est bon pour toi. Il t'enseignera les vraies valeurs. Et il ne te mettra pas la pression. Il sera bon avec toi, Draco, j'en suis sûr. »

Mais Draco n'était pas sûr de ça. Après tout, le Professeur Snape avait aussi été convaincu que sa mère était vivante. Mais vivre avec Oncle Thomas devait être mieux que de dormir dans le coin d'une rue dans Diagon Alley ou dans un orphelinat ? S'il était un amoureux des muggle, il aurait quelques objets muggles.

------

**Et voilà !!! second chapitre d'écrit ? Il vous a plus, vous voulez la suite ? Reviewez … 11 personnes pour le 1 continuez….. **

**Maintenant les réponses dans Ma Chronique… **

**Miya Black :**** Ma première revieweuse, les personnages sont effectivement OOC, mais bon où serait le plaisir ? Draco avec son électricité, Sevie avec sa famille et sa ménagerie dans sa baraque pourrie… mais cela rend la fic intéressante… **

**Kyraza**** :**** Moi non plus je les voyais pas comme ça, d'où l'intérêt de traduire cette fic, j'aime faire des choses différentes, et comme Silverfox avait eut plusieurs demandes de traduction pour celle là, bien vite abandonné à cause de la taille… et bien je m'y suis collé… et tout le monde est heureux… suis contente que toutes tes fics me plaisent, c'est pareil pour moi… **

**Lady Crystal : ****Y'a des fois où on est fatigué et on arrive pas la première fois, ou bien on a envie de passer l'ordi par la fenêtre… mais ce petit de Draco n'est pas un Muggle alors il a des p't pb, j'espère que t'auras pas trouver ce chapitre long … même si y'a pas beaucoup d'action, l'intrigue s'installe… **

**Umbre**** 77 : **** C'est aussi une solution pour bien comprendre l'utilité de l'électricité mais je suis pas sur que cela soit conseillé si on veut la suite de cette fic… tu viens d'avoir la suite… tu veux le 3 ? Bonnes vacances au fait… je sais que tu pars ce soir… **

**Tiffany**** :**** Et oui je la publie… il faut bien écrire quelque chose… Oh il s'est pris que quelques sortilèges mélangés, il n'a eut que la peau verte, plein de pustules, des cornes, une queue… je crois que j'ai dérapé … C'est mal barré pour que notre 'cher' Lucius réussisse à se sortir de là… et oui Snape est pauvre ici … c'est p e pour ça qu'il se venge sur ses riches élèves… **

**Clem**** :****  Si t'adore Draco, tu devrais adorer cette fic … rien qu'à voir le nom, on sait qu'il sera là très souvent… et il y aura effectivement 55 chapitres, à l'heure où j'écris il n'est pas encore sorti … **

**Slimfr01 :**** Tu vois bien que tu peux lire autre chose que HP 5 ^_^. Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, on n'y est pas encore, mais ça serait intéressant de voir ça maintenant que Draco n'est plus dans la sphère d'influence de son cher père**

**Sarah :**** Faut pas dire ça, ta fic est bonne, mais c'est un début, faut pas se décourager, et puis moi j'ai aucun mérite, je ne fais que traduire, donc c'est Silverfox qui est bonne. Et on me soudoie pour avoir le chapitre 2 tsssss… pas bien… verrait ce que je peux faire pour ça ^_^**

**Crystal**** Flower : ****Mais non, personne n'est nul en anglais… faut simplement travaillé un peu comme moi… les jeux, les livres, un bon dico, et tu atteins le niveau que j'ai en un an… c'est le temps que j'ai mis… et j'espère te revoir au cours de ces 55 chapitres… c'est long si je suis seul ^_^**

**Cassy**** :**  **N'est ce pas que c'est jolie… et rassure toi j'irai jusqu'à la fin de la traduction… comme d'hab … et j'aime les p't mots à chaque fin de chapitre… comme ça je suis motivé, j'espère en voir de plus en plus… et bonne lecture de 'Mon nom est Severus' si tu pouvais reviewer en plus, je serai aux anges… **

**Falcony**** :****  Merci, c'est ma fic …traduite… la suite… ben tu viens de l'avoir… **


	4. Le Marché d’Hogsmeade Ouest

**Et une fois de plus fanfiction.net a décider de faire des siennes… pour changer… ça nous gâche toute la semaine… Enfin bref… voici votre chapitre après quelques jours d'attente… et oui la patience est une vertu… **

-----

**Chapitre 3 : Le Marché d'Hogsmeade Ouest**

-----

Cette fois ce fut Munin, le corbeau, qui réveilla Draco dans la matinée, et contrairement au chat, il semblait le faire exprès. 

Minin savait exactement comment ouvrir les portes. C'était un oiseau intelligent et Snape lui avait enseigné toutes sortes d'astuces. Il vola simplement et atterrit sur la poignée. Ce fut suffisant pour ouvrir la porte. Un léger battement d'ailes sans laisser partir la poignée, lui assura l'ouverture de la porte et Munin vola à l'intérieur, et vit Draco endormi sur le canapé, où il se perchait habituellement lorsque Snape était en train de travailler dans son laboratoire, et il atterrit juste à côté de la tête de Draco. Le garçon dormait paisiblement. 

Et bien, aucun problème pour Munin. 

« Bonjour ! » dit le corbeau juste à côté de l'oreille de Draco. 

« Que ? Qu'est-ce que ? » Draco s'assit et regarda autour de lui avec confusion. 

« Bonjour ! » répéta le corbeau. 

Draco fixa l'oiseau pendant un moment. Il n'avait pas parlé hier. Et bien, peut-être que si tout ce qu'il pouvait dire était 'bonjour', il n'avait rien eut à dire dans la soirée ?

« Bonjour, Munin. » dit-il et il sortit du lit. 

« Vole ! » dit le corbeau alors qu'il sauta sur l'épaule de Draco. 

« Je ne peux pas voler. Je n'ai pas mon balai avec moi. Tu peux voler par toi-même. Tu as des ailes. »

« Crois ? »

« Je suis humain. » expliqua Draco passant un doigt sur les douces plumes noires du dos de l'oiseau. « Je ne peux pas voler sans un balai. Tu es un oiseau. Tu peux utiliser tes ailes pour voler. Je n'ai pas d'ailes. »

« Manges ! » annonça le corbeau et il vola vers le salon. 

Cette fois, le Professeur Snape était encore là lorsque Draco arriva pour le petit déjeuner, mais il était sur le point de partir. 

« Où allez-vous ? » lui demanda Draco encore endormi. 

« A Londres, pour le procès de ton père. »

« Puis-je venir avec vous ? J'aimerai retourner au Manoir pour prendre les affaires dont j'ai besoin. »

« Non, j'ai peur que tu ne puisses pas. Le manoir est sûrement scellé. Ils ne te laisseront rien prendre avant que leur recherche soit terminée. »

« Mais j'ai besoin de vêtements propres. Je n'ai rien pris avec moi lorsque je suis parti. Est-ce que je peux au moins avoir mes vêtements ? » 

« Ils ne te laisseront pas. Les Aurors peuvent vraiment être bizarres pour des choses comme ça. »

« Nous allons t'acheter des vêtements muggle au marché. » interrompit Sarah voyant que Draco était encore sur le point de protester. 

« Des vêtements muggles ?! »

« La plupart des gens par ici les portent. Cela sera marrant. Comme s'habiller pour un bal costumé. »

Draco n'avait jamais été à un bal costumé et l'idée semblait amusante, mais de là à être vu dans des vêtements muggle ?

« Tu ne vas plus te faire remarquer par ici si tu portes des vêtements muggles. » expliqua Snape. « Tous les enfants par ici portent des vêtements muggle. Tu ne ressembleras plus à un enfant riche si tu le fais. »

« Est-ce que cela veut dire que je peux aller au parc ? » pensa Draco même si cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal de demander. 

« Non, tu ne peux pas. Même si tu ressembles aux enfants du coin, cela ne signifie pas que tu es l'un d'entre eux. Maintenant, sois gentil et reste à côté de Sarah lorsque tu iras au marché. Elle aura besoin de ton aide. Et n'oublies pas de prendre le chien avec toi. Il a besoin d'un peu d'exercice. Je ne serai probablement pas à la maison avant le dîner. Connaissant Lucius, cela sera un très long procès. »

Munin se détacha du dossier d'une des chaises au moment où Snape ouvrit la porte, et Draco pouvait simplement le voir atterrir sur l'épaule de Snape avant que la porte ne se ferme derrière eux.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il prend le corbeau avec lui ? Est-ce qu'il va devoir envoyer des lettres durant le procès ? »

« Non, Munin aime simplement s'asseoir sur son épaule. Il le suit là où Severus l'autorise. C'est pourquoi ce corbeau aime tant les vacances d'été.  Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça à l'école. » expliqua Sarah, soulevant Billy de sa chaise et le posant sur le sol pour jouer. 

« Dako ! » cria le Bébé une fois qu'il eut rampé vers la chaise de Draco. 

« Désolé Billy, Dako ne peut pas jouer avec toi maintenant. Dako doit faire la vaisselle. » dit Draco au bébé, mais il le souleva tout de même. 

« Lavvver ! »

« Installes-le sur une chaise près de l'évier et laisses-le regarder. » lui conseilla Sarah. « Mais laisses-le hors d'atteinte de la vaisselle. Il la casserait. »

Draco acquiesça et saisit une chaise pour le bébé. Billy refusa de s'y asseoir cependant Il préférait être debout, se tenant au dossier pour se maintenir. 

« Lavvver ! »

« Tout de suite, chef. » dit en ricanant Draco. « J'aimerai simplement prendre la vaisselle. Cela sera plus facile de les laver de cette façon. »

« Dako ! Lavvver ! »

Billy voulait vraiment aider, mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment le faire, et la plupart du temps, il se trouvait sur son chemin. Draco décida finalement de lui donner un torchon et une cuillère fraîchement lavé. Bill mit d'abord le torchon dans sa bouche, mais ne sembla pas aimer le goût et il décida de le laisser tomber. Puis il examina la cuillère, la mit également dans sa bouche (le mauvais côté même si le bon était un peu trop gros pour sa bouche) et puis décida de l'utiliser pour frapper tout ce qui était dans son rayon d'atteinte. 

Sarah lui prit enfin la cuillère, car elle ne pouvait plus supporter le bruit, et la rendit à Draco, qui la lava une nouvelle fois, et la rangea rapidement avant que Billy ne la réclame. 

Une fois que la vaisselle fut faite, ils se préparèrent pour le marché. Draco était très excité. Il n'avait jamais était allé faire des achats avant en dehors de ses voyages vers Diagon Alley et Knockturn Alley pour obtenir ses affaires d'école et le passage occasionnel à Honeydukes durant les week-ends à Hogsmeade. Aller au marché avait toujours été le travail des elfes de maison. 

Billy était aussi excité. Il vit que Maman sortait sa poussette de bébé et il commença à gazouiller de bonheur. Ils allaient dehors et il verrait toutes sortes de choses intéressantes.

Le plus excité cependant, était 'ce chien'.

Il courait à travers la pièce entière, bougeant sa queue, sautant sur leurs jambes et se mettant une nouvelle fois à aboyer à la porte comme un fou. Draco essaya de le capturer et de le faire taire, mais il ne faut pas assez rapide. Sarah éclata de rire et souleva Billy.

« Alors Draco, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Billy ou la poussette ? »

« Veux ? »

« Porter. Nous n'avons pas d'ascenseur donc nous devons les porter en descendant les escaliers. »

« Oh, d'accord, Billy. » décida Draco. 

« Tu en es sûr ? Il est plus lourd. Et la poussette ne se débat jamais contre toi, tu sais. »

« Mais Billy est plus mignon. Et la poussette ne m'appelle pas Dako. » dit Draco en mettant ses chaussures et en prenant doucement le bébé de ses mains. 

« Dako ! » cria tout de suite Billy.

« Au fait, qu'est ce que c'est un acsenseur ? » demanda Draco à Sarah. 

« Ascenseur Draco, A-scen-seur. C'est comme une grosse boîte qui te fait monter et descendre à travers la maison. Un autre jouet électrique des muggles, mais cela n'existe pas encore dans Hogsmeade. »

« Alors comment les connaissez vous ? »

« Ils en ont dans les grands bâtiments de Londres. Tu n'es jamais aller faire les courses dans Londres ? »

« Si, dans Diagon Alley et Knockturn Alley. Père n'a jamais voulu aller dans une boutique muggle. Je pensais que vous aviez compris qu'il appartient au Death-Eaters. Les Death-Eaters n'achètent pas d'affaires Muggles. Ne le saviez-vous pas ? »

« Severus ne…er…. Tu ne voulais pas voir la sonnerie, Draco ? » Sarah ouvrit la porte et ils marchèrent dans le couloir. Il était noir et puait, elle poussa rapidement un des boutons rouges qui leur donnait un peu de lumière. 

« Tu vois le bouton blanc à côté de la porte ? C'est ça. Pousses là et elle sonnera. »

Le bouton ressemblait exactement à ceux qui luisait, sauf qu'il ne luisait pas et qu'il n'était pas rouge. Draco le poussa et il entendit à nouveau l'étrange BRRRING ! qui avait annoncé l'arrivée de l'horrible Auror le jour précédent. Il essaya encore quelques fois la sonnerie jusqu'à ce qu'il fut satisfait, ayant compris que c'était tout ce que ce bouton faisait.

« A quoi ça sert ? » demanda-t-il alors. 

« Elle prévient les personnes à l'intérieur qu'il y a quelqu'un à la porte. Tu la pousses si tu veux entrer. »

« Oh, c'est comme frapper alors ? »

« Exactement. Seulement c'est plus fort, et ça a un son unique. On ne peut le confondre avec quelque d'autre. Enfin, sauf si tu as un réveil ou un téléphone. »

« Un réveil ou un téléphone ? » demanda curieusement Draco. 

« Nous n'en avons pas, Draco et nous ne les avons jamais utilisé non plus. J'ai simplement entendu dire qu'il existe des objets muggle qui ont un son similaire. Maintenant, viens. Nous devons encore aller au marché et j'aimerai rentrer à temps pour préparer le déjeuner. »

Draco acquiesça et la suivit à travers le couloir, vers les escaliers. Il eut à nouveau la chance d'allumer les lampes lorsqu'ils atteignirent le troisième étage, et Sarah sourit en voyant passé son fier sourire lorsqu'elles revinrent. 

Mais Draco sentait que quelque chose était étrange. Quelque chose d'important n'était pas là. Il continuait de repasser encore et encore dans sa tête leur conversation depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de l'appartement, mais il ne trouva rien. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte, et qu'ils sortirent dans le parc, il finit par abandonner. 

Et c'est alors que cela le frappa. C'était arrivé avant qu'il ne quitte l'appartement. C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'avait rien trouvé. Sarah avait commencé à dire quelque chose sur le Professeur Snape, mais s'était rattrapée et avait redirigé à la place son attention vers la sonnerie de la porte. Qu'allait-elle dire ? De quoi avaient-ils parlé ?

C'était sûrement quelque chose à propos de son père. Mais qu'avait-il dit exactement ? Il ne pouvait se souvenir et il repoussa ainsi cette pensée. Snape avait dit à Sarah quelque chose sur son père et elle ne voulait pas en parler, parce qu'elle avait peur que cela lui rappelle la mort de sa mère. Elle avait probablement pensé qu'il recommencerait à pleurer alors elle lui avait montré la sonnerie à la place. 

Ils étaient maintenant en train de marcher dans le Parc de Merlin et Draco regardait avec curiosité autour de lui. L'endroit ne lui semblait pas dangereux. Il y avait des arbres et des buissons et même quelques fleurs ici ou là. Et il y avait un grand espace avec de la pelouse où les enfants jouaient avec un ballon, comme hier matin. 

Cette fois le terrain était vide excepté pour la petite fille qui était en train de frapper une minuscule boîte de conserve, imitant le jeu des enfants plus âgés. Draco la regarda avec curiosité. Elle ne portait pas de cape bleue ou un bandana rouge. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'elle n'appartenait à aucun gang ?

« Mrs Snape ? » demanda-t-il à Sarah prudemment. « Professeur Snape disait qu'il n'était pas sûr pour des enfants d'être dans le parc s'il n'appartenait pas à un gang. »

« C'est vrai, mais tu es en sécurité aussi longtemps que tu es avec moi. Ils ne s'occupent pas des adultes. Enfin pas des adultes du coin. »

« Mais et cette fille ? Elle n'est pas non plus dans un gang. En tous cas, elle ne semble pas porter d'uniforme. »

« Oh, mais elle est dans un gang. Elle est trop jeune pour être accepté dans les gangs par les plus vieux donc elle n'a pas le droit de porter leur insigne encore, mais elle porte un tee-shirt rouge. Le Rouge est la couleur des Sharks. »

« Donc Elle est une Shark ? »

« Non, mais elle veut en être une. Elle ne peut pas être un Shark, parce qu'elle est trop jeune. Ils n'acceptent pas d'enfants avant qu'ils ne prouvent leur valeur, mais les petits qui espèrent devenir un Shark un jour forment leur propre gang. Tu peux les repérer à leurs tee-shirts rouges. Ils ne sont pas exactement pareil que les vrais bandanas des Sharks, mais c'est un uniforme. »

« Est-ce que les Sharks la protègent alors ? »

« Parfois, mais elle ne peut pas se reposer la dessus. En ce moment, elle espère sans doute que les Rakers ne seront pas là pendant un moment et ils réfléchiront avant d'agir puisqu'elle n'est pas une vraie Shark. Elle ferait mieux de surveiller ceux qui le deviendront. Elle est sur le territoire Raker. Les Sharks ne vont vraiment pas la protéger. Ils ne risqueraient pas une guerre des gangs pour un enfant qui n'est pas encore un membre de leur gang. »

« Professeur Snape a dit que les Sharks semblait chercher un combat avec les Rakers hier. Est-ce que vous penser qu'elle est là pour en commencer un ? »

« Pas du tout. Ils envoient un de leurs membres et ils ne feraient pas ça le jour du marché. La plupart des enfants se baladent par ici aujourd'hui. Des deux côtés. Ils se battront ici si un combat il y a. »

En effet le parc semblait désert et Draco découvrit assez tôt qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à aller au marché. Il y avait des gens partout et la plupart d'entre eux portaient des vêtements muggles ou un mélange de vêtements muggles et sorciers. Draco sentait qu'on le regardait. Ses vêtements le faisaient ressortir par rapport aux autres. Sarah avait visiblement raison sur l'achat de vêtements muggles. 

Le marché lui-même était la 'meilleure' partie de Hogsmeade ouest, où il y avait de petites maisons qui semblaient être en bon état. Mais elles étaient toujours très petites et beaucoup étaient des boutiques. Une boulangerie, un tailleur, un charpentier, et une 'boutique muggle'. Draco se tenait en face d'une de ses fenêtres pendant un moment, fixant les étranges objets à vendre. Quelques-uns ne servaient que de curiosité comme les images ne bougeant pas ou des voitures miniatures, mais d'autres étaient des lampes ou des outils de cuisine. Sarah lui en expliqua quelques-uns, puis elle insista sur le fait qu'ils devaient continuer. 

Le marché était quelque chose à ne pas manquer. Des propriétaires avaient installé des tables en face de leurs boutiques et y montraient leurs biens, d'autres avaient installé des stands avec des couleurs, certains étaient venus avec des charrettes magiques et vendait leurs produits directement dedans. Il y en avait des simples et des plus grandes avec deux chevaux au devant et tout entre. Draco aperçut même un van dans le style muggle dans le coin le plus éloigné du parc. 

Il réalisa vite pourquoi le Professeur Snape avait dit que Sarah aurait besoin d'aide. 'Ce chien' fonçait dans la foule au moment où ils arrivèrent et Draco devait accepter qu'il n'y ait aucun moyen de le retrouver parmi tous ces gens. Bill était excité et curieux et essayait d'attraper tout ce qui était à sa portée et il y en avait toujours alors lorsqu'ils marchaient dans les minuscules espaces entre les stands. Draco avait ses mains pleines, empêchant le bébé de faire des dommages intentionnels alors que Sarah négociait avec les vendeurs. Elle était plutôt bonne, remarqua Draco. Il fut surpris par la façon dont les vendeurs baissaient leur prix lorsque quelqu'un leur demandait. Il n'avait jamais pensé à faire quelque chose comme ça. Cela ressemblait à une supplique pour lui. Mais peut-être que les gens pauvres devaient simplement supplier pour survivre ? 

Il y avait beaucoup d'enfants qui riaient, et discutaient en groupe, ou avec leurs familles, les aidant avec leurs achats comme il le faisait. Quelques-uns des enfants semblaient seuls, se faufilant entre les adultes et attrapant de l'argent de leurs poches ou sacs. Deux Aurors patrouillaient entre les stands, essayant d'arrêter les voleurs, mais il était visible, qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance. Ils étaient beaucoup plus grand que les enfants et cela se révélait être un désavantage majeur lorsqu'il fallait parcourir les foules et l'endroit était trop grand pour seulement deux Aurors, pour surveiller en permanence. Les voleurs disparaissaient simplement lorsque l'un deux approchait et revenait au moment où le dos de l'Auror était tourné. 

Plusieurs semblaient même appartenir à un stand. Les vendeurs les cachaient dès que les Aurors s'approchaient et ainsi obtiennent une partie du magot en retour. D'autres semblent venir en groupe. Un des enfants les plus âgés se tenait à l'écart et regardait les mouvements de la foule alors que les autres s'y glissaient et revenaient de temps en temps pour lui tendre ce qu'ils avaient volé. Ces enfants-là collectaient les butins de ceux qui semblaient être le plus exposés aux Aurors. Ils étaient plutôt visibles et ressortaient de la foule. En effet l'un d'eux avait faillit se faire prendre par un Auror pendant que Draco regardait. La fille réussit à peine à foncer dans une Allée. 

L'Auror essaya à contrecœur de courir après elle, mais lorsqu'elle atteignit l'allée, il regarda par-dessus son épaule, vers son collègue, puis décida de revenir. Avaient-ils peur de ne plus voir l'autre personne ? C'était visiblement ça. 

Une fois qu'ils eurent finis d'acheter la nourriture, Draco et Sarah avaient de gros paquets dans leur bras, et Billy devenait plus difficile à contrôler. Comment empêcher le bébé d'attraper et de jeter des œufs du plateau, s'ils n'avaient pas une main libre ? 

Sarah les guida vers la limite extérieur du marché, où la foule n'était pas si nombreuse et au soulagement de Draco, 'Ce Chien' apparut à leurs côtés miraculeusement, semblant heureux et portant les restes d'une saucisse dans sa bouche. Est-ce que cela avait été un cadeau d'un ami ? Ou avait-il juste découvert un autre voleur ? Draco décida qu'il ne voulait pas savoir. 

Il s'attendait à ce que Sarah veuille retourner à la maison maintenant, mais à la place, elle les mena vers la boutique du tailleur qui vendait aussi des vêtements utilisés. Draco avait pratiquement oublié qu'on lui avait promit quelques vêtements muggles avec toute cette excitation. Il n'était pas heureux de devoir porter des vêtements usés, mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour un long moment, et c'était très gentil de la part des Snape de dépenser leur argent pour lui. Même si les vêtements étaient usés, ils étaient plus chers que la nourriture l'avait été, et Draco savait qu'il devait être reconnaissant pour ça. 

Sarah acheta un pantalon provenant d'un tissu bleu. Draco avait vu que tout le monde ou presque les portait par ici et en conséquence, il était curieux, voulant les essayer. Apparemment, Jean était leurs noms. Draco n'avait aucune idée pourquoi. Ils ressemblaient pour lui à des pantalons. 

Il dut aussi choisir deux tee-shirts et un pull-over qu'il aimait.

« Pourquoi le pull-over ? » demanda-t-il à Sarah. « Il fait chaud. »

« Simplement au cas où. Le temps pourrait changer et je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid. Le chauffage central ne fonctionne pas vraiment et tu sais que nous n'avons pas de cheminée. »

Draco n'avait aucune idée de la signification de chauffage central, mais il décida de demander à un autre moment, à la place il prit un pull-over noir sympathique. Sarah soupira à sa préférence du noir, mais paya tout de même pour les vêtements. 

Ils rapportèrent finalement tous leurs achats à la maison. Etrange comme la route semblait plus longue. Billy s'était endormi dans sa poussette durant la marche du retour et fut très ennuyé lorsque Draco dut le réveiller pour le porter dans les escaliers. Il était pratiquement impossible de porter à la fois le bébé grincheux et tous leurs sacs, mais néanmoins, ils réussirent.

Ils rangèrent rapidement leur course et Draco vit pour la première fois le réfrigérateur. Sarah expliqua patiemment alors que Draco l'explorait. Particulièrement la petite lampe, qui s'allumait automatiquement à chaque fois que la porte était ouverte, le fascinait. 

Préparer le déjeuner était quelque chose de moins intéressant, mais Draco tendit à Sarah les outils et les ingrédients. C'était comme regarder Professeur Snape concocter des potions. Draco se demanda soudainement si Sarah était également bonne en potions. Et le Professeur Snape pouvait-il aussi cuisiner ? 

Severus ne revint pas pour le déjeuner. Sarah ne sembla pas surprise. 

Une fois que Draco eut nourrit encore une fois Billy, elle mit le bébé au lit, et Draco s'ennuya encore après avoir fait la vaisselle. Il attrapa alors ses nouveaux vêtements et alla dans le laboratoire de Snape pour les essayer. 

Cela se révéla plus facile par rapport à ce qu'il s'attendait au premier regard. Il avait vu tant de personnes porter des jeans aujourd'hui, qu'il savait exactement à quoi c'était supposé ressembler. Une jambes par ici, l'autre par là, et il se fermait devant. La fermeture éclair le laissa perplexe pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de remonter la petite pièce de métal pour voir le résultat. Aha, c'était comme ça qu'ils se fermaient ! L'utilisation du bouton était bien sûr évidente. Draco avait vu assez de boutons dans sa vie. 

Maintenant le tee-shirt. Aussi facile. Un trou pour la tête, deux pour les bras. La question sur le côté fut facilement répondue également. Après tout, il avait choisit ce tee-shirt pour l'image du dragon sur le devant. Avec la tête haute. Voilà, fait ! Draco alla dans la salle de bain pour admirer son nouveau look dans le miroir. Oui, il ressemblait vraiment à un muggle. 

Sarah sourit lorsqu'elle le vit, et lui dit qu'il paraissait très mignon dans ses nouveaux vêtements, puis elle recommença à lire son roman. Draco aurait aimé ne pas entendre cette remarque. Mignon ! Il n'était plus un bébé. Il n'était pas supposé être mignon. Mais, il savait que les femmes avaient leurs propres idées sur ces choses. Les filles voulaient habituellement que leurs petits amis soient mignons. Peut-être que son nouveau look attirerait les filles ? Mais il avait déjà une petite amie, et il ne pouvait pas laisser Pansy le voir comme ça. Elle n'accepterait jamais de le voir porter des vêtements muggles, peu importe qu'ils le rendent mignon. 

Mais en y repensant, peut-être que Pansy ne voudrait plus de lui maintenant que son père va à Azkaban ? N'importe quoi, il était toujours un Malfoy et probablement le plus riche garçon disponible. C'était ce que Pansy aimait de lui. 

Et puis il réalisa quelque chose d'autre. Si son père était à Azkaban et sa mère morte, il n'y avait plus personne pour lui ordonner de se marier avec Pansy. Il pouvait choisir une autre fille s'il le voulait. 

Draco y réfléchit. Aucune des autres filles Slytherin de son année ne pouvait être comparées à Pansy, mais il y avait quelques jolies filles en septième année. Cependant elles avaient toutes un petit ami et elles le considéreraient comme trop jeune. Une fille plus jeune ? Enfin, peut-être, si elle n'était pas trop jeune. Une quatrième année conviendrait mais aucune Slytherin de quatrième année n'était attractive.

Une fille d'une autre maison pourrait poser des problèmes, mais sans ses parents pour lui dire non, il voulait vraiment essayer quelque chose comme ça. Il y avait d'autres jolies filles à Ravenclaw, et elles seraient sans aucun doute de bons partenaires pour une conversation. Une Hufflepuff était bien sûr hors de question. Quelques-unes étaient belles à regarder, il l'admettait, mais elles étaient bien trop ennuyeuses pour parler. Et une Gryffindor ? Là ce serait un scandale. Tous les Slytherin seraient choqués. Cela pourrait être marrant à regarder. Et cette petite Ginny Weasley semblait plutôt mignonne avec ses cheveux rouges et ses douces et petites bouclettes. Et que dirait Potter si elle commençait soudainement à sortir avec Draco au lieu de baver sur lui ? 

Draco sourit à cette belle idée, bien sûr, il n'allait pas avoir d'autres petites amies. Il avait su qu'il allait se marier avec Pansy pendant toute sa vie, et il ne voyait pas une raison de changer ses plans, mais c'était plutôt sympa d'imaginer. 

Il alla montrer son nouveau look à 'ce chien' qui ne paraissait pas impressionner. Visiblement, il ne voyait aucune différence. Draco sentait encore comme Draco. C'était tout ce qui intéressait 'ce chien'. 

Le chat n'était pas disponible pour commenter et Billy était endormi. Donc Draco rentra à nouveau dans le laboratoire et regarda par la fenêtre. Les enfants en capes bleues, sans aucun doute les Rakers, étaient encore en bas, jouant à nouveau à cette étrange jeu de ballon, et, sous l'arbre où il avait vu les Sharks, un petit garçon en tee-shirt rouge était assis, prétendant ne pas les regarder. Un espion Shark ? Draco regarda pendant un moment le jeu, essayant de comprendre les règles. Il semblait y avoir deux équipes chassant le ballon, et chaque groupe semblait avoir un membre qui agissait un peu comme un gardien de Quidditch même s'il n'y avait pas d'anneaux. Il ne découvrit pas comment les buts étaient marqués, mais les joueurs semblaient savoir exactement où la balle devait aller et les gardiens faisaient de leurs mieux pour que le ballon n'y entre pas. 

Draco souhaitait pouvoir descendre et leur demander les règles. Peut-être qu'il le laisserait jouer ? Il se demanda comment c'était d'être un Raker. Est-ce qu'ils étaient différents de ses compagnons de chambre Slytherin ?

Après un moment, le souhait d'aller en bas et de jouer avec les autres enfants était si fort qu'il en avait presque mal, et Draco décida qu'il avait besoin de faire quelque chose pour se distraire. Il regarda la pièce. Devait-il essayer de concocter à nouveau la potion de sommeil ? Mais Snape pourrait ne pas être d'accord sur son utilisation des ingrédients de potions sans sa permission. Il préférait ne pas énerver Snape. Pas après qu'il est accepté de le prendre et de le garder, même s'il savait maintenant que cela ne durerait qu'une semaine. 

Mais Snape avait dit qu'il pouvait lire les livres. Cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Il se souvint de 'Physique Avancée' et son espoir de trouver quelque part 'Physique de Base'. Il commença à chercher dans les étagères. 

Il y avait des livres de potions dans toutes les langues. Enfin, Draco supposait que c'était des livres de Potions. Il ne pouvait pas lire les titres pour en être sûr. Il y avait des textes runiques, et des livres ordinaires de muggles, quelques tomes sur les Charmes, un très petit livre et assez simple sur la Métamorphose, semblant pratiquement neuf. C'était le seul qui n'avait pas de marque d'utilisation fréquente. Enfin, il était si simple par rapport aux autres textes que Draco se demanda ce qu'il faisait ici. Snape avait probablement oublié ce livre il y a longtemps. Draco était plus intéresser envers les livres muggles. La plupart d'entre eux avaient cet étrange mot Chimie sur leur couverture, et l'étrange code de Capitales et de minuscules nombres. Peut être que la Chimie était le nom de ce code ? Il y avait aussi quelques livres avec le mot sciences, certains avec Mathématiques, et d'autre Physique. Draco prit celui qui semblait le plus simple et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé lit pour lire. 

Les lois de la Physique, une Introduction. Oui, c'était ce qu'il recherchait. Draco lut la première page, et la relut, et la lut encore et encore. Il pensait avoir compris la plupart des mots, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas comprendre le texte. Il essaya la seconde page, mais il n'eut pas plus de chance qu'avec la première. 

Avec un soupir, Draco se releva et alla vers la table de travail. Il avait vu un peu d'encre et un parchemin par là. Peut-être que s'il commençait à prendre des notes, il comprendrait. 

Sarah vint prendre des nouvelles de Draco deux heures plus tard, et le trouva encore perplexe envers ces deux premières pages… Il ne remarqua même pas son entrée et elle décida de le laisser continuer ce qu'il faisait. Après tout aucun garçon de quinze ans normal ne passerait plus de deux ou trois heures à étudier un livre de science. Draco abandonnerait bientôt de lui-même. 

Severus revint du procès peu de temps avant l'heure du dîner. Il semblait épuisé, mais il ne voulait pas dire grand-chose sur ce qu'il s'y était passé. Apparemment, la plupart de la journée fut consacré à l'introduction de tous les avocats de Lucius. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi ils se querellaient constamment, si c'était parce qu'il était si nombreux, ou s'ils faisaient ça simplement pour le sortir de ce procès.  La seule chose qui était certaine était qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord, ce qui rendait fou tout le monde sauf Lucius. 

Lorsque Sarah lui dit que Draco était resté dans le laboratoire durant toute l'après midi, Severus décida qu'il devait se renseigner et il alla ainsi parler au garçon. 

Il trouva Draco en train de fixer la troisième page d'un livre de physique avec plusieurs pages de notes à côté de lui qui consistaient pour la plupart de points d'interrogation. 

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Essayes-tu d'utiliser tous mes parchemins ? »

« Oh, non. Je suis désolé. Je n'ai jamais voulu en utiliser plus d'un. » Draco commença à voir la grande pile de notes qu'il avait construit à ses côtés. Avait-il vraiment écrit tout ça ? « J'essaye simplement de donner un sens à ce livre. C'est si confus. »

Severus prit le livre, jeta un coup d'œil au titre, le ferma et regarda Draco avec ses yeux plissés. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire avec ça ? »

« Vous avez dit que cela expliquait l'électricité. Je veux savoir comment ces lampes fonctionnent. Ils disent que c'est une introduction, alors pourquoi ne puis-je pas la comprendre ? »

« Parce que la Physique est uns science, et pour comprendre un science, tu dois d'abord connaître les Mathématiques. » Cela arrêtera l'intérêt du garçon pour la Physique une bonne fois pour toute. Severus en était sûr. 

« D'accord. Qu'est ce que les Mathématiques, et comment est-ce que j'apprends ça ? »

Severus secoua sa tête, se posant des questions. Il pensait qu'il savait ce qu'était un garçon de quinze ans. Il leur avait enseigné pendant pratiquement quinze années. Mais celui-là n'était pas comme tous les autres garçons à qui il avait enseigné. Il lui rappelait étrangement… lui-même. Enfin, il était sûr qu'il y avait un remède pour ça. Severus alla vers l'étagère, en sortit un livre et le tendit à Draco. 

« Tu peux commencer avec ça. Ce sont des Mathématiques pour les débutants. »

« Merci. » Draco saisit le livre avec envie, et l'ouvrit de suite pour commencer à lire.

« Pas maintenant, Draco. » l'arrêta fermement Snape. « Sarah apprécierait que tu viennes tout de suite pour manger un peu de son dîner. »

« Dîner ? C''est déjà l'heure du dîner ? Pendant combien de temps suis-je resté ici ? »

« Trop longtemps. Maintenant viens. »

« Mais j'ai besoin de lire ce livre. Je dois apprendre sur les lampes avant d'aller vivre avec Oncle Thomas. Qui sait s'il a des livres sur la Physique. » protesta Draco. 

« Tu as besoin de manger. Je ne veux pas que tu meures de faim. Et tu peux toujours m'emprunter mes livres, si ton oncle n'en a aucun. La bibliothèque de Hogwarts est aussi bien équipée. » Snape sourit. « Et apprendre les Mathématiques en seulement une semaine est impossible. C'est aussi compliqué qu'une science comme le sont les Potions. »

« Aussi compliqué que les Potions ? Est-ce que les muggles apprennent ça à l'école ? A la place des Potions ? »

« Plutôt à la place de l'Arithmancie. Enfin, c'est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus. Les Potions ressemblent plus à la Chimie. Elles sont très semblables. Elles sont toutes deux des branches de l'Alchimie. Une magique, et l'autre non. »

« Il y a des muggles qui font de l'Alchimie ? »

« Oh oui. La séparation commença quelque part vers le Moyen Age. Les sorciers commencèrent à s'éloigner de la culture muggle de plus en plus à cause de tout le mauvais sang causé par les sorcières brûlées, et les muggles essayaient de prendre leur place en médecine et en sciences. Quelques sorciers commencèrent à prendre des apprentis muggles pour leur enseigner ce qui pouvait être fait sans magie. Ils sentaient le besoin de donner aux muggles un moyen de survivre sans eux avant qu'ils disparaissent. »

« Mais la Chimie ne fait pas partie des Potions. »

« Non, en ce temps, les deux réunies étaient connus sous le nom d'Alchimie, mais quelques générations plus tard, les sorciers ont commencé à considérer les choses qui ne demandaient pas de magie en dessous d'eux, et beaucoup d'Alchimistes arrêtèrent la Chimie ensembles. C'était bien sûr les sangs purs. Tous ce qui porte sur la haine des muggles est classifié en Death-Eaters ou Magie Noire. Rapidement seules les Potions étaient enseignées dans les écoles sorciers et les vrais Alchimistes devinrent très rare. Si tu veux comprendre la Chimie aujourd'hui, tu dois aller apprendre des muggles. Ils passent plus de temps et d'énergie dans la recherche et ils sont bien plus avancés que les derniers Alchimistes. »

« Je ne veux pas apprendre la Chimie, je veux apprendre la Physique. » insista Draco. 

« Et bien, les Mathématiques sont la base muggle pour les deux, et tu ne peux pas comprendre la Chimie sans connaître les bases de la Physiques de toute façon. »

« Donc, c'est pour cette raison que vous avez tous ces livres ? Vous êtes un Alchimiste ? »

« Pas vraiment. En tous cas, pas dans l'ancien sens du mot. Comme je l'ai dit, les Alchimistes sont très rares aujourd'hui. Mais d'une certaine façon, des gens comme moi sont la nouvelle génération d'Alchimistes. Nous connaissons à la fois les Potions et la Chimie, mais contrairement aux anciens Alchimistes, nous ne les voyons plus comme une seule entité. L'Histoire a tracé une ligne visible entre ces deux sujets, et beaucoup de connaissances ont été perdues à cause de ça. »

« Perdue ? Perdue comment ? »

« La Connaissance que les anciens Alchimistes avaient à propos des choses où les deux terrains interagissaient. Les muggles n'ont jamais rien su sur les Potions, donc ils n'ont jamais étudié son influence sur la Chimie, et vice versa. Les sorciers jetèrent la Chimie hors de leurs vies, et ils ne comprenaient plus ce qu'elle faisait en Potions. Les nouvelles découvertes dans les deux domaines ne furent jamais partagées. Les anciens Alchimistes en savaient beaucoup sur ces choses. Cette connaissance pourrait être perdue à jamais. »

« Mais vous n'essayez pas de la récupérer ? »

« Oui, et comme tant d'autres, mais nous travaillons plus souvent chacun contre l'autre qu'ensemble et à moins de commencer à enseigner nos découvertes dans une école pour sorciers, elles pourraient être perdues encore une fois en une ou deux générations. »

« Mais alors, enseigner à nouveau l'Alchimie, signifierait maintenant enseigner la chimie. Et si la Chimie ne peut être comprise sans comprendre les Mathématiques et la Physique… »

« Cela voudrait dire quatre sujets de plus ainsi que d'autres professeurs. Les Alchimistes comme je l'ai dit sont rares. La Chimie, les Mathématiques et la Physique devraient être tout d'abord enseigné par des muggles. Le Ministère de la Magie n'approuverait absolument pas ça, bien sûr. »

« La Physique. Vous avez besoin de sorciers qui sont spécialisés en Physique ! Alors vous n'aurez pas besoin de muggles pour l'enseigner. Vous avez besoin que des sorciers l'apprennent à des écoles muggles ! »

« Et quel sorcier voudrait faire ça ? » demanda Snape en souriant tristement. 

« Je le ferais. Je le veux ! »

« Et que feras-tu, si aucune école n'est d'accord pour embaucher un professeur de Physiques ? Ils ne pensent même pas à enseigner l'Alchimie en ce moment, tu sais. »

« Alors, je serai aussi électricien, et je réparerai cette lampe cassée dans les escaliers. »

Snape sourit. Laisser le garçon commencer à travailler sur le livre de Mathématiques, et il changera rapidement d'avis. Il n'allait cependant pas décourager l'intérêt de Draco pour les objets muggles. C'était un pas plus loin des préjudices des Death-Eaters dans lesquels le garçon avait été élevé. 

'Cela fait un Death-Eater de moins pour toi, Voldemort.' Pensa Severus. 'Tu n'auras pas celui-là. Pas si je peux l'empêcher.'

« J'espère que tu ne comptes pas lâcher l'école maintenant. Aller à une école de muggles, c'est très bien. Je l'ai fait également, mais tu dois d'abord finir ton éducation magique. » fut ce qu'il dit à haute voix.

« Mais vous disiez que je pouvais emprunter vos livres ! »

« Tu peux étudier les choses muggles d'un côté aussi longtemps que tout va bien à l'école. C'est mon opinion en tous cas. Tu devras parler avec ton oncle à propos de ça également. »

« Je ne connais même pas Oncle Thomas. Pourquoi devrait-il me dire quoi faire ? » Draco fit la moue. 

« Parce qu'il va être ton tuteur légal, et qu'il paiera pour ton éducation ? » suggéra Severus. « Je sais que tu as grandis en pensant qu'il était naturel que tout le monde aille à Hogwarts, mais ça ne l'est pas. Hogwarts est une école très chère, et tes parents ont dépensé beaucoup d'argent pour ton éducation. Avec le genre d'argent que tu as, tu n'as probablement jamais remarqué, mais pour des gens comme moi, c'est une luxure inatteignable. »

Draco fixa Snape pendant un moment sans bouger. Il voulait dire quelque chose, mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi. Il ouvrit sa bouche, la refermant à nouveau. Qu'allait-il dire ?

« Mais ? Mais Billy ? »

« Ira à l'école pour sorciers de Hogsmeade ouest comme tout les autres enfants du coin. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise école. » Il essaya de rassurer Draco. Il n'avait pas voulu le choqué et le rendre confus comme ça. « Elle a simplement un mauvais nom. »

« Un Mauvais nom ?! Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec ça ? »

« Et bien, c'est dans l'ouest d'Hogsmeade. C'est ce qui ne va pas. La pire partie de la ville et tous ses étudiants viennent de familles pauvres. Mais ce sont simplement des préjudices. Quelques-uns des professeurs sont presque aux standards de Hogwarts. Peut-être qu'ils le seraient s'ils avaient l'argent pour acheter tout le matériel que nous utilisons tout les jours sans même y penser. »

« Mais Billy aurait une meilleure éducation s'il allait à Hogwarts. »

« Bien sûr qu'elle serait meilleur. Hogwarts est la meilleure école de magie qui existe. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre et il sera très bien avec ce qu'il apprendra à Hogsmeade Ouest. Sarah y est aussi aller, tu sais. »

« Mais vous enseignez à Hogwarts. Ne pensez-vous pas que, si vous le dites à Dumbledore… ? » Draco leva des yeux grands et implorants vers Severus. 

« Dumbledore a déjà fait plus pour moi pour que je puisse le lui rendre. Sans lui, je serai soit à Azkaban, soit mort. Je ne peux pas simplement y aller et lui en demander plus. »

« Mais… » commença à nouveau Draco, mais Snape secoua simplement sa tête et le poussa gentiment de l'autre côté de la porte. 

« Billy ira très bien. Il ira à l'école avec les enfants du voisinage. Les mêmes enfants avec qui il aura grandit et sera aller à l'école primaire. Allez maintenant. Sarah attend avec le dîner et j'ai faim. »

« Papa ! » cria Billy lorsqu'il les vit entrer dans le salon. 

Le bébé réussit à courir à trois pas de la table où il était sur le point de retirer la nappe vers son père, et atterrit durement contre les jambes de Severus. 

Par chance, Severus s'était attendu à l'assaut et avait réussis à ne pas tomber. Il souleva Billy et le serra contre lui. Billy se pelotonna contre lui. 

« Papa ! » répéta-t-il de contentement. 

Draco regarda la scène avec un très étrange sentiment de tristesse. Pourquoi, oh pourquoi ce si mignon petit bambin ne pouvait-il pas aller à Hogwarts comme tous les enfants qu'il connaissait ? Pourquoi Dumbledore ne payait-il pas mieux ses enseignants si l'école avait tant d'argent ? Et pourquoi Snape ne partait pas pour aller trouver un meilleur travail ? Avec ses qualifications, il serait capable de choisir parmi beaucoup d'offres. Quelque chose n'allait pas ici. Mais oserait-il demander ? Cela avait été Snape lui-même qui avait commencé à parler de sa pauvreté cette fois, et il n'avait pas semblé aussi inconfortable à propos de ça par rapport à ce que Draco avait prévu. Peut-être qu'il ne se mettrait pas en colère ?

Draco alla dormir, se posant encore des questions sur la situation financière de Snape, et l'éducation future de Billy. Est-ce que Snape accepterait, s'il lui proposait de payer l'argent de l'école pour eux, pour que Billy aille ainsi à Hogwarts ? Probablement pas s'il ne voulait même pas demander de l'aide à Dumbledore. Peut-être que Draco pouvait demander à Dumbledore pour lui ? Ou est ce que cela l'énerverait plus que si Draco lui offrait de l'argent ? Peut-être que c'était un moyen. Peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver un moyen pour qu'il puisse donner à Snape un peu d'argent sans que cela ressemble à de la charité ? 

Pouvait-il trouver un travail où un maître de potions était nécessaire ? Ou peut-être un Alchimiste ? 

------

**Tadammmm**** Mais j'ai plein de reviews … suis super contente ^_^ j'adore les reviews … Sinon… le Chapitre suivant est pour Lundi et son nom est … « Le Problème des Chaudières »… je pense que tout le monde aura compris de quoi ça parle… mais rassurez vous, y'a autre chose… **

****

**Tiffany**** : ffnet remarche !!! Rahhh juste au moment où je venais de poster le chapitre 2, décourageant… et oui Draco à la vaisselle !! Faut bien changer après tout ce qu'il a vécu le pov' petit Dray… (peu tjs se faire consoler par Billy)… perso je donnerai n'importe quoi pour ne pas les avoir comme parents… on verra s'il fera coucou au p't Dementors… mais un baiser c'est trop rapide…**

**Clem**** : J'espère qu'ils sont bien traduits aussi, quand même… et t'inquiète, il va continuer à être curieux… pour l'instant les assiettes sont encore entières… elles l'ont pas attaquée… par contre il a un p't Billy qui a l'air de mâcher son jean… **

**Sam**** :  **

**            Et oui le déshonneur est sur la famille Malfoy… à mettre maintenant dans la même catégorie que les Weasley… sinon Draco, il est pas à l'école entouré que de gens qui l'énervent… et comme il adore Snape, il lui montre tout ce qu'il ressent sans aucun problème… et pis ça fait peur une p't lumière rouge… imagine deux lueurs rouges dans la nuit… et Voldie arrive… fait peur ça **_… (maman, je vais me cacher sous ma couette, j'attend la lumière purificatrice du jour)_

**Mais non je suis contre le baiser, la torture c'est mieux… **_(ça dure plus longtemps et c'est nous qui en profitons) _**pour l'instant, il est sorti vivant du marché… et Snape a effectivement des tonnes de livres… faut bien qu'il s'occupe… mais j'irai pas jusqu'à faire de la physique… **

**Cassy**** :  Faut vraiment qu'il donne ses p't sousous à la famille Snape… mais est-il près à subir la fureur de Snape… moi pas… Et oui Draco découvre beaucoup de choses… comme comment enfiler un jean… super compliqué… **(_on__ peut l'aider à le mettre, dis ?)_

**Cristal Flower :  Bosse ton anglais et tout ira bien… fais des jeux… c'est gentil de rester avec moi pour les 55 chapitres… nous allons pouvoir poursuivre une relation inter-review… **_(il n'y a pas de plus grand enrichissement qu'une discussion inter-review avec Leena)_

**Lunenoire**** :**

**            T'as aimé ma p't description du Cruciatus… je me suis dit que c'était plus parlant comme ça… heureux que cela te plaise… et effectivement, comme on m'avait fait remarquer que les noms anglais c'est pas cool pour les p't français et ben j'ai mis ça pour les aider… **

**            Je pense plutôt que son père se fout maintenant royalement de lui… donc peu importe ce qu'il fait… si Lucius s'en sort, il voudra sûrement pas revoir son cher fiston de si tôt… sera déshérité le p't… L'explication pour l'argent sera sans doute plus tard… donc nous verrons d'ici là… et puis la p't Sarah a pas l'air de travailler… et y'a un p't Billy aussi, ça coûte cher un bébé… **_(et après on nous dit faites des gosses, mais on vit que c'est pas eux qui casque)_

**Aie, faut pas être frustré… c'est vrai qu'elle s'approche beaucoup du monde réelle… et je peux pas te parler de la suite… sais pas si ça va être pareil… c'est gentil quand même de la lire et j'espèce que tu aimeras néanmoins la suite… **

**WynZar**** :**

**            Je vais lui dire que tu connais cette fic no problem… mais qu'est ce que tu veux, faut faire de la pub quand y'a une suite qui arrive… alors faut lire le premier … et il est pas court … vrai c'est son prénom, mais ça sonne moins bien donc c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout… **

**Bah je pense pas que Severus soit toujours comme ça, surtout pendant les vacances… quand y'a pas la guerre ou de gosses qui viennent l'emmerder… (on ne citera pas de nom**_…(pourquoi ? y'en a qui font dans le collabo ?)_** ) Il est évident que Draco ne connaît rien au monde muggle puisque son papa est complètement contre ça… donc il découvre évidemment tout comme un petit enfant… **_(conclusion = papa méchant et bébé découvre le monde)_

**Les ennuis finissent toujours par arriver un jour ou l'autre… où serait le plaisir, si nos personnages préférés ne sont pas torturés ? **_(y en aurait pas_**) Peut être que je vais te faire changer d'avis sur Draco… il est complètement différent de mes autres traductions… (je parle de celle de Bliss bien sûr…) **_(parce que dans les autres il est mimi tout plein,  à enchaîner et à ne garder que pour soi)_

**Miya**** Black : C'est gentil de me reviewer, j'en attendais pas moins de ma fervente lectrice… qui lit tout ce que je fais… sauf Mon Nom est Severus, enfin tu l'as pas reviewé en tout cas**_…(boooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh)_** Je préférerai aussi qu'il reste chez Snape… ça serait bien plus marrant… **

**Ccilia**** :  ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu … ça va ??? (faut encore que j'aille voir Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un mythe… ou je vais me faire taper sur les doigts…) Et oui je m'améliore au fur et à mesure de mes traduc … le contraire serait étonnant … A-t-il vraiment tuer Narcissa, je dirai… OUI, à moins qu'ils parviennent à lui rendre la vie mais c'est pas sur ça, j'ai quelques doutes… **

**Umbre**** 77 :  Rahhh lala, encore oublié de reviewer en pleine nuit tsssssss… je suis sûr que beaucoup de personnes aimerait dormir avec Dray à la place du chat…**_(c'est où qu'il faut s'inscrire ?)_** vaut mieux surveiller le gosse… dans les mains de Dray, on sait pas ce qu'il pourrait devenir**_…(un Dray junior ? Qui s'en plaindrait ? Les parents peut-être mais c'est quantité négligeable dans cette question)_** et faut pas lui apprendre de gros mots à Billy, Umbre, pas bien de faire ça… Qu'est ce que tu veux un maître ès potions et tu t'attends à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de potions… ?? faut pas pousser, chassez le naturel et il revient au galop… Et tous les Aurors sont des crétins c'est bien connu, attaquent d'abord et pose les questions ensuite… et ça m'étonnerait pas que tous les gars du ministère fassent partie de la famille de Fudge… **_(*voix de Fudge* : alors lui, c'est le petit cousin par alliance de la tante au grand-père de la cousine du mari de la grande sœur de la femme à l'oncle du petit-fils de mon cousin du troisième degré, *reprise de respiration*c'est assez clair où vous voulez que je recommence ?)_** et Snape qui console Draco, on aura tout vu… **_(pourquoi tout ? on peut très bien faire dans le plus détaillé) _**Sinon… BONNES VACANCES, on te revoit dimanche pro… (et étouffe pas Dray, on en a encore besoin…) **_(on va le martyriser en groupe, nous sommes une communauté donc les biens appartiennent à tous donc tu ne peux pas te l'approprier entièrement)_


	5. Le Problème des Chaudières

**Tadammm**** !!! Encore un chapitre rien que pour vous, en ce 14 juillet… que cela ne vous empêche pas de reviewer pour autant… le prochain sera vendredi… Enjoy **

------

**Chapitre 4 : Le Problème des Chaudières**

------

« Bonjour ! »

« Bonjour, Munin. » murmura Draco. 

Il ne fut même pas surpris d'être réveillé par le corbeau. Il passa simplement une main sur les plumes noires étincelantes de l'oiseau et sortit de lit. 

S'habiller en habits muggles lui prenait encore un peu de temps, mais il réussit à aller plus vite que le jour précédent. Une nouvelle fois, Professeur Snape était déjà prêt à partir lorsque Draco s'assit pour le petit déjeuner. 

« Est-ce que vous allez encore au procès ? »

Snape ne fit qu'acquiescer. Il ne voulait pas parler du procès avec Draco. 

« Vous ne m'avez même pas dit ce qui s'était passé hier. » se plaignit Draco. 

Severus soupira et se rassit à la table. Billy rampa vers lui et il souleva le bébé, le serrant contre lui.

« Pas grand-chose. » dit-il, regardant toujours Billy. « Comme je m'y attendais, Lucius a essayé de se payer un chemin de sortie et il a dépensé beaucoup d'argent pour acheter bien plus d'avocats qui ne pouvaient convenir dans une de leur salle. Ils étaient constamment à la gorge de l'autre, et si tu avais déjà vu deux avocats se disputer, tu saurais ce que cela signifie. »

« Non, je n'ai jamais vu ça. Ils ne sont pas autoriser à se battre dans la salle, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oh, mais ils ont le droit de faire de long discours. De très longs discours élaborés. Un bon avocat peut faire trois heures de discours, en ne disant rien d'autre, en dehors que son collègue est un fils de pute, et tout ça, sans  même dire le mot, parce que ledit collègue l'attaquerait s'il le faisait. Bien sûr, à ce moment là, ce collègue ferait un discours encore plus long, expliquant que le premier avocat est un salopard, et encore une fois sans dire le mot. Puis la cour prendrait une courte pause, pour que le juge et le jury ne meurent pas de faim, à force d'écouter des discours insultants sans aucune utilité, et après, ils continueraient le procès en introduisant un autre avocat qui ferait encore un monologue de trois heures, appelant les deux autres avocats des idiots. L'essai pour les réduire au silence, provoquerait une rébellion qui prendrait le reste de la journée, et l'entente des témoins serait reportée au jour suivant. Et je ne serais sans doute d'aucune utilité aujourd'hui, mais le protocole dit que je dois être présent. »

« Donc, rien n'est arrivé ? » demanda Draco de surprise. 

« Non, pas encore. Sauf si tu tiens compte de la lecture des charges contre Lucius. »

« Des Charges ? Je pensais qu'il avait un procès seulement parce qu'il avait tué Mère ? »

« Pour ça, et pour t'avoir attaquer, ainsi que pour la possession d'objets illégaux, découverts lors de la fouille du Manoir des Malfoy. Ils ajouteront sans doute quelques accusations de plus, pour avoir utiliser la magie noire. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment important. S'il est prononcé coupable d'une des charges, it passera le reste de sa vie à Azkaban, et il n'a aucune chance d'être acquitté de toutes ces charges. »

« Donc, pourquoi ne l'accusent-ils pas de toutes ? »

« Parce que c'est de cette façon que la loi fonctionne. Le meurtre de Narcissa est la première chose sur le planning, et dès l'instant où il sera découvert coupable, le reste sera très rapide, et nous n'aurons rien avoir avec le reste. »

Lorsque Draco ne répondit pas à ça, Severus reposa gentiment Billy, dit un rapide au revoir, et partit suivit une fois de plus par Munin. 

Draco devait bien réfléchir. Si la cour accusait Lucius coupable du meurtre de Narcissa, il irait sûrement à Azkaban, mais pourquoi Snape était si sûr que les choses iraient plus vite après ça ? Tous ces avocats seraient encore là et ils essayeraient de défendre Lucius contre les autres charges. Est-ce qu'il y aurait une possibilité qu'ils appellent Draco comme témoin pour les autres crimes de Lucius ? Il avait vu son père pratiquer la magie noire,  mais il ne voulait pas vraiment en parler. Cela avait été effrayant, et il ne voulait rien d'autre en dehors de tout oublier. Peut-être que maintenant qu'il était techniquement un orphelin, il pouvait. Peut-être qu'il ne verrait plus jamais de magie noire. Les enseignants de physique ou les électriciens n'avaient rien à voir avec la magie noire. Enfin c'est ce qu'il espérait. 

Sarah lui sourit lorsqu'il se mit immédiatement au lavage de la vaisselle après avoir finit son petit déjeuner. 

« Est-ce que tu veux venir voir les machines à laver ? » demanda-t-elle, lorsqu'il eut pratiquement fini. 

« Les machines à laver ? Vous voulez dire qu'il y a des machines qui laveraient la vaisselle pour nous ? »

« Oui, elles le fond, ce sont les lave-vaisselle, mais nous n'en avons pas. Les machines à laver ne sont pas faites pour laver la vaisselle sale, elles sont faites pour nettoyer les vêtements sales. Alors est-ce que tu veux les voir ? »

« Sont-elles électriques ? »

« Bien sûr qu'elles le sont. » dit Sarah en souriant. 

« Alors je veux les voir. »

« Très bien, alors apportes-moi tout ce que tu veux laver. »

Draco fonça dans le laboratoire, attrapa ses robes et revint vers Sarah.

« Voilà ! Où sont les machines à laver ? »

« Au sous-sol. » Sarah éclata de rire. « Mets les simplement là-dedans et prends Billy. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser seul dans l'appartement. »

Draco découvrit avec surprise que Sarah avait un panier entier, emplit de vêtements à laver, et il obéit, posant ses robes avec le reste. 

-

Bill fut enchanté par le fait d'être soulevé et porter hors de l'appartement. Une autre aventure ! Lui et Draco regardèrent autour d'eux avec de grands yeux alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers vers le sous-sol. 

Bill avait bien sûr déjà vu le sous-sol auparavant. Mais Draco non. Il était plus sombre que les couloirs et certains murs n'étaient même pas peints. Ceux qui l'étaient, étaient couverts de tellement de graffitis que Draco en conclut que repeindre entièrement le sous-sol entier serait une très bonne idée. Bien sûr cela devait être fait par le propriétaire de la maison, et Draco savait très bien qu'aucun des habitants n'allaient repeindre les murs qui n'étaient même pas les leurs. 

Sarah les guida dans une pièce sombre, recherchant l'interrupteur, qui, pour une étrange raison ne luisait pas, et réussit à allumer une simple lampe au centre de la pièce. La lumière était plutôt faible, mais suffisante pour que Draco puisse voir quatre étranges boîtes rectangulaires se tenant contre le mur. 

Draco se plaça en face d'elles pour enquêter. Cela lui rappelait en quelque sorte le réfrigérateur, mais il n'y avait aucune poignée, ni aucune porte à ouvrir, et il y avait cette étrange fenêtre ronde exactement au milieu. Draco regarda la boîte de tous les côtés, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait la toucher. Il y avait un tuyau rentrant à l'arrière de la boite, là ou la ligne d'eau arrivait, il y avait aussi un câble, qui était branché, prouvant ainsi que c'était effectivement quelque chose d'électrique, Sarah avait promit de lui montrer. Il leva les yeux vers Sarah avec espérance. 

Sarah lui sourit et se dirigea là où la machine était connectée avec l'arrivée d'eau. Elle ouvrit le robinet, mais rien n'arriva. Draco attendit, mais Sarah reporta son attention sur son panier, et sépara les vêtements. 

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Pourquoi rien ne se passe ? Est-ce que la machine est cassée ? »

« Non, tout va très bien. Je sépare simplement les vêtements. Tu ne peux pas laver des vêtements blancs avec les colorés. Ils ne resteraient pas blancs. Donc tout ce qui est blanc va dans cette machine, et tout le reste va dans celle d'à côté. » expliqua Sarah. 

Elle ouvrit l'étrange fenêtre et commença à balancer les vêtements blancs dans l'étrange compartiments rond à l'intérieur. Draco alla vers la boîte suivante et essaya de l'ouvrir de la même façon que Sarah. Rien ne se passa. Draco força. 

PLOPP ! La porte s'ouvrit et Draco tomba sur le sol. Billy atterrit sur lui, criant de bonheur. Quel super nouveau jeu !

« Quoi ? Non, Billy, je ne referai jamais ça. »

Billy leva les yeux légèrement déçu, mais sembla l'accepter. Il y avait temps d'autres choses excitantes à voir. 

Draco se releva et regarda l'étrange compartiment. Il était rond et fait de métal, avec de petits trous à l'intérieur et trois gros sur les bords. Draco tendit lentement la main, qui n'était pas en train de tenir le bébé, et toucha un des trous. Rien n'arriva. Il se déplaça pour saisir un des bords et poussa un peu. Toute la chose tournait ! Draco essaya rapidement de la remettre dans sa position initiale, mais cela ne bougea pas. Il poussa dans une autre direction, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le compartiment entier tourne. Puis il le bougeait dans l'autre direction. Etrange. 

Soudainement, un étrange gargouillement provint de la première boîte. Draco sursauta. 

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? »

« Elle prend de l'eau. » dit Sarah simplement. « Pour commencer son programme. »

Elle alla vers la boîte de Draco et commença à y jeter le reste des vêtements. Draco alla observer ce que la première faisait. Il pouvait voir de là une étrange mousse derrière la fenêtre, puis, le gargouillement s'arrêta soudainement, la machine commença à faire d'étranges sons et il revint vers le compartiment. 

FLOPP ! La pile de vêtements tomba dans l'eau. Les vêtements commencèrent rapidement à voler dans tous les sens et l'eau courait dans toutes les directions. La machine changea de direction, le compartiment pivota. Alors, elle pouvait aller dans les deux directions. Peut être que l'autre était cassé ?

Draco regarda les vêtements tournoyer avec des sons de gargouillements et d'éclaboussements, et l'étrange fredonnement de la machine elle-même, le rendit nauséeux. Billy commença à se débattre contre sa grippe et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir garder le bébé avec lui. Il se détourna rapidement de la machine et regarda ce que Sarah faisait. 

Elle était simplement en train d'insérer une knut dans une fente sur le côté de la machine. Puis elle pressa un bouton et la machine commença à bourdonner et quelques instants plus tard, à gargouiller. 

Sarah prit doucement Billy des mains de Draco et le posa sur le sol, le tenant debout par une main. 

« Mammman ! » annonça Billy excité, et il commença à marcher à travers la pièce.

Il marchait très bien lorsque Sarah lui tenait la main, vit Draco. Il allait faire ça avec lui. Peut-être que si Billy pouvait bien marcher, Sarah serait d'accord pour les laisser sortir et pour faire une balade dans le parc. Mais à ce moment là, il était plus intéressé par les machines à laver. Il continua de regarder les vêtements tomber jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente à nouveau nauséeux, au point de se tenir à la machine à laver pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr de pouvoir marcher à nouveau. Etait ce cela que ressentait Billy lorsqu'il marchait ? 

Les vêtements colorés étaient beaucoup plus intéressants à regarder que les blancs. La fenêtre continuait de changer de couleur alors que les vêtements étaient ballottés. Là c'était bleu, puis jaune et vert et puis encore noir. Draco tourna rapidement sa tête avant d'avoir encore des vertiges. 

Il décida à la place de regarder Sarah et Billy. Billy explorait la pièce, et Sarah le suivait de plein gré où il voulait aller, insistant simplement pour qu'il lui tienne la main, pour ne pas tomber sur le sol. Lorsqu'il commença à trop résister, elle le souleva et le serra contre lui. 

« Qu'est ce que nous faisons maintenant ? » demanda finalement Draco, alors que rien de nouveau ne semblait arriver. 

« Nous devons attendre la fin des machines. Puis nous devrons sécher les vêtements mouillés. »

« Oh, vous aller leur jeter un sort ? »

« Non, je préfère le faire comme les muggles. Cela prend plus de temps, mais la magie fait plus de dégâts aux tissus. »

Draco retourna à sa contemplation des vêtements secoués. Les machines avaient changé de vitesse, et qu'était cette mousse ? Il se décida à poser la question à Sarah. 

« Oh, ça, elle provient de la poudre que j'ai mise au début. C'est comme du savon, mais ne le met pas sur ta peau, si tu peux l'éviter. Elle a été fabriquée pour le tissu et elle est empoisonnée pour les gens. » expliqua-t-elle. 

De la poudre ? Draco ne l'avait pas vu ajouter de poudre. Il aurait du regarder de plus près lorsqu'elle avait fait la machine. Peut-être qu'ils redescendraient une nouvelle fois avant qu'il n'aille vivre avec Oncle Thomas ? Puis, il pourrait la regarder de plus prêt, et voir la poudre. 

La machine prit un long moment pour faire son travail, mais Sarah lui dit qu'ils devaient rester et regarder le procédé complet. Quelque chose pouvait déraper ou quelqu'un pourrait venir voler leurs vêtements. 

Draco fut légèrement confus en entendant cette seconde possibilité. Qui voudrait leurs vêtements utilisés, trempés, recouvert de bulle ? Il avait toujours pensé que les voleurs voulaient de l'argent, des objets d'art et des bijoux. Quelques fois, ils volaient aussi des objets magiques, des balais, ou des meubles. Mais qui volerait des vêtements ? Ils pouvaient simplement les acheter au marché. Puis il se souvint de Sarah négociant la nourriture et des petits voleurs passant autour des stands du marché, volant de l'argent et de la nourriture. La nourriture était moins chère que les vêtements. Si des gens volaient la nourriture, ils volaient également des vêtements. 

Il s'assit sur le sol et s'adossa contre le mur, faisant face aux machines à laver et regarda les vêtements culbuter. Etait-ce son imagination ou bien les bulles diminuaient ?

« Dako ! » Billy vit Draco en bas, à son propre niveau et il trottina aussi vite que ses petites jambes de bébé pouvaient le lui permettre. « Dako ! »

Draco tendit ses bras vers lui et Billy lâcha la main de Sarah et fit deux pas incertains de lui-même avant d'atteindre Draco et de se plonger dans ses bras. 

« Dako. » dit-il une fois de plus de contentement, alors qu'il se serrait contre la poitrine de Draco et commençait à s'endormir. 

Draco essaya de rester assis sans bouger, regardant le bébé endormi. Il n'osait pratiquement pas respirer par peur de le réveiller. Billy était si mignon et si petit. 

'Comment est-il possible que des Death-Eaters tuent des bébés ?' se demanda-t-il. 'Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il faire du mal à quelque chose d'aussi doux ?' Et soudainement, il sut qu'il ne comprendrait jamais vraiment son père qui, l'avait-il pensé, était la personne la plus proche de lui dans le monde. Il n'aurait jamais pu grandir, devenant ce à quoi son père s'attendait. Toute sa vie, il avait pensé que lui et son père étaient les mêmes personnes à l'intérieur ainsi qu'à l'extérieur. Maintenant, il réalisait soudainement qu'il s'était trompé pendant tout ce temps. Il n'avait vraiment pas grand-chose en commun avec lui. Ils étaient totalement différents. Mais s'il n'était pas son père,  alors à qui ressemblait-il ?

Il pensa à sa mère. Peut-être qu'il était comme elle. Mais à nouveau, il s'aperçut qu'il n'aimait pas les fêtes, l'habillage et les discussions stupides pouvant durer des heures. Narcissa n'aurait jamais pris le temps de laisser le petit Billy dormir dans ses bras. Elle avait aimé Draco et était morte en le défendant, mais elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de le connaître. Non, il n'était non plus comme ça mère. Mais y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre ? 

Au Professeur Snape ? Son professeur favori était un exemple par bien des façons. Il pouvait se moquer de quelqu'un ou l' insulter mieux que Draco, et il savait aussi comment paraître froid et intimidant. Et il pouvait aussi être chaleureux et aimant avec sa famille. Il n'était pas contre l'utilisation d'objets muggles, et il était même allé à une école muggle. Mais Snape était un très grand sorcier. Draco ne pouvait pas imaginer être un jour plus puissant que lui. Ce n'était pas seulement ça, Snape était le plus grand maître de Potions existant en ce moment. Il était aussi extrêmement intelligent et un expert en plusieurs matières. Draco, de l'autre côté, se considérait comme un sorcier surdoué. Il ne pouvait pas espérer exceller dans tous les types de magie de la même façon que Snape l'a fait. Oui, Snape était certainement quelqu'un à prendre pour exemple et pour apprendre, mais ils n'étaient pas pareil. 

Peut-être, peut-être qu'il était comme Sarah. Préférant la façon muggle à la magie en beaucoup de choses, sévère, et interdite à l'extérieur, mais gentille et aimante envers ceux qui étaient à sa charge. Draco leva les yeux vers elle et sourit. Il souhaitait pouvoir passer plus de temps ici, pour la connaître mieux. Peut-être que de cette façon, il pourrait découvrir qui il était. 

La première machine s'arrêta finalement de gronder, et Sarah alla l'ouvrir. Elle sortit les vêtements un par un, les essora et les remit dans le panier. Draco regarda, fasciné. Il y avait beaucoup d'eau qui sortait de chaque vêtement. 

L'autre machine se termina peu de temps après, et Sarah recommença le procédé avec les vêtements de couleur. Puis elle souleva son panier. 

« Allez, nous devons les mettre dans le grenier. »

Draco se leva prudemment, pour ne pas bousculer Billy qui semblait à moitié éveillé, mais ne voulait pas vraiment l'être entièrement. Marcher pendant si longtemps avait été un travail épuisant. 

« Le grenier ? D'abord nous les descendons dans le sous-sol pour les laver puis nous les apportons dans le grenier ? » Cela n'avait aucun sens. 

« Oui, c'est ce que, nous, les gens pauvres, faisons. Allez, je vais te montrer comment les muggles sèchent leurs vêtements. »

« Est-ce qu'il utilise quelque chose d'électrique ? » demanda Draco avec excitation, alors qu'ils commençaient à monter les escaliers.

« Non, désolé. Pas cette fois. Leur méthode sont bien plus simple, mais c'est plutôt sympa pour les enfants également. C'est bête que Billy ne puisse pas encore marcher par lui-même. Il jouerait à cache-cache ou à t'attraper toute la journée. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est Cache-cache et attraper ? » demanda Draco avec confusion. 

« Ce sont des jeux. Je suis sûr que tu y as joué. Peut-être que tu as d'autres noms pour eux ? Pour Cache-cache, une personne se cache quelque part et l'autre essaye de la trouver, et pour Attraper, une personne fuit et les autres essayent de l'attraper. Tu peux bien sûr combiner les deux en un jeu, c'est exactement ce que font les tous petits comme Billy. Tu connais ces jeux, n'est ce pas ? »

« Non. » Draco secoua sa tête. « Je n'y ai jamais joué. Je n'ai eut aucun frère ou sœur donc je n'ai jamais joué à des jeux qui demandent deux joueurs. »

« Mais, ta Mère ne jouait-elle pas avec toi ? Et tes amis ? » demanda Sarah semblant surprise. 

« Mère était toujours occupée. »

« Trop occupée ? Mais ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'elle avait un elfe de maison pour l'aider dans son travail ? »

« Um…et bien… plusieurs elfes pour être honnête. Mais elle avait toujours ces fêtes, ou lorsqu'elle n'était pas à une fête, elle s'y préparait. Elle n'avait jamais de temps à m'accorder. Mon père était différent. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec moi, mais il n'a jamais joué avec moi. Il avait des choses plus importantes à m'enseigner plutôt que des jeux. »

« Comme un langage horrible et des préjudices ? »

« Et bien, je suppose, si vous le voyez de cette façon. C'était vraiment très important pour lui. »

« Mais, et tes amis, cousins, les enfants des voisins ? Tu ne jouais pas avec eux ? »

« Mon père ne s'entendait pas avec sa famille, je pense. Je n'en ai rencontré aucun. Nous n'avons pas vraiment de voisins. Il y a un village bien sûr, mais les enfants du village restaient loin du manoir et Père n'aurait pas aimé me voir jouer avec eux. Il a choisi quelques fils de ces amis pour être mes amis lorsque j'irai à Hogwarts, mais à ce moment là, j'étais trop vieux pour jouer à des jeux d'enfants… Ce ne sont pas vraiment mes amis. Ce sont des associés utiles, mais quelque part… je ne sais pas. Simplement que je ne peux pas les appeler mes amis. »

Ils arrivèrent en haut des escaliers à cet instant, et Draco se sentait épuisé. Pourquoi les gens construisaient des maisons si hautes ? Et n'y avait-il aucune magie qui aurait pu les monter plus facilement ? Enfin, ils pouvaient sans doute transplaner, même s'il n'avait jamais vu Snape ou Sarah le faire. Il était sûr que Snape savait comment faire. Mais peut-être que Sarah ne l'avait pas appris. Elle n'avait même pas été à Hogwarts après tout.  Peut-être qu'ils n'enseignaient pas aux étudiants de l'école de sorcier de Hogsmeade Ouest ?

Il n'y avait pas de longs couloirs ici, simplement une porte. Sarah sortit une clé de sa poche et la déverrouilla, et ils entrèrent dans une grande pièce qui prenait sans doute la largeur de la maison entière. Il y avait des poutres en bois et des piliers qui maintenaient le plafond, et il y avait quelques petites fenêtres pour laisser entrer la lumière et l'air. Elles étaient toutes ouvertes, et le soleil de l'été éclairant le grenier était pratiquement intenable. 

Sarah n'alluma pas la lumière électrique. La lumière du soleil était suffisante. Draco cilla plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la lumière, puis regarda une nouvelle fois autour de lui. Il y avait des sections où des cordes étaient attachées à la hauteur d'une tête d'un adulte. Est-ce qu'elles étaient là pour empêcher les gens de marcher en dehors du milieu du couloir ? Si c'était ça, c'était une méthode étrange.

Billy, soudainement bien réveillé, laissa échapper un cri de bonheur et Draco faillit le lâcher de surprise alors que le son résonnait sur les murs à travers la pièce entière. Billy se débattit un peu et Draco le posa doucement sur le sol et sur ses pieds, il prit la petite main du bébé dans la sienne. 

« D'accord. Marchons. »

« Mache ! » confirma Billy et une fois de plus, le son résonna. Billy ricana. 

« Mache ! » essaya-t-il à nouveau puis… « Dako ! » et « Mammmman ! »

Ce dernier le désappointa un peu, parce qu'il ne résonnait pas aussi bien que les autres, mais ce petit échec ne l'arrêta pas d'essayer son vocabulaire entier. 

« Tu vois, c'est un endroit parfait pour les enfants qui veulent jouer. » Sarah sourit. « Ils aiment simplement être là. »

Elle le guida vers une des sections de cordes et prit une petite boîte avec des pinces en bois qu'elle utilisa pour accrocher les vêtements mouillés aux cordes. Draco la regarda avec surprise alors qu'elle tirait chaque vêtement et les pendaient aux cordes. 

« Pourquoi devez vous les étirer d'abord ? Cela semble prendre plus de temps. »

« C'est plutôt l'opposé. Si je ne les étire pas, ils prennent plus de temps à sécher et il y a plus de plis après, et donc on met plus de temps à repasser. Ca me prendrait beaucoup plus de temps que de les pendre proprement tout de suite. »

Billy touchait la robe mouillée de Draco avec curiosité. Il semblait fasciné par le tissu mouillé. Puis lentement, il souleva le rebord et observa avec attention sa mère du dessous de la robe. Draco marcha autour d'elle avec lui, se penchant pour passer les cordes. Puis Billy alla examiner les objets suivant dans la ligne. Ses propres vêtements étaient hors de portée. Ils étaient trop petits pour pendre au niveau du bébé, mais le tablier de sa mère était un autre objet qui avait besoin d'un examen.

Draco alla avec le bébé, s'amusant de sa curiosité avec la même ardeur qu'il avait eut pour les interrupteurs. Il se souvint du Professeur Snape le regardant lorsqu'il en vit pour la première fois. Il n'avait pas compris à ce moment son expression. Maintenant il pensait savoir ce qu'elle signifiait. 

« Okay, nous avons fini ici. » annonça soudainement Sarah. « Allez. Il est plus que temps d'aller préparer le déjeuner. »

« Est-ce que nous allons les laisser ici ? » demanda-t-il montrant les vêtements. « Je pensais que quelqu'un allait les voler ? »

Sarah sourit simplement et lui fit signe de se mettre au milieu du couloir, hors de la section où ils avaient pendu leurs vêtements. Billy commença à protester et se débattre. Il voulait continuer son exploration. Draco le souleva gentiment et le porta dans le couloir. Dès qu'ils eurent quittés la section, Sarah se retourna et jeta un sort sur les vêtements. 

« Voilà, cela les gardera en sécurité. La plupart des gens ne jettent pas de sortilèges de protections sur leur lessive cependant. Il est plutôt rare que quelque chose disparaisse ici. Les voisins s'entraident, tu sais. »

Ils revinrent vers la porte et Sarah la verrouilla dès qu'ils la passèrent. Draco était sur le point de demander pourquoi les gens volaient les vêtements dans le sous-sol, mais pas dans le grenier, mais soudainement, il entendit des pas dans les escaliers, et ils venaient dans leur direction. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un à un étage avant. Les pas étaient légers et rapide avec un petit bruit. Draco attendit, retenant son souffle. Puis une fille apparut. 

« Bonjour Mrs Snape ! » dit-elle poliment alors qu'elle sautait. 

« Bonjour Cathy ! » répondit Sarah. « Toute seule aujourd'hui ? »

« Je gardais le petit Martin. Mrs Brown vient juste de rentrer à la maison, donc je suis partie plutôt. Et elle m'a donné tout l'argent. »

Sarah sourit à cette remarque, un sourire qui voulait dire qu'elle savait quelque chose. Peut-être que cela expliquait le petit bon ? Draco pensait que Cathy avait peut-être besoin d'argent pour acheter quelque chose que ses parents ne voulaient pas lui donner, et qu'elle en avait finalement assez. Un nouveau balai peut-être ? Ou peut-être un de ces ballons pour le jeu pratiqué par les Rakers en permanence ?

« Si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour surveiller Billy pour vous, vous savez où me trouver. »

Oh et bien, peut-être que ce n'était pas encore assez. Draco se demanda combien d'argent elle se faisait pour garder un enfant. Pas beaucoup probablement. Ou Cathy économisait pour quelque chose de vraiment très cher. 

« Mais il semblerait que vous ayez un autre baby-sitter. » continua-t-elle avec un regard étrange diriger sur Draco qui portait toujours Billy.

« Oh, Draco est simplement un invité qui reste avec nous pendant quelques jours. Je pourrais avoir besoin de tes services après ça. » dit Sarah en souriant. Elle semblait aimer Cathy. 

« Ca serait super. Je peux toujours utiliser de l'argent et j'aime bien Billy. C'est un enfant si doux ! Dites moi simplement lorsque vous aurez besoin de moi. »

Draco sourit à Cathy. Oui, Billy était vraiment un enfant doux. Et Cathy était aussi très mignonne. 

« Mais là, je dois courir pour aider à la cuisine. Maman sera si contente de me voir rentrer si tôt. Bye Mrs Snape ! Bye Billy… Bye Draco ! » Elle cria Draco avec un sourire adorable alors qu'elle repartait dans les escaliers. « Je te verrais à la réunion. » lui dit-t-elle par-dessus son épaule avant de disparaître au palier suivant. 

« Bye Cathy ! » crièrent ensemble Sarah et Draco alors que ses pas semblaient de plus en plus lointain. 

« Qui était ce ? » demanda Draco encore un petit peu étourdi. 

« Oh c'est simplement Cathy cat. En fait Catherin McDougal. Elle vit avec sa mère au cinquième étage. C'est une jeune fille très gentille et une baby-sitter très fiable, mais elle est aussi une flirteuse sans espoir. Elle a déjà un petit ami fixe. Jack, le chef du gang des Rakers. Donc n'accepte aucune de ses avances. Elle ne ferait que te taquiner. Elle ne va pas abandonner un gars comme Jake pour un joli étranger comme toi. »

« Pourquoi ? Est-ce que Jake est quelqu'un de spéciale ? »

« Comme je l'ai dit, il est le chef du gang. Les filles aiment les garçons qui ont un bon statut dans leurs gangs. Toutes les filles Raker et celles qui veulent le devenir veulent sortir avec Jake. Et même les filles des autres gangs ont un œil sur lui. Spécialement celles qui ne s'entendent pas suffisamment avec le chef de leur propre gang, ou si leur gang est dirigé par une fille. »

« Les petites aussi ? » demanda Draco surprit. « Ne sont-elles pas un peu jeunes ? »

« Et bien, peut-être qu'elles ne le veulent pas tout de suite, mais elles rêvent toute d'être cette fille un de ces jours. »

Draco secoua simplement sa tête de surprise. Pourquoi-est ce que quelqu'un… Et soudainement, il se souvint de la façon dont toutes les filles Slytherin étaient constamment après lui. Il pouvait être considéré comme le chef du gang des Slytherin. Et celle qui sortait avec lui était considérée comme la chef des filles Slytherin. Et tous les garçons Slytherin la voulaient. Peut-être qu'il devrait vraiment essayer de sortir avec une fille d'une autre maison. Simplement pour voir ce qui arriverait à Pansy, s'il la laissait tomber et qui dirigerait les filles, s'il ne faisait pas l'une d'entre elles la chef. 

Draco se sourit secrètement. N'existait-il pas une quatrième année Ravenclaw qui avait des bouclettes noires et des yeux bleus comme Cathy. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs s'il se souvenait correctement, et elle portait des lunettes, mais elles étaient très à la mode et elles allaient avec l'image des Ravenclaw. Il devait vraiment découvrir le nom de cette fille. 

Après avoir déjeuner, et laver la vaisselle, Draco se retira une fois de plus dans le laboratoire, et commença à étudier le livre de Mathématiques. Il avait appris le calcul simple à l'école primaire, mais cela se révéla être un peu plus compliqué. Les décimales le rendaient confus et à quoi servait les nombres négatifs ?

Mais c'était plus facile que le livre de Physique. Il pouvait faire ça, mais Snape avait eu raison à propos du temps que cela prendrait. Draco utilisa à nouveau des parchemins alors qu'il essayait de résoudre les problèmes pratiques. Il découvrit qu'il en faisait avec beaucoup d'erreurs. 

Vérifiant le problème, il trouva à nouveau le mauvais résultat pour la troisième fois et réalisa finalement qu'il avait écrit que quatre fois quatre faisait douze.

« Merde ! Concentre-toi ! C'est la plus stupide des erreurs. » Il décida de se punir en recommençant une fois de plus le problème entier. 

Le chat qui était en train de somnoler sur le rebord de la fenêtre lui envoya un regard surpris par son éclat et sauta, sa queue haute alors qu'il cherchait la source de la gène. Draco ne le remarqua pas. Cette fois il devait le faire correctement. 

Le chat renifla le livre de Draco, les parchemins et les plumes, mais ignora la minuscule bouteille d'encre. Il savait probablement que cela sentait mauvais et ne voulait pas insulter son nom avec ça. Lorsque Draco continua de l'ignorer, il approcha son nez du garçon et revint vers le rebord de la fenêtre où il se pelotonna à sa place d'origine et se tourna vers Draco comme pour lui dire. 'Quoi moi ? Etre allé sur la table ? Non, jamais fait ça. Pourquoi le ferai-je ? Je ne suis pas du tout intéressé.'

Le Professeur Snape rentra à la maison un peu plus tôt que le jour précédent et découvrit à nouveau, qu'il devait sortir le garçon du livre et le tirer vers le dîner. 

« Alors, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ? Est-ce qu'ils ont arrêté de s'insulter et écouter votre histoire ? » lui demanda Draco alors qu'il entrait. 

« Bien sûr que non, mais tous les avocats de Lucius ont été introduits. Donc cela signifie que cela se produira sans doute demain. Et les avocats n'arrêtent jamais de s'insulter. Ils sont pires que les Death-Eaters dans ce domaine. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous savez des Death-Eaters ? » demanda Draco surpris. Qu'est ce que son professeur avait avoir avec eux ?

« Plus que je ne le veux, Draco. Bien plus que ce qui est bon pour moi. Et rien de bon. Est-ce que tu es sûr de vouloir continuer avec ce livre de Mathématiques ? Si tu décides de simplement grandir pour devenir un sorcier normal comme tes compagnons de classe, tu ne serais pas obliger de t'embêter avec tout ça. Aller à une école muggle demande beaucoup plus de travail, et personne ne te le demande. Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu peux faire dans ta vie en dehors de ça. Beaucoup de travails intéressants à choisir. »

« Je veux en savoir plus sur l'électricité. » insista Draco. « Et j'ai fait beaucoup de progrès avec le livre pour l'instant. Cela faisait un bon moment que je n'avais pas fait de calcul, mais tout commence à revenir. Je paris que je serai meilleur demain. »

Snape secoua simplement sa tête en voyant le garçon borné. Il abandonnera tôt ou tard. Un Malfoy voulant être électricien. C'était certainement la chose la plus étrange qu'il ait entendu. Et sûrement la dernière. Dès que Draco les aurait quitté et qu'il reviendrait à sa vie traditionnelle de sorcier, il oublierait sûrement son étrange fascination pour les objets muggles. 

« Nous allons dans le sous-sol pour une réunion. » annonça Snape après le dîner. « Est-ce que tu veux venir avec nous, ou préfère-tu retourner à tes études ? »

« Quel genre de réunion ? » demanda Draco avec surprise. Qui avait entendu parler de réunion dans un sous-sol ? Enfin, en dehors des réunions de Death-Eaters. Ceux-là se déroulaient toujours dans des endroits étranges. Mais cela ne pouvait pas être une rencontre de Death-Eaters. Les Snape n'iraient certainement pas à une réunion de Death-Eater et même si c'était le cas, ils ne l'inviteraient pas à venir avec eux. 

« Simplement une réunion avec les voisins pour parler des chaudières. » expliqua Snape. 

« Des chaudières ? Quelles chaudières ? » Draco regarda le fourneau. Sarah préparait la nourriture ici. Est-ce qu'il voulait dire que c'était une chaudière ? Est-ce que la réunion était à propos des fourneaux alors ? 

« Des chaudières pour l'eau chaude. »

Draco ne comprenait visiblement pas, donc Snape décida d'expliquer. 

« Ce sont… » 'Oh non, j'aurai du réfléchir avant d'en parler !' « … des gadgets électriques qui nous apportent de l'eau chaude. Tu as peut-être remarqué qu'il y a des moments où il n'y a plus d'eau chaude disponible. »

« Electrique ! Puis-je les voir ? »

« Non, désolé, ils sont quelque part dans le sous-sol et nous n'avons pas de clé. »

« Oh. » dit Draco en faisant la moue. Des trucs électriques, et il ne pouvait pas les voir !

« Enfin, ces chaudières ne marchent pas correctement, et cette réunion est faite pour que nous puissions discuter de ce problème et décider ce que nous allons faire. »

« Trouver un électricien ? » Draco fut soudain très intéressé.

« Nous allons plutôt écrire une lettre au propriétaire de cette maison et lui demander de faire venir un plombier. »

« Qu'est ce qu'un plombier ? »

« Un autre travail de muggles. Ils réparent tout ce qui à un rapport avec l'eau. »

« Peut-être qu'ils nous montreront les chaudières à cette réunion ? » demanda Draco avec espoir alors qu'ils prenaient les assiettes pour les apporter dans la cuisine.

« Non, ils ne nous les montreront pas. Nous allons simplement parler d'elles. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un dans cette maison est cette clé. »

« Oh. »

« Donc, est-ce que tu veux venir avec nous, ou rester ici ? » demanda Sarah, devenant impatiente.

Draco prit l'éponge et la première assiette. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour dire 'Non, je préfère rester ici et faire des Mathématiques', lorsqu'il se souvint d'un sourire rêveur et des mots 'Je te verrai à la réunion !'. Cathy Cat y serait. Il voulait vraiment revoir la jeune fille. Simplement pour qu'il puisse mémoriser ses traits et les comparer à la fille de Ravenclaw. Mais il y avait toujours le livre de Mathématiques. C'était bien plus important qu'une étrange fille. 

« D'accord, je viens. » dit-il, se surprenant lui-même. 

« Tu ne verras pas les chaudières Draco. » dit à nouveau Sarah. 

« Je veux quand même venir. Je regarderai simplement les gens. Vous ne remarquerez même pas que je suis là. »

Sarah se tourna vers Severus et haussa les épaules. Severus ne fit que lui sourire. Il n'aurait pas demander au garçon, s'il pensait que c'était dangereux pour lui d'être à une réunion de maison. 

« Très bien alors. Dépêches-toi de faire la vaisselle. Nous partons dans cinq minutes. »

Ainsi, Draco marcha vers le sous-sol pour la seconde fois, dans la même journée. Cette fois cependant, c'était le Professeur Snape qui portait Billy.

« Papa ! »annonça de bonheur Billy lorsque Severus le souleva, lui et le petit jouet mou avec lequel il était en train de jouer. 

Severus sourit et l'embrassa sur le front, et Billy se serra contre lui. 

Cette fois, ils entrèrent dans une pièce différente. Elle était beaucoup plus grande que celle avec les machines à laver, et elle était pleine de monde. Tous semblaient connaître les Snape et très vite, ils furent entourés de leurs voisins, parlant et riant. Draco ne voyait Cathy nulle part dans toute cette foule, mais il entendait plus de voix à l'extérieur. 

Le Professeur Snape mit doucement Billy dans ses bras lorsque l'un des voisins lui demanda une potion, et il disparut avec l'étranger. Draco serra le bébé contre lui, et chercha Sarah autour de lui, mais il ne la voyait pas. Soudainement, il se sentait perdu et seul. Pourquoi était-il venu ici ? Il aurait pu demander à rester dans l'appartement pour garder Billy. En plus ils auraient tous les deux été épargnés de la foule d'étrangers bruyant. 

Des voix semblaient venir de partout et Draco se sentit soudainement nauséeux. Et s'il tombait et se retrouvait en dessous de tous ces pieds ? Et s'il tombait et que Billy allait en dessous de tous ces pieds ? Et s'il tombait sur Billy. Draco se glissa dans la foule, aussi prudent que possible, cherchant le support d'un mur. Il ne tomberait pas s'il avait un mur pour l'aider à garder son équilibre. 

Par chance, il atteignit finalement la porte et marcha dans le couloir. Il entendait encore des voix, mais elle ne venait plus de toutes les directions, et Draco se sentait ainsi un peu mieux. Il y avait une table poussée contre le mur. Elle avait probablement été retirée temporairement de la pièce pour faire de la place à tout le monde. 

Draco posa le bébé sur la table et s'assit à côté de lui, s'adossant contre le mur. C'était bien mieux. 

Billy sembla également se sentir mieux. Il rampa sur la table, l'explorant et ignora son petit jouet mou reposant à côté de Draco. Pendant un moment, Draco fut inquiet qu'il puisse tomber, mais Billy semblait savoir sa distance par rapport au vide, et Draco se relaxa rapidement. 

Après un moment, Billy s'ennuya avec la table et rampa vers Draco. 

« Dako ! » l'appela-t-il content. Visiblement, il avait déjà oublié leur épreuve dans la salle de réunion. Il voulait jouer. 

Draco, cependant, se sentait encore un peu secoué et se sentait incapable de le faire, mais il ne voulait pas non plus repousser Billy. Que faire ? Ses yeux tombèrent sur le jouet mou, et il le souleva, le faisant couiner. Billy cria de bonheur. Draco serra le jouet encore quelques fois puis le tendit à Billy. Le bébé attrapa le jouet et oublia Draco pendant un moment. 

Draco soupira doucement, et s'adossa une fois de plus sur le mur, fermant ses yeux. Il entendait toujours des voix à l'intérieur de la pièce, mais maintenant, c'était simplement un bruit de fond ennuyeux qu'il ignorait. Parfois, il pouvait entendre des gens marcher vers lui, il regarda les premiers d'entre eux, les yeux mi clos, mais ils l'ignorèrent donc il arrêta de s'en occuper également. Le son du jouet mou lui disait que Billy était encore content de jouer. Tout allait très bien. 

« WAAHHHH ! »

Draco se releva en un éclair. « Billy ! »

Billy était assis près du bord de la table, en train de pleurer, et en même temps il essayait de se relever, voulant atteindre désespérément son jouet mou. Mais l'étrange garçon qui l'avait pris le poussa contre son épaule, et Billy retomba sur la table,  et il gémit un peu plus fort. 

« Laisses-le tranquille ! » dit Draco, utilisant sa voix impérieuse. 

L'étranger tourna sa tête, et le regarda froidement. 

« Pourquoi le devrais-je ? C'est drôle. » dit-il, donnant au bébé un autre coup qui le fit pratiquement tomber de la table 

« Parce que je le dis ! » Draco sauta de la table et se tint en face de l'enfant. 

Mauvais mouvement. L'étranger était beaucoup plus grand que lui. Mais Draco garda son sang froid, et le regarda de façon menaçante. Il estimait secrètement son adversaire. Il était vraiment grand et semblait fort, mais pas aussi grand que et fort que Crabbe et Goyle. Il portait des habits muggle comme les enfants du coin et un bandana rouge. Mark le Requin. Merde. Mais Draco ne recula pas. Draco ne pouvait pas reculer. Mark blesserait Billy. 

« Et c'est supposé m'effrayer ? » Mark éclata de rire et repoussa une fois de plus Billy. Par chance, ce fut cette fois dans l'autre direction, donc il ne tomba pas, mais il était vraiment effrayé, et il hurlait. 

Draco entendit les cris de Billy, et oubliant qu'il n'avait pas Crabbe et Goyle avec lui pour l'aider, il se jeta sur Mark. 

Mark fut visiblement surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'un petit garçon l'attaque, et ils atterrirent tous deux sur le sol, Draco retenant Mark au sol. Mark se débattit pour se dégager du garçon plus léger, mais Draco ne bougeait pas. Il le frappait et lui donnait des coups de pieds, le griffait aussi dans sa fureur. 

« Ahh ! Lâches-moi ! » cria Mark lorsque Draco attrapa ses longs cheveux et commençaient à les arracher. 

Soudainement une main attrapa Draco derrière lui. Il se retourna, encore un genou sur l'estomac de Mark et fixa deux visages identiques menaçants portant des bandanas rouges. Draco se retourna pour leur faire face, et réalisa que c'était une fille, mais le métal de ses gants ne la faisait pas paraître comme une fille. Avec un mauvais sourire, elle leva ses mains et… 

… tomba sur son visage alors que quelque chose la frappa par derrière. Un garçon avec une cape bleue. Les Rakers venaient d'entrer en scène. Draco n'était pas sûr de ce que cela voulait dire pour lui. Etait-ce bon ou mauvais ?

Puis Cathy Cat sauta par-dessus les deux garçons et retomba sur le sol, et se tint à côté de lui, souriant à Mark. 

« Quatre contre Quatre, débile. Pas vraiment ce que tu préfères, n'est ce pas ? »

Mark leva les yeux vers les jumeaux guerriers que commençaient à reculer, fixant quelque chose derrière Cathy. Draco tourna sa tête légèrement pour voir qui c'était. 

Un autre Raker était en train de contourner la paire se battant sur le sol, et s'avançait lentement vers les jumeaux. C'était une fille, remarqua Draco, avec une once de surprise. La plus grande fille qu'il avait vue. Elle était même plus grande et plus large que Crabbe et Goyle, et l'expression qu'elle avait sur son visage sombre ne pouvait être décrite que comme allègre. La fille aimait simplement blesser les gens. 

« Nous t'aurons toi et ton bébé une autre fois, Sissy. » siffla Mark, alors que lui et les Sharks se retournèrent et foncèrent dans le couloir. 

C'est ce que firent Mark et les jumeaux. La fille était encore coupée de ses camarades par Draco et les deux filles Raker, et le garçon était toujours au dessus d'elle. Il reculait cependant un peu et elle se dégagea de lui, et elle s'assit sur le sol alors que les autres formaient lentement un cercle autour d'elle. 

Draco prit le petit Billy à nouveau dans ses bras, et les grands cris devinrent immédiatement un petit pleur. 

« Salut Robin ! » dit le garçon Raker avec un ton faussement amical à la fille Shark. 

Les Rakers lui sourirent et elle se leva immédiatement et regarda rapidement autour d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda une voix moquante derrière eux. 

Le Professeur Snape était de retour avec ses amis. Et il parlait avec son ton habituel, dont Draco avait trouvé le manque étrange pendant ces trois derniers jours. Il aimait le Snape, homme de famille, mais le Snape professeur le rassurait et le protégeait. Il fonça à ses côtés avec un grand sourire sur son visage. 

Les autres enfants cependant ne semblaient pas partager ses sentiments. Les Rakers se rapprochèrent, faisant tous face à Snape, et Robin, la Shark, utilisa cet instant pour se dégager deux et courir après son chef et les jumeaux. 

« Nous n'en savons rien. » dit le garçon Raker en défense. « Honnêtement, Papa ! » ajouta-t-il avec un regard sur le côté vers l'ami de Snape. « Nous sommes simplement venu ici, et avons trouvé votre garçon en train de faire face à quatre Sharks. Vous pensiez que nous allions l'abandonner ? »

Les yeux de Snape passèrent sur les trois Rakers puis se posèrent sur Draco qui se tenait à côté de lui, serrant Billy comme si tout ça ne le concernait pas. Draco leva les yeux vers lui. Le regard de Snape semblait perplexe, pas menaçant, et il ne semblait pas être contre objecter quand Draco fut appeler son garçon. 

« Mark ennuyait Billy. Et il ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille lorsque je lui ai dit. » expliqua-t-il. « Je n'ai pas vu les autres jusqu'à ce que je sois au dessus de lui. » ajouta-t-il plus faiblement. 

Snape baissa les yeux vers Billy qui était encore en train de pleurer. Derrière lui, Draco pouvait entendre les Rakers chuchoter. 

« Il a attaqué Mark ? »

« Et il n'avait même pas l'avantage ? »

« Cool ! » Ce fut la voix du garçon. 

Draco dut s'empêcher de former un grand sourire fier sur son visage. 'Oui, j'ai battu le chef des Sharks. Je peux battre aussi bien que vous, les enfants du gang.' Il leva les yeux vers Snape qui regardait toujours Billy. Qu'est ce qui allait se passer maintenant ?

« Allez, mettons-le au lit. » fut tout ce que Snape dit. 

------

**Le Prochain chapitre est intitulé : _Jeu de balle et autres choses_**

**Maintenant, réponse aux Reviews !!!!! y'en a plus pour cette fic que pour l'autre… pas normal d'ailleurs… **

**Bon Dodie elle est pas là pour m'aider aux Reviews… elle est parti fêter le 70 èm annif de sa grand-mère (je crois)**

**Miya Black**** : Alors tu sais plus si t'as reviewé Mon nom est Severus mais c'est koi ce travail (va vérifier…) VA ME REVIEWE CA TOUT DE SUITE !!! Son méchant les gens de Gallimard… mais faut les comprendre… veulent préserver le suspens… mais le suspens de plus de 6 mois … c'est chiant !!!! Pour l'instant il n'est pas prévu que Billy aille à Hogwarts… (Collecte organisé pour Billy … envoyez vos dons dans les reviews….)**

**Umbre**** 77**** : Ma chère… t'es parti en vacances au moment où j'écris ça… Personnelement je donnerai tous ce que j'ai pour faire disparaître ses cours là et apprendre la magie à la place… mais on veut toujours faire ce qu'on a pas… donc c'est aussi valable dans l'autre sens… (suis pas sur qu'il veuille laisser tomber la magie quand même)… Effectivement un Dray en train de pousser la sonnette en plein milieu de la nuit est assez excellent… (je pleure de rire devant mon pc… Merde j'ai tout grillé… Umbre !!!!!!!! Tu me dois un ordi pour avoir écrit qqch d'aussi hilarant !!!) Revenons en à nos Dragons (merci Miya… je crois que je vais bien l'utiliser cette expression, tu devrais déposer le brevet…oups c'est pas une invention… + C'est quoi un brevet ?+ La ferme Draco, tu déranges… tiens prends ce livre de Maths et va jouer dans un coin) Bon j'espère que tes vacances se sont bien passé… on verra ça dimanche…**

**WynZar**** : Ohh à la fin de cette fic t'aura sûrement changer d'avis sur Draco… (je pourrais peut être lui demander de m'aider en math et physique…) Y'a Riri qui intervient plus tard… donc on verra bien… Et les romances c'est pas drôle…**

**Cassy**** : Et oui cette fic et géniale… Et arrête d'aider Dray a mettre son jean… non mais ça se fait pas… (regarde par la serrure)… oui fait un coup de gueule, la physique c'est nulle !!!!!!! Quel jolie rêve… veux juste remplacer un truc… il se marie avec moi… Ah l'auto école… moi aussi faut que j'y aille encore dans la semaine… vive la conduite… **

**Tiffany**** : Tu prends un bon book pour les cours et tout va bien… Dray il a plein d'argent… pourrait pas m'en donner un peu ? (j'ai quelques mangas à acheter…) Et encore quelqu'un fou de Dray… on devrait faire un nouveau sondage sur le groupe pour voir ce qui ferait le plus plaisir à Dray aussi… (un livre de Physique sans aucun doute… ou une sonnette)**

**Nefra**** : une nouvelle !! Et t'as raison c'est du OOC pur pour l'instant… je sais pas comment c'est pour les autres persos… mais si on aime on s'en fiche !**

**Sarah**** : Moi je crée rien du tout (à mon grand malheur…) T'es sûr que tu vas haïr longtemps Malfoy, après la lecture de cette fic … ?? Au fait j'ai pas eut de nouveau chapitre de ta part… (pour ceux que ça intéresse c'est Harry Potter et le Pouvoir des Malheurs)**

**Clem**** : Dray, il est pas à TOI !!! Il est à JRK …. (pkoi je l'ai pas crée T_T). Seul ceux qui ont lu cette fic savent où elle va nous mener… **

**Malicia**** : Et une autre nouvelle, bienvenue dans notre club … Mais qui est donc cet oncle Thomas… et ben c'est pour plus tard la réponse… un peu de patience**

**Léna**** : Mais qu'est ce que tu fais avec Dray… tu joue au bâton et à la carotte ?? (Pourquoi j'ai pas pensé à ça ????) Oh les jolies cours que tu lui prépares… (*je prends la fuite… l'est folle celle là… préfère dessiner ou traduire…)**

**Ayanami93**** : Et la dernière du jour… ravi que cette fic te plaise… j'espère te revoir souvent… **


	6. Jeu de balle et autres choses

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Silverfox, sauf la traduction 

------

**Chapitre 5 : Jeu de balle et autres choses. **

------

Draco se pelotonna dans son lit et fixa le mur. Pour une fois, il s'était réveillé avant Munin ou avant que les autres animaux ne le lèvent, et il pouvait entendre les Snape bouger dans le salon, mais il ne voulait pas se lever et aller leur parler. Il se sentait coupable pour ce qui avait failli arriver à Billy le jour précédent. Le Professeur Snape l'avait laissé en charge du bébé et il n'aurait pas du le laisser hors de sa vue. Il n'aurait pas du le sortir de la salle de réunion en premier lieu. Ils avaient été en sécurité entourés par tous ces adultes. Mark n'aurait jamais osé attaquer Billy s'il y avait eut des adultes pour le protéger. 

Le Professeur Snape n'avait rien dit à propos de ça hier, peut-être qu'il était trop fatigué ? Et s'il prévoyait de le punir maintenant ? Qu'allait dire Sarah ? Draco ne l'avait plus vu hier. Il avait été directement au lit après que Billy soit parti dormir. Sarah était encore à la réunion, ne sachant rien de cet incident. Est-ce qu'elle serait en colère ? Si elle l'était, qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient ? Est-ce qu'ils l'enverraient directement chez son oncle ? Il sentait quelque part que cela serait la pire des punitions. 

Mais il était supposé aller chez son oncle de toute façon. Sa place était là-bas et son oncle s'inquiétait probablement déjà sur ce qu'il était devenu. L'arrestation de Lucius et le procès était sur la couverture du Daily Prophet. Il n'était pas possible que son oncle Thomas n'en ait pas entendu parler. Peut-être qu'il serait vraiment heureux de voir que Draco était maintenant en sécurité. 

Mais Draco ne voulait pas partir. Il supposait que c'était parce qu'il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Il ne connaissait pas son oncle, et il n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait vivre. Cela le rendait probablement nerveux. Il connaissait les Snape maintenant, connaissait leur petit appartement et leurs animaux, et même la place du marché où ils achetaient leur nourriture. Il se sentait en sécurité ici. Tout était familier. Personne ne voulait lui faire du mal. 

Enfin, sauf Mark le Shark. Mais il était supposé rester loin des gangs de toute façon. Sarah trouverait probablement un moyen pour qu'il ne puisse plus sortir de l'appartement. Peut-être qu'elle ne l'emmènerait même plus voir les machines à laver. Elle le garderait simplement enfermé dans l'appartement. Mais c'était bon pour Draco. Il pourrait s'entraîner avec les Mathématiques et surveiller Billy. S'il s'ennuyait vraiment, il pourrait toujours regarder les enfants dans le parc à travers la fenêtre. Il pourrait regarder Mark et les Sharks autant qu'il le voulait et il serait en parfaite sécurité. 

Il rampa finalement hors du lit, et décida de faire un peu de Mathématique au lieu de faire face aux Snape. Tant qu'ils pensaient qu'il était encore endormi, ils ne pourraient pas le punir. 

Munin entra pour trouver Draco déjà debout et assis à la table en train d'écrire. Il atterrit sur la table, fixant le parchemin. Etait-ce une lettre à délivrer ? Non, il n'y avait aucune enveloppe visible et ces étranges symboles n'étaient jamais utilisés dans des lettres, il le savait. Ce n'était vraiment pas ce que quelqu'un écrirait dans une lettre. 

« Croa? Manger ? » suggéra-t-il à Draco. 

« Non merci, Munin. » répondit Draco, levant les yeux de son équation. « Je n'ai pas faim. Et je n'ai pas fini cet exercice. 

« Croa ? » Munin pencha sa tête vers le garçon. Il était supposé caresser ses plumes et venir manger maintenant. Pourquoi ne faisait-il pas ce qu'il était supposé faire ? Et qu'est-ce que Munin était supposé faire maintenant ? Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Ce n'était pas bien. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ce n'était pas bien, mais il savait que ça l'était. Enfin, il connaissait celui qui le saurait. Il y avait quelqu'un qui savait toujours quoi faire lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas. Il devait simplement lui dire. 

Munin vola à nouveau vers le salon et atterrit sur l'épaule de Severus. 

« Croa ! » annonça-t-il et il s'envola à nouveau, faisant deux fois un tour au dessus de la tête de Severus avant de se diriger vers la porte de Draco et de se remettre à faire des cercles. 

Snape leva les yeux tout d'un coup. Munin lui disait. 'Suivre !'. Il ne questionna pas l'oiseau malgré la requête étrange. Munin avait été son seul compagnon et assistant durant les plus dangereux moments de sa vie. Il avait toujours cru son corbeau sur sa vie. C'était toujours des oiseaux intelligents et entraînés, et il l'avait suffisamment sauvé. Munin ne l'alerterait pas si quelque chose d'inhabituelle ne se passait pas. 

Il se leva, et suivit le corbeau dans la chambre de Draco. Draco était encore assis à la table dans le vieux tee-shirt que Severus lui avait donné pour pyjama, et il faisait des équations. Munin atterrit à nouveau sur la table. 

« Croa ! » se plaignit-il. « Manger ! »

« Vraiment Draco, Munin a raison. Cela va trop loin. Tu ne peux pas commencer à sauter des repas pour faire le livre de Mathématiques. Nous ne sommes que le cinq juillet. Tu es supposé t'amuser durant tes vacances, pas passer tout ton temps à étudier. Maintenant, habilles-toi et vas manger ton petit déjeuner, et puis s'il te plait essaye de t'amuser un peu ! »

« Mais j'ai pratiquement résolu cette équation. » protesta Draco. 

Snape traversa la pièce et attrapa le livre et le parchemin de Draco, et avec un mouvement de baguette, les fit disparaître. Draco leva les yeux vers lui avec perplexité. 

« Hey ! »

« Petit déjeuner. Maintenant. » ordonna Snape. 

« Mais le livre ! Mon équation ! »

« Tu les récupèreras lorsque je rentrerai. Si tu promets d'être un bon petit garçon et de ne pas passer tout ton temps à étudier. »

Draco grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais obéit. Quelques fois il ne comprenait vraiment pas Snape. Les professeurs n'étaient-ils pas supposés encourager leurs élèves à étudier ? Et pourquoi devait-on utiliser les vacances pour s'amuser ? Des enfants sont nés pour étudier et ramener de bonnes notes pour rendre leurs parents fiers, n'est-ce pas ? Des enfants qui n'étudiaient pas tous les jours négligeaient leurs devoirs envers leurs parents. Tout le monde savait ça, n'est ce pas ? 

Enfin, Snape avait décidé d'envoyer son fils à une école inférieur. Donc peut-être qu'il n'était pas au courant. 

Est-ce que Billy grandira en étudiant seulement les jours d'école ? Quelque part, Draco lui enviait cette chance même si c'était quelque chose d'entièrement inhabituel pour lui. Tout le monde utilisait les vacances pour étudier, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco venait juste de terminer la vaisselle lorsque la sonnerie retentie. Il regarda vers Sarah, se demandant qui pouvait être dehors voulant entrer. Est-ce qu'ils attendaient quelqu'un ?

« Oh, Draco, pourrais-tu ouvrir la porte s'il te plait. J'ai pratiquement fini de changer la couche de Billy. Je ne veux vraiment pas tout recommencer. » lui demanda Sarah. 

Lui ? Répondre à la porte ? Etrange, pourquoi est-ce que cette pensée ne lui était pas apparue auparavant ? Il marcha avec curiosité vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Dehors se tenait le garçon Raker qui avait attaqué Robin hier. 

« Hi. » dit Draco, se sentant stupide. Qu'était-il supposé faire maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que le garçon voulait ? Son père était l'ami du professeur Snape, se souvint-il. Peut-être qu'il l'avait envoyé ?

« Hi, Draco ! » répondit le garçon en souriant. Il ne semblait pas du tout se sentir embarrassé. 

« Comment connais-tu mon nom ? » demanda Draco avec confusion. Il était sûr qu'il ne s'était pas présenté aux Rakers, alors comment pouvaient-ils savoir ?

« Et bien, Cathy me l'a dit. Et mon père l'a aussi mentionné. Oncle Severus lui a parlé de toi. »

« Oncle ? » Draco se sentait maintenant vraiment confus. 

« Oh, il n'est pas vraiment mon Oncle. Je l'appelle simplement comme ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je l'ai fait aussi loin que remonte mes souvenirs. »

« Oh. »

« Au fait, je suis Mike. Mike l'intello. C'est comme cela que les gars m'appellent, parce que j'ai toujours les meilleurs plans. »

A ce moment là, Sarah apparut derrière Draco avec Billy dans ses bras. 

« Bonjour, Mike. Qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire pour toi ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant. 

« Bonjour, Tante Sarah. Je pense que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi. » dit-il, tendant le petit jouet mou de bébé à Billy. « J'ai trouvé ça dans le sous sol, et je pensais l'avoir vu jouer avec hier. N'est-ce pas ? » Il serra le jouet et il cria. 

« Da ! » annonça de bonheur Billy et il l'attrapa et cette fois ne le lâcha pas. « Da ! Dako ! »

« Hey, je l'aurai récupéré pour toi si ton père n'était pas venu et ne nous avait pas tiré de là. » se défendit Draco.

« Papa ! »

« Oui, Papa, c'est sa faute. »

« Merci, Mike. C'était très gentil de ta part. Peut-être que tu aimerais rentrer et jouer pendant un moment avec Draco ? Je pense qu'un peu de compagnie de quelqu'un de son âge lui ferait du bien. Il n'a aucun ami comme tu peux le voir. »

Draco rougit. Est-ce que Sarah devait parler de ça à Mike ? Cela aurait été bien d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler jusqu'à ce que Snape rentre à la maison avec son livre. 

« En fait, j'allais demander à Draco s'il voulait sortir et venir jouer au football avec nous. »

« Football ? » demanda Draco. « Qu'est-ce que c'est le Football ? » Le mot semblait vraiment étrange. 

« C'est un jeu de ballon. Nous te montrerons. C'est vraiment sympa. »

« Et bien Mike, si tu veux traîner Draco dans le parc, tu devra le surveiller. Il vient d'un endroit perdu dans le pays et il n'est pas habitué aux enfants des cités. Il ne sait pas comment se protéger des Sharks. »

« D'accord. » dit Mike en souriant. « Il sais simplement comment donné à Mark le Shark (Requin) deux yeux au beurre noir, alors qu'au même moment trois Sharks l'attrapait pour l'arrêter… Peut être qu'il devrait changer son nom. Mike le Racoon (raton laveur) lui irait beaucoup mieux maintenant. »

« Il a deux yeux aux beurres noirs ? » demanda Draco avec surprise. Il n'avait jamais vu ça avant. 

« Oui, attends de le voir. Il est trop drôle. »

« Vraiment Mike. Tu dois le surveiller. Il ne sais pas comment ne pas avoir de problèmes dans le coin. Je ne te laisserai pas le sortir si tu ne le promets pas. » insista Sarah. 

« D'accord, d'accord. Je promets. »

Sarah sembla légèrement douter, mais acquiesça quand même. Ce n'était pas bien de garder un adolescent en bonne santé enfermé dans un petit appartement pour une semaine complète. Surtout durant les vacances et avec un superbe soleil comme celui-là. Et tant que c'est sur le terrain de football, et qu'il restera proche des Rakers, il n'y a rien de dangereux. Elle espérait simplement qu'il resterait vraiment sur le terrain. 

Draco et Mark foncèrent dans le couloir, vers les escaliers, où Draco découvrit, à sa grande surprise, que deux filles Rakers attendaient ici. Cathy Cat l'accueillit avec un autre magnifique sourire éblouissant. 

« Hey Draco. Wow, tu as vraiment bien maîtrisé Mark. Il est si honteux de son visage qu'il n'ose même pas sortir aujourd'hui. »

« Mais, nous l'avons vu sortir les poubelles ce matin, n'est ce pas Mike. » rugit la grosse fille qui était plus grande que Crabbe et Goyle. « Il a essayé de cacher son visage derrière la boîte à ordure. 

« Ouais, il aurait du sauter dedans cependant. Exactement là où il devrait être. » dit Mike en souriant. « Oh, je pense que tu connais déjà Cathy Cat et la géante Bloody Mary (Mary sanglante). 

« Je ne suis pas géante. » gronda Mary, touchant son gros nez noir à cette pensée. « Je suis à moitié Ogre. »

Là, cela expliquait sa taille. En fait, elle était exceptionnellement petite et délicate pour un Ogre. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas encore fini de grandir. Draco se demanda quel âge elle avait, mais décida de ne pas demander. Elle pourrait se mettre en colère et il ne voulait vraiment pas l'avoir contre lui. 

« Allez. » dit Cathy Cat de l'étage inférieur. « Ils nous attendent. Je veux marquer quelques buts aujourd'hui. »

Ils foncèrent dans les escaliers, essayant de rattraper Cathy, mais elle avait une trop grande avance, et Draco remarqua bientôt que Mary restait derrière. Elle était vraiment très forte, mais elle semblait aussi très lente. Enfin, elle avait beaucoup de kilos à porter avec elle. 

Cathy les attendit en bas des escaliers avec impatience, tenant la porte ouverte pour eux. Draco suivit Mary et Mike dans le parc, et regarda attentivement autour de lui. Cela semblait assez sympathique à la lumière du jour. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être si dangereux ici ? D'accord, ça semblait effrayant au milieu de la nuit, mais c'était principalement du à son manque d'éclairage. Ca semblait cependant être un endroit sympathique pour jouer dans l'immédiat

Les Rakers le guidèrent vers une petite hutte en bois cachée par quelques arbres, et qui semblait prête à s'écrouler à n'importe quel instant.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » leur demanda Draco, les regardant douteusement. 

« Avant, c'était le hangar du jardinier, mais il ne revient plus depuis que la toiture est trouée. Ses outils rouilleraient s'il les gardait ici. Nous l'utilisons donc comme notre quartier général. » expliqua Mike. « Il peut pleuvoir à certains endroits à l'intérieur, mais nous connaissons les points secs, et la pièce nous garde au chaud et au  sec durant l'hiver. »

« Et hors de vue des espions. » ajouta Cathy en souriant. « Ils doivent s'approcher de très près pour découvrir ce que nous planifions. »

« Des espions ? » demanda Draco, confus. « Oh vous voulez dire les Sharks ? »

« Eux et les autres. Principalement les petits enfants. Ils sont curieux et ils savent également que nous ne les blesserons pas s'ils sont attrapés. »

« Oh ? Ne le ferions-nous pas ? » gronda Mary, menaçante. 

Draco n'était pas sûr de savoir si elle le pensait ou non. Bloody Mary l'effrayait un peu. Bien que les Rakers semblaient être de son côté. 

« Les petits vendent des informations aux autres gangs. » Mike sourit en voyant le froncement de Mary. « C'est pourquoi nous devons les effrayer, mais nous ne voulons pas vraiment les blesser sauf s'ils vont trop loin. »

Un garçon de treize ou quatorze ans s'assit sur une branche basse à quelques mètres de la hutte. Il leva sa main pour les accueillir alors qu'ils passaient vers lui, vers l'entrée. Il ne semblait pas intéressé par eux, mais Draco sentit qu'il le regardait de très près, d'un coin de l'œil. 

« C'est Matt, le garde. » dit Mike, faisant un signe de tête vers le garçon alors qu'ils continuaient de marcher. 

« Garde ? »

« Contre les intrus. » dit Cathy. « Les espions, tu sais. Il effraie les petits et signale les grands qu'il ne peut pas maîtriser seul. Tu ne peux pas avoir une réunion sans un garde. »

'Oh, d'accord, c'est comme laisser Grégory devant la porte lorsque nous discutons à l'école,' réalisa Draco. Rien de nouveau vraiment. Il n'avait simplement jamais pensé à Goyle comme un garde auparavant. 

Mike ouvrit la porte et entra dans une petite pièce emplie principalement de toiles d'araignées, et éclairée par une lumière ne provenant que d'une seule petite fenêtre. Trois garçons et une fille le regardaient, en train de le jauger. 

Draco essaya de rencontrer leurs yeux sans ciller. Est-ce qu'ils étaient les Rakers ? Ou est-ce qu'il y en avait encore à venir ? Il souhaitait avoir compter les têtes lorsqu'il les avait regardé jouer depuis sa fenêtre.

« Donc, tu es Draco, eh ? » demanda le garçon le plus grand. « Drôle de nom. »

Draco le regarda de haut en bas, essayant de juger sa position. Il était visiblement le plus vieux. Draco estimait son âge autour de dix sept ans, peut-être qu'il avait déjà fini l'école. 

« Cela veut dire Dragon. » répondit-il, avec un petit air de défi dans sa voix. Il ne laisserait personne s'amuser de son nom.

« Cool ! » s'exclama le plus petit enfant, qui était assis sur un pot de fleur poussiéreux et qui regardait Draco avec des yeux brillant. 

Le garçon plus âgé lui envoya un regard de colère. 

« Hey, j'ai simplement dit que Dragon était un joli nom. » se défendit le petit. 

Draco décida de l'ignorer pour le moment. Il semblait avoir douze ans au plus, et il ne pouvait visiblement pas dire grand-chose. Le grand garçon était vraiment plus important pour lui. Draco continua de le regarder. 

« Et bien, Dragon alors. » concéda-t-il. « Si tu aimes ce nom. » Il dit cela comme pour amuser un petit enfant. 

Draco souhaita pouvoir lui saute dessus comme il l'avait fait pour Mark le Shark, mais cela ne serait pas vraiment une bonne idée à cet instant. Mieux vaut garder une façade de nonchalance, prétendant que cette enfant ne l'atteignait pas. 

« Peu importe. » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Je suis plus intéressé par vos noms. »

« Je suis Jack l'Eventreur. » clama le grand garçon. 

Draco éclata de rire. Le groupe le fixa. Mike sourit. 

« Qu'est ce qui est si drôle ? » demanda Jack avec colère. 

« Tu ne penses pas que quelqu'un va acheter ça, n'est-ce pas ? Jack l'Eventreur ? Pourquoi, tu ne pouvais vraiment pas penser à quelque chose de plus original ? »

« Tu penses que Dragon est plus original ? » le défia Jack. 

« C'est le nom que m'ont donné mes parents. » dit Draco en haussant les épaules. « Mais si tu y réfléchis. Est-ce que tu connais quelqu'un d'autre de ce nom ? »

« Qui va écouter ce que tu penses de mon nom de toute façon. Je suis Jack l'Eventreur et je suis le chef ici. » cria Jack. 

« D'accord, peu importe ce que tu dis, chef. Tu es Jack l'Eventreur. » Draco haussa encore les épaules. 

Jack continua de le fixer, mais se retourna pour introduire le reste du gang. Draco avait soudainement la sensation que Jack ne voulait pas se battre avec lui. Il semblait pratiquement avoir peur. 

Mark le Shark était-il si dangereux pour que Jack ait peur de Draco ? Il n'avait même pas battu Mark. Ou l'avait-il fait ?

« C'est Charlie la Danseuse. » dit Jack lui montrant la fille. « Petit Larry et Sammie. »

« Sammie la Belette. » dit le petit garçon. « Parce que je suis rapide, et que personne ne peut m'attraper. »

Draco le regarda de la tête aux pieds mais décida de ne rien dire. Sammie était trop jeune. Il ne serait pas bon de rester près de lui. Il se collerait à Mike. Après tout, Sarah semblait l'aimer et le Professeur Snape ne s'était pas opposé à ce qu'il soit ensemble. Il était ami avec le père de Mike après tout. 

Draco tourna sa tête et se moqua de Petit Larry. Larry était pratiquement aussi grand que Goyle mais pas aussi gros. Plus de muscles et probablement plus d'intelligence, il semblait être un adversaire dangereux à première vue. Il n'atteignait pas la taille de Mary, mais il était sûrement plus rapide et plus agile. Non, Draco ne voulait pas l'énerver, mais il ne montrerait aucune peur. 

Charlie était une fille plutôt commune mais très bien proportionnée. La couleur de ses cheveux était difficile à définir avec cette faible lumière, c'était une couleur entre le blond et le châtain, qui ne brillait pas, et semblait pratiquement gris la plupart du temps. Ses yeux étaient marron vert. C'était comme si elle ne pouvait pas se décider sur les couleurs car tout d'elle était un mélange de deux couleurs.

« Danseuse ? » demanda-t-il, encore en train de ricaner. 

« De ballet » expliqua-t-elle. « Je suis la meilleure danseuse de ma classe. Peut-être qu'un jour je serai une professionnelle. »

Elle avait dit ça avec une légère indifférence feinte, mais le regard de ses yeux trahissait ses véritables sentiments. C'était son grand rêve, probablement le seul moyen qu'elle est eut pour être spéciale. Si elle pouvait bouger assez gracieusement, elle pouvait paraître belle sur l'estrade, même si elle ne l'était pas dans la vraie vie. 

Draco haussa les épaules. 

« Je ne m'intéresse pas au ballet. Je suppose que cela doit être pour les filles. J'ai entendu dire que l'on pouvait devenir vraiment célèbre. Est-ce ce que tu veux, Charlie ? »

Quel nom étrange pour une fille. Charlie. Il se demanda ce que son véritable nom pouvait être. Charlene ? Charlotte ? Ou peut être quelque chose de complètement différent ? Il était impossible de le savoir, et Draco décida de ne pas demander. Ce n'étai pas ses affaires. 

« Je veux simplement la même chose que tout le monde. » répondit Charlie, feignant encore l'indifférence. 

« Et c'est ? »

« L'argent, bien sûr. Les danseuses connues sont bien payées et elle voit le monde. »

« Tu peux voir le monde en apparaissant. » dit Draco en haussant les épaules. 

« Tu peux. » dit Charlie, cette fois différemment. « Je suis une Squib. J'ai besoin de transport muggle et d'argent que je peux gagner en dansant. »

Draco devait admettre que cela avait du sens. Et cela lui rappelait qu'il avait lui aussi besoin d'argent muggle, s'il comptait aller à une école muggle. Et bien, tu peux acheter ça à Gringotts, mais Charlie n'a pas non plus d'argent sorcier. Draco en avait. Il n'avait jamais eut besoin de s'inquiéter pour l'argent. 

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il à Mike. « Ne m'avez-vous pas promis de m'enseigner votre jeux. Football, si c'est comme cela que vous l'appeler. »

« Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est le Football ? Est-ce que tu as un sport au moins à l'école ? » Jack essaya d'imiter le ricanement de Draco. 

Draco faillit éclater de rire. Jack avait besoin d'un peu plus d'entraînement pour faire la même chose que Draco. Et en plus, Draco l'avait appris du meilleur. Les expressions de Lucius pouvaient vraiment effrayées les gens et il n'était même pas aussi bon que Severus Snape. 

« Bien sûr. Je suis attrapeur pour l'équipe de ma Maison, les Slytherins. Mais nous ne jouons pas au football. Trop muggle, je suppose. » 

« Les jeux muggle sont les meilleurs. » déclara Charlie. 

« Pour vous j'en suis sûr. » dit Draco. « Il est difficile de jouer au Quidditch si vous ne pouvez pas diriger un balai. »

« Hey, c'est bas ! » protesta Cathy. « Charlie est super, tu sais, même si elle ne peut pas faire de magie. »

« D'accord, désolé, si je vous ai offensé. Je voulais simplement dire que Charlie ne pouvait pas comparer puisqu'elle n'a jamais joué au Quidditch. »

« Aucun de nous pour autant que je le sache. » dit Mike. « Notre école a seulement cinq balais, tu sais. Assez pour nous apprendre à voler, mais pas suffisamment pour jouer au Quidditch. »

« Vous n'avez pas vos propre balais ? »

« Ceux qui peuvent se le permettre habitent dans une meilleur partie de la ville et vont à une meilleure école. »

« Mais le Professeur Snape dit que Hogsmeade Ouest a une très bonne école ? »

« Oui, mais c'est une école pour les gens pauvres. Les gens riches ne veulent pas que leurs enfants aient des contacts avec des gens tels que nous. »

« Nous sommes dangereux, petit riche. » gronda Jack. « Nous traînons dehors et nous rassemblons dehors pour martyriser les gens. » 

« Oh ? » Draco sourit à Jack. « Et tu penses que nous ne le faisons pas à Hogwarts ? »

Cela les rendit silencieux pendant un instant. Ils se regardèrent tous avec surprise. Draco pouvait pratiquement entendre ce qu'ils pensaient. Oui, ils avaient toujours pensé que les enfants riches ne se battaient pas, mais comment Draco avait-il été capable de battre Mark le Shark comme ça ? Mark était l'un des meilleurs combattants qu'ils connaissaient, et Draco était beaucoup plus petit que lui. Cela ne pouvait pas être du à la chance. 

Jack haussa finalement les épaules et prit le ballon qui était dans un des coins de la pièce. 

« D'accord, allons jouer. »

Draco découvrit très vite que le football n'était pas aussi facile qu'il n'y paraissait. La première fois qu'il tapa, le ballon vola d'un côté et disparut dans les buissons. Draco le fixa avec confusion. Il n'avait pas voulu l'envoyer dans cette direction. 

« Quoi ? Comment est ce qu'on dirige cette chose ? » demanda-t-il à Mike alors que le gang entier riait. 

« Essayes de le frapper avec le côté de ton pied, pas avec le bout pour commencer. » le conseilla Mika entre ses rires. 

« Le côté ? » Draco pensait que cette idée était vraiment bizarre tout d'abord, mais le gang insista et après plusieurs essais et démonstration, il réussit à envoyer la balle dans la direction voulue. 

« Tu n'es pas encore prêt pour un vrai jeu cependant. » commenta Cathy. « Peut-être que tu devrais faire le commentateur à la place. »

« Il ne peut pas. » protesta Jack. « Il ne connaît même pas les règles. »

« Il peut alors essayer d'être le gardien. » suggéra Mary à la surprise de tout le monde. 

Elle avait regardé silencieusement toute la conversation, et Draco avait conclu qu'elle était une personne plutôt silencieuse qui existe que lorsqu'il y a un combat. 

« Gardien ? Nous ne lui avons même pas expliqué cette position encore. » dit Jack en reniflant. 

« Nous n'avons pas besoin. » insista Cathy. « Il a dit qu'il jouait au Quidditch. Ils ont un gardien dans ce jeu. Et il attrape les balles avec ses mains. Ils n'utilisent pas leurs pieds au Quidditch. »

« Il ne sera pas le gardien de mon équipe. » gronda Jack, s'énervant. 

« Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne peut pas le faire. Il n'a simplement jamais joué dans une équipe. »

« Donnons-lui une chance. Jack. Nous pourrons toujours changer de positions si cela ne fonctionne pas. » suggéra Mike. 

Jack grommela, mais fut d'accord pour laisser Draco essayer. Mine lui montra les pierres qui marquaient la position des buts, que Draco n'avait pas été capable de voir de sa fenêtre auparavant, et il lui expliqua rapidement qu'il était autorisé à utiliser ses mains et ses pieds pour empêcher la balle de rentrer entre les pierres. 

Draco découvrit que d'être un gardien était beaucoup plus facile pour lui, et il montra qu'il était vraiment un obstacle pour l'équipe adverse. Ils étaient habitués à faire face à Mary ou à Larry, puisque comme gardien, ils étaient tous les deux capable de bloquer les buts avec leur taille, mais plutôt lent à réagir. Un gardien rapide et agile comme Draco était quelque chose d'entièrement nouveau pour eux et l'équipe de Draco gagna facilement. Jack partit après le jeu avec son front plissé, mais Cathy, qui avait été également dans l'équipe perdante, vint vers eux, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, et elle félicita Draco pour sa performance. 

« Tu es un bon gardien, Dragon. C'est la première fois en quelques années, que je n'ai pas marquée une simple fois pendant un match entier. La prochaine fois, je veux être dans ton équipe. »

Draco découvrit que son sourire était contagieux. Il commençait vraiment à aimer le football. Peut-être qu'il enseignerait ce jeu à ses compagnons de classe. Mais cela serait trop muggle pour être apprécié. Peut-être qu'il pouvait simplement essayer de changer sa position dans l'équipe de Quidditch pour devenir gardien. De cette façon il n'aura plus à se mesurer à Potter. 

« Tu devrais essayer d'être un peu plus gentil envers Jack cependant. » lui conseilla Mike, alors qu'il montait les escaliers. « Il est le chef, tu sais. Et il ne serait pas sage de le défier. » 

« Je ne l'ai pas défier. Il m'a défié et il ne voulait pas abandonner sans un combat. » protesta Draco. 

« Il a sentit du défi à cause de ta victoire sur Mark. » dit Cathy. « Tu as déjà battu un chef de gang. Tu pourrais le faire pour un autre. »

« Je me suis battu avec Mark, parce qu'il embêtait Billy. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser blesser le bébé. J'étais responsable de lui. Et pourquoi voudrais-je me battre avec Jack ? »

« Pour diriger le gang. » dit Mike calmement. 

« Quoi ? Pourquoi le voudrais-je ? Je ne suis là que pour deux ou trois jours. »

« J'essayerai de rappeler ça à Jack, mais tu devrais quand même essayer d'être un peu plus soumis. » lui promit Cathy. 

« Soumis ? Jamais. »

« Et je suis supposé te garder hors des problèmes. » dit Mike en soupirant, haussant ses épaules vers Cathy et Mary. « Je souhaite ne jamais avoir promis ça. »

Draco lui sourit alors que la sonnette retentissait dans l'appartement Snape. BRRING ! Il aimait encore faire ça. Les objets électriques étaient si amusants. Il souhaitait pouvoir comprendre ce livre de Physique. Mais où le Professeur Snape avait-il mis le livre de Math ? Draco souhaitait vraiment qu'il rentre vite à la maison. 

« Alors, tu as passé un bon moment ? » demanda Sarah, en souriant et en le laissant entrer.

« Oh, oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour le déjeuner ? » demanda Draco affamé. 

« Je n'ai pas encore fini de cuisiner, jeune homme. Tu vas devoir m'aider si tu as faim. »

Le déjeuner cependant fut prêt dix minutes plus tard, et après ça, Draco recommençait à s'ennuyer. Il souhaitait même avoir plus de vaisselle à nettoyer. Le Professeur Snape était toujours à la cour bien sûr et le livre de Math avec lui. 

Draco alla dans le laboratoire et fixa l'étagère pendant un moment, il n'y avait rien qui semblait intéressant en dehors des livres de physique, et ceux qu'il ne pouvait pas encore comprendre. Il essaya plusieurs autres livres de Mathématiques, mais ils étaient bien trop avancés pour lui. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, il alla de nouveau à la fenêtre et regarda un long moment le parc. Il semblait désert. Tout le monde semblait être rentré à la maison pour le déjeuner. Pas de Rakers, pas de Sharks, même pas ceux qui comptent le devenir. 

Soudainement, il y eut un bruit derrière lui et Sarah entra, portant Billy. Draco se retourna de surprise. Est-ce qu'ils allaient quelque part ? Peut-être une autre visite aux machines à laver ? Cela pourrait atténuer son ennui. 

« Draco, je vais partir pendant quelques heures, et je ne veux pas prendre Billy avec moi. Est-ce que cela te dérangerait de le surveiller jusqu'à ce que je rentre ? »

« J'adorerai ! » s'exclama Draco. 'Voilà. Je peux jouer avec Billy.'

« Oh Merci. Cela va beaucoup m'aider. Il a besoin de sa sieste tout de suite, mais tu dois rester assez près pour que tu saches quand il se réveille. Tu sais comment changer ses couches ? »

« Bien sûr, vous m'avez montré comment, vous vous souvenez ? »

« Bien. Ne le laisse pas là sans supervision même pendant une seconde. Avec tous ces flacons en verre et les ingrédients de potions, c'est bien trop dangereux. Il pourrait casser quelque chose, manger du poison, ou se blesser. »

« D'accord. Je vais simplement fermer la porte, de cette façon il ne pourra pas rentrer. Aucun problème. »

« Ne le laisses pas jouer avec toutes ces choses électrique. Et ne quittes pas l'appartement. D'accord, je vais maintenant le mettre au lit et partir. »

« C'est bon. Je peux le mettre au lit. Partez simplement où vous le devez et ne vous inquiétez pas à propos de nous. Tout ira bien. » promit Draco, prenant tendrement Billy hors de ses bras. 

« Oh, merci, Draco ! C'est gentil de ta part. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi. Bye ! » Sarah fonça vers la porte. 

« Vous embaucheriez probablement Cathy Cat et elle en serait très contente. » dit Draco à la porte fermée, en souriant. 

Il se demanda ce qui pouvait être si important pour faire courir Sarah comme ça. Il ne l'avait pas vu si pressé auparavant. 

« J'espère simplement que tout va bien. » dit-il à Billy. 

« Dako ? » Billy semblait fatigué. 

C'est vrai. Il est temps de faire la sieste. Draco déshabilla rapidement le bébé, et se battit un petit peu contre lui pour lui mettre son pyjama. Billy semblait préférer dormir nu pendant un jour si chaud, mais Draco n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui permettre. Sarah mettait toujours son pyjama à Billy pendant sa sieste, donc il pensait que c'était mieux de faire la même chose. 

Il réussit finalement, et souleva le bébé maintenant très fatigué et le posa dans son petit lit, et le borda. 

« Teddy ! » protesta Billy endormi. 

Draco regarda autour de lui. Mais où était le teddy de Billy ? Oh, là. Sur le sol. Billy devait l'avoir jeter hors du lit durant la nuit. Draco marcha vers lui et le souleva. Il avait un peu de poussière et il le nettoya rapidement avec ses mains. 

« Teddy ! » demanda encore Billy. 

Draco sourit et plaça gentiment Teddy dans les petits bras de Billy. Billy l'attrapa fermement, se roula dans son lit, et s'endormit en quelques secondes. 

Draco s'assit sur le lit, et regarda le bébé dormir. Billy semblait adorable comme ça, mais c'était un petit peu ennuyeux après un moment. Draco bailla. Peut-être qu'il pouvait lui aussi aller dormir ? S'il dormait ici, Billy le réveillerait sans aucun doute une fois qu'il serait debout. Mais il ne pouvait pas aller dormir comme ça sur le lit de Snape, n'est-ce pas ?

BRRING ! 

Draco sursauta. Qu'est ce que c'était ? Oh oui. La sonnette de la porte. Mais venaient les voir à ce moment ?

Draco se leva rapidement et fonça vers la porte. Si celui au dehors était impatient, il recommencerait à sonner, et le son pourrait réveiller le bébé. 

C'était encore Mike. 

« Hi. » dit-il en souriant. « Je pensais que tu voudrais sortir avec moi. Je pourrais te montrer le coin. Tu sais, te montrer les endroits où nous allons. Tu veux venir ? »

« J'aimerai, mais je ne peux pas. Mrs. Snape est partie pour quelques heures et je dois surveiller Billy pour elle. Je ne sais pas à quel moment elle va rentrer. » dit Draco en soupirant. 

Il aurait aimé passer plus de temps avec Mike. Les enfants du coin étaient beaucoup plus intéressants que ses compagnons de Slytherin. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment différents, mais ils connaissaient des choses intéressantes sur les muggles, et pour une fois, il n'était pas le précieux fils de Lucius Malfoy et futur Death-Eater. Pour une fois, il pouvait se faire des amis avec qui il voulait et personne ne le voyait comme contact important pour le futur. Il était simplement un autre enfant. 

« Alors prenons Billy avec nous. Nous pouvons simplement le mettre dans sa poussette et y aller. Un petit peu d'air frais lui ferait du bien. »

« Non, nous ne pouvons pas. Il a besoin de sa sieste, et j'ai promis que nous ne quitterions pas l'appartement de toute façon. »

« Oh, et bien, peut être que je peux t'aider avec Billy ? »

Draco sourit. C'était une idée. 

« Billy est endormi, donc c'est un peu barbant… Nous pouvons cependant jouer avec le chien. »

'Ce chien' sauta lorsqu'il entendit le mot chien, et il commença à aboyer. 'Oui, Oui, jouez avec moi ! Je m'ennuis, ennuis, ennuis.' Il fonça dans le salon, remuant sa queue avec excitation. 

« Vas-tu te taire ! » gronda Draco en fonçant derrière lui. « Tu vas réveiller le bébé. »

Il essaya d'attraper 'ce chien' et de le faire taire, mais le chien était plus rapide bien sûr, et Draco courra à travers la pièce, n'attrapant que de l'air. 

Mike regarda la situation de la porte pendant un moment, puis entra, fermant toutes les portes. 'Ce chien' avait maintenant un espace limité, c'est-à-dire le salon. Satisfait avec ça, Mike s'assit sur le sol et regarda. 'Ce chien' laissait un peu d'espace entre lui et Mike les premières fois, mais lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il ne bougeait pas, il commença à se rapprocher de plus en plus près à chaque tour.

Draco essaya à nouveau d'attraper 'ce chien'. 'Ce chien' sauta sur le côté et directement dans les bras de Mike. 

« Je t'ai eut ! » annonça Mike de bonheur. 

'Ce chien' ne dit plus rien en un instant, et lécha les mains de Mike, comme pour demander le pardon. Mike le gratta derrière les oreilles mais ne le laissa pas partir. 

« Comment…. Comment as-tu fait ça » dit Draco en essayant de retrouver son souffle. 

« C'est » sourit Mike « pourquoi on m'appelle Mike l'intello. Je t'ai dit que j'avais toujours les meilleures idées. »

« Oui, mais comment ? J'ai essayer de l'attraper tant de fois, et tu as réussit au premier essai. »

« Et bien, tu ne peux pas dépassé un chien, tu sais. Tu dois le leurrer. Je n'ai pas essayé de l'attraper donc il a oublié que j'étais ici. Il pensait que je n'allais pas l'attaquer. Je l'ai simplement pris par surprise. 

« Je ne l'aurais jamais attraper, n'est ce pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que tu te serais fatigué de ce jeu. Ne devrions-nous pas aller jeter un coup d'œil sur Billy ? Vois si nous l'avons réveillé ? »

« Si nous l'avions fait, il serait déjà en train de pleurer, mais allons voir quand même. Il est adorable lorsqu'il est endormi. »

Bill était en effet bien endormi et serrait son teddy. Draco remit prudemment sa couverture qui avait commencé à glisser puis s'arrêta pour le regarder pendant un petit moment. 

« Tu aimes vraiment les bébés, n'est ce pas ? » souffla Mike dans son oreille après un moment. 

Draco remarqua le léger rire dans sa voix. 

« Je suppose que c'est parce que j'ai toujours voulu avoir un petit frère. Mes parents n'ont cependant jamais été d'accord. Ils pensaient qu'un était suffisant. »

« Et bien, élevé un enfant est plutôt cher. » dit Mike. « Tout l'argent pour la nourriture et les vêtements. Et l'école est aussi très cher Tu dois comprendre ça. »

« Et alors ? Les Weasley peuvent se permettre d'envoyer sept enfants à Hogwarts. Mes parents auraient pu le faire facilement avec eux. »

« Les Weasley sont plutôt riches, tu sais. » commenta Mike. 

« Et bien, mon père a toujours dit qu'ils étaient pauvres. Nous sommes plus riches qu'eux donc l'argent ne pouvait pas être la raison. » se plaignit Draco. 

Mike ne dit rien. Il s'assit simplement sur le lit, au même endroit où était Draco avant qu'il n'arrive, posant 'ce chien' sur ses genoux. Le chien semblait aimer être là. Il bailla et s'allongea confortablement. Mike étira inconsciemment sa tête. Il était probablement en train d'assimiler l'idée que Draco était un enfant riche. Snape et Sarah le lui avaient déjà dit auparavant, mais Draco supposait que Mike n'avait jamais vraiment rencontré des gens riches avant. C'était plutôt difficile de s'habituer à ça. 

Draco s'assit à côté de lui avec un soupir. 

« Je pense qu'ils ne m'aimaient simplement pas. C'est pourquoi, ils ne voulaient pas d'autres enfants. Peut-être que j'étais trop désagréable. J'étais un poids. »

« Ca n'a aucun sens. Les gens riches adorent toujours leurs enfants. Ils leur donnent tout. Comme des jouets ou même des balais. Je paris que tu as le tien. N'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, mais en ce moment, c'est le Ministère qui l'a. Ils ont tout confisqué. Mais ils n'ont jamais vraiment passé du temps avec moi, comme les Snape le font avec Billy. Ils achetaient simplement des trucs pour me garder hors de leur chemin… Mère devait m'avoir aimé un peu cependant. Elle est morte pour moi après tout. » Draco sentit soudainement des larmes se former dans ses yeux. 

Est-ce que Mike avait entendu sa voix craquer ? Il espérait que non. Il se tu rapidement, pour que sa voix ne trahisse pas les larmes qu'il refoulait. Une larme s'échappa cependant et coula sur sa joue. Draco l'essuya rapidement, espérant que Mike n'avait rien remarqué. 

« Hey, où est ce que tu dors ? » demanda soudainement Mike, changeant de sujet. 

« Dans le laboratoire. Tu veux le voir ? »

« Bien sûr. »

------

Severus rentra à la maison avant Sarah pour découvrir Draco et Mike, assis sur le sol du salon, avec Billy en train de jouer avec ses jouets mous pour bébé. Ils étaient si absorbés dans le jeu qu'ils ne le remarquèrent pas lorsqu'il arriva. 

Severus sourit. Les deux adolescents jouant avec des jouets pour enfants. Quelle scène mignonne. 

Munin, cependant, ne se contenta pas de regarder. Il vola vers eux, atterrissant sur le sol à côté d'un des jouets, et le regarda avec un regard d'oiseau très étrange. 

« Croa ? » dit-il, poussant le jouet avec son pied. 

SQUIEK !

Munin sauta et recula. Puis il s'arrêta, penchant sa tête pour regarder le jouet plus attentivement, et se rapprocha à nouveau. 'Quel étrange objet !'

« Munin ! » s'exclama Draco de surprise. Si le corbeau était de retour, est-ce que cela voulait dire que ?

Les garçons levèrent les yeux pour voir Snape en train de les regarder. 

« Je vois que tu as suivi mon conseil, mais où est Sarah ? » Severus regarda autour de lui. 

« Sais pas. » dit Mike, haussant les épaules. 

« Elle a dit qu'elle partait pour quelques heures, mais elle n'a pas dit où elle allait. » expliqua Draco. 

« Et elle n'a pas dit non plus quand elle serait de retour ? » demanda un Severus surpris. Habituellement, Sarah ne partait pas comme ça. Elle laissait au moins un mot pour dire où elle était.

« Non. Elle est simplement entrée dans le laboratoire, une heure après le déjeuner, et, elle m'a dit qu'elle devait partir et que je devrais surveiller Billy. Elle semblait vraiment pressée. Est-ce que vous pensez que quelque chose est arrivée ? » demanda Draco, se sentant soudainement inquiet. 

« Et bien, Voldemort n'a pas attaqué. Je suis sûr de ça. Mais pour ce qui est arrivé, nous devrons attendre le retour de Sarah. » 

Les deux garçons tremblèrent à la mention du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Draco fut surpris par sa propre réaction. Il était un sang pur, et le fils d'un Death-Eater. Pourquoi devrait-il avoir peur ? Mais Lucius allait aller en prison, il était entouré de squibs et d'amoureux des muggles, et les Snape supportaient sans aucun doute Dumbledore. Voldemort ne serait pas très heureux avec eux. Severus vit la réaction de Draco, et pendant un moment, un sourire fier sur son visage sévère éclaira son visage. Mais à nouveau Draco avait rarement vu le regard sévère depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. A la maison, il semblait que Snape souriait souvent. 

« Je suppose que tu n'as pas pensé à préparer le dîner ? » demanda Snape, retirant probablement les esprits des enfants des Death-Eaters, et du danger proche de la guerre. 

« Cuisiner le dîner ? » demanda Draco, troublé. « Qui ? Moi ? Vous vous attendez à ce que je cuisine ? J'ai simplement tendu les ingrédients à Sarah. Je ne sais même pas la différence entre une recette pour une soupe et une page dans mon livre de potions. »

« Dans ce cas, je pense que je vais devoir te donner des cours supplémentaires de potions pendant que tu es là. » le menaça Snape. 

« Des cours supplémentaires de Potions ? Ah non, je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça. Je dois apprendre les Mathématiques ! » Draco commençait à paniquer. 

Et Snape éclata de rire. Draco cligna des yeux puis le fixa. Il était vraiment en train de rire. Severus Snape pouvait rire ? Draco ne pouvait pas le croire. 

« Tu devrais voir ton visage, Dragon » dit Mike en rigolant. « Tu ressembles à… à… je ne sais même pas à quoi tu ressembles. »

« Je ne le pensais pas, Draco. Je ne me suis jamais attendu à ce que tu saches comment cuisiner. » l'assura Snape. 

« Est-ce que vous savez ? »

« Est-ce que je sais quoi ? »

« Est-ce que vous savez comment cuisiner ? »

« Par chance oui. Sinon nous aurions du demander à Mike de nous préparer notre dîner. » 

Mike tressaillit. 

« Vous ne voudriez vraiment pas ça, vous savez. Je suis un très mauvais cuisiner. La seule chose que je n'ai pas encore réussit à brûler est la salade. » protesta-t-il. 

« Dans ce cas là, tu ferais mieux de commencer à t'entraîner. A ton âge, tu devrais être capable de préparer tes propres repas. » le conseilla Snape. 

« Pourquoi ? Draco ne peut pas non plus. »

« Draco peut demander à un elfe de maison de le faire pour lui. Tu ne peux pas. » déclara Snape, vérifiant le contenu du réfrigérateur. 

« Mike est un garçon. » dit Draco. « Il aura une femme pour cuisiner pour lui. »

« Donc il va se marier au moment où il sera gradué ? Et sa femme devra toujours rester à la maison ? Je ne pense pas. Leçon numéro 1 les garçons : Comment préparer un dîner urgent très rapidement. »

Cuisiner avec le professeur Snape se révéla bien plus dur que cuisiner avec Sarah. Sarah avait toujours était toujours contente lorsque Draco lui tendait les ingrédients. Snape ne l'était pas. Par chance, il décida que ce serait Mike qui apprendrait à utiliser la poêle. Draco devait nettoyer les légumes, tourner la soupe et la poser sur la table. Mais c'était un travail difficile et Snape insistait pour que les deux garçons retiennent la recette. La cuisine rappelait à Draco les Potions. 

Une fois qu'ils eurent pratiquement fini, Snape envoya Mike dire à sa famille qu'il mangeait avec les Snape, et il fonça vers la porte au moment où Sarah entrait. Elle s'arrêta à la porte, fixant le garçon avec surprise qui partait. 

« Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici ? »

« Il cuisinait. » dit Snape simplement. « Nous devons attendre son retour pour dîner. Draco, mets une autre assiette pour Sarah ! »

Draco qui avait Billy dans ses bras, assit lé bébé sur le sol, et saisit une autre assiette. 

« Dako ? » Billy leva les yeux vers lui, avec de grands yeux de bébé suppliants. 

Sarah marcha vers lui et le souleva.

« Mammman ! »

Cinq minutes plus tard, le dîner fut servi, et Draco remarqua avec surprise que c'était aussi bon que lorsque Sarah cuisinait. Le professeur Snape savait vraiment comment cuisiner. 

------

**Tiffany**** : Tout le monde veut l'argent de Dray, malheureusement c'est pas possible… Oh à mon avis Mark il est un peu KO, va se calmer quelque temps, et Dray et les superbes machines électriques, que ferait-il sans elles… et il a visiblement un petit faible pour Cathy Cat… et vaut mieux ça à Pansy… trop conne celle là…**

**WynZar**** : Mais oui, je te le dis… tu vas être accro, tu pourras plus te passer de Dray… tu n'imagines même pas ce que c'était à traduire cette baston… j'ai eut un mal de chien… mais l'important c'est d'y arriver… je me dépêche et le planning ne changera pas… deux par semaines… **

**Malicia**** : Bien j'aime les gens fidèles… la p't cellule est réservée à Azkaban pour toi… manque que la couleur… et ses réactions sont pas encore fini… il reste tant d'objets à voir…**

**Pounkska**** : Moi lâcher… je lâche pas ce que je commence (je peux toujours la garder pour moi si j'ai pas de reviews ^_^)**

**Lumic**** : Moi aussi je l'adore… la suite est là… le suivant est lundi… je ne suis pas parti en vacances… et l'auteur a déjà fini la fic… donc pas de problèmes… (sauf que ffnet fait encore des siennes !!!!)**

**Cristal Flower**** : Allez va reviewé le 4 !! Non mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça… comment je fais pour traduire ça aussi vite… mystère et boule de gomme… j'ai pas d'exemplaire en réserve… mais si quelqu'un veut faire des dessins… envoyez les moi ^_^. Et oui Draco ressemble beaucoup à Billy, il adore toutes les machines électriques….**

**Cassy**** : Dray est parfait ici… je me doute que c'était effectivement l'inverse… donc le fait pas, on veut qu'il reste avec nous… (*toute une bande de fans sont derrière Cassy, hache et couteau à la main…*)… C'est un mariage parfait mais je doute que quelqu'un comme ça existe… malheureusement… et je partage ni Dray ni Riri, sont tous pour moi… est ce que je l'ai lu avant… et bien non… ça a pas changer… ça me prendrait trop de temps à lire… résurrection sur *BIP* … pourquoi l'a-t-elle tué … un martyr… vrai qu'il n'a jamais eut de bol mais là… c'est pire que tout… la fic s'arrête vers noël je crois… et non pas à la rentrée… (j'ai demandé à ****Silverfox****, car pour l'instant c'est un chapitre pour une journée…)… je suis pas au courant pour une suite… va lire mon autre fic elle est toujours aussi bien… **

**Léna**** : et ben ce jeu là… il suffit de prendre une carotte, l'accrocher à un baton… tu la place devant un animal (âne en général) et il avance tout seul… tout le monde est fou dans le coin de toutes façon… moi dès que je fais une opération avec 2 * 2 ou 2 + 2 ou 2 / 2 ça donne toujours 2 alors… heureusement que j'étais en S… ça me foutait toutes mes démonstration par terre… **

**Nefra**** : Voilà … Voilà …Voilà !!! bisous et à la prochaine… **

**Miya Black**** : Deux traducs en un jour lundi… et encore une fois aujourd'hui …Moi aussi je veux la suite du 'Pêché d'un père'… malheureusement, elle est parti à la convention Nimbus 2003 avant de m'envoyer les 7 pages qu'elle avait écrite !!!!! Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnn ! Merci pour cette autorisation… il va se faire plein de copain !!! Et effectivement il fait bien joujou au jeu-qui-ressemble-un-peu-à-du-Quidditch-mais-qui-se-joue-sans-balai-et-avec-une-seule-balle-dans-laquelle-on-donne-des-coups-de-pieds. **

**Lady Crystal**** : Ils sont tous maso… !!! Combien de fois faut le dire… et bien va lire la suite et dis moi… **


	7. Maillot de Bain et Gentillesse

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Silverfox, sauf la traduction 

**Bon je commence mon boulot lundi 28 … donc je pense qu'il n'y aura qu'une mise à jour de cette fic pendant 1 mois… (et oui elle me prends bien plus de temps à traduire que l'autre) **

------

**Chapitre 6 : Maillot de Bain et Gentillesse.**

-----

Draco ne trouva pas le temps pour demander à Snape ce qu'il s'était passé à la cour avant le petit déjeuner du jour suivant. De plus, il n'y avait même pas pensé lorsque Mike était là, et après le départ de son nouvel ami, il était trop impatient de recommencer ses exercices de Maths. 

Severus lui rendit le livre avec un soupir. Parfois, ce garçon l'inquiétait vraiment. Enfin, au moins, il s'était un peu amusé avec Mike et les Rakers. Cela avait été une grande surprise pour Severus. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que les garçons du coin acceptent le fils pourri gâté de Lucius Malfoy. Mais s'il pensait aux récentes découvertes qu'il avait fait sur la vie familiale des Malfoy, Draco n'avait probablement jamais été pourri gâté. Il se demanda si Mike avait appris beaucoup, par son père, sur l'histoire de Draco. Et qu'avait-il dit aux autres Rakers ?

« Alors, est-ce que vous leur avez dit l'histoire complète hier ? » demanda Draco, essayant d'éloigner Munin de son assiette que le corbeau affamé fixait. 

« Non, mais le maître d'hôtel l'a fait. On y arrivera sûrement aujourd'hui. Je t'emmènerai chez ton oncle dimanche. Je paris qu'il est déjà inquiet à propos de toi. » ajouta Severus lorsqu'il vit le visage triste de Draco. « Tu t'y plairas, Draco, j'en suis sûr. »

« Je souhaite simplement savoir à quoi il ressemble. Je n'aime pas vraiment aller vivre avec un parent. Il est un étranger total pour moi. » dit Draco en soupirant. 

Munin réalisa que Draco était momentanément distrait, et se pencha rapidement, attrapant un morceau de pain de son assiette. 

« Hey ! » hurla Draco avec colère et saisit le corbeau en train de s'enfuir. 

Munin cependant se dégagea facilement. Il sourit à Draco. Bien sûr, les corbeaux ne pouvaient pas sourire avec leurs becs, mais de la façon dont il tenait sa tête, et clignait des yeux, c'était vraiment un sourire. De colère, Draco essaya à nouveau de l'attraper. Aucune chance. Munin s'enfuyait à chaque fois facilement. Draco devenait de plus en plus désespérer. 

« Munin, lâche ça ! » ordonna Snape, semblant pratiquement ennuyé. 

Le corbeau ouvrit immédiatement son bec et le toast tomba sur la nappe. 

« Tu n'aurais pas pu prendre au moins un morceau qui n'était pas déjà beurré ? » grogna Sarah à l'oiseau. « Il y en avait suffisamment dans la corbeille à pain. Nous t'aurions peut-être laissé prendre un de ceux-là. »

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. » commenta sèchement Severus. 

« C'est vrai. Il essaye simplement être une peste, encore. » se plaignit Sarah repoussant Munin de son assiette juste à temps. 

Désappointé, le corbeau se tourna vers le petit déjeuner de Severus. Il se plaça sur le côté, espérant que Severus ne l'ait pas encore vu. Severus l'éloigna gentiment avec son bras. Sautant par-dessus le bras, Munin réessaya. 

« Oh, meurs. » gronda Severus. 

Et à l'horreur de Draco, le corbeau tomba à plat, ses pieds étirés dans l'air au dessus de lui. 

« Munin ! »

Le corbeau ne bougea pas. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés, une aile posée sur la table, éloignée de son corps. Snape continua de manger comme si rien ne s'était produit.

« Munin ! Allez Munin, s'il te plait bouge ! » dit à nouveau Draco, proche des larmes. 

Snape leva les yeux de son assiette pour regarder le garçon effrayé. Il claqua ses doigts. 

« Ici, Munin. » dit-il doucement.

Les yeux du corbeau s'ouvrirent. Il se leva et sauta sur le bras de Snape rapidement. Snape caressa gentiment ses plumes noires ébouriffées, les aplatissant. 

« Que s'est-il passé ? » cria Draco, complètement confus. 

« Oh, c'est simplement une autre de ses petites farces. Comme ouvrir les portes. » expliqua Snape. « Lorsque je lui dis de faire le mort, il ne bouge plus jusqu'à ce que je l'appelle à nouveau. »

« Vraiment ? Wow, je dois enseigner ça à mon hibou ! » décida Draco. 

« Tu ne peux pas. Les hiboux ne font pas ce genre de trucs. Quelques-uns peuvent être entraînés pour s'asseoir et ne pas bouger d'un certain endroit avant d'être appelé, mais tu ne peux pas leur enseigner à tomber sur leur dos ou à obéir à un ordre lorsqu'il est donné par une certaine personne. 

« Alors, pourquoi est-ce que Munin le fait ? »

« Munin est un corbeau. Les corbeaux peuvent pratiquement tout apprendre. Ils aiment jouer des tours et ils sont bien plus intelligents que les hiboux pour commencer. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde utilise des hiboux ? Si les corbeaux sont si intelligents, plus de gens devraient en avoir ? » demanda Draco intrigué. 

« Les hiboux sont faciles à garder et à entraîner. En fait, ils sont habituellement achetés et déjà entraînés. Les corbeaux demandent beaucoup plus de travail. Si tu veux vraiment être capable de te reposer sur ton corbeau, tu dois l'élever et l'entraîner toi-même. Et tu dois savoir ce que tu fais lorsque tu élèves un corbeau. Ils peuvent développer des habitudes ennuyeuses. »

« Comme manger dans ton assiette. » commenta Draco.

« Ils ont tendance à voler des choses plus importantes que de la nourriture. C'est leur curiosité. Ils sont attirés par les choses qui brillent donc ils les attrapent et s'enfuient pour pouvoir avoir ensuite une meilleure vue, et une fois qu'ils ont fini avec ces objets, ils les jettent. »

« Est-ce que Munin fait ça ? » Draco fixa l'oiseau avec suspicion même s'il n'avait rien d'important avec lui qui pourrait être volé. 

« Non, il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit de prendre sans permission. Mais il est curieux et parfois il attrape des choses pour les examiner. Cependant, il les rend toujours. » 

« Est-ce que vous le prenez encore à la cour ? »

« Oh oui, de cette façon, j'aurai au moins une personne intelligente à qui parler lorsque tous ces avocats commencent à s'agiter. »

Draco regarda Munin. Il semblait toujours être un grand oiseau noir ordinaire. 

« Il ne vous répond pas vraiment, n'est ce pas ? Je veux dire, je sais qu'il peut parler, mais il ne comprend pas ce qu'il dit, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Si, il comprend. » Snape sourit fièrement. « Il ne répète pas habituellement des mots qu'il ne comprend pas. »

« Mais… ? »

« Il ne comprend pas tout ce que je dis, mais il connaît la signification de ce qu'il dit. »

« Oh, vraiment ? Alors que veut-il dire lorsqu'il me dit 'Vole !' ? Je lui ai déjà dit que je n'ai pas d'aile. S'il est si intelligent, il devrait savoir que les humains ne volent pas. »

« Cela veut dire 'Allons-y !' ou 'Partons' ou peut-être 'Je vole, tu marches.' »

Munin qui écoutait attentivement la conversation vola soudainement sur l'épaule de Snape. 

« Vole ! » croassa-t-il. 

« Alors, qu'est ce que cela veut dire maintenant. » le défia Draco. 

« Il veut dire : 'Si nous allons encore à la cour, nous ferions mieux d'y aller ou nous serons en retard.' Et il a raison, comme d'habitude. » expliqua Severus en se levant. « Maintenant, passe une bonne journée. Et ne passe pas ta journée à étudier et ne vas pas te promener dans le parc tout seul. Attends que Mike vienne te chercher. »

Draco acquiesça, et commença à débarrasser la table, se demandant si Mike allait vraiment revenir. Sarah retira la nappe tachée dès qu'il eut fini et la plaça dans le panier à linge sale. 

« Si cela continue comme ça, je vais devoir retourner à la laverie demain. » grommela-t-elle.

« Oh super ! Est-ce que je peux revenir voir les machines à laver ? »

« Peut-être. Dépêches-toi avec la vaisselle. Mike sera probablement là d'un instant à l'autre, et tu ne partiras pas avant d'avoir fini. » déclara fermement Sarah. 

Draco éclata pratiquement de rire. Maintenant, il savait qu'elle ne le pensait pas, mais il voulait finir la vaisselle avant que Mike n'arrive, s'il venait vraiment. C'était un petit peu de travail qu'il pouvait faire pour Sarah, alléger le travail supplémentaire que sa présence apportait. Les Snape n'avaient pas à être aussi gentils après tout. 

En effet, Mike apparut quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné, à la surprise de Draco, de Cathy Cat. Bloody Mary cependant n'était pas en vue, et elle ne les attendait pas non plus dans les escaliers. Ni Mike, ni Cathy ne semblait inquiet par ce fait. Donc, Draco décida de ne pas demander. Peut-être que Mary ne sortait jamais les jeudis matins. 

Cette fois, ils n'allèrent pas dans la vieille cabane, nota Draco avec intérêt. Ils marchèrent directement vers le terrain de football et Mike essaya à nouveau d'enseigner à Draco comment diriger une balle avec ses pieds. Draco fit de son mieux, mais ses tirs continuaient d'aller ailleurs. Enfin, ils allaient quand même dans la bonne direction maintenant. 

Jack arriva en dernier en excluant Mary qui ne vint pas du tout. Il renifla en voyant les efforts de Draco et se demanda à haute voix pourquoi Mike enseignait ça à Draco. 

Draco le fixa, mais se souvint du conseil de Mike, essaya ainsi d'être plus gentil avec Jack et de ne pas répondre. Jack lui rendit son regard, et par rapport à ce qu'il disait le jour précédent, il ne choisit pas Draco pour son équipe. A la place, il choisit toutes les bons joueurs et désigna Sammie pour s'occuper de l'autre équipe. 

Draco se souvenait que Sammie avait été le seul de leur nouvelle équipe qui avait été proche de marquer un but lors de la première partie, mais il n'avait clairement pas les qualités requises de dirigeant. Il était visible qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire avec l'équipe, et les autres l'ignoraient la plupart du temps. Draco cependant était de plus en plus habitué à sa position de gardien et il réussit à empêcher l'équipe de Jack de marquer. A la fin du jeu, il semblait qu'il n'y aurait aucun but pour aujourd'hui. 

Puis Cathy essaya une nouvelle fois de marquer, et Draco attrapa à nouveau la balle facilement et la redonna à Charlie qui semblait s'ennuyer, parce qu'elle était la pire joueuse du gang, elle n'avait jamais réussi à avoir la balle. Draco pensait que cela ne ferait pas de mal de l'inclure dans le jeu, qui était de toute façon, pratiquement terminé. 

De l'autre côté, Larry commença à hurler sur Cathy pour ne pas avoir marquer. Cathy poussa un juron envers Larry et il s'éloigna de ses buts tout en l'insultant. 

Charlie partit avec la balle en direction des buts de Larry. « Et bien au moins, elle essaye. » pensa Draco. 'Bel effort, Charlie, même si tu n'as pas une chance de marquer.'

Cathy se retourna et courut vers Larry, ses yeux luisant de rage. Jack regarda le duo également. Ce que Larry avait dit, devait vraiment avoir blessé Cathy, mais Draco était bien trop loin pour comprendre ce qu'il avait vraiment hurlé. 

Charlie passa le ballon à Sammie au même moment où Cathy donna une claque à Larry sur le visage. Jack s'interposa entre les deux, disant quelque chose à Larry, et pointant les buts. Larry se retourna. Sammie tira…

Et le ballon entra. 

Jack était furieux. Il hurla sur Larry et Cathy et lorsque Mike essaya de le calmer, il le frappa pratiquement au visage. Larry recommença à crier sur Cathy et Mike la retenait physiquement pour l'empêcher de poursuivre soit Larry, soit Jack. On ne voyait pas vraiment contre lequel des deux elle était le plus en colère à cet instant. 

A quelques pas de l'équipe enragée de Jack, Charlie et Matt étreignaient tous deux Sammie, contents et surpris de leur victoire. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à un match nul contre cette équipe. Et encore moins une victoire. 

Draco courut vers son équipe et congratula également Sammie. Bien sûr, elle avait seulement marqué parce que Larry avait été assez stupide pour laisse ses buts sans protection, mais Charlie aurait probablement raté, si elle avait elle-même tiré. N'importe quel autre joueur serait monté pour le but et pour la gloire, mais Charlie avait passé le ballon, sachant que Sammie avait une meilleure chance de le faire entrer. 

« Très bien, Charlie ! » Les mots sortirent de sa bouche avant que Draco ne réalise ce qu'il voulait dire. « Nous n'aurions pas pu gagner sans toi. »

« Sans moi ? Mais Sammie a marqué le but de la victoire. »

« Parce que tu lui as passé le ballon au bon moment. Comprends-moi bien. Sammie a très bien fait, mais je ne pense pas que c'était le but le plus difficile qu'il ait fait. Larry n'était pas là. Tu es celle qui a fait la dernière course pour le but, lorsque nous pensions tous que nous avions déjà perdus, et tu as été celle qui a passé le ballon au bon joueur pour marquer. Tu as réussi à garder le ballon, passant l'autre équipe, sans qu'ils ne te remarquent. »

« Oui c'est vrai. Je n'aurai pas réessayé. Si Dragon ne m'avait pas passé la balle. Tu mérites au moins le crédit pour avoir vu ça et pour utiliser notre dernière chance de marquer. » confirma Matt. 

Draco commençait à se douter que Matt aimait Charlie. Ces deux là allaient vraiment bien ensembles. 

Sammie admit également que cela n'avait pas été le but le plus difficile. Leur victoire était principalement du au Petit Larry, incapable de contrôler son tempérament, mais cela ne les arrêtait pas de regarder. Aucun d'eux n'avait eut une partie décisive dans un jeu gagnant auparavant, et cela était si bien d'être capable de se vanter.

Jack partit pour déjeuner, avec une humeur pire que celle lors de son arrivée, annonçant qu'il avait de meilleures choses à faire que de traîner avec eux cet après-midi. 

« Hey, allons nager aujourd'hui. » suggéra Matt en entendant ça. 

« Mais je n'ai pas de maillot de bain. » protesta Draco 

« Pas de problème. » dit Mike, semblant toujours un peu morose. « J'en ai un autre que tu peux emprunter. »

« Merci… Je suis désolé pour nous avoir permis de gagner. » dit Draco alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers. 

Mike essayait difficilement de ne pas baisser les yeux et Cathy était encore en colère. Il n'avait pas non plus voulu les blesser comme ça.

« C'est bon. » dit doucement Mike. « Ce n'est pas vraiment la défaite qui m'énerve. C'est la façon dont l'équipe ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Larry et Jack se sont comportés comme de véritables idiots à propos de ça. C'est vraiment à cause de ça. »

« Que cela leur serve de leçon aussi. » continua Cathy. « Ce ne sont pas seulement des perdants. Jack était en train de tricher. Il a pris tous les meilleurs joueurs pour lui-même pour vous forcer à perdre. Il ne vous a même pas donné de chance. Que cela lui serve de leçon puisque son plan s'est retourné contre lui. Et maintenant, il fuit. Qu'est ce que j'ai pu voir dans ce gars ? Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai pensé être amoureuse de lui. »

« Tu n'es pas en train de dire que tu romps avec lui ?! » cria pratiquement Mike.

« Si je le dis. Je ne veux pas d'un gars qui devient un idiot, juste parce qu'il n'aime pas Dragon. Il est un peu trop vieux pour ça. Je peux comprendre un tel comportement provenant des enfants que je garde. Ils sont supposés être immatures. C'est pourquoi ils ont besoin d'une baby-sitter. Mais mon petit ami doit être plus mature. Jack a 17 ans et il agit comme s'il en avait 5. Honnêtement, même Sammie peut le battre avec plus de grâce que Jack et il a seulement 12 ans ! » Elle se sépara d'eux, se murmurant des mots de colère. 

« Wow. Cathy Cat est vraiment en colère. » affirma Draco, se sentant encore légèrement confus. 

« Ouais, enfin, est ce que tu as déjà rencontré un chat en colère ? Elle n'a pas ce nom pour rien, tu sais. » dit Mike en souriant, ayant visiblement oublié sa propre colère. « Ce qui compte vraiment, est qu'elle est libre. Et tout le monde va savoir qu'elle a rompu avec Jack. »

« Oh, tu penses que tu as une chance avec elle maintenant ? »

« Probablement pas. Je le ferai, si Larry était mon seul rival. Il n'est pas vraiment le plus intelligent ou le plus beau des enfants du coin, mais je paris que Matt va essayer de l'avoir également et il est bien plus beau que moi. Mais peut-être qu'elle ne voudra pas sortir avec un squib, et il y a toujours une chance pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'un Shark. Les jumeaux sont également beaux, Mark lui-même est plus attirant tout comme Robin et il y a le joli Ricky. Il est un aimant à filles également. »

« Joli Ricky ? » C'était vraiment un nom étrange. Encore plus ridicule que Jack l'Eventreur. 

« Il n'a pas vraiment choisi son nom, tu sais, mais il est si narcissique. Le seul garçon que j'ai rencontré qui se promène avec un miroir et un peigne avec lui tout le temps. C'est une des choses que les filles détestent sur lui. Il est si amoureux de lui-même, qu'il ne peut vraiment pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il serait vraiment un trophée pour Cathy. Il est pratiquement le bras droit de Mark également. » 

« Je suppose qu'il n'était pas là lorsque je les ai rencontré dans la planque. Je ne m'en souviens pas en tout cas. »

« Non, il n'était pas là. Il vit dans un autre immeuble. Numéro 14 je crois. J'ai vu seulement ceux de notre immeuble ce jour-là, Mark, les jumeaux, et Robin. Il évite les combats cependant. Cela pourrait endommagé son apparence s'il se fait frapper, tu sais. Il n'aime pas risquer ça. »

« Mais il est le plus beau, donc Cathy le voudrait de toute façon ? »

« Ouais, c'est bête que tu ne reste pas. » 

« Huh ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elle serait plutôt allée vers toi. Tu es beau à regarder, mais tu n'es pas aussi efféminé que Ricky et tu as battu Mark. Et tu es gentil également. Cela te donne vraiment des atouts auprès d'elle, surtout avec la façon dont Jack l'a perdue. »

« Gentil ? Je suis un Slytherin, Mike. Nous sommes connus pour beaucoup de choses, mais sûrement pas pour être gentils. Je suis particulièrement fameux pour mes insultes et mon sarcasme. »

« Tu es quand même gentil. Regarde simplement à la façon dont tu traites Charlie. Tout le monde a essayé d'éloigner la balle d'elle le plus possible, parce qu'elle la perd toujours, mais, tu ne lui as pas seulement donner la balle, tu l'as reconnue comme une partie de votre victoire. »

« Elle mérite ça. C'est peut-être Larry qui nous a donné la chance et Sammie qui a tiré, mais elle a été celle qui continuait d'essayer et elle a vu la chance. Nous sommes allés si près du but, parce qu'aucun de vous n'avait remarqué qu'elle y allait, et qu'elle avait abandonné la chance de marquer en faveur de Sammie, parce qu'il avait plus de chances de réussir. Je l'ai simplement remerciée parce qu'elle le mérite pour ses efforts en faveur de l'équipe. »

« Tu vois, je t'ai dit que tu étais gentil. Tu aurais pu clamer la victoire pour toi-même, tu sais. »

« Moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je n'étais même pas près de votre but. »

« Non, tu nous as simplement empêchés de marquer. Nous avions beaucoup plus de chances et de meilleurs joueurs, mais tu n'as pas laissé passer un seul tir. Si tu n'avais pas été là, vous auriez perdu malgré ce seul but. »

« Je pouvais simplement réussir un match nul, tout au mieux. C'est quand même Charlie et Sammie qui ont gagné la partie. »

« Tu aurais du être le capitaine de l'équipe. Tu es pratiquement aussi intelligent que je le suis. »

« Je suis quoi ? Oh, ferme là ! » Draco essaya de donner un petit coup à Mike qui esquiva rapidement et sorti une clé de sa poche, l'approchant d'une porte, à deux portes de celle des Snape.

« Tu es quand même gentil, Dragon ! » cria-t-il juste avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. « A tout à l'heure, après le déjeuner ! »

Sarah fut plutôt surprise lorsque vit un grand sourire sur le visage de Draco lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte. 

« Je suppose que tu as gagné le jeu ? » demanda-t-elle, prétendant être indifférente. 

« Oui, nous avons gagné et maintenant Cathy va laisser tomber Jack et Mike a dit que j'avais des chances avec elle, si je ne partais pas dimanche. »

« Oh et tu t'attends à ce que je crois que Cathy va abandonner Jack simplement parce que tu as gagné un match de football ? Draco, elle n'est pas ce genre de filles. »

« Elle ne va pas le laisser tomber parce que nous avons gagné. Elle va le faire parce qu'il est un mauvais perdant et qu'il lui a hurlé dessus, la blâmant pour l'erreur de Larry. Elle a dit qu'il était trop immature pour elle et qu'elle voulait quelqu'un de plus gentil. »

« Et tu es plus gentil ? » demanda Sarah avec des doutes. 

« Et bien, Mike clame que je suis gentil. Simplement parce que j'ai dit que nous devions remercier Charlie. » se plaignit Draco. 

« Et bien alors, sois gentil et donne-moi le sel, et je vais également avoir besoin de lait et… »

Draco soupira doucement. Encore cuisiner. Au moins la cuisine avec Sarah est beaucoup plus facile que de cuisiner avec le Professeur Snape. Draco commençait même à développer quelque chose ressemblant à du respect pour les elfes de maisons.

------

Mike arriva avant que Draco ait fini la vaisselle cette fois. Il avait les pieds nus, et portait seulement son maillot de bain, et il avait une serviette posée sur ses épaules.

« Tiens. » dit-il, tendant un autre maillot de bain à Draco. « Dépêche-toi de l'enfiler. Les autres attendent déjà en bas des escaliers. » 

« Mais je dois d'abord finir la vaisselle. » protesta Draco. « Je ne peux pas simplement tout abandonner et foncer. »

« Je finirai la vaisselle. » déclara Mike comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Peut-être que ça l'était. Draco se souvint soudainement de la fois où Sarah lui avait dit que si Billy était un peu plus vieux, cela serait son travail. Mike devait probablement faire la vaisselle depuis tout petit. 

Draco regarda le maillot de bain. Il était du même bleu que les capes des Rakers, mais à la place du nom complet du gang, il y avait seulement un R blanc dessus sur le côté droit. Il se demanda s'il était autorisé à porter ça. C'était visiblement une partie de l'uniforme des Rakers, et il n'était pas un Raker, même s'il jouait avec eux. Jack s'énerverait probablement s'il le voyait porter ça. Mais. Jack ne venait pas de toute façon, et Mike et les autres n'en possédaient pas d'autre qu'il aurait pu emprunter. 

Il se changea rapidement et aida Mike à sécher la vaisselle. Lorsqu'ils partirent, il se demanda un moment s'il devait mettre ses chaussures. Il n'était pas habitué à courir pieds nus à l'extérieur, mais Mike devait avoir une raison pour ne pas avoir apporter ses chaussures, et de toutes façons il ne pouvait pas les porter dans l'eau. 

« Attends une minutes. » dit Sarah vers eux lorsqu'ils passaient la porte. « Tu ne vas pas nager sans une serviette. Sur quoi vas-tu t'asseoir ? Et n'essaies même pas de rentrer à la maison trempée. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir le sol mouillé et sale. »

« Désolé. » cria Draco en fonçant, et attrapant la grande serviette qu'elle lui tendait. Il ne faisait plus attention à ses réprimandes, mais il savait qu'il valait mieux qu'il obéisse sans poser de question. Elle avait été assez gentille pour l'héberger. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui donner des problèmes supplémentaires. 

Ils foncèrent dans les escaliers, les marches étaient douces et fraîche sous ses pieds nus. Draco se doutait qu'elles étaient probablement très sales. Il se demanda comment Sarah réagirait s'il laissait des traces de pieds sales sur le sol lorsqu'il rentrerait. 

Les autres étaient en effet en train de les attendre, même Mary qui semblait encore plus intimidante dans son bikini bleu. Draco se demanda pendant un moment à quoi elle ressemblerait si elle était en robe muggle. Les vêtements féminins n'allaient vraiment pas aux Demi Ogres. 

Cathy Cat, quand à elle, était adorable. Elle pouvait se permettre de montrer beaucoup de peau d'après Draco. Le bleu des Rakers allait très bien avec ses yeux également et la façon dont elle souriait et clignait de l'œil vers lui…

Cathy était vraiment… er… et bien… adorable par manque d'un meilleur mot. Draco pensait qu'il y avait définitivement quelque chose de plus que ça, mais il ne savait simplement pas comment l'appeler. 

Charlie aurait été bien plus intéressante comme cela également, si elle ne se tenait pas aussi près de Cathy. Elle avait une aussi belle silhouette que son amie, mais les magnifiques boucles noires de Cathy et ses yeux bleus étincelant la démarquaient facilement. Mais Draco l'accueillit quand même chaudement. Elle avait gagné cette partie pour leur équipe et il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il l'appréciait ça. 

Petit Larry semblait avoir oublié la défaite de ce matin. Il rigolait et discutait avec les autres alors qu'ils traversaient le parc en direction de la rivière. 

Draco se sentit un peu mal à l'aise en voyant ça. Ils n'allaient pas nager dans la rivière, n'est ce pas ? Ce n'était pas vraiment violent, mais le courant était quand même plutôt fort, et Draco ne pensait pas que nager serait sauf. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être emporté vers la mer et il n'avait même pas apporté sa baguette. 

Le sol était inconfortablement chaud sous ses pieds et de temps en temps, il marchait sur une petite pierre. Les autres n'avaient pas du tout l'air dérangé. Ils étaient visiblement habitués à marcher pieds nus et Draco faisait de son mieux pour ne pas sauter dessus lorsque cela arrivait, mais il commençait vraiment à souhaiter de ne pas être venu avec eux. Il aurait pu rester à la maison pour apprendre un peu de Maths ou jouer avec Billy. 

Après ce qui semblait être une éternité pour Draco, mais ce qui n'était probablement que quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent à un petit étang entouré par un peu de vert. Il y avait beaucoup d'enfants déjà et ils jouaient avec l'eau et criaient. La plupart d'entre eux étaient jeunes donc ils firent rapidement de la place pour eux. Draco ne vit aucun bandana de Shark, ce qu'il supposa être bon. Mais aucun des Rakers ne portaient non plus leurs capes. Draco doutait vraiment qu'il puisse reconnaître des Sharks sans leurs bandanas. Enfin peut-être que Mark et sûrement Robin le pourraient, mais lui n'en avait pas vu beaucoup.

La pelouse était sèche et dure à cause de la chaleur et elle piquait les pieds de Draco, mais c'était bien mieux que de marcher sur les pierres. Les autres posèrent leurs serviettes sous un arbre et se précipitèrent dans l'eau. Draco suivit leur exemple et se plaça sur le bord de l'étang qui était couvert de pierres plus ou moins grosses, mais l'eau était douce et fraîche, et les pierres arrêtèrent vite d'être un problème lorsqu'il s'éloigna suffisamment pour nager. 

Il remarqua que les autres allaient tous dans la même direction et il les suivit. Ils se dirigeaient vers un grand tronc qui pour une certaine raison, dérivait dans l'étang. Matt l'atteignit le premier et l'escalada, mais Cathy était juste derrière lui, et elle attrapa une des branches et s'appuya dessus, tournant ainsi le dessus du tronc dans l'eau, ainsi, Matt en tomba avec un petit cri surpris. Maintenant, Cathy était pratiquement dessus, mais Charlie la saisit à la hanche et la fit redescendre. Cathy riposta en mettant Charlie sous l'eau. Lorsque Draco atteignit l'arbre, et qu'il ne vit plus l'activité des filles alors que Larry l'accueillit en l'arrosant dans le visage. Draco cligna des yeux pour retirer l'eau de ses yeux et suivit Larry qui plongea, disparaissant. 

Incapable de retrouver Larry, Draco essaya de mettre Sammie sous l'eau, mais il évita, pour tenir à la place le bras de Draco, pour essayer la même chose avec lui, mais il dut le laisser partir lorsqu'il rentra dans Mary sous l'eau. Draco les laissa se battre et attrapa l'arbre. Le bois mouillé se révéla être assez difficile à escalader. Draco glissait constamment et l'arbre continuait de tourner à chaque fois qu'il l'attrapait. En ajoutant ça, aux enfants qui l'arrosaient constamment, essayant de le retenir, ou de l'immerger, cela devenait ainsi une tâche laborieuse. 

Cela prit un moment avant qu'ils ne soient tous en sécurité sur l'arbre. Larry remonta finalement Sammie et là, ils s'assirent, flottant sur l'eau sur un arbre mouillé et instable. Draco n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il aurait pu s'amuser autant. En fait, il n'avait jamais imaginé quelque chose d'aussi drôle auparavant. Il écouta la conversation des autres et le rire avec une oreille, alors qu'il regardait le reflet du soleil danser dans l'eau dans laquelle se trouvait ses pieds, et il se demanda bizarrement ce qu'un poisson pouvait penser d'un pied dérangeant son univers. Ils étaient probablement habitués à ça. 

Cathy s'assit juste à côté de lui, s'adossant contre une des branches, et un pied sur le tronc. Si Draco s'était penché un peu plus, ils se seraient sans aucun doute touchés. Son autre pied était dans l'eau éclaboussant Draco de temps en temps avec un petit mouvement. 

Mike les regarda un moment, s'asseyant de l'autre côté de Draco, mais il se retourna pour rire de Matt et Sammie qui n'arrêtaient pas d'essayer de monter et se menaçaient l'un l'autre, ou le gang entier à cause de leur perchoir. Mary et Larry étaient assis au bout du tronc, se tenant l'un à côté de l'autre et appréciant leur compagnie. 

Charlie était sur le ventre, retenue par les bras et jambes de l'arbre et semblant endormie.

Oui, c'était la vie. Cela ne pouvait vraiment pas être mieux que ça. 

La paix et la relaxation finirent lorsqu'ils s'étaient finalement bien reposés et commencèrent à s'ennuyer, sautant ainsi dans l'eau. Eclaboussant et riant des autres, ils revinrent vers le bord, où ils étalèrent leurs serviettes, et s'assirent au soleil, regardant ainsi les autres baigneurs. Il y avait un groupe d'enfants accompagnés de deux bambins pas plus grand que Billy, s'amusant dans l'eau peu profonde. 

Les bébés portaient d'étranges objets rouges sur leurs petits bras. Il lui semblait qu'ainsi les petits n'étaient pas capables de bouger leurs bras avec ces choses-là, mais visiblement, ils n'étaient pas aussi durs qu'ils ne paraissaient. Draco se demanda ce que ces choses pouvaient être. Il se sentait également un peu inquiet. Ces deux-là ne semblaient pas assez vieux pour savoir comment nager. N'était-il pas dangereux de les mettre si près de l'eau profonde ?

Il y avait quelques enfants plus vieux, portant d'étranges choses en plastiques également. Au moins, elles ne semblaient pas aussi grosses pour eux. 

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ces choses rouges ? » demanda-t-il finalement à Mike. 

« Ces choses rouges ? Quelles choses rouges ? » Mike semblait confus. 

« Tu veux dire les ailes d'eau ? » demanda Cathy derrière eux. « Ces petites ailes en plastiques sur les bras des enfants ? »

Draco acquiesça. « A quoi servent-ils ? Elles semblent inconfortables selon moi. Spécialement pour les bébés. Elles sont bien trop grandes. »

« Non, elles ne le sont pas. Elles sont là pour protéger leur vie. » dit Cathy en riant. « Ce sont des petits sacs en plastiques emplis d'air. Donc lorsque les enfants vont dans l'eau profonde, ils flottent et donc, garde la tête hors de l'eau. De cette façon même un bébé qui ne peut pas nager, peut barboter dans l'eau sans aucun danger. »

« Oh, c'est bien. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il arrive s'ils cassent ? »

« Ils sont plutôt solides, mais il faut les vérifier de temps en temps. » Cette fois, ce fut Mike qui répondit. 

« Ils sont plutôt inconfortables selon moi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'utilise pas des anneaux en plastiques à la place ? J'en avais un comme ça lorsque j'étais petit et c'était plutôt confortable. »

« Peut-être, mais c'est aussi dangereux. L'enfant doit tenir l'anneau s'il ne veut pas couler. Les ailes d'eau tiennent l'enfant. Elles doivent être dégonflées pour pouvoir les retirer, c'est donc ainsi plutôt difficile pour un bébé de le faire. Elles sont vraiment serrées. »

Draco reporta son regard sur les bébés en train de jouer. Il espérait que ces ailes n'étaient pas trop serrées pour ne pas les blesser, mais ils semblaient parfaitement heureux, jouant dans l'eau ensemble. L'un prit quelque chose sur le sol et alla le montrer à un des enfants plus âgés, probablement sa sœur, supposa Draco. Elle ne semblait pas très heureuse de l'objet cependant, et ignora principalement le petit garçon. Draco se sentit désolé pour lui. 

« Dragon ? Hey, Dragon ! » appela Cathy. 

« Huh ? Oh désolé. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

« Tu aimes vraiment les enfants, n'est ce pas ? » Elle lui sourit. Draco se sentit rougir. 

« Je pensais simplement à ce que cela serait pour Billy. Il y a tant à voir ici pour un bébé. »

« Nous n'aurions pas été capable de nager vers l'arbre si nous avions du traîner un bébé, tu sais. » commenta Matt, le réprimandant légèrement. « Cela aurait été trop loin pour lui, des ailes d'eau ou non. »

« Cela aurait été quand même sympathique de l'avoir ici. Il est si mignon quand il va explorer. »

« Pah, mignon ! » cracha Matt. « Stupide bébé. »

« Ne t'occupes pas de Matt. » dit gentiment Cathy. « Il est simplement jaloux de sa petite sœur, parce qu'elle a toute l'attention des autres en ce moment. »

« Stupide bébé ! » répéta Matt, cette fois avec plus de véhémence. « Tout le monde dit toujours combien elle est mignonne, et qu'elle va être magique. Ils parlent du genre de baguette qu'elle aura lorsqu'elle grandira. Petite nuisance. Tout ce qu'elle fait est de pleurer. »

« Oh, allez. Tu ne peux pas vraiment ne pas aimer ta petite sœur. J'aimerai en avoir une. » dit Draco. « Les bébés sont si adorables. »

« Adorables ? Ils ne sont rien d'autre que des problèmes. » insista Matt. « Et elle n'est pas vraiment ma sœur. » continua-t-il. « Elle a un père différent. »

« Je pensais que tu aimais ton beau-père ? » s'enquit Sammie, semblant confus. 

« Je l'aime. Du moment qu'il m'aime. Mais maintenant, c'est 'Lora-ci, Lora-ça.' Ils ne savent même plus que j'existe. »

« J'ai pensé moi aussi que ma mère ne savait pas que j'existais. » dit soudainement Draco. « Et maintenant, elle est morte pour moi. »

« Elle est morte pour toi ? Vraiment. » demanda Sammie avec excitation. « Comment ? »

Draco se mit sur le dos et fixa le seul petit nuage visible dans le ciel. « Je ne veux vraiment pas parler de ça. »

Il y eut du silence pendant un bon moment. Draco se demanda ce que ses compagnons pensaient. 

« J'aime mon beau-père. » dit finalement Mary. « Même s'il est humain, et qu'il ne me parle pas beaucoup. Il ramène à la maison un peu plus d'argent et il ne fait pas trembler la maison lorsqu'il marche. C'est plus facile pour maman également. »

« Mais est-ce que quelque fois tu ne souhaiterais pas en savoir plus sur tes parents ogres ? » lui demanda Cathy avec un ton rêveur dans sa voix, que Draco ne put interpréter.

« Oui parfois, mais c'est bien d'avoir un père qui travaille. »

« Ton vrai père ne travaille-t-il pas ? » demanda Draco. 

« Oh, bien sur que si, quand il le peut, mais peu de gens engage un ogre. La plupart du temps, il est simplement assis à la maison, et se saoule. »

« Je souhaite quand même avoir un père. » dit Cathy en soupirant. 

« Tu n'as pas de père ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Draco. « Tu dois en avoir un. Sinon tu ne serais pas là du tout. »

« Oh, j'en ai un. Je ne sais simplement rien de lui. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, tu sais. » Cathy s'assit sur sa serviette, son menton sur ses genoux, ses bras serrés autour d'eux. 

« Ta mère ne t'a rien dit à propos de lui ? » demanda Sammie. « Papa me raconte toujours des histoires sur maman. »

« Non, elle n'aime pas parler de lui. Tout ce que je sais, est qu'il était Irlandais et que je lui ressemble beaucoup. Ca et que les gens me regardent toujours lorsque je leur dis mon nom et que je suis écossaise. La plupart d'entre eux ne disent rien cependant. Je suppose qu'il pense que j'ai été adoptée. Je déteste le fait de ne pas avoir de père. Je préfèrerais largement avoir un beau-père que rien du tout. »

« Avoir un père n'est pas super non plus. Je suis heureuse que le mien soit parti maintenant. » dit Charlie, arrachant de l'herbe à côté de sa serviette. « J'espère simplement qu'il ne reviendra pas lorsqu'il sortira. Ou qu'ils l'arrêtent tout de suite une nouvelle fois. Il devient toujours horrible lorsqu'il boit. Il commence à nous hurler dessus et puis il attrape l'une de nous et commence à la frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse. »

« Ouais, mon papa était encore saoul hier, et puis Bobby a fait tomber une assiette durant le dîner. Elle ne s'est même pas cassée, mais papa l'a tout de même frappé. » commenta Larry. 

« Je suis contente que ma sœur déménage. Maintenant, papa ne pourra plus l'atteindre lorsqu'il reviendra d'Azkaban. » dit Charlie avec un sourire triste. « Je souhaiterai également être plus âgée pour faire de même. Ou peut-être souhaiter qu'il ne sorte jamais. »

« Donc, ton père est à Azkaban parce qu'il t'a attaqué toi et ta sœur ? » demanda Draco surpris. 

Ces enfants n'étaient pas vraiment différents de lui, même s'ils ne semblaient pas du tout avoir peur d'en parler. Il se demanda soudainement combien d'enfants à Hogwarts cachaient des histoires similaires. Se pourrait-il qu'ils soient tous ici, pensa-t-il pendant un moment. Que toutes ces familles parfaites dont les gens parlent sont simplement des façades ne cachant qu'une sinistre vérité. Puis il pensa aux Snape. Non, ces familles parfaites existaient. La question était simplement leur nombre. Elles étaient sans doute beaucoup plus rares que ce que l'on pouvait penser.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! Il est à Azkaban pour vol. Tu ne vas pas à Azkaban pour avoir bu et frapper tes enfants ou ta femme. » dit Charlie, visiblement convaincu de ses faits. 

« Mon père ira. » dit Draco. 

Tous le fixèrent. 

« Enfin, je suppose qu'ils diront qu'il a accidentellement tué ma mère lorsqu'il l'a frappé, mais le résultat est le même. Professeur Snape dit qu'il n'est pas possible qu'il échappe à Azkaban malgré tous les avocats qu'il a. »

« N'as-tu pas dit qu'elle était morte pour toi ? » demanda doucement Cathy. 

« Oui, elle s'est placée entre nous lorsqu'il allait me frapper. Elle a essayé de me protéger et il l'a tué pour ça. »

« Je pensais que ta famille était riche ? » dit Larry, semblant complètement confus.

« Oui, et alors ? C'est pour cette raison qu'il peut se payer tous ces avocats, mais cela ne fait que lui faire gagner du temps. »

« Mais je pensais que les gens riches ne frappaient pas leurs femmes. »

« Et bien, celui qui a dit ça était probablement quelqu'un de riche, et qui ne voulait pas admettre qu'il faisait cela. » dit Draco en reniflant. 

« Est-ce que ton papa boit aussi ? » demanda Sammie. 

« Oui, mais il n'est pas mon papa. Il préfère être appelé Père. »

« Ton papa ne te laisse pas l'appeler Papa ? » Ils le fixèrent encore. 

« Et alors. C'est simplement un mot. Cela ne fait aucune différence si je l'appelle différemment. » 

« Je ne sais pas. » dit Charlie. « Père semble un peu froid. Sans amour. »

Draco haussa les épaules. Est-ce que son père l'avait aimé ? Il ne le pensait pas. Il le prétendait, oui. Mais est-ce qu'il ressentait vraiment quelque chose pour lui ? Draco en doutait. 

L'arrivée inattendue de Jack termina cette conversation avant qu'ils ne puissent être plus dépressifs à cause de leurs vies. Il laissa tomber sa serviette à côté de Cathy et s'y installa. 

« Alors, que se passe-t-il ? »

Cathy se leva silencieusement, et posa sa serviette dans le petit espace entre celle de Mike et de Draco. Ils se déplacèrent tous deux pour lui faire de la place. 

« Cathy ? » demanda Jack étonné. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Rien. Nous avons simplement eut une petite discussion sur le pont. » cria Cathy. « Tu n'avais pas prévu d'aller jouer avec les autres enfants dans le bac à sable aujourd'hui ? »

« J'étais en train d'aider mon père à réparer la fenêtre de la salle de séjour, si tu veux le savoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas avec toi ? Ne vas-tu pas m'embrasser ? »

« Non, je ne vais pas t'embrasser. C'est terminé, Jack. Laisse-moi tranquille. »

« Terminé ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par terminer ? Pourquoi ? Je pensais que tu m'aimais. » Jack semblait au bord de la panique. 

« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es un idiot immature. Voilà pourquoi. Juste parce que l'équipe de Dragon a gagné une seule partie, tu te comportes comme un gamin de deux ans. Merci, je peux avoir un homme mieux que ça. »

« Oh, donc tu coures après l'argent des enfants riches. C'est cela ? »

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec Draco et je me fiche de l'argent. Je regarde la façon dont mon petit ami traite ses amis et moi simplement parce qu'il a perdu une petite partie. Tu penses que tu peux me crier dessus parce que je ne suis pas capable de marquer contre Draco et tu reviens quelques heures plus tard pour me dire de t'embrasser et de prétendre que rien n'est arrivé ? Et bien, réfléchis encore ! Je ne suis plus avec toi. Je vais trouver quelqu'un de plus gentil. Au revoir ! Je retourne nager. » Cathy se leva et fonça dans l'eau. 

« Hey, attends ! » cria Sammie après elle. « Je viens avec toi. »

« Oui, moi aussi. Allons nager tout le monde. »

Jack était assis sur sa serviette, sa bouche grande ouverte alors que les autres se levèrent et suivirent Cathy vers l'étang. Lorsqu'il fut au bord de l'eau, Draco se retourna pour le regarder. 

« Alors, est-ce que tu vas venir avec nous ou bien est-ce que tu vas rester assis là et regarder ? » Il sourit. 

Jack se leva simplement, saisit sa serviette et partit. Draco sourit et suivit finalement les autres dans l'eau. Cathy avait une bonne tête d'avance et elle était déjà sur le point d'atteindre l'arbre. Sammie et Charlie gagnaient cependant du terrain. Les dernières pensées concernant Jack disparurent de l'esprit de Draco. Il devait se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas rater la bataille d'eau. 

------

Pour une étrange raison, les pierres ne semblaient pas aussi dures pour Draco sur le chemin du retour par rapport à tout à l'heure. Est-ce que ses pieds s'étaient déjà adaptés à la course à pieds nus ? Ou peut-être que c'était simplement parce qu'il s'était tellement amusé et qu'il était si fatigué, qu'il ne les sentait plus du tout. 

Ils étaient en retard. Il commençait déjà à faire nuit et Draco avait la légère impression que plusieurs personnes seraient en colère contre lui, mais il était très heureux. Cela avait été un jour parfait. Il se sentait même mieux après qu'ils aient parlés de leurs parents. Il se sentait mieux malgré sa mère morte et son père cruel après avoir découvert qu'il n'était pas le seul à vivre avec une famille brisée. Il avait toujours pensé que tous les autres avaient une vie de famille parfaite et qu'il était tout seul. Là, il semblait que Mike était le seul à avoir une famille parfaite. Ou peut-être que non ? Il était le seul à ne pas se plaindre, mais cela voulait-il dire qu'il était heureux ? Peut-être qu'il ne voulait simplement pas en parler. 

Ils escaladèrent les escaliers maintenant froids, et Draco souhaitait avoir apporté sa baguette pour pouvoir sécher ses cheveux. Alors il n'aurait pas si froid. Puis il se souvint qu'il n'était pas autorisé à faire de la magie de toute façon. 

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la lampe éclatée du troisième étage, Draco se souvint soudainement de son envie d'apprendre la Physique et de son livre de Maths. Il n'avait pas fait d'exercices aujourd'hui, et il se sentait si fatigué. Il aurait du prendre le livre et du parchemin en allant à l'étang. Il aurait pu étudier en étant allongé au soleil. Charlie avait apporté un roman à lire, et Sammie et Matt avaient joué à un étrange jeu que Draco ne connaissait pas. Cela devait être un jeu muggle. Peut-être qu'il pouvait les convaincre de le lui expliquer ? Mais il n'avait plus le temps. Dimanche, il devra partir pour aller vivre avec son oncle. 

Draco soupira. Il ne voulait vraiment pas y aller. Peut-être que le Professeur Snape avait tord et que le jugement allait prendre plus de temps, mais les Snape seraient probablement heureux de se débarrasser de lui. Après tout, il leur donnait beaucoup plus de travail, leur coûtait plus d'argent pour la nourriture et les vêtements, et maintenant il les inquiétait même en restant dehors trop longtemps. 

Sarah ouvrit la porte lorsqu'il sonna et le regarda d'un œil critique. 

« Tu es sûr que tu vis ici ? » lui demanda-t-elle, cachant un sourire. 

« Désolé. » murmura Draco. « Je suppose que je suis en retard. »

« Tu as raté le dîner. » déclara calmement Sarah, pointant sa baguette sur lui et séchant ses cheveux avec un mouvement rapide. 

Draco sentit soudainement son estomac gronder. Oh merde ! Il avait raté le dîner, et il était affamé. Il leva les yeux vers Sarah, mécontent. Est-ce qu'il devait supplier ? 

Sarah sourit soudainement. « Je plaisantais. Nous t'attendions. »

Elle lui demanda avec des gestes de rentrer dans le salon, et elle retira la serviette de son épaule lorsqu'il entra. Draco supposa que c'était un autre objet qui irait directement dans le panier à linge sale. Est-ce que Sarah avait fait la lessive aujourd'hui ? Il aurait voulu aller avec elle, et en apprendre plus sur les machines à laver. 

« Manges ! » annonça Munin avec un ton d'espérance au moment où Draco entra dans la pièce. 

Le corbeau était perché sur le dossier de la chaise favorite de Sarah et fixait probablement les assiettes vides installées sur la table. 

« Tais-toi, oiseau. Je t'ai déjà nourri. » gronda Severus, qui était assis à la table, serrant Billy contre lui, mais Draco pouvait entendre clairement qu'il ne faisait que plaisanter. 

« Dako ! » dit Billy de bonheur, et il se débattit pour se dégager des genoux de son père. 

Severus le posa gentiment, et Billy courut vers Draco, les bras tendus vers lui. 

« Dako ! »

Draco souleva le bébé, se demandant comment il avait réussi à courir à travers toute la pièce sans tomber. Il n'avait pas été capable de faire ça ce matin. Draco en était sûr. Il tint Billy loin de lui et le regarda de plus près. 

« Est-ce que tu as grandi pendant que j'étais ailleurs ? »

« Nam Nam ? » demanda Billy en réponse. 

« Oh super, tu as faim aussi ? »

« Et bien, il espérait que tu serais de retour à temps pour le nourrir. » commenta Snape sèchement. 

« Je suis désolé, vraiment. Où est son dîner ? »

Sarah montra l'assiette à côté de l'évier. 

« Il a refusé de se laisser nourrir par l'un de nous, et n'a pas arrêter de t'appeler. Il doit penser que tu es son grand frère ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Draco fixa pendant un moment. Son grand frère ? Il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour avoir un petit frère comme ça, et maintenant il laissait attendre Billy alors que c'était un de ses derniers jours avec lui. 

« Oh, je suis si désolé, Billy. Je ne voulais pas faire ça. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais attendre, Billy, plus jamais, je te le promets. »

Il posa Billy dans sa petite chaise de bébé et se mit à le nourrir sans qu'il n'y ait le moindre problème. 

Severus sourit à Sarah. « Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire lorsqu'il nous quittera dimanche ? » murmura-t-il. 

Sarah haussa les épaules. « Est-ce que tu dois vraiment l'emmener quelque part ? Il ne semble pas manquer à quelqu'un. » lui murmura-t-elle en retour. 

« Il n'appartient pas à ce monde, Sarah. Il était habitué à vivre dans un énorme manoir et à une famille qui pouvait lui acheter tout ce qu'il voulait. Et ils vont commencer à le chercher. Ce n'est pas un chien perdu que nous pouvons garder. »

« Je sais. » Sarah soupira. « C'est simplement, qu'il est comme le notre pour moi. »

Lorsque Draco eut fini de nourrir Billy, il s'assit finalement à la table avec Billy, qui ne voulait pas le lâcher, s'asseyant à nouveau sur ses genoux, et ils commencèrent enfin leur dîner. 

« Alors, que s'est-il passé à la cour aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il entre deux bouchées. 

Severus et Sarah échangèrent un rapide regard inquiet. 

« Ce n'est pas entièrement bon pour le moment. » dit finalement Severus. 

« Vous voulez dire, qu'ils vont le laisser partir ?! » cria Draco. « Je ne peux pas retourner avec lui. »

« Oh non, Lucius ira à Azkaban, c'est déjà fixé. Le problème est, qu'ils ont commencé à chercher d'autres crimes et qu'ils ont découvert qu'une bonne partie de sa fortune provient d'un commerce d'objets de Magie Noire, ou en pratiquant la Magie Noire. Ils parlent de confiscation de l'argent, et que le manoir doit également être donné aux victimes, mais bien sûr, la plupart d'entre elles sont mortes et l'argent ira ainsi au Ministère. »

« Et alors ? Père ne sera pas capable de l'utiliser à Azkaban, quelle différence cela fait sur qui l'a ? » Draco haussa les épaules. 

« La différence est que tu es celui qui ne va pas l'avoir. Nous avons principalement parlé de ton héritage et de ta maison. »

« Je me fiche du manoir. C'est grand, sombre et horrible. Je m'achèterai probablement une nouvelle maison de toute façon, et je ne peux pas vivre dedans pendant trois ans. Je trouverai quelque chose d'autre. Et il y a encore de l'argent que mon père a hérité de ses parents. Les Malfoy ont toujours été très riches, donc perdre un peu d'argent ne serait pas un problème. »

« Draco, Lucius a vraiment dépensé beaucoup d'argent pour tous ses avocats. Je n'ai aucune idée de combien, mais cela doit faire au moins plusieurs millions. Ils ne voudraient vraiment rien à voir avec un cas perdant sauf s'il paye inhabituellement bien et que leur paye est définie pour ne pas provenir de ce que le Ministère va confisquer. Il pourrait très bien ne plus rien te rester, s'ils font ça. »

« Vous n'allez pas les laisser faire, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Draco, soudainement terrifié. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être pauvre tout d'un coup. Que diraient les Weasley ? Ron Weasley serait sans aucun doute aux anges. 

« Je ne peux pas changer ça, Draco. Je leur ai dit ce qu'ils voulaient entendre de moi et rien de ça n'a quelque chose à voir avec la magie noire ou l'argent. Tout ce que je peux faire, est observer et espérer. »

« Est-ce que au moins je pourrais récupérer mes affaires ? Il me manque mes vêtements, mon balai et tout le reste. » Draco essayait de ne pas paraître trop désespéré, mais échoua misérablement. 

« Rien n'est encore décidé pour le moment, mais tu ne peux de toutes façons pas utiliser ces choses ici. Les enfants d'ici ne portent pas de robes à moins que cela ne soit pour l'école et tes nouveaux amis ne possèdent pas de balai, donc tu n'aurais personne avec qui voler. » dit Severus en essayant de consoler Draco. 

« Je peux voler tout seul. »

« Et rendre tout le monde jaloux ? Ils te détesteront pour ça. Tu ne veux pas que les Rakers soient en colère contre toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, je veux simplement avoir quelques affaires avec moi. Quelque chose que je n'aurai pas à emprunter à quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Ah, j'aurai du penser à ça plus tôt. » décida Severus. « Je suis sûr qu'ils te laisseront garder ton Teddy, si nous pensons à le demander. Il ne reste plus qu'un jour. Si tu ne récupères pas tes affaires demain, je leur demanderai ton Teddy. »

« Teddy ? Je n'ai même pas de Teddy. »

Les Snape semblèrent choqués. 

« Tu n'en a pas ? » demanda Sarah avec incrédulité. « Pourquoi est ce que tu n'as pas de Teddy ? »

« Oh, j'en avais plusieurs lorsque j'étais petit, mais lorsque j'ai commencé l'école, mon père les a pris, parce qu'il disait que j'étais trop vieux pour jouer avec des jouets de bébé. Que je n'avais pas besoin d'animaux en peluche. » 

« Draco, les animaux en peluche ne sont pas forcément des jouets pour bébé. » lui dit Severus. « Ils sont fait pour des enfants de tout âge. Il y a même plusieurs adultes qui gardent leur animal en peluche favori comme mascotte. J'ai probablement encore mon vieux Teddy, si je ne l'ai pas perdu durant la guerre. »

« Et j'ai un petit lapin en peluche sur mes clés. » dit Sarah. « Cela rend simplement la vie plus marrante. 

« Mais, je ne suis pas un bébé. Je ne veux pas de Teddy, je veux mon balai. » insista Draco. « Ou peut-être mon hibou. Est-ce que vous avez une idée de ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? » demanda-t-il à Severus avec espérance. 

Mais Severus secoua sa tête avec tristesse. « Il est probablement encore au manoir Malfoy. Je le demanderai. S'ils ne te le rendent pas demain. »

Draco acquiesça. Il voulait quelque chose de sa maison maintenant, mais il savait que Snape ne pouvait pas simplement apparaître au Manoir au milieu de la nuit, et lui rapporter quelque chose. 

Il soupira faiblement, espérant que les Snape ne l'avaient pas entendu. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait si malheureux tout d'un coup ? Il avait eu une super journée, et il était vraiment heureux lorsqu'il était rentré à la maison. Pourquoi était-il si dépressif maintenant ? 

------

**Ouinnn**** … moins de Reviews que d'habitude, on va mettre ça sur le compte de ffnet… mais si ça continue… ça va mal aller… (je peux bien menacer les gens un peu… j'ai que ça à faire de mes journée…)**

**Tiffany**** : et oui j'ai réussi à mettre à jour !!!! et ffnet déconnait encore hier soir en plus… me suis vraiment demander si j'allais mettre ce chapitre aujourd'hui… et oui il découvre le foot et c'est pas fini… suis pas sûr qu'il aimerait s'il avait mes profs de fac… (beurk je déteste les tests d'hypothèses.)**

**Ccilia**** : **

**Les Aurors c'est pas sympa… ça l'a jamais été… moi je veux tout ce qu'il y a dans la baraque… le chien, Munin, le chat, Billy, Dray, Sevie… bon Sarah je m'en passe… pas besoin d'une autre femme… tu vas aimer Dray et Sevie tu verras… et tout le monde va changer d'avis ^_^**

**            Rahhh monde cruel… des reviews contre d'autres… on m'oblige à lire des fics et à les reviewer… (même en anglais on m'oblige à faire ça … ouinnnn) est ce que je vais te dire s'il restera avec Snape… non ça serait pas drôle pour les autres… Draco en Moldue… oh que je l'imagine bien….**

**            C'est un méchant, faut pas s'en prendre au bébé !!!!! bah il était quand même bien parti pour casser la gueule à tout le monde… que les Rakers soient là ou non… ahhh les machines à laver… je trouve pas ça si intéressant… mais bon… **

**            Et oui c'est Dragon now, super original… Ahhh Munin, veut un animal comme ça… avec tous les p't trucs qu'il connaît… c'est trop fort… il faut reconnaître qu'il ferait mieux de changer de poste… il est nul en attrapeur… **

**Malicia**** : oki je note… cellule verte… je transmets à Dod dès qu'elle rentre… nous ne savons pas encore comment il se comportera à Hogwarts… mieux sans aucun doute… non il ne va pas tomber sous le charme de Cathy… ça a l'air d'être déjà fait… je peux pas te donner de réponses… puisque je ne connais pas la suite ^_^**

**WynZar**** : ils sont tous super les chapitres… et j'ai toujours raison aussi … (Quelqu'un veut dire le contraire ?) … Ahhh Dray… Dray … DRAY !!!!!**

**KyZaRa**** : suis pas sûr qu'elles veuillent te donner Dray (il est déjà à moi)… suis pas sûr d'être la meilleure des traductrices… (si je me relisais peut être… ) Dod est bêta pour cette fic… mais elle est en vacances… donc elle peut pas te répondre de toute façon… mais elle lira tout en rentrant. **

**Slimfr01 : Et oui un Malfoy ça peut pleurer… ça existe… mais Moman elle est morte alors… Er… j'espère pas qu'il va embrasser Harry… je pense pas que cela soit le style de cette fiction… **

**Miya Black****: Dako joue au foot et oui… je ne sais pas où est parti Sarah… mystère et boule de gomme… et Dray il se fait des amis… un peu plus intelligent… bravo… **

**Umbre**** 77 : **

**Encore obsédé par cette ziq… pas possible ça… (Tiens le cd de la danse des canards… c'est mieux ?) Le procès durera une semaine… avec à la fin la mort de tout le monde… et oui Munin aura craqué et tué tout le monde… (Faut pas dire que c'était une idée de Sevie)… T'as déjà été dans une machine à laver ??? Ouah !!! suis pas sûr que j'aimerai… on doit avoir le tournis à la fin… tu crois franchement que ses cheveux vont arriver à blanchir un peu plus ? faudra en faire bcp… Tu veux que Draco tombe par la fenêtre ?? Mais tu sais il est quand même au dernier étage… je sais pas si son corps apprécierait… remarque il peut tjs se fabriquer un parachute avec les vêtements… s'il en a le temps… faut pas manger Draco… il est pas commestible… tu peux tjs manger les perroquets qui hurle à côté de toi ou faire griller ton chien qui te mange les pieds… à toi de voir… (je ne mettrais rien sur le furet… pour l'instant… )**

**            J'aurai plus peur de 'ce chien' qui suit partout… je préférerais qu'on me confisque mes livres de physiques… Un désanfanteur… gaffe ils vont tous redevenir des bambins… et là je suis sûr que Sevie craquera… T'as appelé une de tes peluches Jack l'Eventreur… C'était koi ? Un crabe ? Un insecte ? Un lapin rose ? … Ahhh si j'étais aussi riche que Dray… que ferais je ? bonne question… surement pas laisser les autres écrire mes reviews… peut être m'acheter plein de mangas… et oui une femme de ménage (je préfère le sexe opposé si y'a le choix… Dray serait parfait)… Il faut savoir que Dray a une très mauvaise vision… c'est pour ça qu'il évite jamais les sorts… qu'il avait pas vu que son père était saoul… qu'il n'attrape pas le vif à côté de son oreille… donc faut que ça soit gros… (une Mary volante ?) Faut pas tuer Billy !!!!! Billy gentil… (oups tombé… aie cachons nous Sevie est rentré…) … Mais quelle bonne idée… c'est vrai… il a les cheveux gras pour faire cuire les frites !! Mais oui… c'était si évident… Allez bon appétit à toi… tu sais qu'il n'est que 16 h 40 ? **


	8. Ce Chien Joue au Football

**Bon je le répète (comme j'ai reçu plein de review me demandant ça…) je ne peux rien faire en ce qui concerne Severitus… j'essaye déjà de lui chopper les 7 pages qu'elle a fait… et j'y arrive même pas… ça fait deux semaines que j'ai pas de nouvelle en prime… alors… faut attendre… je sais c'est long… mais moi, j'attends depuis plus longtemps que vous… alors vous plaignez pas… **

**Et j'ai d'autres histoires en stock pour faire patienter… faut lire et ça ira… **

**Oh et c'est aussi Ccilia qui fait la bêta pour cette fic pendant un moment… donc les réclamations c'est pour elle… (Moi ? te laisser toutes les conneries … jamais … où as-tu pu avoir cette idée là…) **

**Allez lire donc Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un mythe  (si je fais pas de la pub pour Ccilia, elle me tuera…) et ma p't suite de Mon nom est Severus… y'a qu'un chapitre (pour l'instant) et c'est marrant… A savoir Double 0 Seve…rus.**

------

**Chapitre 7 : 'Ce Chien' joue au football**

------

Draco décida d'essayer de se distraire en étudiant un peu de Maths avant d'aller au lit. Donc il se retira dans le laboratoire juste après avoir lavé et rangé la vaisselle, et prit le livre de Maths. Au début, il eut du mal à se concentrer et dut refaire plusieurs problèmes, mais après un moment, il réussit à tout oublier autour de lui, et il n'entendit même pas la porte s'ouvrir lorsque Snape entra deux heures plus tard. 

« Draco ? »

Draco sursauta en entendant soudainement une voix derrière lui. 

« Je pense qu'il est vraiment temps que tu ailles dormir, Draco. » dit Snape sévèrement. 

« Je veux simplement finir ce problème là. Je… »

« Maintenant, Draco ! Ou je vais devoir confisquer à nouveau ce livre. »

Draco soupira et posa sa plume. Snape ne pouvait pas changer d'avis, il le savait. Il était habitué à envoyer des adolescents au lit. Les Slytherins obéissaient rarement à la règle des lumières éteintes après dix heures, sauf si on venait pour vérifier ou pour leur répéter. Snape les ignorait habituellement jusqu'à onze heures, mais il les avait tous au lit avant minuit. Lorsqu'il n'était cependant pas là pour les envoyer au lit, quelques Slytherins étaient connus pour rester debout jusqu'à trois heures du matin malgré tous les efforts de celui qui remplaçait Snape. 

Draco se souvint de Trelawney, lorsqu'elle dut aller chercher Dumbledore pour obtenir de l'aide. Le directeur n'était cependant pas heureux d'être réveillé au milieu de la nuit et l'avait jeté hors de sa chambre, lui disant d'aller au lit. Draco s'était endormi devant la cheminée dans la salle commune cette nuit-là, et Snape l'y trouva à son retour dans la matinée. Après ça, Trelawney n'avait jamais plus servie de substitut à Snape, et Draco n'était pas sûr de la raison, si c'était parce que Dumbledore ne voulait plus être réveillé, ou si Snape la pensait incapable de surveiller ses étudiants. 

Severus s'assit sur la chaise que Draco venait de quitter, et regarda vaguement le livre ouvert alors que Draco se changeait. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas laisser Draco aller seul au lit. Il reviendrait à son problème de Maths à l'instant où il fermerait la porte derrière lui. 

Draco avait été très loin dans ses exercices, s'aperçut Severus avec surprise. Visiblement, il avait eu tort là-dessus, arracher Draco à son étude de la physique. Enfin, il verrait si le garçon continuerait une fois qu'il irait habiter avec son oncle, et surtout loin de tous les objets muggles fascinants. 

Il ne regrettait pas vraiment d'avoir montré à Draco la façon dont il vivait, et de le mettre en contact avec le monde ressemblant à celui des muggles. Draco avait été élevé pour détester les muggles et chérir la Magie Noire et les serviteurs maléfiques de Voldemort. Cette expérience l'arracherait du destin sombre que son père avait tracé pour lui, mais Snape ne pensait pas que cela serait bien vu par les autres Slytherins, si Draco passait à l'autre extrémité. Enfin, cela n'allait sans doute pas arriver. S'il déménageait, son oncle ferait oublier à Draco ses rêves de devenir électricien pour revenir à Hogwarts et étudier pour les OWLs. Et après tout, il avait trouvé d'autres enfants pour jouer avec lui, et cela le distrayait également de ses études. En pensant à ça… 

« J'ai rencontré Jack en revenant à la maison aujourd'hui. »

« Oh, vous l'avez vu ? » commenta Draco, montant sur son lit. 

« Oui, il est revenu de l'étang plus tôt, et il était de mauvaise humeur apparemment. »

« Il est toujours de mauvaise humeur. » grommela Draco. 

« Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il ne m'aime pas. Tout ça parce que j'ai ri de son nom. Jack l'Eventreur. Honnêtement, c'est si ridicule. »

« Il est le chef du gang, Draco. Tu n'es pas supposé rire de lui. Mais le traiter avec un peu de respect. »

« J'essaie, mais il ne fait rien pour que je puisse le respecter. Je reste du mieux que je peux hors de sa route. »

« Tu le fais ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a fixé comme si j'étais la raison de tous ses problèmes ? Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il revienne plus tôt aujourd'hui ? » Snape fixa Draco avec l'un de ses regards sévères, qui donnaient l'impression qu'il voyait à travers vous. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Je n'ai rien fait. » clama Draco, sachant que ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. « Il est parti parce que Cathy a rompu avec lui. Je lui ai même demandé de rester, mais il a simplement couru. »

Severus pouvait très bien imaginer la façon dont Draco avait demandé à Jack de rester. Il avait regardé Draco taquiner les Gryffindors et même des Slytherins assez souvent. 

« Et pourquoi Cathy a rompu ? Ils semblaient plutôt heureux ensemble hier. Cela n'aurait rien à voir avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » protesta Draco. « Elle a rompu avec lui parce que c'est un mauvais perdant. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait quelqu'un de plus mature qui pouvait assumer une défaite au football avec un peu de grâce au lieu de crier sur elle et sur tous les autres à cause de ça. »

Draco s'assit finalement dans son lit et lui raconta l'histoire entière de la partie de Football de ce matin. Il savait que Snape ne le laisserait pas s'il ne le faisait pas. 

Severus acquiesça et alla s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de Draco. 

« Ce n'est pas ma faute. » dit Draco en finissant son histoire. 

« Non, ça ne l'est pas, mais tu dois comprendre également la réaction de Jack. C'est le chef du gang, parce que les autres le respectent et quelques-uns ont même peur de lui. Cette peur et ce respect pour un chef de gang sont tout ce qui empêche les autres gangs d'entrer dans leur territoire. Mark et son gang ont peur de Jack, mais Jack a aussi peur de Mark, et le reste du gang des Rakers également. Dans un combat contre les Sharks, on s'attendrait à ce que Jack se batte contre Mark. Les autres ne le feraient pas, parce qu'ils ont peur et ils respectent Jack, parce qu'il ose se battre avec Mark. Et là, tu arrives et tu bats Mark par toi-même, n'ayant visiblement aucune peur. Tu es plus jeune et tu es seul, mais tu n'as pas peur. Jack perd du respect lorsqu'on le compare à toi. Si tu restes, tu auras une chance sérieuse de prendre la direction de son gang. »

« Mais je ne reste pas, et qui a dit que je n'avais pas peur ? Je serais parti s'il n'y avait pas eu Billy. »

« Ah Draco, tu dois savoir cela. C'est exactement comme à Hogwarts. Ce n'est pas sur l'absence de peur envers Hagrid, c'est en prétendant ne pas avoir peur de Hagrid. »

Draco leva les yeux vers Snape, totalement surpris. Il n'avait pas idée que son directeur de Maison comprenait aussi bien ses relations envers le professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. 

« D'accord, peut-être qu'à leurs yeux, je suis aussi bon que Jack, mais je ne vais pas rester, donc quel est le problème ? »

« Tu ne vas pas rester, mais Jack a perdu un peu du respect des Rakers. Il essaie de le regagner en te rabaissant, mais son essai a échoué. Donc il essaye de punir l'insubordination en se vengeant sur les enfants les plus influents du groupe. Cathy a objecté après cette attaque sans fondement et s'est rebellée. Maintenant, il a exactement ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Il a affaibli sa position dans le gang au lieu de la renforcer… Cathy a également une certaine position dans le groupe. » expliqua-t-il lorsqu'il vit le regard confus de Draco. « La perdre lui fait perdre encore plus de respect et celui qu'elle choisit comme nouveau petit ami augmentera considérablement aux yeux des autres. Jack partant et le gang agissant par lui-même, en suivant Cathy dans l'eau au lieu de se coller à Jack, et Cathy sans attache, les Rakers sont dans le chaos. Un nouvel enfant dans le gang cause en général quelques modifications de rang, mais tu as réussi à énerver le plus haut. Un nouveau chef devrait apparaître, même si ce n'est pas toi. »

« Et qui cela sera-t-il ? Qui a assez de respect des autres pour détrôner Jack s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait auparavant ? »

« Et bien. Mike a gagné un peu de respect en étant ton ami. Si Cathy choisit de sortir avec lui, cela pourrait lui donner assez de statut pour supplanter l'autorité de Jack. Mais Cathy pourrait choisir quelqu'un qui n'aurait aucune chance de le faire, peut-être même quelqu'un d'extérieur au gang et ainsi le diriger elle-même. Le gang l'a suivi aujourd'hui, et en tant que fille, on ne s'attend pas à ce qu'elle fasse face à un chef de gang masculin par elle-même. Elle pourrait se battre avec Mark à deux contre un, sans perdre de respect. »

« Alors c'est à Cathy de décider ? » demanda Draco avec surprise. 

« Oui. Jack est encore capable de réunir le gang derrière lui et d'en récupérer le contrôle. En ce moment, la situation est plutôt explosive. Surveille les Sharks. Il semble que cela soit un moment idéal pour qu'ils attaquent. » Snape se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. « Bonne nuit Draco. Dors maintenant. Les Rakers vont se reprendre une fois que tu seras parti. »

« Professeur ? » demanda Draco lorsqu'il fut pratiquement sorti. 

« Oui ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je fais si les Sharks attaquent les Rakers ? »

« Que ferais-tu si les Gryffindors attaquaient les Slytherins ? »

« Me battre ? »

« Te battre. » Acquiesça Snape en fermant la porte. 

Draco rêva des Slytherins, des Gryffindors, des Sharks et des Rakers cette nuit-là. Il ne se souvint pas exactement de ce qu'il s'était produit dans son rêve le matin suivant, mais il y avait eu un grand combat ainsi que quelque chose à propos de Neville Longbottom et d'une machine à laver, peut-être qu'il avait mis Neville dedans ? Draco éclata de rire à cette pensée et surpris 'Ce Chien' qui avait suivi Munin dans le laboratoire. 

« Manger ! » fut le commentaire insistant de Munin. Le corbeau ne sembla pas apprécier le fait que les humains avaient besoin de se laver et de s'habiller avant le petit-déjeuner. 

« Hey, je ne suis pas né tout habillé avec des plumes comme toi. Tu ne pourrais pas me donner quelques minutes pour me préparer ? » protesta Draco lorsque Munin le suivit dans la salle de bain, répétant encore son ordre. 

« Il ne l'était pas. » commenta Snape de l'extérieur. 

Draco ouvrit la porte et passa sa tête dans l'ouverture. 

« Qui ne l'était pas ? »

« Munin n'est pas né couvert de plume. En fait il n'est même pas né, il a été couvé. Et il était tout nu après »

« Comment le savez-vous ? » grommela Draco, grognon. « Vous étiez là ? »

« Oui. »

« Vraiment ? A quoi ressemblait-il ? » Draco sourit. Maintenant il pouvait faire du chantage à l'oiseau avec… Er… faire du chantage à un oiseau ? Mais à quoi pensait-il ? 

« Et bien, il ressemblait à un oiseau nouveau-né. Une grosse balle rose avec deux longues, fines et minuscules pattes, et deux formes étranges sortant là où les ailes devaient être, un cou très fin avec une bien trop grosse et lourde boule rose, qui avait un grand bec et deux taches noires où les yeux allaient être. »

« Croa ! » protesta Munin, volant hors de la salle de bain et atterrissant sur la table de la cuisine, présentant ses jolies ailes à plumes noires et bien proportionnées. 

« Ha ! Je t'ai eu, oiseau ! » dit Draco en rigolant, claquant la porte derrière lui et interdisant ainsi l'accès au corbeau.

Il aurait dû se souvenir de la verrouiller car quelques secondes plus tard, il l'ouvrit et Munin revint pour atterrir sur la tête de Draco. 

« Manger ! »

« Tu… » dit Draco en donnant un petit coup au corbeau. « …es une nuisance. »

Munin sauta de la tête de Draco pour s'asseoir sur l'évier à la place. 

« Manger ! »

« Comment est-ce qu'on peut faire taire cet oiseau ? » demanda Draco lorsqu'il arriva finalement pour déjeuner, en retard parce que Munin l'avait retenu en restant constamment sur sa route. 

« Hush ! » dit Snape au corbeau qui voyageait avec bonheur sur l'épaule de Draco et Munin s'arrêta sur la moitié d'un croassement. 

Draco fixa le corbeau de surprise, puis Snape. 

« Un autre de ces trucs ? »

« Exactement. Ici, Munin ! » Snape hocha la tête et tendit un morceau de pain au corbeau. Munin sauta de l'épaule de Draco et parcourut la table pour l'attraper.

« Merci ! » croassa-t-il en attrapant le pain.

« Et bien, ça ne marche pas très bien. » commenta Draco. « Il recommence à parler. »

« Il parle parce que j'ai dit son nom. C'est la permission pour parler à nouveau. »

« Et si je dis son nom ? Est-ce qu'il va aussi parler ? » demanda rapidement Draco attrapant un morceau de pain pour lui-même pendant que Munin était occupé avec le sien. 

« Non, il n'obéit qu'à moi. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'aime tant les corbeaux. Ils savent exactement à qui ils appartiennent. »

« Attendez voir. Je vais m'acheter aussi un corbeau puis je le laisserais vous ennuyer tout le temps. » le menaça Draco.

« Tu auras d'abord le problème de la couvaison, de l'élevage et de l'entraînement en premier. » lui dit calmement Snape. 

« J'en achèterais un déjà entraîner. » répondit Draco. 

« Alors il ne t'obéira pas. »

« J'en trouverais un qui le fera. »

« Enfin, je ne vais pas passer mon temps à attendre, tu peux en être sûr. Je connais les corbeaux Draco. Tu ne peux pas les acheter entraînés. Ils ne sont même pas vendus de cette façon. »

Draco haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur son petit-déjeuner. Il réussirait à avoir son corbeau. Peut-être qu'il pourrait en acheter dans le monde Muggle ? Est-ce que les Muggles ont des corbeaux pour animaux ? Il devrait aller dans une boutique muggle pour animaux un jour afin de le découvrir. 

Cette fois, même Sarah laissa Draco sortir seul, après qu'il ait fini la vaisselle à la condition d'emporter 'ce chien', qui était particulièrement ennuyeux ce matin, avec lui. Il enfila rapidement ses chaussures et sortit en fonçant, retenant la porte pour le chien. 

'Ce Chien' pouvait à peine croire sa chance. Sortir avec le garçon voulait dire qu'il pourrait beaucoup courir et aboyer. Il avait visiblement décidé de prendre les devants et sauta après Draco, aboyant suffisamment fort pour réveiller l'immeuble entier. 

Draco avait espéré pouvoir appuyer sur la sonnette de Mike, mais bien sûr, le bruit de 'Ce chien' réduisit son plan en cendre. Quelques secondes après qu'ils aient quitté leur appartement, Mike sortit dans le couloir. 

« Ne me dis pas que nous devons le traîner avec nous ! »

« Désolé. Il se comportait comme une peste, et Sarah a décidé qu'il avait besoin d'un peu d'air. J'ai dû choisir entre rester à la maison pour surveiller Billy et faire le ménage ou sortir en prenant le chien. Et je ne sais même pas comment faire le ménage. »

« Et bien, espérons qu'il sache jouer avec le ballon sans marcher dessus. » décida Mike, allant dans le couloir. « Bye Maman et Papa ! »

Draco avait l'horrible impression que Mike plaçait en lui beaucoup trop d'espoir, mais il décida de ne pas commenter là-dessus. Peut être que 'Ce chien' serait bon pour une fois et que tout irait bien. 

------

Bien sûr 'Ce Chien' n'était pas bon. Il commença en montant et descendant les escaliers en fonçant et aboyant, résultat, Mary dut couvrir ses oreilles avec ses mains et le gronder avec un ton que n'importe quel canidé comprenait en temps normal. 'Ce Chien' remua sa queue follement et continua à aboyer. 

Ce comportement devint un peu plus acceptable lorsqu'ils furent enfin sortis de la maison, et que le son ne fut plus amplifié par les escaliers vides. 'Ce Chien' se mit immédiatement à aller renifler le plus proche buisson, ce qui le rendit silencieux pendant quelques secondes. 

« Dragon, ce chien est impossible. » l'informa calmement Mary. 

« Je sais mais je n'avais pas le choix. C'était prendre le chien ou rester à la maison, désolé. »

Mary fixa méchamment 'Ce Chien' et Draco se demanda à quoi elle pouvait penser. Peut-être se demandait-elle le goût qu'il avait ? Les Ogres étaient connus pour manger toutes sortes de choses et les chiens pouvaient être comparés à de la nourriture normale pour eux. Il supposa que Mary était cependant suffisamment polie pour ne pas manger les animaux de ses voisins.  Elle était à demi-humaine et vivait, après tout, parmi une famille humaine. 

------

Le reste du gang n'était pas non plus heureux de voir 'Ce Chien'. Il avait finalement arrêté d'aboyer lorsque Jack arriva, ce qui fut cependant un grand soulagement pour Draco. Il avait été inquiet par la réaction de Jack après les explications que le Professeur Snape lui avait données la nuit dernière.

Jack insista pour que les équipes soient les mêmes qu'au dernier match. Il voulait visiblement une revanche. Mary, cependant, protesta, puisqu'elle n'avait pas été là pour jouer et qu'elle voulait le faire aujourd'hui, et, en conséquence, Jack décida de lui donner le poste de gardien de son équipe, donnant un mauvais sourire à Draco, qui ne fit que hausser les épaules en retour. 

« Ce n'est pas juste. » protesta Sammie. « Vous avez plus de joueurs que nous. »

« Et bien, nous sommes un nombre impair donc une équipe aura toujours plus de joueurs que l'autre. » dit Jack, lui rendant son sourire. « A moins que, bien sûr, tu veuilles sortir et regarder ? »

« Attends une minute, nous avons également tous les jours les plus faibles, alors nous devrions être ceux à en avoir le plus. » argumenta Matt. 

« Vous avez gagné hier. »

« C'était parce que Larry avait quitté les buts, pas parce que nous avions une meilleure équipe. Il ne fera pas la même erreur une deuxième fois. » dit Charlie. 

« Très bien, vous pouvez avoir Mary. » concéda Jack avec un sourire. 

« Non, ils m'auront. » dit Cathy calmement, marchant pour se placer aux côtés de Draco. « Mary et Dragon sont tous deux les gardiens, donc vous ne pouvez pas avoir deux gardiens pour une équipe. Et en plus, je ne veux pas être dans ton équipe. Je n'aime pas qu'on me hurle dessus. »

Jack hurla et lui cria dessus, mais Cathy resta inflexible et calme. Elle refusait simplement de jouer dans la même équipe que Jack. Jack abandonna finalement, avec une seule condition, qu'elle ne soit pas le capitaine de l'équipe. 

« D'accord. » dit Cathy en haussant les épaules. « Dragon peut être le capitaine. »

« Dragon ? » Jack sembla surpris. 

« Oui, pourquoi pas ? Cela sera une nouvelle expérience pour lui. Ou bien est-ce que tu as peur d'être battu par un débutant, Jackie ? »

« Je n'ai peur de rien ! Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Cat ! Je suis Jack l'Eventreur ! »

« Oui, bien sûr chef. » dit Draco, prétendant être barbé. « Peu importe. »

Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas taquiner Jack, mais parfois, il ne pouvait simplement pas résister. Il était habitué à diriger les Slytherins, et quelques personnes essayaient de le défier pour ça. En première année, le nom de son père lui avait donné suffisamment d'autorité pour qu'il obtienne habituellement ce qu'il voulait. Le gang ressemblait tellement à une classe de Slytherins, que parfois, il devait simplement agir comme il le faisait à Hogwarts. Jack semblait être vraiment le seul à avoir un problème avec ça, et Draco partirait de toutes façons dans deux jours. Pourquoi ne pas s'amuser pendant le temps qu'il lui restait ? Qui savait quand il pourrait à nouveau passer un peu de temps avec d'autres enfants. Peut-être qu'Oncle Thomas vivait de façon aussi recluse que son père. Alors il devrait attendre jusqu'à son retour à Hogwarts. 

Et si Oncle Thomas ne voulait plus qu'il aille à Hogwarts ? Peut-être qu'il voulait une éducation par correspondance. Ce n'était pas vraiment une pensée réconfortante. Il pourrait très bien ne plus jamais revoir le Professeur Snape, Hogwarts, ou ses compagnons Slytherins après dimanche. 

Il ne verrait certainement plus les Rakers. Ils continueront simplement et l'oublieront. Cela le blessait. Il voulait à nouveau les voir. Il voulait rester ici et aller nager encore quelques fois, s'amuser un peu plus avec Billy, apprendre à jouer correctement au football, mais il ne pouvait pas demander aux Snape de le laisser venir à chaque vacances, n'est-ce pas ? Leur appartement était petit, mais suffisant pour une famille de trois. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un visiteur pour prendre plus d'espace. 

Draco soupira et reporta son attention sur le jeu. Il était capitaine. Cela signifiait qu'il devait trouver une stratégie et coordonner son équipe. 

« D'accord, Cathy Cat, tu es celle qui a les meilleurs chances de marquer. Je veux que toi et Sammie restiez près des buts de l'autre équipe. Ne revenez pas par ici. Je veux une présence permanente dans leur territoire. Sammie, je sais que tu es également bon pour tirer, mais je veux que tu passes la balle à Cathy à la place de tirer vers le but. Essaies de les rendre confus en prétendant aller vers les buts et passes à Cathy au dernier moment. Utilise ta vitesse pour t'éloigner d'eux et pour donner un peu plus d'espace pour Cathy. Cela serait une bonne idée, si Cathy reste plus près des buts que toi, mais restes dans leur moitié. » décida-t-il. « Charlie, tu es celle qui peut se glisser sans être remarquée, donc je veux que tu passes la balle à Sammie et Cathy. Matt et moi tenterons de te les passer sans porter attention sur toi. Essaies de rester aux alentours du centre ou vers notre but, et prétends être invisible. Matt, restes dans notre moitié et essaies de leur prendre la balle lorsqu'ils attaquent et envoies-la à Charlie. Je te la passerais si je ne peux pas atteindre Charlie. Ne t'éloigne pas trop du but. »

Ils acquiescèrent tous, sans voix. Ils ne s'étaient visiblement pas attendus à une stratégie aussi détaillée. Super, avec de la chance, l'autre côté ne s'y attendra pas. 

Jack plaça Mary dans les buts comme prévu et vint vers leurs buts avec Mike et Larry. Ils essayèrent de rester à la même hauteur, et de se passer la balle entre eux, ce qui se révéla être un problème pour Matt qui courait constamment d'un côté à l'autre, ne sachant jamais qui allait attaquer. Devant attendre Larry, ils ralentirent, et Draco réussit à arrêter tous leurs tirs. 

Il abandonna assez tôt l'idée de faire passer le ballon à Matt qui était épuisé, et la lançait à la place directement à Charlie, qui avait intelligemment décider de rester derrière Jack et ses coéquipiers la plupart du temps. De cette façon, elle n'eut pas à les dépasser, simplement à courir rapidement et d'envoyer le ballon à Sammie, qui à son tour le passait à Cathy. 

Mary tint bon, mais grâce à la vitesse de Sammie et à la lenteur de Larry, Cathy avait le terrain libre et pouvait ainsi sélectionner l'angle où elle désirait tirer. Ce fut seulement une question de temps lorsque le premier tir passa. 

'Ce Chien' avait visiblement décidé de jouer de manière égale contre les deux côtés. Le moment où il avait vu le ballon roulé pour la première fois sur la pelouse, il avait foncé après lui, ne s'occupant pas de ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il était toujours après le ballon et se mettait entre les pieds d'un joueur qui l'avait. 

« Merde ! Draco, est-ce que tu pourrais attacher ton foutu chien ? » lui hurla Jack après la troisième fois où 'Ce Chien' l'eut fait tomber. 

« Ce n'est pas mon chien, et il n'a même pas de collier. » lui répondit Draco. « Quelqu'un a une corde que je pourrais utiliser ? »

Ils n'en avaient pas, et en conséquence, ils continuèrent de jouer avec 'Ce Chien'. Par chance, il était déjà à bout de souffle et s'écroula finalement sur la pelouse, au milieu du terrain, essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Il ne fonça qu'une seule fois, après ça, sur le ballon, mais il devint néanmoins un obstacle. Spécialement pour Charlie et Sammie qui devait faire un détour en arrivant vers lui. 

Draco s'attendait à ce que Jack change ses plans d'attaque à n'importe quel moment, et laisser Larry à l'arrière pour aider Mary, de la même façon que Draco gardait Matt près de son but, mais étrangement, cela n'arriva pas, même pas lorsque Cathy marqua le premier but du match. 

Cela avait été une bonne manœuvre. Tout s'était déroulé comme Draco l'avait prévu. Matt s'était placé sur le chemin de Jack lorsqu'il était sur le point de tirer dans leur but, et cela le força à passer le ballon à Larry. Larry aurait dû passer à Mike, mais il décida de tirer lui-même. Draco intercepta le tir de Larry et envoya le ballon au-dessus des têtes des attaquants vers Charlie. Charlie était restée sur le côté droit du terrain pour éviter 'Ce Chien' et elle courut droit vers le but. A mi-chemin, elle passa rapidement le ballon à Sammie, qui alla droit sur Mary par la droite. Mary s'était concentrée sur lui et n'avait pas vu Cathy se déplacer sur la gauche. A l'instant où Mary sortit du but vers lui, Sammie passa le ballon à Cathy qui tira immédiatement dans le but, ne donnant pas à Mary suffisamment de temps pour se retourner et voir ce qui arrivait. 

Jack demanda un temps mort après ça, et Draco fut sûr qu'il allait revenir avec une nouvelle stratégie, mais tout ce qu'il se passa, fut un échange de cris entre Jack et Mary. Jack était furieux alors que Mary insistait sur le fait qu'elle faisait de son mieux, mais qu'on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle récupère toutes les balles des deux opposants constamment en face d'elle, et sans ses coéquipiers autour d'elle. Elle voulait de l'aide dans sa moitié du terrain, mais Jack ne voulait pas la lui fournir. 

Draco ne fit que secouer sa tête. La rage de Jack l'aveuglait de la raison actuelle de leur problème, même si Mary la lui avait exposé clairement. Il ne comprenait simplement pas comment quelqu'un pouvait être aussi aveugle. 

Et soudainement, il se souvint de la première fois où Harry Potter avait attrapé le Snitch juste à côté de son oreille. 

'Plus jamais, Potter. Je le jure. Je ne jouerai plus jamais comme Jack.' Se promit-il. Les Gryffindors seront surpris lorsque Draco ignorerait leurs taquineries, cherchant à la place le Snitch. Cette année, Gryffindor découvrirait que Slytherin serait plus dur à battre que ce qu'il ne le pensait. 

« D'accord, nous sommes à la moitié du jeu, et nous sommes en tête. » dit-il à son équipe. « Essayez de continuer comme nous l'avons prévu. Si tu remarques que Mary se concentre sur Cathy, tire le but toi-même plusieurs fois, Sammie. Cela les rendra encore confus. Essayons de marquer une nouvelle fois pour assurer. A ce moment-là, nous n'aurons pas de problème s'ils en passent un. Matt ? » Il s'adressait au garçon qui était assis sur la pelouse à ses pieds, essayant de récupérer sa respiration. 

Matt leva les yeux vers lui en attendant, trop épuisé pour répondre. 

« Est-ce que tu vas bien Matt ? Ils n'ont pas arrêté de te faire courir. »

« Je survivrais. » articula-t-il. « A peine, mais je survivrais. »

« Est-ce que tu peux continuer à faire ça pour le reste du match ? »

Matt haussa les épaules. « J'essayerai. »

« Non, n'essaies pas. » décida Draco. « Concentres-toi sur Jack. C'est le meilleur joueur. S'il ne peut pas marquer, je ne m'occuperai que de Mike et Larry, et Larry n'est pas aussi dur. Je pense que je pourrais gérer ça. »

« Et si Jack s'énerve et décide de rester dans leur moitié ? » demanda Cathy. 

« Alors vous devrez travailler avec lui. J'attends à ce qu'il mette quelqu'un derrière tôt ou tard, mais je choisirais personnellement Larry. Il vous causerait beaucoup plus de problème, et il ralentit leurs attaques. Matt, s'ils viennent sans Jack, va vers Mike et laisse-moi m'occuper de Larry. Gardes simplement un œil sur Jack, au cas où il essayerait soudainement de joindre l'attaque, une fois que tu marques Mike. Tu vas devoir juger, si tu dois te placer sur Jack à temps, ou si tu dois rester sur Mike. Ne les laisse pas sans surveillance cependant. Je ne serais pas capable de réussir ça. »

« Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu peux gérer ce que Larry et Mike t'envoient ? » demanda Sammie avec incertitude. 

Draco lui fit un grand sourire. « Bien sûr que non, mais je pense que j'aurai une bonne chance. »

Toute cette discussion sur la stratégie se révéla cependant inutile. Jack et son équipe continuaient de la même façon qu'avant, même si Draco avait remarqué que Mary était de plus en plus frustrée, et que Mike essayait de discuter plusieurs fois avec Jack. Jack continua d'essayer de marquer par lui-même, malgré la présence de Matt sur son chemin, en résultat, il perdait la balle de plus en plus souvent alors que Matt la récupérait. 

Cathy réussit à faire rentrer le ballon une fois de plus dans le but avec un tir chanceux, et Draco commençait à vraiment aimer être capitaine de son équipe. Ils n'ont peut-être pas les meilleurs joueurs, mais ils compensent en travaillant ensemble et en se collant à leur plan pour le jeu. Contrairement à l'équipe Slytherin, ils ne laissaient jamais leur ego entraver leur stratégie. Cela donnait à Draco un sujet de réflexion. Les joueurs les plus faibles pouvaient se révéler être les plus forts, si les opposants ne pouvaient pas former une véritable équipe. Il souhaitait qu'il y ait un moyen d'enseigner cette leçon à ses compagnons de l'équipe de Quidditch. 

Jack était hors de lui à cause de sa fureur. Il blâmait Mary, Larry et Mike encore plus. Mike réussit tout juste à empêcher Mary d'attaquer Jack. 'Tempérament d'Ogre' pensa Draco avec un sourire alors qu'il remerciait et félicitait chaque membre de son équipe pour leurs efforts. Cela avait bien marché sur Charlie le jour précédent, alors pourquoi ne pas essayer d'utiliser cette méthode sur le reste d'entre eux. 

Cela s'avéra aussi payant que motivant lorsque Cathy l'étreignit, lui disant qu'il était un bien meilleur capitaine que Jack. 

Mike, Mary et Larry les rejoignirent finalement, semblant terriblement embarrassés. 

« D'accord, hier cela aurait pu être de la chance, mais aujourd'hui, on contrôlait la partie. » dit Mike à Cathy. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Ce que Dragon nous a dit de faire, Mike. C'est tout. Cela s'appelle s'en tenir à un plan de jeu. »

« Je sais comment cela s'appelle. Jack ne le fait que trop. J'ai essayé de le convaincre de changer de stratégie plusieurs fois, mais personne n'écoutait. » Il soupira. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ne va pas avec lui. Il est habituellement ouvert aux suggestions. »

« C'est moi… » dit Draco calmement. 

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis ce qui ne va pas avec lui. Il me déteste tant qu'il ne pense qu'à prouver qu'il est meilleur que moi. C'est la même erreur que j'ai tendance à faire avec Potter. J'essaie tant de le surpasser, que j'en oublie de chercher le Snitch. »

« Potter ? »

« Harry Potter. Je pense que vous avez entendu parlé de lui ? C'est l'attrapeur de Gryffindor, et Slytherin et Gryffindor ne s'entendent pas vraiment. »

« Oh, et pourquoi ça ? » demanda Larry, confus. 

« Pourquoi ne vous entendez-vous pas avec les Sharks ? » demanda en retour Draco. 

« Pourquoi ? Parce que ce sont des idiots stupides. » déclara Larry. 

« Voilà, c'est ça. »

« Ah. »

« Larry peut poser des questions vraiment stupides parfois. » commenta Cathy sur le chemin de la maison. 

« Oui, et bien, il n'est pas particulièrement intelligent. Nous ne pouvons pas tous être des génies. » dit Draco, saisissant 'Ce Chien' qui était bien trop épuisé pour monter les escaliers. 

« Tu as très bien répondu à ses questions stupides, tu sais. » dit Mike.

« J'y suis habitué. Mon ami Grégory de l'école ferait paraître Larry intelligent. »

« Vraiment ? Tu connais quelqu'un de plus lent que Larry. Comment peut-il aller à une école aussi difficile que Hogwarts ? Larry a beaucoup de problèmes à notre école. Il a même fait deux fois sa première année. » demanda Mary. 

Ses notes ne sont probablement pas plus hautes que celles de Larry, se douta Draco. Mais elle avait compris sa stratégie facilement au cours du jeu. Peut-être qu'elle était simplement si silencieuse que les gens avaient tendance à la sous-estimer. C'était en tout cas vrai pour Vincent Crabbe. Le fait qu'il avait tendance à laisser parler Draco pour lui, et à traîner la plupart du temps avec Grégory, les gens en déduisaient qu'il était aussi stupide que son meilleur ami. En vérité, Vincent n'était pas vraiment un génie, mais était suffisamment intelligent pour réussir. 

« Et bien, nous devons l'aider énormément en classe, et je le laisse habituellement copier mes devoirs. De cette façon, il réussit à écrire la plupart du temps. »

« Les professeurs ne remarquent pas ça ? »

« Quelques-uns oui, d'autres non. Certains s'en moquent, d'autres pas, mais ils comprennent tous pourquoi nous faisons ça. Je suppose que la plupart d'entre eux sont désolés pour Grégory. Ce n'est, après tout, pas de sa faute s'il est stupide, et ils savent qu'il essaie. »

« Tu as vraiment des professeurs gentils. Est-ce qu'ils sont tous comme Oncle Severus ? »

Draco remarqua, avec une once de surprise, que Mary appelait également Snape, Oncle Severus. 

« En fait, le Professeur Snape peut être vraiment mesquin. Pas envers les Slytherins bien sûr, mais quelques étudiants ont vraiment peur de lui. Je pense qu'il est le professeur le moins populaire de l'école… Enfin, avec l'exception de cette Trelawney. Par chance, je ne prends aucune de ses classes. »

« Qu'est ce qu'elle enseigne alors ? » demanda Cathy, intriguée. 

« Divination. »

« Oh, nous n'avons pas ça à Hogsmeade Ouest. Ils n'ont pas trouvé de professeur doué pour ça. »

« Et bien, A Hogwarts non plus. Ils disent que Trelawney est un imposteur qui n'a fait qu'une vraie prédiction dans sa vie, mais celle-là, était si grosse que Dumbledore la garde dans le coin, au cas où elle en aurait une autre. »

« Alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils prennent Divination, s'ils détestent le professeur et qu'ils pensent que c'est un imposteur ? »

« Parce que c'est facile. Tu dois simplement fabriquer un mensonge convaincant et le dire. La plupart des Gryffindors et des Hufflepuffs prennent ce cours, Grégory aussi. Il n'a pas à s'inquiéter sur ce sujet, puisqu'il le prend avec les Hufflepuffs. Ils sont tous gentils et stupides, ce qui veut dire que les Professeurs sont patients avec eux et qu'ils aident Grégory lorsqu'il a des problèmes. »

« Et bien, c'est très gentil de leur part. » dit Cathy. 

« Hey, Dragon si tu veux, nous pouvons te montrer notre école après le déjeuner. Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici, et nous pourrons également te montrer d'autres lieux où nous traînons. » suggéra Mike. 

« Ce serait sympa, mais Jack ne va-t-il pas être en colère, si vous ne vous montrez pas ? »

« Et alors ? » dit en riant Cathy. « Laisses-le. De la façon dont il est parti, il ne devrait pas être surpris par le fait que nous ne voulons pas le voir. »

« Oui. » grommela Mary. « Je ne ferais probablement que l'étrangler, après qu'il m'ait hurlé dessus comme cela. Qui pense-t-il être ? Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin d'aide, mais a-t-il écouté ? Non. Il est chanceux de m'avoir, vous savez. Je suis plutôt fière de ne pas avoir laissé passer plus de tirs. Vous aviez beaucoup de chance, vraiment. J'en ai eu autant que Draco aujourd'hui, et ce n'est pas ma faute s'ils vous laissent tirer plus souvent. »

« Bien sûr que ce n'est pas de ta faute, Mary. » dit Draco, essayant de la calmer. « Tu es une bonne gardienne, mais j'avais aussi Matt pour m'aider. »

« Matt n'est pas vraiment bon. » dit Mike. 

« Peut être qu'il n'a pas de talent particulier, mais il est certainement bon pour se mettre sur le chemin des gens lorsqu'ils veulent tirer. Il empêchait un attaquant de m'atteindre durant tout le match. »

« Oui, et cette personne décidait à la place de lui donner la balle en récompense. » grommela Mary. 

« Il ne l'a pas fait exprès. » commenta Mike. 

« Peut-être que non, mais il l'a fait suffisamment, et puis, il nous a blâmés pour ses échecs. Je ne veux vraiment pas le voir en ce moment. »

« Très bien, alors c'est décidé. Nous nous réunirons après le déjeuner et nous irons nous balader. » dit en souriant Mike. 

Draco dût demander à Mike de sonner pour lui cette fois, parce que 'Ce Chien' s'était endormi dans ses bras, et il serait tomber si Draco avait retiré une de ses mains. Sarah fut plutôt surprise lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, et Draco lui tendit le chien endormi.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez le tenir un moment, s'il vous plait ? Je ne peux pas retirer mes chaussures s'il est dans mes bras, et je ne veux pas salir le salon avec mes chaussures sales. »

Sarah accepta le chien et regarda longuement Mike. 

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir simplement lâché ? » suggéra Mike en souriant. « Cela l'aurait suffisamment réveillé, et cela t'aurait évité ce problème. »

« Le lâcher ? » demanda Sarah horrifiée. « Je ne peux pas… je veux dire, Severus ne me le pardonnerait jamais, si je blesse ce pauvre petit chien innocent. »

« Petit peut-être, sans doute pauvre si tu le blesses, mais innocent ? Est-ce que nous parlons du même chien ? »

« Il semble vraiment innocent, maintenant qu'il est endormi. » commenta Draco. 

« Bon, si tu le dis. A plus tard. » Et sur cela, Mike ferma la porte. 

Draco récupéra gentiment le chien de Sarah et le plaça sur une couverture dans le salon, là où il dormait habituellement. Sarah ouvrit une conserve de nourriture pour chien et installa son déjeuner en face de la couverture. Le nez de 'Ce Chien' bougea une fois, mais il ne se réveilla pas.

« Qu'as-tu fait à ce pauvre animal, Draco ? » demanda Sarah, regardant le chien endormi. 

« Rien. Nous avons simplement joué au football et il ne voulait pas arrêter de chasser le ballon. Il l'a simplement un peu trop chassé, et il s'est épuisé. »

« Et bien, tu aurais simplement pu l'attacher quelque part comme ça il ne l'aurait pas fait ? »

« Bien sûr, si vous m'aviez donné une laisse pour aller avec le chien. Nous ne pouvions pas simplement faire apparaître une corde pour l'attacher, vous savez. »

A la surprise de Dragon, Sarah se retourna sans aucun mot, et fouilla dans son panier à couture. Elle chercha pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte une bande de cuir avec une attache, qui semblait avoir été un jour, une partie de sandale. 

« Voilà. » dit-elle, sur un ton triomphant. « C'est bon pour un collier de chien ? »

« Super, mais nous avons toujours besoin d'une laisse pour l'attacher. »

Sarah chercha une fois de plus et après un moment, sortit une sorte de ruban doré ressemblant à celui qui était utilisé pour envelopper les cadeaux de Noël de Draco. Draco renifla. 

« Et bien, l'autre était rose fluo. » expliqua-t-elle. « Je ne pense pas qu'il l'aime particulièrement. Mais d'un autre côté, 'Ce Chien' aime tout et tout le monde. »

Draco prit rapidement la laisse avant qu'elle ne change d'avis et ne choisisse le rose. 

« Voilà, maintenant, tu vas essayer de trouver un moyen de le fixer au collier pendant que je commence à faire à manger. Regarde dans mon panier à couture pour le matériel. Je suis sûre que tu pourras trouver quelque chose à utiliser. »

Avec obéissance, Draco commença à sortir tous les étranges objets dans le panier à couture de Sarah. 

« Dako ! » 

Billy se tenait en face de lui, le regardant avec de grands yeux suppliants, et tendant son jouet mou favori. 

Que dois-je faire maintenant ? Draco serra le jouet quelques fois et essaya de le rendre au bébé, et de recommencer sa recherche pour trouver le moyen de fixer la laisse au collier de chien. 

« Dako ! » protesta Billy. 

Draco soupira et souleva Billy pour le mettre sur ses genoux. Tenant le bébé avec une main, il essaya de continuer sa recherche avec l'autre, et trouva finalement un petit anneau métallique qui pouvait passer dans le collier. Maintenant, il devait y fixer la laisse, mais à chaque fois qu'il voulait libérer 'Ce Chien' de la laisse, il devait ouvrir le collier pour retirer l'anneau, ou défaire la bande. 

Billy se débattait pour voir ce que 'Dako' avait trouvé de si intéressant. Draco abandonna finalement et lui tendit le collier pour l'empêcher de s'intéresser au panier à couture. Il suspectait fortement que cette chose avec ces aiguilles n'était pas un bon jouet pour bébé. Billy mit immédiatement le collier dans sa bouche, ce qui n'était probablement pas bon pour le cuir, mais par chance, il n'aima pas le goût, et par conséquent, il lâcha le collier, récupérant à la place son jouet. 

'Bien' pensa Draco. 'C'est définitivement mieux pour nous deux.' Il retourna à sa recherche. Il découvrit finalement un lien qui semblait un peu large pour le petit ruban doré, mais qui servirait pour ça. 

Mais de quelle longueur devait être la laisse d'un chien hyperactif ? Il serait probablement entraîné s'il la faisait trop courte, mais si elle était trop longue elle s'emmêlerait. Ou peut être que 'Ce Chien' s'emmêlerait, ou s'attacherait à un arbre ou à un buisson. Comment pouvait-il trouver la longueur à faire pour la laisse ? 

Il décida de demander à Sarah pour obtenir des conseils. 

« Je ne sais pas, mais tu peux toujours la raccourcir plus tard, donc je pense que tu devrais la faire plutôt longue en premier. Tu apprendras grâce à l'expérience, la longueur avec laquelle se sera bien pour tous les deux. » fut tout ce qu'elle dit. 

Donc Draco mesura un morceau assez long, il l'entoura une fois et l'attacha pour la sécurité au lien, puis fit de même à l'autre bout, formant un anneau pour la tenir plus facilement. Là, maintenant tout ce qu'il restait à faire, était de mettre le collier de chien à 'Ce Chien'. 

La dernière partie s'avéra la plus difficile de tout le projet et Draco fut heureux de ne pas s'être contenté que de lier la corde à l'anneau de métal. 

'Ce Chien s'était réveillé pendant ce temps là, et il était en train de dévorer son déjeuner, mais il n'était pas assez occupé pour ne pas essayer de s'enfuir, lorsque Draco essayait de fixer le collier autour de son cou. Billy essayait d'aider, en caressant 'Ce Chien' ce qui rendait tout plus difficile. 

Finalement, Sarah délaissa sa cuisine pendant un moment, et arriva pour tenir 'Ce Chien' pour Draco, qui réussit finalement à fermer le collier autour de son cou. Sarah vérifia également rapidement si ce n'était pas trop serré ou trop lâche pour que 'Ce Chien' puisse le retirer de sa tête. Cela semblait bien, mais elle se promit de trouver un moyen de fixer l'anneau de manière plus permanente au cuir, ce qui l'empêcherait de glisser tout autour du collier, le rendant ainsi plus difficile à trouver lorsque l'on en avait besoin. 

Pendant que Draco nourrissait Billy, Sarah finit rapidement de cuisiner, mais ils n'eurent qu'à peine terminé lorsque Mike, Cathy et Mary arrivèrent à leur porte, demandant ce qui leur prenait autant de temps. 

Sarah leva ses yeux au ciel à cause de leur impatience et déclara que Draco n'était pas autorisé à partir tant que la vaisselle n'était pas propre et rangée, ainsi que les couches de Billy changées. Draco se demanda ce qu'elle voulait dire sur les couches, mais comprit juste à temps. Sarah avait décidé d'exploiter ses amis pour un petit ménage. 

Et effectivement, ils se portèrent tous volontaires pour aider, et Sarah ordonna aux garçons de faire la vaisselle et aux filles de changer les couches. Cependant, Elle constata que Mary n'avait aucune idée de comment changer des couches, et Billy était si effrayé par elle, qu'il commença à pleurer. Ayant peur de ses protestations, Mary le lâcha pratiquement, pensant qu'elle l'avait blessé d'une certaine façon. 

Alarmé par les cris de Billy, Draco lâcha son torchon et fonça aux côtés du bébé. Il dit à Mary d'essuyer la vaisselle à sa place, et lui offrit de changer lui-même les couches de Billy. En conséquence, Cathy tenait le bébé pendant que Draco changeait les couches. 

Mary commença à essuyer la vaisselle, mais elle dut demander à Draco où chacune des pièces allaient, jusqu'à ce que Mike, qui se souvenait de la plupart des emplacements à cause de leur cours de cuisine, se proposa de les sécher, si elle faisait la vaisselle. Cette combinaison marcha finalement avec un petit conseil de Draco, et cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient prêts à partir. 

« N'oublies pas le chien ! » lui dit Sarah. 

« Mais Tante Sarah. » protesta Cathy. « Il va simplement partir et nous allons en ville. Il pourrait se perdre, ou se faire rouler dessus. »

« Oh, non, il ne le fera pas. » dit Sarah en lui souriant. « Nous venons de lui faire une laisse. » Elle tendit le ruban doré pour leur inspection. 

Cathy et Mary semblaient douter et même Mike renifla en voyant leur construction, mais ne protesta pas. 

Draco attacha la laisse au collier du chien et ils partirent. 'Ce Chien' sauta avec un aboiement heureux, et s'arrêta lorsqu'il ressentit une pression sur son cou. La pression diminua lorsque Draco le suivit et 'Ce Chien' essaya encore. Il fonça dans la direction des escaliers, pour s'arrêter brutalement après seulement deux sauts. La pression était de retour. 

Elle disparue à nouveau lorsque Draco le dépassa, mais cette fois 'Ce Chien' décida de ne pas bouger. Peut-être que cela s'arrêterait s'il s'asseyait pendant un moment. Soudainement la pression était de retour, mais cette fois, elle le poussait à avancer. Il refusa d'avancer et fut traîné pendant un moment. 

C'était plutôt inconfortable. Il décida de marcher. 

La pression rediminua alors qu'il dépassait Draco dans les escaliers, et elle revint encore. 'Ce Chien' leva les yeux vers les humains autour de lui. Cela semblait être lié à son garçon. Celui que son propriétaire et la femme qui le nourrissait, appelaient Draco. Il n'y avait aucune pression lorsqu'il restait aux côtés de Draco, mais il était toujours poussé ou tiré vers lui lorsqu'il essayait de s'éloigner. 

Il donna à Draco un regard suppliant. « S'il te plait, laisses-moi partir. » mais cela n'aida pas. 

« Crois-moi, c'est mieux pour toi de cette façon. » lui dit Draco. 

« Woof ! »

Personne ne semblait faire attention à ses protestations. 'Ce Chien' soupira d'un long soupir désappointé de chien et trotta derrière Draco. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. 

Ils descendirent les escaliers, et lorsqu'ils quittèrent la maison, 'Ce Chien' suivait Draco avec obéissance, et n'était plus ennuyé par ça. 

« Tu sais, il aurait vraiment dû avoir une laisse depuis longtemps. » dit Mike, baissant les yeux vers le chien paisible et calme. « Il est pratiquement mignon lorsqu'il est comme ça. »

L'école de Sorcier de Hogsmeade Ouest n'était pas très loin du Marché d'Hogsmeade Ouest. Visiblement, c'était en quelque sorte le centre de la ville pour la région. L'école ne semblait pas très différente des maisons contenant les appartements. C'était aussi long et haut, mais l'entrée principale était bien plus grande, et Draco supposa que, s'ils avaient pu entrer, ils auraient trouvé un grand escalier, un peu comme ceux de Hogwarts, ne ressemblant pas aux escaliers sombres et puant que la maison au parc de Merlin avait. 

Mais Draco eut tout de même du mal à imaginer que c'était une école comme celle de Hogwarts. Il n'y avait aucune tour, aucun mur épais en pierre. C'était simplement un bâtiment ressemblant aux autres du coin. Il se demanda si cette école avait au moins un cachot. Probablement pas. Est-ce que les Potions étaient enseignées dans le sous-sol alors ?

Il essaya d'imaginer ces cours dispensés dans des salles de classes éclairées et modernes. Le Professeur Binns en face d'un tableau blanc où on écrivait avec des feutres. Cathy et Mike essayèrent de décrire ça à Draco mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer le tableau d'une autre couleur que noir, et d'écrire avec autre chose que de la craie. L'école utilisait de la lumière électrique ?  Et qu'est-ce que c'était un projecteur ? 

Toutes les descriptions et les histoires n'aidaient pas. Draco ne put imaginer comment étaient les cours à Hogsmeade Ouest. 

Il essaya d'expliquer ceux de Hogwarts aux autres. Les tonnes de couloirs, les multitudes de vieilles salles de classe non utilisées, les cachots éclairés par des chandelles, et un professeur d'Histoire de la Magie qui traversait les murs. Ils ne comprirent pas. 

Une fois qu'ils eurent finalement abandonné leurs explications sur leurs écoles, ils allèrent explorer la place du marché qui semblait très différentes sans les stands et les activités que Draco avait vues le jour du marché. Mais il y avait quand même beaucoup de gens, et Mike montra à Draco quelques bâtiments. Il y avait le poste des Aurors qui n'avait en général qu'un seul Auror durant la journée et qui était déserté la nuit, mais durant le jour du marché, il y avait deux  Aurors. 

Oui, Draco se rappela les avoir vus, et aussi d'avoir vu leur inaptitude lorsque la foule était grande. 

Par-là, il y avait l'administration du district. Il y avait des gens entrant et sortant, remarqua Draco. Mike expliqua qu'il n'y avait que trois administrations de district dans Hogsmeade, et Hogsmeade Ouest avait une grande population, ce qui expliquait le va-et-vient des gens. 

Il y avait aussi quelques boutiques qui étaient particulièrement intéressantes pour les enfants, la maison de deux de leurs professeurs de l'école pour Sorcier de Hogsmeade Ouest et le bâtiment dans lequel Charlie avait ses cours de ballet. Quelques fois, la classe de Charlie montrait leurs talents au petit théâtre à côté. Peut être que Draco pourrait avoir la permission de Dumbledore pour aller à Hogsmeade, pour aller voir la prochaine représentation ? C'était habituellement le samedi soir. 

Draco y réfléchit. Peut-être que si le Professeur Snape l'y amenait pour le voir, Dumbledore l'y autoriserait ? Mais les autres étudiants commenceraient à demander des permissions spéciales pour visiter Hogsmeade lors de week-ends non-Hogsmeade. Non, il ne pensait pas que le directeur voudrait ces problèmes. 

Ils revinrent une fois de plus à la maison en retard aujourd'hui, mais pas aussi tard que la veille. Draco fut encore à l'heure pour nourrir Billy et mettre la table pour le dîner. Le Professeur Snape, cependant, n'arriva pas à l'heure, et Sarah décida qu'ils devaient finalement manger. 

Munin apparut pendant le repas, portant une lettre disant que le procès allait continuer pendant la nuit, et que Severus ne rentrerait pas à la maison avant d'entendre le verdict. Il leur avait dit de ne pas rester debout pour l'attendre, ayant, après tout, la clé. 

Draco alla étudier ses Maths, un petit peu inquiet pour le résultat de ce procès, mais il réussit à mettre de côté ses pensées pendant un moment, alors qu'il s'attaquait aux nombres négatifs et aux décimaux. 

Il entendit le professeur Snape rentrer à la maison au milieu de la nuit, mais il ne vint pas dans le laboratoire. Draco supposa qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'il soit déjà endormi. Il devrait vraiment l'être. 

Donc il se glissa silencieusement dans son lit, essayant de ne pas s'inquiéter à cause de l'attente de ce procès. Snape avait dit que Lucius allait à Azkaban, et que c'était tout ce que Draco avait besoin de savoir. Il n'y aurait pas de problème avec l'argent. Il ne pouvait pas en avoir !

------

**Des Reviews … des reviews … des reviews… vive les reviews…**

**Tiffany**** : Jack est abandonné par tout le monde… on se demande pourquoi… me rappelle Ron par certain côté… faut pas attaché Dray dans ta chambre… faut qu'il bouge un peu (imagine le gros tas de merde à ses pieds…) tu crois franchement que Dray ne va plus embêter Riri ? Mais que fera-t-il de ses journées ??  Les scorpions et Mygales en angleterre et dans l'herbe, je suis pas très convaincu même dans le monde sorcier… bah le trio sera certainement au courant… qui ne reçoit pas le Daily Prophet (moi par exemple…) Je vais dresser un munin (et oui encore une nouvelle race crée après les greenies…) rien que pour ça… faire chier les profs … piquer la nourriture dans les assiettes des autres… et j'en passe… vive Munin **

**Malicia**** : Faisons une quête pour ce cher Dray… il faut de l'argent… envoyez moi tout, je retransmets… **

**Cerendy**** Potter : Moi aussi j'ai hâte de lire la suite… mais on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie…**

**WynZar**** : Y'a tjs de la romance dans l'air… que veux tu… Un Dray avec une nana que peut-il se passer avec ça ?**

**Léna : Mais si il est nul en attrapeur… il gagne pas contre les Gry… conclusion il est plus nul que Riri… bon s'il se concentrait un peu sur le match et moins sur Riri, ça irait peut être mieux… **

**KyZaRa**** : La suite ! La suite ! La suite ! tu veux traduire à ma place ??? fou ce que ça a l'air facile quand on à le résultat… sur que je mets moins de temps à lire qu'à écrire… ben prochain chapitre… Dray invite ses potes à Hogwarts… (et vi j'ai été voir jusque là)**

**Cassy**** : Tu n'as pas honte de ne pas lire cette fic depuis longtemps… sort le dico…(heureusement Dod l'a pas emmené avec elle en vacances…)… j'espère également que les acteurs ne seront pas changé… j'aime pas quand ils changent… prends le corps de la fille et va faire mumuse avec Dray (laisses en quand même un peu de côté pour les autres… *Leena tend une autorisation d'une heure*) … T'inquiètes l'auteur a du voir tes remerciements… au dernière nouvelle elle lisait les reviews alors… ça sera pas un chapitre par jour… j'ai demander à ****Silverfox**** (je commençais à m'inquiéter aussi…)… un chapitre de cette fic fait 16 pages… donc c'est long à faire… **

**Morniflette**** : Voilà… par contre la semaine pro la suite… **

**Lunenoire**** : **

**Disons que je ne qualifierait pas cela d'un monde Harry Potter (mais où est-il d'ailleurs… se glisse parfois dans les traduc que je fais… un Riri à la place de Mary… on se demande comment il est apparu là…) mais y'a quand même les noms… **

**            Draco continue et persiste… pov' de nous… je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour me débarasser de ça… **

**            Et oui Dako est formé pour devenir un bon p't elfe de maison… **

**            Je ne répondrais pas à cette dernière là… vu que… non je ne dirai rien… **

**Ccilia**** : moi aussi je veux un corbeau… mais personne ne veut me comprendre chez moi… (y'a bien mon chat qu'est d'accord, mais je suis pas sûr que ce soit pour les mêmes raisons)… y'a bien un hérisson vert aussi… mais ils le trouvent trop piquant… O_o faut que j'aille demander à Umbre de ce pas… Après avoir vu ça… en effet… ne prends pas exemple sur moi… pas bien… **


	9. Où dois je envoyer mon hibou ?

**Bon voilà je viens de rentrer de mon boulot (22 h 10) suis complètement crevé donc pour les réponses aux reviews elles vont être globale… désolé… et en plus demain je recommence à 9 h … **

------

**Chapitre 8 : Où dois je envoyer mon hibou ? **

------

Draco ne dormit pas bien cette nuit-là. Il rêva que son oncle le faisait vivre dans un placard, exactement de la même façon dont parlaient les rumeurs sur ce que l'oncle muggle faisait à Harry Potter. Il n'était pas autorisé à revenir à Hogwarts et était terriblement seul, et puis, pour une étrange raison, Ron Weasley apparaissait et riait de lui. Il se jetait finalement sur Ron, essayant de le faire taire avec ses poings, mais Ron se révélait non solide exactement comme un fantôme, et Draco tomba à travers lui et… 

… atterrit sur le sol à côté de son lit dans le laboratoire de Severus Snape. 

Pendant un moment, il s'assit simplement là, tremblant et se sentant très soulagé du fait que cela n'ait été qu'un rêve. Lorsqu'il se calma finalement, il se leva, et marcha vers la fenêtre. Il faisait toujours noir dehors excepté en présence des lanternes de la rue, il n'y avait rien à voir dehors. Draco regarda les lanternes et les étoiles pendant un moment, respirant délibérément lentement et profondément pour se calmer. 

Il devait retourner au lit et dormir un peu plus. Il devait être très tôt pour qu'il fasse encore nuit dehors, mais il ne voulait plus dormir et rêver à nouveau. Peut-être qu'il pouvait étudier un peu plus ? Il alluma la lampe, et s'assit à la table de travail de Snape, mais il se sentit inconfortable et seul. Alors il décida de se lever et d'aller dans le salon. 

'Ce Chien' et le chat étaient endormis côté à côté sur la couverture de 'Ce Chien'. Ils ouvrirent leur yeux un instant, et firent un peu de bruit lorsque Draco alluma. Le chat poussa sa tête à moitié sous le ventre de 'Ce Chien' et 'Ce Chien' recouvrit son visage avec ses pattes, et ils retournèrent dormir. 

Draco soupira, et marcha sur la pointe des pieds vers la salle de bain pour se laver. Il devait vraiment être tôt pour que 'Ce Chien' soit trop fatigué pour aboyer et sautiller.

Le plombier n'était visiblement pas passé puisque l'eau était encore froide. Draco décida de laver seulement les parties de son corps les plus importantes, et espérait ainsi avoir plus de chance dans la soirée. Il se lava rapidement puis s'habilla, allant ensuite s'asseoir dans le salon pour attendre que les Snape se lèvent. 

Après un moment, s'asseyant simplement là et regardant la porte fermée de la chambre, Draco finit par s'ennuyer et alla chercher son livre de Math, ainsi qu'un peu d'encre et du parchemin dans le laboratoire. 

Lorsque Severus et Sarah se levèrent ce matin là, ils découvrirent Draco assit et penché sur ses exercices, avec le chat assis sur la table, fixant le livre avec pratiquement autant d'intensité que Draco, et 'Ce Chien' assis dans la chaise à côté de Draco et le regardant avec un air suppliant. 

« Draco ? » demanda Snape avec surprise. « Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas dormir. » grommela Draco. 

« Tu veux dire que tu étais assis là toute la nuit ? » demanda Sarah, semblant choquée. 

« Non je me suis réveillé à cause d'un cauchemar et je ne pouvais pas retourner dormir, donc j'ai décidé de me lever et de vous attendre. » 

Severus jeta un coup d'œil au parchemin déjà utilisé reposant sur la table. Draco devait être debout depuis au moins trois heures pour avoir écrit tout ça. Il prit une des chaises qui n'était pas occupée par 'Ce Chien' et s'assit à côté du garçon. 

« De quoi as-tu rêver ? » demanda-il aussi gentiment qu'il le pouvait. 

« Sur Oncle Thomas. Il ne voulait pas que je revienne à Hogwarts, mais il ne voulait pas vraiment non plus, et je n'avais personne à qui parler. Ce n'était pas grand-chose vraiment, j'étais simplement terriblement seul. »

Draco ne fit pas mention de Ron. Il ne voulait pas que Snape sache à propos de cette partie. 

« Je suis sûr qu'il te laissera revenir à l'école, Draco et tu auras beaucoup de nouveaux amis, tu verras. »

« Oh vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »

« Et bien, regarde les amis que tu t'es fait ici. Il y a une semaine, tu n'en connaissais aucun. Dans une semaine ou deux, tu me parleras de tous tes nouveaux amis, et du fait que tu ne voudras pas revenir à Hogwarts pour les quitter à nouveau. »

Draco éclata de rire. « Cela n'arrivera jamais. Je reviendrais toujours à Hogwarts. Je souhaite même que Cathy et Mike viennent avec moi. Ils ne veulent simplement pas me croire lorsque je leur explique à quoi cela ressemble. »

« Ils ont vu le château auparavant Draco. Ils ont vécu ici toute leur vie. » rappela Severus à Draco. 

« Pas l'extérieur, je veux leur montrer à quoi cela ressemble à l'intérieur. Ils m'ont tellement parlé de leur école hier, et cela n'avait aucun sens pour moi. Je ne peux pas imaginer comment c'est. Je paris qu'ils ne peuvent pas non plus imaginer Hogwarts. »

« Et bien, je vais à Hogwarts cette après midi, donc si tu veux amener les Rakers, dis leur simplement d'être là après le déjeuner. »

« Vraiment ? » dit Draco en souriant. « Je leur demanderai. Combien puis-je en amener ? »

« Autant que tu veux. » dit Severus en rigolant. « Le château est assez grand après tout. »

« Mais le directeur ne va-t-il pas s'y opposer ? Je veux dire… »

« Albus n'est même pas au château en ce moment. Il est parti à Durmstrang à cause de la disparition de Karkaroff. Le château est vide, la seule présence étant celle de Filch, et je ne vais pas le laisser se tenir sur notre chemin. »

« Oh, très bien alors… mais si Dumbledore n'est pas là, pourquoi devez vous y aller ? Ne me dites pas que le fait que Filch soit seul vous inquiète. »

« Filch ? Filch a sa chatte. Il ne veut voir personne en dehors d'elle. »

« Alors, pourquoi allez vous là bas ? »

« Pour voir Filch pour Albus. Il m'a fait promettre de garder un œil sur le château pendant son absence. Pour choisir également vos livres pour l'année prochaine, et commencer les plans pour les cours et découvrir l'adresse de ton oncle. Nous avons besoin de savoir où nous allons aller demain après tout. »

« Vous pouvez découvrir ça à Hogwarts ? Où ? »

« Dans la bibliothèque, Draco. Où d'autre ? »

« Dans la bibliothèque ? Dans quel livre cela serait ? »

« Et bien, je te suggère de regarder dans 'Le Registre des Sorciers Britanniques', mais si tu n'aimes pas celui là, tu peux toujours aller voir dans la section de la généalogie. »

« La section de la généalogie ? Une telle chose existe ? »

« C'est une partie de la section Histoire de la Magie, oui. »

« Et il y aurait un livre sur l'adresse de mon oncle ? »

« Il y a plusieurs livres sur ta famille et je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ne mentionneraient pas ton oncle et sa maison dans les plus récents. »

« Il y a des livres sur ma famille à Hogwarts ? » Draco ne pouvait pas croire ça.

« Bien sûr qu'il y en a. Il y a des livres sur les plus importantes familles de sorciers et même sur les moins importantes aussi. »

« Wow ! Et je ne l'ai jamais su ! Est-ce qu'il y a aussi des livres sur… les Weasley ? »

« Bien sûr qu'il y en a. »

« Et sur les Goyle, et les Parkinson, et les Crabbe, et les Potter, et… »

« Oui Draco, sur toutes et une centaine d'autres, mais s'il te plait ne me demande pas de te les citer tous. »

Draco se tut sagement. C'était une sacré surprise pour lui, s'il y avait pensé, cela avait vraiment du sens qu'il y ait des livres sur quelque chose d'aussi important que la famille Malfoy. C'était en quelque sorte ironique, pensa-t-il, qu'il découvre qu'il aurait pu découvrir tous les membres de sa famile il y a longtemps, si seulement il avait passé plus de temps dans la section Histoire de la Magie de la Bibliothèque. Mais, c'était une des sections les moins fréquentées après tout. Le professeur Binns étant mortellement ennuyeux, mais il donnait également les tests les plus faciles de tout Hogwarts. Il avait probablement remarqué il y a très longtemps, que beaucoup trop d'étudiants avaient tendance à échouer à ses tests, s'il demandait plus que les faits de bases. Pratiquement personne n'utilisait quelque chose en dehors de son livre de travail scolaire pour étudier l'Histoire de la Magie. 

Après le déjeuner, Snape prit Billy et 'Ce Chien' pour faire du shopping. Munin, bien sûr, alla avec eux sur son épaule, et Draco partit avec Mike pour jouer au Football avec les Rakers une dernière fois. 

Ils s'assirent sur la pelouse, attendant une demi heure jusqu'à ce qu'ils acceptent finalement que Jack n'allait pas venir. Draco n'était pas vraiment désolé pour lui, mais il était un peu inquiet à propos de leur partie.

« Alors, est-ce que nous jouons sans lui, ou bien que faisons-nous ? » demanda-t-il au gang.

« Nous jouons bien sûr. » décida Mike. 

« Mais qui va décider des équipes ? » demanda Sammie. 

« Et bien, je suggère que nous prenions Mike et Dragon pour capitaines. Ce sont les meilleurs pour la stratégie. » dit Cathy. 

« Et nos équipes ? » demanda Mike. 

« Choisissez. » dit Cathy en souriant.

Mike et Draco se regardèrent. Maintenant, c'était un nouveau concept. 

« Alors je veux Cathy ! » cria Mike, se ressaisissant en premier. 

« Merde. » jura Draco. Il n'y avait personne qui n'était aussi bon pour l'attaque. « Larry alors. » décida-t-il. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour arrêter leurs attaquants. 

Là, Mike ne semblait pas très heureux. « Matt. » choisit-il à la surprise de tout le monde. 

Draco regarda le reste des joueurs pendant un moment. Il n'avait aucune utilité de Mary, et Mike le savait. C'est pourquoi il ne l'avait pas encore choisi. Mais qui d'autres devait-il choisir ? Puis il réalisa qu'il les aurait tous les deux, sauf si Mike ne voulait pas avoir de gardien. »

« Charlie. » décida-t-il finalement. 

« Choix difficile ? » demanda Mike, souriant. 

« Très. » confirma Draco. « Je les veux vraiment tous, tu sais. »

« Mary. » décida Mike, riant, et Draco soupira de soulagement. 

Il n'aurait personne pour attaquer, si Mike avait choisit Sammie, mais alors, Mike n'aurait pas eut de gardien, donc peut-être que Charlie ou Larry auraient marqué contre eux. 

Larry se révéla être un problème. Sammie et Charlie jouaient aussi bien que Draco s'y attendait, mais Mike restait constamment sur leur chemin, et Sammie n'avait aucune chance contre Mary en solo. Larry cependant, ne voulait pas rester là où il devait. Il refusait de passer le ballon à Charlie, et trop souvent, il essayait de marquer lui-même, laissant Draco seul pour défendre leur but. 

Mike et Cathy jouaient très bien ensemble et se passaient la balle à maintes reprises, réussissant à rendre confus Draco et marquèrent finalement. Draco soupira. S'il avait choisit Matt au lieu de Larry, ce but aurait été impossible, mais Larry avait été bien trop loin après son premier essai contre le but de Mary. 

Draco demanda un temps mort, et essaya de réexpliquer la stratégie à Larry, mais cela passait visiblement au dessus de sa tête. Il garda le plan du jeu pendant quelques minutes après ça, mais il remonta à nouveau. Donc c'était la raison pour laquelle Jack n'avait pas essayé de le laisser en position défensive hier. Larry ne voulait pas obéir. Il n'était même pas conscient qu'il désobéissait aux ordres de Draco. Il ne pouvait simplement pas penser si loin. 

'La prochaine fois, je ne choisirais pas Larry.' Pensa Draco. 'C'est peut-être un bon joueur, mais il ne peut pas jouer avec l'équipe.' Et puis il se souvint qu'il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois. 

Il essaya de ne pas montrer sa tristesse la dessus. Il avait appris à perdre à chaque fois que Potter l'avait battu pour le Snitch. Son équipe le regardait avec de grands yeux effrayés. Est-ce qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'il crie de la même façon que Jack l'avait fait ? 

Il soutit. « Et bien, désolé. »

« Désolé ? » lui demanda Charlie. « Désolé pour quoi ? »

« J'ai laissé Cathy et Mike me battre. »

« C'est parce que Larry n'était pas là pour les arrêter. »

« Ce n'est pas de la faute de Larry, Sammie. Il a essayé. Nous avons tous essayé. Je souhaite pouvoir dire que nous ferons mieux la prochaine fois, mais puisque je pars vivre chez mon oncle demain, je ne sais pas, si je reviendrais jouer avec vous. »

« Tu peux venir nous voir les week-ends une fois que tu seras revenu à l'école. » dit Cathy. « N'est ce pas ? »

« Nous avons la permission d'aller quelques fois dans l'année à Hogsmeade, et je ne sais pas encore si mon oncle me laissera continuer à aller à Hogwarts, mais je viendrai si je le peux. Je le promets. »

« Où est ce que vit ton oncle ? » demanda Sammie. 

« Je ne sais pas. » dit Draco, fixant la pelouse devant ses pieds. Très intéressante et… verte.

« Tu vas vivre quelque part, et tu ne sais même pas où c'est ? » demanda Mike avec incrédulité. 

« Oui, et je n'ai jamais rencontrer mon oncle non plus. Je ne sais pas s'il veut de moi. »

« Et bien, pourquoi ne vas tu pas vivre avec quelqu'un que tu connais à la place ? » suggéra Larry. « Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas ici ? Nous le voulons tous. »

« Je ne connais aucun de mes relatifs encore en vie, et je ne peux pas rester avec les Snape, parce que je ne suis pas du même sang qu'eux, et je leur coûte beaucoup d'argent qu'ils veulent probablement garder pour l'éducation de Billy. » dit Draco en soupirant. « Je vais découvrir où vit mon oncle cette après midi. Le Professeur Snape va à Hogwarts avec moi et nous allons voir ça à la Bibliothèque. Il a également dit que vous pouvez venir, si vous le voulez. »

« Il y a des livres disant où les gens habitent ? » demanda Sammie surprise. 

« Apparemment, puisque le Professeur Snape le dit, et il semble assez sûr de ça. Donc est-ce que vous voulez venir pour voir Hogwarts ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

« Est-ce que nous verrons où tu dors lorsque tu es çà l'école ? »

« Pourrons nous voir les cachots ? »

« Est-ce que tu nous montreras tes professeurs ? »

« Je ne sais pas pour les dortoirs et les cachots. Vous devrez demander au Professeur Snape s'il nous laisse y entrer. Les mots de passe ont probablement déjà été changés. Et les professeurs ne sont pas là, Larry. C'est les grandes vacances. »

« Des mots de Passe ? Quels mots de passe ? Pourquoi avez-vous des mots de passe ? »

« Il y a des mots de passe pour toutes les pièces qui ne sont pas ouvertes à tout le monde, comme les salles communes, les pièces des professeurs, le bureau du Directeur… »

« Oh wow ! C'est cool ! »

« D'accord, si vous voulez venir, venez à l'appartement aprsè le déjeuner. »

« Venir à l'appartement ? Hey, attends une minute ! Où est ce que les Snape vivent ? Nous n'avons jamais été les voir, tu sais. » cria Matt lorsqu'il prit le chemin de la maison. »

« Venez simplement chez moi ! » lui répondit Mike juste avant que la porte ne se ferme derrière lui. « C'et pratiquement la porte d'à côté. »

Billy était revenu de la sortie shopping avec un tout nouveau jouet mou et 'Ce Chien' était maintenant le fier, ou plutôt pas si fier, propriétaire d'une vraie laisse de chien. Il portait toujours le collier fait à la main de Sarah et Draco, même si Sarah avait amélioré l'anneau de métal du collier pour qu'il ne glisse plus. 

Munin ne semblait pas avoir eut de cadeaux, où peut-être qu'il avait simplement eut quelque chose de mangeable. 

La vraie raison de la sortie de Snape n'était cependant pas apparente. Draco doutait qu'il voulait simplement acheter une laisse pour 'Ce Chien'. 

« Oh, rien d'important. » fut tout ce que Severus répondit lorsque Draco demanda ce qu'il était vraiment allé acheter. 

Draco soupira. « Alors, comment s'est déroulé le procès ? »

« Pas très bien pour nous. Lucius est bien sûr aller à Azkaban, mais ils ont pratiquement tout confisqué. »

« Tout ? Vous… vous voulez dire que je n'ai plus rien ? » demanda Draco, se mettant soudainement à trembler. 

Severus passa un bras autour de Draco et le rapprocha. 

« Ils t'ont laissé un peu d'argent en compensation pour la perte de ta mère, mais ce n'est pas beaucoup. J'ai la clé du coffre, mais je pense qu'il est mieux que je la donne à ton oncle et pas à toi. »

« Pourquoi pas ? C'est mon argent ! »

« Ca l'est, mais comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas beaucoup, et je ne pense pas que tu devrais la dépenser maintenant. Tu pourrais en avoir besoin après ta graduation. »

Draco avala difficilement. « Et que suis-je supposé faire maintenant, si je n'ai plus d'argent ? »

« Ton oncle paiera de la même façon que le faisait ton père. »

« Mais, et l'argent que vous avez dépensé pour ma nourriture et mes vêtements ? » protesta Draco. « Et si Oncle Thomas ne veut pas payer pour ça ? »

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il le fasse. » dit Snape calmement. « Et je ne vais définitivement pas lui demander ça ou à quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'ai rien espéré en retour, Draco. Oublies ça. »

Oublier ça ? Comment pouvait-il faire ça ? Et Billy ?

« Je ne veux pas. Je veux que vous récupériez l'argent. »

« Et je ne vais pas le prendre, Draco, et c'est tout. Tu as besoin de cet argent. »

« Billy aussi. »

« Billy ? Billy va très bien Draco. Il ne sera pas affamé. »

« Mais, il n'ira pas à Hogwarts non plus. »

« Non, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec l'argent que nous avons dépensé pour toi. Il n'ira pas avec ou sans elle. Oublies ça, Draco. Considère le comme un cadeau si tu veux, mais tu ne peux pas me faire accepter de l'argent de ta part. » 

Draco fut très silencieux durant le déjeuner et la vaisselle. Il avait beaucoup à penser et ce n'était pas simplement sur le fait de devoir quelque chose aux Snape et ne pas être capable de les payer en retour. Il y avait ses compagnons de classe à l'école. Comment les autres Slytherins allaient-ils le traiter maintenant qu'il n'avait plus son père derrière lui ? Est-ce que Pansy l'aimerait encore, s'il n'avait plus d'argent ? Est-ce que Vincent et Gregory seraient encore ses amis, s'il ne leur achetait plus de sucreries ? Enfin, Gregory avait toujours besoin d'aide avec le travail scolaire donc peut-être qu'il avait encore un ami. Et pour les Gryffindors ? Qu'arriverait-il si les Weasley découvraient qu'il avait perdu tout son argent ?

 Puis il réalisa que cela devait déjà être probablement dans le Daily Prophet. Snape n'avait pas acheté de journaux durant la semaine entière et Draco se doutait maintenant qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison derrière ça. Les Weasley bien sûr auraient déjà tout lu sur le procès. Peut-être que Ron Weasley était déjà en train de réfléchir dans leur maison, pensant à toutes les façons possibles de taquiner Draco. Combien il souhaitait ne jamais avoir taquiner quelqu'un sur le fait d'être pauvre !

L'arrivée des Rakers arrêta finalement ses pensées. Ils se fichaient que Draco n'ait plus d'argent. Pourquoi ne le devraient-ils pas ? Ils n'en ont jamais eut eux-mêmes. 

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a dit à Jack où nous allions ? » demanda Mike alors qu'ils se préparaient à partir. 

« Je suis allé le voir, mais il n'était pas chez lui. » dit Larry. « Sa maman était très surprise. Elle pensait qu'il était avec nous. Je lui ai dit que je ne l'avais pas vu et que Dragon nous emmenait à Hogwarts aujourd'hui, et elle a promis de lui dire lorsqu'il rentrerait à la maison. »

« Sa mère ne savait pas où il était ? » Draco se sentit soudainement un petit peu inquiet. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il se fichait de Jack, n'est-ce pas ? « Est-ce que vous pensez que quelque chose aurait pu lui arriver ? »

« Non, il est probablement aller voir son père. » dit Cathy en haussant ses épaules. « Ses parents ont divorcé il y a cinq ans, et ils n'arrivent toujours pas à s'entendre s'ils se rencontrent dans la rue. Jack vit soit chez son père, soit chez sa mère, mais il ne parle jamais de l'un à l'autre. S'il a décidé d'habiter avec son père tout de suite, il peut très bien ne pas avoir notre message. Peut-être que nous devrions envoyer quelqu'un chez son père et lui demander de venir ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » dit Mike. « Souviens-toi de ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que nous avons pris une décision par nous-même sur ce que nous allions faire, et lorsque nous lui avons demander de venir avec nous ? Il s'est simplement éloigné, en colère. »

« Tu veux dire lorsque nous somme allés nager avec Cathy ? » demanda Sammie.

Mike acquiesça. « Il ne l'a pas très bien pris. Allons-y simplement, sans le lui dire. Larry a laissé un message, et si il ne l'a pas, ce n'est pas notre faute. »

Severus avait décidé de laisser 'Ce Chien' ici. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'habitue à Hogwarts. Il ne causerait que des problèmes, s'il décidait de le suivre au travail. Munin, cependant, était perché comme d'habitude sur son épaule. Il avait le privilège d'être accepté à l'école puisqu'il donnait le courrier à Snape comme les hiboux des étudiants le faisaient. Durant l'année scolaire, il passait la plupart de son temps dans les quartiers de Severus dans le château, puisqu'il était bien trop fier pour vivre dans la volière. Munin considérait les hiboux comme inférieurs à lui, et ils avaient l'ennuyeuse tendance de soudainement s'agiter au moment même où les corbeaux allaient dormir. Non, habiter avec des hiboux n'était pas du tout au goût de Munin. 

Il y avait une bonne trotte d'Hogsmeade Ouest à Hogwarts mais le temps semblait s'envoler pour Draco alors qu'il répondait aux questions excitées de ses amis. 

Severus les regarda avec un léger sourire sur son visage ce qui aurait pu provoquer la fuite de ses élèves, se cachant sous leurs tables de travail de peur, s'il le portait un jour en classe. Il n'avait fait aucun plan contre les Gryffindors cette fois. Il était simplement amusé en voyant les Rakers jouer, et il était fier de voir combien ils avaient sorti Draco de sa coquille, il y était même rentrer après avoir découvert qu'il avait perdu tout son argent, sans même le remarquer. 

Ils étaient de bons amis pour le garçon. Et il essayait de les garder loin de lui, parce qu'il pensait qu'ils pouvaient le blesser. 

L'intérieur du château fut une assez grande surprise pour les Rakers. Il semblait qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu un endroit avec tant de tableaux et d'armoires à l'intérieur. Draco commença à se demander s'ils étaient même un jour entré dans un château. 

Pour lui, voir Hogwarts pour la première fois, n'avais pas été aussi surprenant que pour les autres. Pour lui, il ressemblait beaucoup à une plus grande version de sa maison. En le comparant maintenant à l'appartement des Snape, il comprit pour la première fois pourquoi ses compagnons avaient été si surpris et qu'ils regardaient autour d'eux avec de grands yeux. Voir son école à travers les yeux de ses amis lui permettait de le voir sous un tout autre angle. 

Snape les guida dans la Grande Salle, expliquant que c'était là où les élèves prenaient leur repas et leur montra le plafond enchanté. La bouche de Sammie était grande ouverte à la vue. 

« Mais pourquoi quelqu'un se donnerait-il autant de mal pour décorer une simple salle à manger ? » demanda Mary, après l'avoir fixé pendant un moment. 

« La Grande Salle n'est pas seulement une salle à manger. » expliqua patiemment Snape. « Comme Hogwarts est un pensionnat, trois repas par jour sont servis ici et on peut se servir de cette salle pour des occasions spéciales. C'est le centre de la communauté de l'école. »

« Il n'est quand même pas nécessaire de le décorer avec tant d'efforts. Quelque chose comme ça aurait même rendu le ministère fier. » insista Mary. 

Severus décida de ne pas commenter ça. La grande Salle devait avoir été construite dans cette intention. Il s'était souvent demander lequel des fondateurs avait eut l'idée du plafond enchanté. L'idée semblait provenir de Slytherin, mais l'enchantement par lui-même montrait plutôt que c'était l'œuvre de Gryffindor. 

Ils allèrent dans les cachots et dans son bureau, ce qui impressionna encore plus les Rakers. Ils n'avaient jamais vu autant d'ingrédients pour les potions dans un même lieu auparavant. 

« Est-ce que vous avez également Potions à votre école ? » leur demanda Draco, surpris lorsque Cathy mentionna ce fait. « Est-ce que votre maître de Potions n'a pas un tel équipement ? »

« Il y a beaucoup de choses ici que je n'utilise jamais en classe, et beaucoup plus de choses qui n'est demandé. Hogsmeade Ouest n'achèterait rien d'autre que l'absolu nécessaire. Ils n'ont pas le budget leur permettant d'acheter des choses comme ça. » répondit Snape à la place de Cathy et montrant un placard très poussiéreux à l'arrière. « Quelques-uns sont très rares et très chers, et il ne faut vraiment pas jouer avec ça dans de simples potions crées par les étudiants. »

« Alors pourquoi les utilisez-vous ? » demanda Draco intrigué. 

« Quelques-uns sont simplement des objets collector. D'autres sont là parce qu'ils peuvent servir en cas d'urgence. Et j'ai besoin de certains pour mes expériences personnelles. »

« Et ils sont tous achetés par l'école ? » demanda Matt, semblant très impressionné. 

« Oh oui, je ne pourrais jamais acheter une petite portion de ça. »

« Ils vous laissent simplement acheter ce que vous voulez avec l'argent de l'école ? » demanda Mike.

« Oui, je sais que Dumbledore me gatte, mais il insiste pour compenser mon faible salaire, en utilisant l'argent qu'il garde grâce à ça pour mon équipement. »

« Er… Le directeur pense que vous êtes sous payé ? » demanda Draco surpris. Cela devenait plutôt confus mais cela éclairait certaines choses en même temps. 

« Oui, je le suis. » répondit Snape, ne voulant visiblement pas élaborer. 

« Alors pourquoi ne vous paye-t-il pas plus ? » continua Draco. 

« Parce que le Ministère ne le laisse pas faire. Maintenant, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas montrer à tes amis les cachots pendant que je vérifie mes stocks. Cela ne prendra pas longtemps, si vous me laissez seul un moment, pour que je puisse travailler. » 

Draco soupira, et guida avec obéissance les Rakers vers l'entrée de la salle commune des Slytherin. 

Le ministère ne laissait pas Dumbledore payé Snape alors que Dumbledore pensait qu'il méritait mieux ? Qu'est-ce que le Ministère avait à dire sur le salaire des professeurs de Hogwarts ? Hogwarts était une école privée, et ses finances était le business de son directeur et peut-être des directeurs, mais pas du ministère. Quelque chose n'allait pas ici. 

Les mots de passe n'avaient pas encore été changé et donc Draco guida les Rakers dans la salle commune des Slytherin, ce qui les impressionna, même si la salle semblait terriblement vide et silencieuse pour Draco. Il n'y avait aucun feu dans la cheminée, et la pièce semblait trop grande et sombre, mais Draco s'assit dans son siège favori près du feu et regarda ses amis en train d'étudier un objet après un autre. 

Cela leur prit un bon moment, mais ils développèrent finalement un intérêt sur ce qui se trouvait derrière la salle commune, et Draco les guida donc vers son dortoir. 

Il semblait également vide et bien trop grand sans les malles des étudiants, mais cela ressemblait encore à sa maison. Draco se laissa tombé sur son lit, et souhaita ne pas devoir partir. C'était si bien de simplement rester ici et d'aller en cours comme d'habitude au lieu d'aller dans le lieu étrange de son oncle. 

Les Rakers fixaient les énormes lits avec les tapisseries vertes. Lentement, ils s'assirent  sur les deux lits à côté de celui de Draco. 

« Est-ce que c'est ton lit ? » demanda Mike, voyant combien Draco était détendu sur son dos même s'il appartenait à cet endroit. 

Draco ne fit qu'acquiescer. 

« Sur celui de qui suis-je assise? » demanda Mary. 

« Celui de Grégory. Tu sais le garçon qui me rappelle un peu Larry. »

« Vraiment ? Je te rappelle un de tes amis ? Tu ne m'as jamais dit ça. » Larry se déplaça, et alla s'asseoir à côté de Mary. Le lit de Grégory semblait beaucoup l'intéressé tout d'un coup. « Comment est-il ? »

Draco savait maintenant qu'il devait choisir ses mots avec prudence. Il réfléchit pendant un moment. 

« Grégory ? Et bien, il est très loyal… grand et fort. Pas aussi agile que tu ne l'es cependant. C'est un bon ami à avoir lorsque tu es dans un combat. »

Larry sembla aimé cette description. 

« Et à qui appartiennent les deux autres lits ? » demanda Mike avec un peu trop de désinvolture. 

Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ses compagnons de chambres étaient si importants pour les Rakers ?

« Vous êtes assis sur le lit de Vincent. Vincent est le meilleur ami de Grégory. Il est pratiquement de la même taille que Grégory et il est assez bon pour les combats également… Il est un peu du type silencieux donc les gens ont tendance à sous-estimer son intelligence. Grégory n'est pas très intelligent, mais Vincent est connu pour utiliser son cerveau lorsqu'il le veut. La plupart du temps, ils s'attendent à ce que je parle pour eux. »

« Et le dernier lit ? »

« Blaise. Blaise Zabini… Vous savez, après quatre ans dans le même dortoir, je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire de Blaise. Il reste tout seul la plupart du temps. Un solitaire avec un côté cruel, je pense. Je ne peux jamais dire ce qu'il pense. Il pense beaucoup et je me doute qu'il fait ça délibérément. Blaise a des plans, mais je ne sais pas où il va avec eux. » Draco regarda le lit vide. Il devait surveiller Blaise de plus près. Si Grégory et Vincent le laissaient tomber maintenant qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent ni un père influent derrière lui, Blaise pourrait être dangereux. 

Tout le monde pourrait devenir dangereux. Draco n'avait pas de véritables amis. Il n'y avait aucune garanti que quelqu'un reste avec lui maintenant. 

« Tu ne l'aimes pas, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Mike soudainement. 

Draco du y réfléchir un moment, se souvenant à qui il parlait. 

« Blaise ? Non, il est trop mystérieux. J'aime savoir les motivations des gens, et il ne laisse rien montrer. Vincent dit toujours que nous sommes trop semblables pour nous entendre. Blaise est cependant un manipulateur silencieux. Je suis habituellement le centre de l'attention. »

« Alors qui est ton meilleur ami ? » demanda soudainement Mike. 

Draco lui envoya un regard perplexe. 

« Tu as dit que Grégory et Vincent sont meilleurs amis et que tu n'aimes pas Blaise. Alors avec qui traînes-tu ? »  spécifia Mike. 

« Grégory et Vincent. Ils me suivent partout comme des chiens. Je pense que mon père a dit à leurs pères de me surveiller. »

« Cela ne compte pas. » insista Mike. « Tu dois avoir quelqu'un a qui parler, quelqu'un a qui tu peux te confier, quelqu'un qui te comprends mieux que personne. Ce n'est pas Vincent, n'est ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Vincent n'est peut être pas aussi stupide que les gens le pensent, mais il n'est pas vraiment bon pour comprendre les autres. C'est un ami, mais il ne comprend pas la plupart des choses que je pense. »

« Alors qui ? Qui comprend tes pensées ? Qui croirais tu pour tes problèmes ? » Pourquoi Mike insiste-t-il tant ? « Il doit y avoir quelqu'un. »

« Le professeur Snape je suppose. Il est le seul qui comprend vraiment, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir l'appeler mon meilleur ami. Je veux dire, c'est un professeur, un adulte. Les amis sont supposés être des personnes du même âge. »

« Les amis sont des gens que tu aimes et qui t'aimes en retour. » dit Cathy. 

« Mais est ce que tu te confis vraiment à Snape ? » demanda Sammie. « Il est encore un professeur. »

« Et bien, je ne lui dit pas vraiment lorsque je compte briser les règles de l'école… la plupart du temps. » ajouta Draco, se souvenant de la fois où il avait demandé à Snape une potion pour jouer un tour sur le professeur Lupin. 

Il avait été en sécurité. Tout le monde savait combien Snape haïssait Lupin et cela avait été un tour qui ne pouvait pas blesser, simplement ennuyé le professeur. 

Les Rakers le regardèrent étrangement. 

« Tu es bizarre, Dragon. » dit finalement Mary. « Je veux dire que c'est cool d'avoir des amis adultes, mais avoir ton professeur comme meilleur ami est vraiment étrange. »

« Je vous ai dit qu'il n'est pas vraiment mon meilleur ami. » se défendit Draco. « Il est simplement celui qui me comprend vraiment. »

« Est-ce que tu en a un de meilleur ? » demanda Charlie sur un ton pratiquement de défi. 

« Et bien… » Draco y pensa bien. « Pas vraiment, non. »

« Alors il est ton meilleur ami. »

Draco regarda autour de lui. Tous acquiescèrent à la conclusion de Charlie. Snape, son meilleur ami ? Est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait appeler un professeur un ami ? Est-ce que Snape les voyaient comme des amis ? Il y a peut de chance. Il devait penser cependant à ça. C'était plutôt une étrange découverte, et il n'objectait pas vraiment à l'idée d'appeler Snape un ami. 

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et tous sursautèrent. Qui entrerait dans une école vide ?

C'était seulement le professeur Snape bien sûr. Il avait visiblement fini sa liste de course et les cherchait. 

« Alors, est-ce que vous voulez venir avec moi et voir la bibliothèque ? » demanda-t-il en souriant de leur surprise. 

Draco se demanda s'il avait entendu une partie de leur conversation. Snape était vraiment bon lorsqu'il s'agissait d'espionner sur les gens, et il ne pensait pas qu'il était de l'autre côté de la porte à écouter avant de faire sa grande entrée. 

« Est-ce que c'est vrai que Hogwarts à la plus grande bibliothèque magique d'Europe ? » demanda Mike. « Plus grande que celle du Ministère ? »

« Et bien, oui je pense que c'est la plus grande bibliothèque officielle. Il y a quelques collections privées que j'ai vu qui cependant, sont plus grandes. » répondit Snape, jetant un coup d'œil à Draco. « Ou mieux équipées dans certains sujets particuliers. »

Draco se demanda ce qui allait arriver à la bibliothèque de son père. Elle était pour la plupart composée de livres sur la magie noire. Il pouvait très bien imaginer que certains seraient brûlés, mais d'autres étaient bien trop précieux. Est-ce que le ministère serait assez cupide pour vendre ceux là ? Est-ce qu'il se pourrait que certains livres de son père se retrouveraient à Hogwarts ? 

Il aurait pu l'apprendre de Snape, mais il ne voulait pas vraiment lui demander maintenant. Donc il suivit Snape et les Rakers à travers les couloirs étrangement déserts du château. Ils durent s'arrêter plusieurs fois sur le chemin puisque les Rakers découvrait des décorations de plus en plus fascinantes. 

Matt s'était particulièrement concentré sur les bougies qui s'allumaient magiquement lorsque quelqu'un entrait dans certains passages. Durant l'année scolaire, elles étaient principalement utilisées dans les cachots et d'autres endroits particulièrement sombres qui n'était pas visité fréquemment, mais maintenant qu'il y avait difficilement quelqu'un à Hogwarts, la plupart du château en avait été équipé. 

« Cela serait une perte d'utiliser des bougies normales qui brûlent tout le temps lorsqu'il n'y a personne qui n'en a besoin. » expliqua Snape. « Les bougies magiques sont légèrement plus chères, mais elles durent plus longtemps. »

Entrer dans la bibliothèque fut un grand choc pour les Rakers. Ils se tinrent simplement au niveau de la porte de la pièce pendant un moment. 

« Cette pièce est bien plus grande que la place du marché ! » s'exclama finalement Sammie. 

« Pas de beaucoup. » dit Snape. « Elle apparaît plus large, parce qu'il n'y a pas tant de personnes à l'intérieur, mais en réalité, les deux endroits sont de la même taille. »

Cela n'aida pas beaucoup les Rakers avec leur surprise. Mary fut la première à mettre un pied dans la bibliothèque, et les autres suivirent lentement son exemple, et avancèrent de quelques pas dans la pièce. Snape ferma la porte derrière eux avec un mouvement de sa baguette puisqu'ils avaient visiblement oublié de le faire. 

Mike fut le premier à découvrir le plafond. « Regardez ! » cria-t-il en le montrant, et ils eurent une fois de plus la bouche pendante. 

Draco regarda autour de lui, essayant d'imaginer à quoi ressemblait la bibliothèque pour ses amis. Il n'avait jamais pensé aux riches décorations avant et aux fresques sur le plafond, même très belles, elles n'étaient rien en comparaison du puissant enchantement de la Grande Salle. Mais la bibliothèque était tout de même de une œuvre d'art si quelqu'un la regardait de cette façon. 

Severus avait cependant suffisamment observé les décorations. Il marcha directement vers une étagère particulière et sortit un livre sans même chercher. Draco se souvint soudainement qu'il avait une fois entendu quelqu'un dire que le Professeur Snape et le Directeur étaient probablement les seules personnes qui pouvaient trouver un livre dans la bibliothèque plus vite que Madame Pince. Il semblait qu'il y avait un fait derrière cette rumeur après tout. 

Il suivit son professeur vers un bureau et essaya de regarder de plus près le livre. 

« Est-ce de cette façon que vous avez prévu de trouver l'adresse d'oncle Thomas ? » demanda-t-il. 

Snape lui tendit sans aucun mot le livre pour qu'il le regarde. 'Le Registre des Sorciers Britanniques' était le titre en grosses lettres dorées, et un en plus petit en dessous 'Ou Où dois-je envoyer mon Hibou'. 

Draco se souvint soudainement de son hibou aigle en qui il avait confiance. Il souhaitait pouvoir l'avoir avec lui maintenant. Il se demanda ce que le ministère allait faire de lui. Probablement en faire un hibou officiel pour le ministère, pensa-t-il tristement. Il était certainement très impressionnant. 

Il ouvrit le livre et découvrit qu'il était empli de longues colonnes d'adresses par ordre alphabétique. Le gros livre ne semblait pas contenir quelque chose d'autre. Quel paquet de sorciers ! Draco avait bien sûr su que la Grande Bretagne contenait l'une des plus grandes populations magiques du monde, mais c'était quand même impressionnant de voir la minuscule écriture et la taille du livre. 

Il trouva rapidement les pages M, et les scanna pour trouver Thomas Malfoy. Là ! Maleric Douglas… Mallory Elizabeth… Où étaient les Malfoy ? Draco leva les yeux vers Snape avec un regard confus et effrayé sur son visage. 

« Il n'est pas là. Et Père non plus. »

Les Rakers qui étaient arrivés vers eux un par un, pendant qu'ils faisaient les recherches dans le livre, échangèrent des regards perplexes. Mike et Cathy se penchèrent vers la table pour mieux voir la page, comme s'ils espéraient voir quelque chose de différent de Draco. Les autres fixèrent tous Snape, qui regardait la page, acquiesçant rapidement et se dirigeant vers la section Histoire de la Magie. 

« Adresse Secrète. » commenta-t-il. « J'aurai du le savoir. »

« Adresse secrète ? » répéta Mike, perplexe. « Comment une adresse peut-elle être secrète ? »

Draco haussa les épaules et fonça vers Snape, qui était maintenant en train de sortir des livres de la dernière étagère de la section Histoire de la Magie. Les Rakers le suivirent. 

« Qu'est-ce que c'est une adresse secrète et pourquoi n'est-elle pas dans le livre ? »

« Elle n'est pas dans le livre, parce qu'elle est secrète et une adresse secrète n'est pas dans le livre. » dit Snape, avec un petit sourire que seul Draco pouvait reconnaître. 

Les Rakers échangèrent encore plus de regards confus. Draco ne fit cependant que hausser les épaule, et décida d'essayer ça sous un angle différent. 

« Je pensais que tous les sorciers britanniques étaient listés dans ce livre. Enfin, c'est ce que j'en ai déduisdu titre. » 

« Tous les sorciers britanniques sauf ceux qui payent pour ne pas être dedans. » dit Snape, posant les livres qu'il avait choisis sur un autre bureau. 

Draco regarda rapidement les titres : L'Histoire des Malfoy, Les Malfoy, La Famille Malfoy et leurs domaines, …

Ah, donc ce sont les livres sur sa famille dont Snape avait parlé. 

« Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un paierait pour ne pas être mentionné dans un livre listant les adresses ? »

« Parce qu'ils ne veulent pas être ennuyé par des visites ou des hiboux d'étrangers, de pubs par hiboux, des vendeurs, des reporters, des voleurs… Les plus déterminés d'entre eux sont les trois derniers groupes, qui trouvent quant même un moyen. » Severus prit le livre 'La Famille Malfoy et leurs domaines'. « Celui-là cependant doit avoir une adresse quelque part. »

Draco prit un autre livre de la pile avec un soupire, et l'ouvrit. Il s'aperçut qu'il avait prit les Malfoy, alors que Mike et Cathy regardait tout deux L'Histoire des Malfoy. 

« Que cherchons-nous exactement ? » demanda Charlie, passant un doigt sur la couverture d'un autre livre. 

« L'adresse de quelqu'un nommé Thomas Malfoy et qui vit quelque part dans Scotland. » expliqua Snape. 

« Je ne suis pas complètement sûr à propos de Scotland. » admit Malfoy. « Je pense simplement avoir entendu ça quelque part. »

Ils passèrent une heure à regarder à travers ces livres. Mary, Larry et Sammie finirent par s'ennuyer et partirent après un moment pour explorer un peu plus la bibliothèque. Draco souhaitait pouvoir aller avec eux. Il connaissait déjà ce que les Malfoy avait à dire sur sa famille et il s'ennuyait également terriblement. La seule chose qui paraissait intéressant était les arbres de la famille qui étaient là, mais ils ne donnaient pas l'adresse de Thomas Malfoy et Draco n'avait pas de temps de les vérifier simplement pour le fun. 

Ce fut le Professeur Snape qui trouva finalement un petit domaine dans le nord de Scotland. Le nom du propriétaire actuel n'était pas donné alors que le livre avait déjà une centaine d'années, mais un livre sur les arbres de la famille dans 'les Malfoy' confirmait que le propriétaire mentionné dans 'La famille Malfoy et leurs Domaines' était en effet le père de Thomas, et qu'en conséquence, il y avait de grande chance pour que cela soit ce qu'ils cherchent. 

« Et bien, nous devrons prendre le train nord demain. » dit Snape calmement. 

Il s'était probablement attendu à ça, pensa Draco. Il pencha sa tête pour voir les images du domaine de son oncle dans le livre de Snape. Snape poussa 'La Famille Malfoy et leurs Domaines' vers lui avec un petit soupir. 

« Il ne semble pas très différent de ceux à quoi tu es habitué. Tu devrais te sentir comme à la maison. » commenta-t-il. 

Draco regarda la maison avec un œil critique. Il apparaissait être un peu plus petit que le Manoir Malfoy, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment de différences, la plupart du Manoir n'avait pas été utilisé depuis des siècles d'après Draco. Il savait que toutes les pièces non utilisées avaient toujours été aussi désertées que son père avait voulu lui faire croire, mais Draco n'en avait jamais eut besoin de toute façon, donc quel serait le problème à vivre dans une maison avec un peu moins de pièces ? 

Le domaine semblait plutôt bien. Un peu froid et interdit, mais c'était ce à quoi Draco était habitué, et de ce qu'il lisait, le village était plus près qu'il ne l'avait été du Manoir Malfoy. Cela devait être bien. Peut-être qu'il pourrait se faire quelques amis là bas. 

La région apparaissait être habitée par des muggles pour la plupart, mais cela ne devrait pas être un problème. Cela donnerait à Draco une meilleure chose de connaître plus de choses de façons muggles, et après s'être fait amis avec deux Squibs et un demi ogre, il ne pensait pas avoir de problème à s'en faire parmi les muggles. 

La région semblait cependant plutôt froide. Il avait besoin d'acheter des robes chaudes pour les vacances de Noël, mais il supposa que son oncle comblerait ses besoins. 

En gros, cela sera un endroit intéressant pour y vivre. 

Snape laissa Draco regarder les images pendant un moment, et alla trouver les Rakers qui s'étaient éparpillés dans différentes sections de la bibliothèque, certains admiraient encore les décorations des murs alors que d'autres portaient plus d'intérêt aux livres. 

Il les reconduisit à l'endroit où Draco étaient assis, compta mentalement dans sa tête sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, une habileté que beaucoup de professeurs avaient acquis après quelques années d'enseignement, à chercher des élèves perdus lors de sortie de l'école. 'Tout le monde est là, bien, allons-y avant que quelqu'un ne parte à nouveau.' Cette pensée venait automatiquement avec le compte. 

« Alors, est-ce que vous voulez aller jeter un coup d'œil à la tour de Gryffindor en sortant ? » demanda-t-il, et la tête de Draco se leva d'un coup. « Simplement comme exemple de comparaison pour les cachots des Slytherins ? »

« Nous ne pouvons pas aller là. » lui rappela tout de suite Draco. « Nous ne connaissons pas le mot de passe, ni l'endroit exacte de l'entrée. »

Snape sourit. « Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais moi si. »

« Vous savez comment entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffindor ?! Comment ?! » s'exclama Draco extasié. 

« Comment ? » répéta Severus avec une fausse innocence. « Tu veux dire, comment entrer ou comment je le sais ? »

« Er… les deux. Mais principalement comment vous le savez ? C'est probablement le secret le mieux garder de toute l'école. »

« En fait non. Je sais quelques trucs qui sont plus secret- que les entrées et les mots de passe des salles communes, mais ces choses-là ne doivent pas être connues des étudiants. Et pour comment je le sais : Je suis un Professeur et un directeur de Maison. Nous savons tous comment aller dans les salles communes. »

« Donc, vous pouvez y aller quand vous le voulez ? »

« En théorie, Draco, seulement en théorie. Je ne le fais pas habituellement puisque je n'ai rien à faire là, mais maintenant qu'il n'y a personne, je suppose que cela ne dérangera personne si nous y jetons un coup d'œil. »

Draco acquiesça avec excitation, et Snape passa la porte, les enfants le suivant. 

« Hey, et les livres que vous avez sorti ! » leur dit Matt. « Nous ne sommes pas supposés les laisser sur les tables comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Snape regarda la bibliothèque par-dessus son épaule. En effet, les livres sur les Malfoy formaient encore un amas désordonné sur l'un des bureaux de la section Histoire de la Magie, alors que le livre d'adresses était sur une autre table à l'entrée de la pièce. 

Severus sourit, et avec un rapide coup de baguette, il les envoya voler dans leurs étagères. « C'est mieux ? »

Matt acquiesça simplement avec la bouche ouverte. Il avait vécu toute sa vie autour de la magie, mais la facilité avec laquelle Snape l'utilisait le clouait simplement sur place. Lui-même ne pouvait pas faire de magie bien sûr, mais il était pratiquement sûr que aucun de ses parents ne pouvaient envoyer des livres comme ça. Les faire flotter un par un, oui, mais les envoyer tous à leur place en un simple mouvement de baguette sans dire un mot ? Non, sûrement pas. 

Snape les guida dans d'autres couloirs décorés, en haut d'un autre escalier, les avertissant sur le fait de ne pas marcher sur la troisième marche, et ils s'arrêtèrent finalement en face du gros portrait de la grosse dame. 

Draco pensait que l'image était plutôt dégoûtante et ne montrait aucun goût, mais il fut assez poli pour ne pas le lui dire. 

« Patte de lion. » dit Snape au portrait, et à la surprise de Draco, il tourna, révélant un trou dont il ne s'était jamais douté. Il avait marché souvent dans ce couloir ces quatre dernières années, mais il n'avait jamais vu personne y entrer ou en sortir, mais il n'avait jamais non plus pensé à chercher une entrée secrète derrière un portrait, puisque la salle commune des Slytherins était simplement cachée derrière un mur semblant ordinaire. Il s'était attendu à ce que cela soit pareil pour les autres salles communes des maisons. 

Se sentant légèrement nerveux, s'introduisant ainsi dans un territoire ennemi, il passa le trou derrière Snape et les Rakers et s'arrêta de choc. 

Il regarda lentement la salle commune de Gryffindor et renifla de dégoût. Au lieu de l'élégance du vert et de l'argent des Slytherins auquel il était habitué, il y avait ici un mélange criard de rouge et or. Cela semblait indécent et bien trop clair pour lui. 

Draco fut heureux qu'il n'y ait pas de feu en train de brûler ici. Plus de rouge aurait blessé ses yeux. 

« Cet endroit est horrible. » grogna-t-il à Snape, qui, comme il le savait très bien, n'était en aucun cas responsable des couleurs de la Maison de Gryffindor. « Cela ressemble à une maison de putains. » 

« Est-ce que nous pouvons voir à quoi ressemble les dortoirs ? » demanda Sammie, curieux. 

Snape acquiesça et les guida vers un escalier avec un tapis rouge, vers le dortoir des garçons. Avec un petit sourire dans la direction de Draco, il ouvrit la porte où était encore écrit 'cinquième année' et leur indiqua d'entrer. 

A nouveau, Draco se sentit assaillit par tout le rouge. Mais il se força encore à regarder. C'était là où dormait Harry Potter. 

Le dortoir des Gryffindors avait une fenêtre. Il aimerait bien avoir ça aussi, mais son dortoir était sous le sol. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre où il pourrait regarder dehors. Les rideaux rouges des lits étaient aussi dégoûtants. Non, Draco ne voulait définitivement pas vivre dans le dortoir de Harry Potter. 

Le retour vers la maison était étrangement moins plaisant pour Draco, et il voulait soudainement arrêter le temps et le faire durer éternellement. Il devait dire au revoir à ses nouveaux amis à la fin, et il n'était pas sûr d'un jour pouvoir les revoir. Bien sûr, il avait promis de leur rendre visite pendant les week-end à Hogsmeade, mais et si son oncle Thomas ne le laissait pas revenir à Hogwarts ? 

Cette peur continua de le hanter, même s'il se disait des centaines de fois que cela était peu probable. Il n'avait plus que trois années à l'école devant lui. Pourquoi changerait-il d'école maintenant ? 

Il traîna des pieds en suivant le professeur Snape, silencieusement perdu dans ses pensées, ne se rendant pas compte des discussions autour de lui.

« Hibous-nous dès que tu sais où tu vas vivre, d'accord ? »

Draco leva les yeux en entendant ses mots avec surprise. Mike et Cathy étaient sur une marche de chaque côté de lui. 

« Nous engagerons simplement un hibou de la poste pour te répondre. Si nous rassemblons notre argent, nous serons capable de t'écrire chaque semaine. 

« Jack ne va pas vous aider. » commenta Draco, se sentant encore légèrement dépressif. 

« Non, mais nous n'avons pas besoin de Jack. Chacun de nous gagne un peu d'argent. Baby-sitting, distribution de journaux, livraisons… nous en aurons. » dit Cathy en haussant les épaules. 

« Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir vous hibouez. Mon hibou a été confisqué par le ministère avec tout le reste, et je ne sais pas encore si mon oncle me laissera utiliser sa volière. »

C'est une autre chose dont il avait à s'inquiéter. S'il ne peut pas avoir de hibou, il ne pourra même pas écrire au Professeur Snape. La pensée l'effrayait. 

« S'il ne te traite pas bien, enfuis-toi et reviens. » suggéra Mary derrière lui. « Nous serons toujours bon avec toi. »

Draco sourit. « Vous me manquerez les gars. Je souhaite pouvoir rester plus longtemps. »

Il y avait tant de chose qu'il voulait encore faire. Passez plus de temps au lac, jouez un peu plus au football, mieux connaître Hogsmeade Ouest. Peut-être qu'il reviendra vivre ici un jour. S'il allait devenir un électricien, cela serait une bonne idée de vivre où les gens ont des choses électriques qu'il pourrait réparer. Et s'il allait être un Professeur de Physique, il essayerait d'avoir un travail à Hogwarts et il vivrait à Hogsmeade Ouest durant l'été, comme le faisait le professeur Snape. Ou peut-être qu'il aura un travail à l'école pour sorciers d'Hogsmeade Ouest. Puis il avait de très bonnes raisons de vivre ici. 

« Tu nous manqueras aussi. » dit Cathy doucement. 

« Ouais. » dit en souriant Sammie. « Tu es le seul qui peux vraiment rabaisser Jack.

« Je pense que tu vas aussi manquer à Jack, tu sais. » dit Mike. « Il ne veut simplement pas l'admettre, mais tu es l'un d'entre nous. »

------

**En espérant ne pas en oublier à cause de ffnet voici les réponses… **

**Non en fait je les fait pas là… y'en a pas assez … 5 est un chiffre minable… et faut que j'aille dormir… et traduire le chapitre de Double O Severus que je viens d'avoir… **


	10. Un Ours dans le Train

**Tadammmmmmm**** un autre chapitre… z'avez de la chance que ffnet soit up… enfin bon le voilà… sans vous faire plus attendre… **

**Oh et y'a les réponses aux reviews… j'espère que j'ai oublié personne… **

------

**Chapitre 9 : Un ours dans le train**

------

Draco ne dormit pas bien cette nuit, une nouvelle fois. Il rêva qu'il voulait parler aux Snape et aux Rakers à propos de quelque chose de très important, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était, mais ils ne semblaient pas le voir ou l'entendre. Ils ont simplement marché à travers lui, comme s'il était un fantôme. 

Lorsque Munin vint le réveiller, Draco fit peur au pauvre corbeau en essayant de l'étreindre. Munin croassa et se revint sur l'épaule de Severus pour obtenir sa protection. Les oiseaux n'aimaient pas être étreint.  

A la place, Draco se leva, et alla serrer Billy qui était sur le sol du salon. Sarah dut lui répéter qu'il devait s'habiller et manger son petit déjeuner. Il devait encore porter des robes que Sarah avait repassées avec attention pour l'occasion. 

« Nous voulons que tu fasses une bonne impression à ton oncle après tout. » avait-elle dit. 

Ses nouveaux vêtements muggles et le livre de Mathématiques furent rapidement ranger dans un sac à dos, que Snape lui dit qu'il pouvait garder. Pour Draco, c'était un très beau cadeau, malgré son apparence élimée. C'était quelque chose qui pouvait lui faire se souvenir des Snape. 

Sur le chemin vers la table pour le petit déjeuner, Draco rencontra le chat, et à la grande surprise de l'animal, il l'attrapa et le serra également contre lui. Lorsque le chat réussit finalement à se dégager, le petit déjeuner était froid, mais Draco ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser est que c'était son dernier repas dans le petit appartement avec le Professeur Snape et Sarah. Il se demanda s'il reverrait un jour Billy ou 'Ce Chien' ou même le chat. 

Lorsque Draco voulut prendre les assiettes vers le lavabo pour les laver, Sarah secoua sa tête et prit son assiette de ses mains. 

« Je vais faire ça. Tu manqueras ton train si tu ne te dépêches pas. » le réprimanda-t-elle. 

« Mais… » dit Draco, essayant de protester, mais la sonnerie de la porte l'interrompit. 

Draco courut pour ouvrir la porte et découvrit tout le gang des Rakers à l'extérieur, incluant un Jack semblant très aigre. 

« Dépêches-toi Draco. » lui dit Snape. « Nous devons y aller. »

Mike se fraya un chemin à travers les Rakers et sourit à Draco. « Nous voulons simplement te donner ça avant que tu ne partes. N'oublie simplement pas ton appartenance. »

Draco prit, avec pratiquement une révérence, la cape bleue des Rakers des mains de Mike. C'était probablement le plus beau cadeau qu'il avait eut. Mieux que tous les balais que le monde pouvait avoir. 

« Merci. » dit-il doucement, croyant difficilement que c'était à lui. 

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Mike, prétendant être confus. « Tu es l'un d'entre nous, et tu dois le montrer au monde. Tu n'as aucune raison de nous remercier pour quelque chose que nous t'avons donné et qui était à toi de droit. »

« Draco, il faut y aller. Le train ne va pas nous attendre. »

Draco saisit rapidement ses chaussures et réussit à les mettre alors que Severus attrapait 'Ce Chien' et lui mettait sa laisse. Sarah l'étreignit fermement juste avant qu'ils ne passent à toute vitesse la porte. 

« Au revoir, mon garçon. Ne le laisse pas te traiter durement, et n'oublis pas de nous hibouer de temps en temps, tu as entendu ? »

« Je n'oublierai pas. » promit Draco, et quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient hors de l'appartement et fonçaient dans le couloir sombre et sale, menant aux escaliers. 

Draco souhaitait avoir pu s'arrêter un moment, pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la maison, et au terrain de football, mais le Professeur Snape insistait pour qu'ils se dépêchent, s'ils ne voulaient pas rater le train. Peut-être que c'était mieux de cette façon. Draco sentait qu'il pourrait pleurer, s'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ça et il ne voulait pas pleurer en face de ses amis. 

Les Rakers les suivirent jusqu'à la station, espérant qu'ils auraient une dernière chance de parler avant que le train n'arrive, mais il était déjà là lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Ils avaient vraiment faillit le rater. 

Draco, Snape et 'Ce Chien' montèrent rapidement et trouvèrent un compartiment vide. Munin entra par la fenêtre, leur donnant son sourire spécial oiseau comme s'il disait. « Vous voyez combien c'est bien plus pratique d'avoir des ailes ? »

« Aw, ne semble pas si satisfait. » dit Draco, en souriant au corbeau. « Qu'aurais-tu fait si le Professeur Snape n'avait pas ouvert la fenêtre ? »

« Volé ! » déclara Munin. 

« C'est ça, tu penses pouvoir voler aussi vite qu'un train ? »

Munin décida que c'était hors de sa dignité de répondre à ça, et il s'installa à la place confortablement sur l'épaule de Severus. 

Draco haussa simplement les épaules vers l'oiseau, et se pencha par la fenêtre pour faire un second au revoir à ses amis alors que le train partait lentement de la station. Il regarda alors qu'ils allaient de plus en plus vite, et ce fut seulement lorsque la dernière maison de Hogsmeade disparut de sa vue, derrière les montagnes, qu'il s'assit et reporta son attention sur ses compagnons. 

Snape était assis à côté de la fenêtre, le regardant calmement. Munin était encore perché sur son épaule, alors que 'Ce Chien' reniflait le compartiment avec excitation, ce qui le rendait calme, pour une fois. Peut-être que sentir et aboyer en même temps demandait trop de concentration. 

Il n'arrêtait pas de sautiller et de remuer la queue. Il interrompait rarement ses deux choses à moins qu'il ne soit extrêmement fatigué ou endormi. Draco essaya de se concentrer à le regarder, pour garder son esprit hors de son départ de Hogsmeade, et sur le fait d'aller vivre avec son oncle. Pour une étrange raison, il commençait à se sentir seul et triste à nouveau, même si Snape était encore avec lui. 

Severus vit le regard malheureux et se retourna pour fouiller dans son sac. Draco leva les yeux de surprise lorsqu'il lui tendit un paquet enveloppé. 

« Simplement un petit cadeau pour ton départ. » s'exclama Severus, se sentant légèrement inconfortable en montrant si ouvertement son affection pour le garçon. « Quelque chose pour que tu ne sois pas seul jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes mieux autour de ta nouvelle famille. » 

Draco tendit lentement les mains et prit le paquet. Un cadeau ? De Snape ? Il pouvait difficilement le croire. 

Il toucha prudemment le cadeau. Il était plus léger que ce à quoi il s'était attendu en voyant sa taille, était irrégulier et il semblait étrangement doux sous ses doigts. Draco envoya à Snape un regard confus. 

Snape ne fit que hausser les épaules et montra le paquet de la tête. « Ouvre-le simplement. Tu verras. »

Quelque chose qui ne le ferait pas se sentir seul ? Il commença à le déballer, et découvrit qu'il était simplement maintenu par le ruban noué autour de lui. Le moment où il déchira le papier, un teddy-bear gris marron le regarda avec de grands yeux noirs. 

Draco leva à nouveau la tête vers Snape avec confusion et émerveillement. Un teddy-bear ? Les Snape étaient suffisamment pauvres sans lui faire de cadeaux, et ils lui avaient déjà donné des vêtements et un sac à dos. Pourquoi dépenseraient-ils leur argent pour un jouet ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'un teddy-bear. Ils n'étaient pas nécessaires pour survivre, et il était trop vieux pour en avoir un de toutes façons. 

Il baissa les yeux vers le teddy. Il semblait doux et câlin, et pratiquement aussi mignon que Billy. Draco sourit. Le teddy apparaissait lui sourire également, remarqua-t-il. Un doux, gentil et accueillant sourire de teddy-bear. Il devait être très gentil en tenant et en serrant cet ours. Billy adorerait quelque chose comme ça. Draco le sortit avec douceur du papier, et le tint près de lui. Oui, une sensation très douce et une bonne fourrure. Très bien à tenir. 

« Merci. » dit Draco, reportant une fois de plus son regard sur le Professeur Snape. « Mais pourquoi ? »

Severus sourit en retour au garçon qui serrait fermement son teddy sans même en être conscient. 

« Parce que tu en as besoin. »

« Non, je n'en ai pas besoin. Mais c'est un super Teddy et c'est très gentil de votre part de me l'avoir donner, mais je n'en avais vraiment pas besoin. Je ne suis plus un bébé. Billy a besoin de jouets. Je peux survivre sans eux. » 

« Accepte-le ou non, tu es encore un enfant, Draco. » Snape lui sourit. « Et regardes simplement la façon dont tu tiens ce teddy. Je pense que tu as besoin de quelque chose à étreindre pendant un long moment. » 

« Oh… er… et bien… Il est plutôt bien et doux et je l'aime vraiment. Pratiquement autant que lorsque je serre Billy. » Draco sourit soudainement. « Vous auriez pu garder un peu d'argent pour simplement prendre Billy avec nous. »

« Oh, donc tu as prévu d'arriver sur le pas de la porte de la maison de ton oncle en disant : 'Hi, je suis votre neveu Draco et c'est mon bébé animal. Cela ne vous dérange pas que je reste ici, n'est-ce pas ?' Et bien désolé Draco, mais je ne te laisserai pas prendre mon fils. Je suis bien plus d'accord pour le teddy et il sera accepté bien plus facilement par ton oncle. » lui dit Snape sur un ton faussement moqueur alors que le train ralentissait pour arriver bientôt à une autre station. 

Draco vit soudainement une scène se déroulant devant lui, avec lui arrivant avec Billy dans sa cage à hibou. Il essaya de répondre à Snape, mais il riait tant qu'il ne pouvait pas articuler un simple mot. Voyant combien Draco essayait de parler, Snape commença également à rire. 

Une vieille sorcière entra dans leur compartiment, et 'Ce Chien' sauta immédiatement sur un des sièges, remuant sa queue en l'accueillant. Malheureusement le train partit à ce moment même, et 'Ce Chien' fut jeté par le soudain mouvement et il tomba sur le sol. Ne faisant plus confiance au sol mouvant, 'Ce Chien' rampa sous le siège de Severus, très proche du sol, juste au cas où cela recommencerait. 

« Désolé le chien. » dit en riant Draco. « Aire de tremblement de terre du train. »

Ils rirent encore plus après ça. 

La vieille sorcière les regarda avec colère et s'assit près de la porte, aussi loin possible du duo gai. 

« Je suppose qu'elle pense que ce rire est contagieux. » murmura Snape à Draco, ce qui ne fit que redoubler son rire. 

Un peu plus tard, aucun d'eux n'était capable de dire ce qu'ils avaient trouvé de drôle, mais ils continuèrent de rire durant pratiquement tout le voyage et ils furent d'accord pour dire que c'était vraiment un bon moment. 

'Ce Chien' resta sous le siège de Snape, sortant de temps en temps, mais passa le voyage en ayant peur. Il n'était pas habitué à voir son maître si heureux, et il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le monde bougeait, secouait et tremblait. 'Ce Chien' ne passait définitivement pas du bon temps. 

La vieille sorcière non plus. C'était une vieille femme sévère qui n'approuvait pas les frivolités et ressentait du dégoût envers les gens qui se comportait comme s'ils étaient sous un sortilège de chatouillement dans un train public. Severus et Draco ne laissèrent pas ses regards de colère gâcher leur fun, et cela la rendait de plus en plus en colère. 

Munin, le corbeau, était le seul qui faisait attention à elle après la chute malchanceuse de 'Ce Chien'. Il vola sur le dossier de son siège et fixa attentivement ses lunettes pendant un moment. Lorsqu'elle se décala légèrement de lui, peu sûre de savoir ce qu'un grand oiseau noir qui voyageait avec deux personnes indécemment heureuses, il prit doucement l'objet brillant de son nez pour mieux le regarder. 

Une fois qu'il les eut eut, il réalisa que ce n'était que des lunettes après tout, et il perdit soudainement tout intérêt en elle. Il les lâcha sur les genoux de la sorcière, et vola vers Draco, espérant convaincre le garçon de le laisser essayer sa nouvelle cape de Rakers. A la place, ils finirent en jeu pour savoir qui attraperait la cape, à l'amusement de Severus. 

La vieille sorcière fut laissée seule à remettre ses lunettes sur son nez, et les fixa une fois de plus. 

A peu près une heure plus tard, un autre voyageur vint s'asseoir dans leur compartiment. C'était un petit homme d'âge moyen qui portait des robes grises sévères et une expression stricte. Le subconscient de Draco le labella immédiatement en 'sorcier du ministère'. Son sens de l'humour semblait encore moins développé que celui de la vieille sorcière, et d'ailleurs, ils furent vite dans une conversation à voix basse, jetant des regards scandalisés sur le côté à Draco et Severus de temps en temps. 

Ils réussirent à ignorer leur regard pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un sorcier gonflé se laisse tomber dans un siège et qu'il s'adressa à Severus. 

« Excusez-moi Monsieur. Je suis conscient que de simples gens comme vous ne peuvent pas se comporter aussi bien que nous, les gens d'un plus haut statut, et je serai le dernier à regarder d'en haut quelqu'un, mais vous devez comprendre qu'un ministre officiel important comme moi qui a vingt ans d'expérience dans notre gouvernement, et que même les conseillers des ministres sont habitués à ce que certaines personnes standards autour d'eux s'adaptent. En conséquence, si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, ou si vous êtes incapable de vous en tenir à un code normal de conduite, ce qui sans aucun doute montrerait un meilleur exemple à votre fils, j'apprécierai énormément si vous aviez la décence de nous laisser ce compartiment, à nous, les gens de meilleures naissances et d'aller continuer vos frivolités avec d'autres personnes plus communes à l'extérieur, dans le couloir. »

Draco souleva immédiatement un sourcil et renifla envers l'étranger, mais Severus saisit doucement son bras et secoua sa tête avec un léger clignement de l'œil. 

« Est-ce que vous avez des enfants, Monsieur ? » demanda-t-il au 'sorcier du ministère' avec une expression qu'il réservait habituellement à son questionnement de Neville Longbottom, l'étudiant qu'il détestait le plus. 

« Oui, j'ai deux enfants très bien élevés, qui n'auraient jamais, je vous l'assure, même en rêve, un tel comportement indécent même s'ils sont bien plus jeunes que votre garçon ici. Mais un comportement correct est principalement un problème de naissance et d'un consentement à s'adapter au standard de la famille, comme je le dis toujours. Les enfants des hommes importants comme moi doivent avoir un certain standard naturellement, et ma femme me dit toujours combien je suis un bon père et combien elle est chanceuse de m'avoir. Elle avait quelques gros problèmes lorsque je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois, mais je savais qu'elle était une femme bonne et je l'ai aidé à les traverser. Elle dit toujours qu'elle n'aurait pas pu faire ça sans moi. Ma fille Patricia n'a que huit ans, mais elle sait comment se comporter proprement, et mon fils David va commencer Hogwarts cette année. »

Une lueur dangereuse apparut dans les yeux de Snape à la mention du mot Hogwarts, mais le ' sorcier du ministère' qui n'avait aucune idée de combien Snape pouvait être dangereux continua de sourire, complètement inconscient du danger. 

« Les pauvres enfants ! » commenta Snape. « Le rire et le bonheur doivent avoir une place dans la vie de tout le monde selon moi, et ils sont particulièrement importants pour des enfants. Mais j'ai rarement conseillé des conseiller de ministre officiel. »

« En fait, mes opinions sont très respectées par tous ceux qui me connaissent et croyez moi, ce rire frivole ne sera jamais autorisé dans une école aussi exclusive que Hogwarts. »

« Est-ce que vous avez déjà été à Hogwarts vous-même, monsieur ? »

« Tristement non. Mon père n'avait pas compris l'importance d'une haute éducation et j'ai du prendre des classes le soir pour régler son erreur, mais j'ai quand même réussis à avoir un titre académique. J'ai appris et fait beaucoup de choses en ce temps là. »

« Ah, très bien. Nous allons vous laisser à votre sérieux alors. Allez Draco, nous ne sommes visiblement pas désirés. » Severus attrapa son sac, et fit descendre 'Ce Chien' de sous le siège et remit la laisse. 

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte, il se tourna vers le 'sorcier du ministère', qui pouffait en face de la vieille sorcière en signe de victoire sur les deux fauteurs de troubles, encore une fois. 

« Dites-moi, quel est votre nom, Monsieur ? »

« Directeur Smith, pourquoi ? »

« Par curiosité, Mr Smith, simple curiosité. J'ai hâte de rencontrer votre fils si bien élevé. » Sur ce Severus ferma la porte derrière lui, de cette façon, Mr Smith n'eut jamais la chance de demander ce qu'il voulait dire par ce dernier commentaire. 

Le moment où ils furent dans le couloir, Draco se tourna vers Snape. 

« Pourquoi l'avez-vous laissé nous mettre dehors ? Je pensais que vous saviez mieux que quiconque comment maîtriser de petits paysans avec un ego bouffi. »

« Oh, j'allais le faire, mais lorsqu'il a mentionné que son fils allait commencer Hogwarts, j'ai changé d'avis. Je crois que j'aurai plus de plaisir à faire ça sur Mr David Smith, durant ses huit années à Hogwarts… »

« Er… sept années. » rappela Draco à son professeur.

« Oh non, huit. Les étoiles me disent que ce pauvre David infortuné échouera en potions durant sa septième année et qu'il devra passer une année de plus avec nous pour régler ça. » dit Severus, avec une imitation pratiquement parfaite du Professeur Trelawney, ce qui les firent à nouveau rire. 

Ils riaient encore lorsque le train arriva à la station suivante. 

« Aller, 'fils' ! » dit Snape en riant. « C'est là que nous descendons. »

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il est pensé que j'étais votre fils. » articula Draco, sortant du train, encore en train de rire. « Nous ne ressemblons pas du tout. »

« Je ne pense pas que c'était à cause de ressemblance. C'était plutôt la façon dont nous agissions. »

Draco leva les yeux vers son professeur avec surprise. « Mon père n'a jamais agis de cette façon avec moi. »

« Et bien, il n'était pas un très bon père. »

« Il m'a appris des choses très importantes. » protesta Draco. 

« Comme comment ricaner des gens, et les appeler des mudblood ? Ou est ce que tu parles des sortilèges interdits qui pourraient t'amener à Azkaban ? »

Draco fixa le sol en face de lui. Oui, peut-être que les choses que son père lui avait enseignées n'étaient pas aussi intelligentes qu'il ne l'avait pensé. En tous cas, son père s'était retrouvé dans un sacré bazar de cette façon. 

« Est-ce que nous ne devrions pas nous enfiler nos vêtements muggles ? » demanda Draco soudainement, regardant la plate-forme vide. « Et par quel chemin allons-nous dans le monde muggle ? »

« Non, nous n'avons pas à le faire. Nous n'allons pas du tout dans le monde muggle. » expliqua Severus. « Tu vois ce chemin par là ? Il va nous amener directement à la porte de ton oncle et ce chemin est entièrement protégé des muggles. »

Draco suivit des yeux le chemin qui menait directement hors de la plate-forme. Il passait à travers une forêt puis une colline, et en haut de la colline se trouvait le manoir d'oncle Thomas. Cela semblait être très près.

Draco hésita. 

« Est-ce que vous êtes sûr que ce chemin est protégé des muggles ? Il semble terriblement ouvert. »

« Oui il l'est. Tous les muggles ne voient qu'une très dense forêt. Bien trop inconfortable à marcher à travers. »

« Donc, nous devons y aller maintenant ? »

Snape regarda Draco. Ils devaient vraiment y aller, mais…

Il jeta un autre coup d'œil à la plate forme vide. Personne d'autre n'était descendu du train ici, et la seule chose en vie était quelques bancs et un très petit bistrot sorcier qui ne faisait sans doute jamais d'affaires.

« Peut-être que nous devrions d'abord déjeuner. » suggéra-t-il. « J'ai entendu dire que le manoir n'était pas aussi près qu'il ne le paraissait vu d'ici, et que le chemin faisait probablement de petits détours que nous ne pouvons pas voir non plus. Nous pourrions marcher pendant un bon bout de temps, et qui sait quand ton oncle prend son déjeuner. »

« Oh oui. » Draco acquiesça tout de suite. « J'ai déjà un peu faim. »

Donc ils allèrent dans le petit bistrot et demandèrent un simple repas. (Ce n'est pas qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre sur le menu.) Le vieux sorcier derrière le bar sauta de joie devant eux et fonça vers les cuisines.

« Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il cuisine lui-même ? » demanda Draco à Snape.

« Sûrement. Regarde autour de toi. Je serai surpris s'il a plus de dix clients par jour. Il ne peut sûrement pas se permettre d'engager quelqu'un. » 

Ils étaient en effet les seuls ici, et les tables dans le coin semblaient très poussiéreuses. Elles n'étaient probablement jamais utilisées. La plupart des clients mangeait ainsi au bar, suspecta Draco. Cela donnait au barman une petite chance pour discuter avec quelqu'un et cela lui évitait également de retirer la poussière des tables. 

Draco regarda autour de lui, apercevant toutes les petites fissures et les toiles d'araignées sur les murs. Lucius Malfoy n'aurait jamais permis à son fils de manger dans un bistrot aussi abîmé, et Oncle Thomas ne mettait certainement pas les pieds ici non plus. Le professeur Snape avait visiblement un peu plus le sens de l'aventure, et il le considérait probablement comme l'occasion de faire des économies. Manger ici ne devait certainement pas être cher. 

Le vieux sorcier prit son temps pour cuisiner, mais les résultats furent avec surprise bons. Mais Draco mangea aussi lentement que possible et rallongea le temps jusqu'au moment où il devra rencontrer son oncle. Snape s'en fichait. Il écoutait le vieux sorcier pendant qu'il faisait des commentaires encourageant sur ses histoires de mauvaises affaires, et sur les gens toujours très pressés de prendre leurs trains. Puis, ils parlèrent du village muggle et Snape apprit tous les petits scandales de la petite ville. 

Après un long moment, Snape mentionna prudemment la villa sur la colline, et le vieux sorcier réagit du tac au tac. Oui, c'était la maison du vieux Mr Malfoy. Il vivait là tout seul depuis que son fils avait déménagé il y a… et bien, cela s'était produit il y a au moins quarante ans. 

Et cela ne le faisait-il pas se sentir seul, voulut savoir Snape. 

Oh oui, parfois il l'est, et puis il vient visiter le village, mais il ne veut bien sûr pas rester au bistrot de la gare bien sûr. Il se dirige vers le village pour manger à un hôtel muggle à la place. Ou bien il va sur la place du marché. 

« Il va voir des gens, bien sûr, et il n'y en a pas beaucoup ici, vous savez. » dit tristement le vieux sorcier. 

« Il aime parler avec les muggle alors ? Il doit être un homme aimé par ici. »

« Oh oui, c'est un homme bon. Un peu grognon par moment, et il a un certain tempérament, mais dans l'ensemble, c'est un homme bon. Et à son âge, un homme a le droit d'être un peu grognon je dirai. »

« Tu vois, il est amical avec les muggle. Il sera bon avec toi également. » murmura Severus à Draco lorsqu'ils sortirent. 

« Il est aussi grognon et a un mauvais tempérament. » ajoura douteusement Draco. 

« Enfin, il est bien mieux que ce que les gens disent de ton père. » 

C'était vrai bien sûr. Draco ne pouvait pas le dénier, mais il ne voulait pas le confirmer non plus. Donc il ne dit rien. 

Le chemin se révéla bien plus long que leur attente, comme s'il passait à travers la forêt sans aucune direction. Beaucoup de personnes avaient pris des raccourcis ici et là, mais par un accord tacite, Draco et Severus les ignorèrent et continuèrent le chemin originel, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent finalement au niveau de grandes portes qui menaient à la propriété de Thomas Malfoy. Enfin, le chemin et la forêt lui appartenaient sûrement aussi, mais les portes n'étaient que la première marque de propriété qu'ils aient vu. 

Il n'y avait aucune alerte visible ou audible, mais dès qu'ils s'arrêtèrent au niveau des portes d'une petite maison, un petit elfe de maison apparut de nulle part pour demander ce qui les amenait. 

« Dis à ton maître que je lui amène son neveu Draco puisqu'il est le relatif encore vivant le plus proche du garçon en dehors de son père qui est en ce moment à Azkaban. » dit Snape en fixant le petit serviteur.

Il n'avait pas voulu être impoli envers la petite créature, mais il n'avait jamais réussit à s'entendre bien avec les elfes de maison. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'appréciait pas leur travail difficile et leur loyauté, mais leur bonheur et bonté l'ennuyaient sans aucune borne, et leur inhabilité à utiliser de simples structures grammatiques correctement était une chose intenable pour lui. 

L'elfe bougea ses grandes oreilles, le fixant de ses grands yeux ronds et sautillait avec excitation. 

« Oui, Monsieur. Flopsy est dire à Maître Thomas Malfoy tout de suite. Monsieur ! » Et sur ce, elle disparut. 

Severus soupira. Oh, évidemment, il venait de rencontrer une elfe particulièrement excité avec une grammaire particulièrement mauvaise. Il essaya de se souvenir que ce n'était pas la faute de l'elfe, qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour aider et qu'il devrait vraiment être un peu plus gentil envers elle. 

Cela n'aida pas. Elle était encore trop joyeuse, et ne pouvait pas parler l'anglais. Severus s'endurcit pour son retour. Il pouvait au moins se contrôler suffisamment pour ne pas l'insulter. 

Draco, qui se tenait aussi proche de lui que possible, serrait son teddy-bear fermement, et fixait le point où Flopsy avait disparu. Severus toucha doucement son épaule pour le sortir de cet état. 

« Tout ira bien. Il ne va pas te mordre. »

Draco avala difficilement. « J'espère. » Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

'Ce Chien' lui aboya dessus de bonheur et sauta sur sa jambe, posant sur ses robes de la boue. Draco sourit nerveusement et se pencha pour caresser la tête de l'animal. 

Snape fixa les pattes boueuses de 'Ce Chien' pendant un moment, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment être en colère contre lui, puisqu'il distrayait Draco de sa peur. Où était Flopsy ? Elle avait eut beaucoup de temps maintenant pour passer son message à son maître et pour revenir les guider. 

Et puis soudainement, quelqu'un apparut à la porte. Ce n'était cependant pas Flopsy ni un autre elfe de maison. C'était un vieux sorcier et ses vêtements n'étaient définitivement pas ceux d'un serviteur. Thomas Malfoy était venu les rencontrer et il ne semblait pas heureux. 

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Severus, Draco et 'Ce Chien', regardant froidement le teddy, et il se tourna vers Snape. 

Snape renifla en retour, et Thomas prit pratiquement un pas en arrière de surprise. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un en dehors de sa propre famille qui pouvait le surpasser. Il ne fit donc que les regarder, pour éviter une compétition ingagnable. 

Severus continua de renifler. Il pouvait échanger des regards avec les meilleurs, mais il n'était pas venu dans le but de battre Thomas. 

« Donc ! Vous espérez que je prenne le petit gamin de magie noire pourri gâté de Lucius ? » aboya Thomas Malfoy. 

« Vous êtes le plus proche relatif du garçon et il n'a aucun autre endroit où aller. Je peux comprendre que vous n'aimiez pas son père. Je ne l'aime pas non plus, mais il est de la famille et Draco n'est pas Lucius. C'est un enfant très gentil une fois que vous le connaissez bien. »

« Il est tout de même l'enfant de Lucius. Je ne veux pas savoir toutes les choses que ce vieux monstre lui a enseignées. »

« Et maintenant, vous avez une chance de lui apprendre quelque chose de mieux. Vous ferez du bien au garçon si vous lui donner une chance de vivre dans un environnement normal pendant un moment. »

« Je suis un vieil homme. Je n'ai ni le temps ni la patience de modifier les erreurs de Lucius. Je peux comprendre que vous voulez vous débarrasser du gamin, mais je ne suis pas d'accord pour le prendre et c'est tout. Il y a beaucoup d'autres Malfoy dans le pays. Allez ennuyer mon fils par exemple. Je ne veux pas être impliqué dans quoi que ce soit qui ait une connexion avec Lucius. »

« Et bien dans ce cas, où allons-nous… » commença à demander Snape, mais Thomas avait déjà disparu. 

Draco fixa l'endroit où il s'était tenu il y a quelques secondes pendant un moment puis se tourna vers Severus. 

« Où allons-nous maintenant ? »

« Nous rentrons à la maison et nous essayons de découvrir où son fils vit ? » dit Severus, haussant les épaules. « Il aurait pu resté un peu plus longtemps pour nous donner une adresse. »

« Comment allons-nous les trouver ? Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait un fils avant, et il n'a même pas mentionné son nom. »

« Nous avons simplement besoin de trouver votre arbre généalogiques. Cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile. N'y en avait-il pas un dans ce livre que tu as lu hier ? 'Les Malfoy'. Je crois que c'était son titre. »

« Oui, mais cela ne nous dira pas où il vit. Il n'y avait aucune adresse. »

« Un des autres nous le dira. Ou nous trouverons un autre de tes relatifs, et si nous n'y arrivons pas, nous pouvons toujours demander au ministère en dernier ressort. Tous les sorciers et sorcières doivent y être enregistrés. »

« Mais est ce que le Ministère voudra partager l'information ? »

« Pas de leur plein gré, mais si je convaincs Dumbledore de leur parler, cela pourrait marcher. »

« Mais cela voudrait dire que nous devons attendre que Dumbledore rentre de ses vacances. Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il ? »

« Oh, il sera de retour à temps pour préparer la nouvelle année scolaire, et nous avons d'autres options avant que nous ne devions nous tourner vers lui. Nous pouvons toujours essayer de frapper à la porte d'un des domaines Malfoy et leur demander qui vit là. »

Draco trembla à cette suggestion. 

« Je préfère savoir avec qui je vis avant d'y aller. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne ferai pas vraiment ça. Je veux savoir à quel gens je te confis par moi-même. Demander aux habitants locaux comme nous l'avons fait au bistrot aujourd'hui est une bonne idée. Ils connaissent habituellement tous les petits scandales et peuvent te donner une bonne impression des mauvais côtés des gens. »

« Oh génial. »

« Tu dois simplement te souvenir qu'ils exagèrent tout le temps. Les commérages sont très informatifs si tu sais comment les lire. » dit Snape en souriant légèrement. 

« Et vous êtes sûr de ça ? »

« Crois-moi. Je suis un professionnel. » Snape fit un clin d'œil  Draco. 

« Vous êtes un Professeur. » insista Draco. « Je le sais de source sûr. »

« Et d'autres choses à côté de ça. Aucun des professeurs de Hogwarts n'est ce qu'il semble être. Enfin, avec peut-être quelques exceptions, mais Dumbledore a d'autres utilité pour les gens qu'il engage la plupart du temps. »

« Vraiment ? Alors que faites-vous ? »

« Collecte d'informations, mais c'est un secret Draco. Cela ne marcherait plus si les gens commençaient à suspecter quelque chose. »

Draco éclata de rire. « Cela vous fait paraître en agent secret. Vous savez, infiltrant les troupes ennemies, copiant des documents top secret… »

« Non, ce n'est plus comme ça. J'ai détruit ma couverture après la première défaite de Voldemort. Ils pensent tous que je les ai vendus au ministère, donc je ne peux pas revenir à ça. Voldemort ne me croirait plus jamais. Je suis une sorte d'espion moins intéressant maintenant, mais je suis encore utile à Dumbledore. »

Draco fixa Snape pendant un moment. Ils avaient commencer à retourner à la gare durant leur conversation et ils étaient actuellement encore enfouis dans la forêt. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle le Professeur Snape osait parler de ces choses. Ca et le fait que le père de Draco l'avait sans aucun doute su et qu'un jour, il l'aurait dit à Draco, s'il n'avait pas été à la place à Azkaban. Snape avait autrefois été un agent double, espionnant pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Et il avait survécu pour raconter ça ? Draco avait souvent entendu parler du cercle des espions qui avait autrefois été l'arme la plus forte de Dumbledore contre Voldemort, mais pour une certaine raison, il n'avait jamais pensé auparavant aux implications. Il y avait eut des gens sans aucune peur qui avaient osé mentir encore et encore à Voldemort, mentir à tout le monde. Son père lui avait souvent parlé de la puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres du fait qu'il était la seule chose que les Death-Eaters craignait. Et il était de leur côté. Ils étaient ses combattants héroïques, avait dit son père, les gens les plus courageux du monde, parce qu'il osait faire face encore et encore à Voldemort. 

Mais il y avait eut des gens qui avaient vécu bien plus dangereusement, et pourquoi personne n'avait dit leur histoire ? Quelque part, cela avait été simplement naturel pour Dumbledore d'avoir eut des espions et que tous les Death-Eaters aient été de loyaux serviteurs de Voldemort, mais comment les deux pouvaient être vrais ?

« Que sont devenus les autres ? Est-ce que tous les professeurs étaient des espions ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Quelques-uns enseignaient déjà à Hogwarts à ce moment là. Chacun d'eux à une histoire et chacun d'eux a une place dans la guerre, mais je suis le seul qui fut un espion. Les autres ont d'autres travaux plus officiels. Tu peux lire ce qu'ils ont fait dans de vieux journaux. Ils sont dans la bibliothèque. Demande simplement à Madame Pince. »

« Je me fiche de ce que les professeur ont fait. Qu'est-il arrivé aux autres espions ? Est-ce qu'ils sont tous morts ? »

« Quelques-uns oui. D'autres n'ont jamais été attrapé et sont toujours en action. Quelques autres font maintenant d'autres choses. Peu ont été engagés par le ministère… Il n'y eut jamais beaucoup de personnes comme nous contrairement à ce que le public croit. Je suis celui qui donnait à Albus une liste de ses cibles. Il était plutôt facile pour moi de les obtenir. »

« Et les autres ? Qui sont les autres ? »

Snape ne fit que secouer sa tête en silence, et Draco comprit. C'était une connaissance dangereuse. 

« Dites-moi simplement ceux qui sont connus par les Death-Eaters. Cela ne peut leur faire aucun mal si vous me dites ce que j'aurai pu apprendre de père de toute façon. » supplia-t-il. 

« Et bien, je n'ai jamais vraiment connu les autres agents à ce moment là. J'étais celui qui était le plus susceptible d'être attrapé et torturé donc ils m'ont gardé dans l'ombre pour que je ne les trahisse pas. Je faisais mon rapport directement à Albus, même si cela représentait un grand risque à ce moment-là. J'ai toujours su pour Moody cependant. Tout le monde savait que lui et Dumbledore étaient de proches amis et je me doutais qu'il donnait des informations à Albus sur les actions du Ministère. Il était déjà un Auror comme tu le sais sûrement. Voldemort suspectait que les Potter étaient également une partie de l'opération, mais ils n'étaient pas des opératifs du terrain. Peut-être qu'ils étaient une partie du groupe planificateur, mais il y avait plus de chance que James serve de lien entre Albus et Lupin. Le loup-garou gardait un œil sur Knockturn Alley et d'autres endroits de rencontres pour de mauvais sorciers. Il était une créature des ténèbres, et facilement acceptée, et il savait comment se dissimuler dans les ombres et écouter les conversations. »

« Mais il n'a pas infiltré les Death-Eaters ? »

« Non, les informations de ceux du côté obscur qui n'étaient pas avec Voldemort, étaient également importantes, et c'était bien moins risqué pour quelqu'un connu pour être un ami de Dumbledore. Il n'aurait jamais pu entrer dans les opérations de Voldemort. Enfin c'est ce que Albus pensait à ce moment là. Wormtail fut une complète surprise pour nous. »

« Wormtail ? Qu'est-ce que c'est Wormtail ? » Draco se sentait confus. Le professeur Snape avait dit ça comme si c'était un nom, mais qui avait un nom comme ça ?

« Tu pourrais l'appeler ma contrepartie du côté obscure, l'espion de Voldemort contre Dumbledore. Il est celui qui a vendu les Potter. Ils avaient toujours été si prudents que je n'ai jamais rien su et il fut celui qui les a tous trahi. Ils n'avaient jamais considéré la possibilité qu'il se retournerait contre eux. »

« Mais si ce Wormtail a trahit tous vos secrets au Seigneur des Ténèbres, comment avez-vous survécu ? Il me semble qu'il aurait découvert tous les espions de son côté avant d'aller après les Potter. »

« Oh, mais Wormtail ne l'a jamais su. On ne me parlait pas des autres espions, et ils ne savaient pas non plus à propos de moi. Ils auraient pu le suspecter, ou même le savoir s'il y avait eut un autre espion à l'intérieur, mais ils n'ont jamais su que c'était moi. Qu'est-ce que Wormtail aurait dit à Voldemort. 'Je pense que vous avez une fuite quelque part ?' Ce n'est pas uns bonne chose à dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort avait été après les Potter pendant un moment, et les Potter furent ce que Wormtail lui donna. »

« Donc, il lui a dit de recruter Black puis Black… »

« Non, Black n'avait jamais rien eut à voir avec ça. Enfin c'est ce que les dernières histoires racontent. »

« Mais il était le gardien des secrets des Potter. Personne n'aurait pu les trouver sans son aide. »

« Apparemment il ne l'était pas. Pour une certaine raison, il ne voulait pas le job et les Potter sont allés demander ça à Wormtail à la place, parce qu'il semblait être un candidat des moins probable, ils pensaient donc que Voldemort ne penserait pas à lui. »

« Alors pourquoi Black est allé à Azkaban et pas Wormtail ? »

« Parce que tout le monde savait que les Potter avaient demandé à Black d'être leur gardien des secret, et Wormtail disparut avant que quelqu'un pense à le suspecter. Des rumeurs disent que Voldemort le garde comme elfe de maison ces derniers jours. »

Draco sourit à cette pensée. Un elfe de maison humain ? C'était très drôle. Il souhaitait pratiquement voir ça un jour, mais cela signifierait qu'il rencontrerait le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Draco n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître ce gars.

« Il voudrait tuer Charlie et Matt, n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, sa voir tremblant légèrement. Cela semblait si impossible. Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait faire du mal à Charlie ? Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être une danseuse connue. Elle ne ferait jamais de mal. 

« Oui, c'est ce que veut Voldemort, tuer tous les squibs et les muggleborns… Il tuerait aussi Mary, tu sais. »

« Quoi !? Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Elle est magique, et sa mère est aussi une sorcière. Il n'a aucune raison de lui faire du mal. »

« Mais elle n'est pas une sang pure. Pour Voldemort, un demi ogre est autant une abomination qu'un squib. »

« Mais…mais… » C'était impossible. Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait que Mary soit morte ? Elle pourrait être une grande combattante si Voldemort l'avait de son côté. Elle était plus forte que Crabbe et Goyle, et avait plus de cerveau. « Il ne blesserait pas également les autres, n'est ce pas ? »

« Pas au début, mais s'il réussissait à tuer tous les muggles et les muggleborns, il commencerait à être plus sélectif. Il pourrait aussi commencer à tuer des gens pour ne pas être intelligents ou biens à son goût, ou pas assez forts, ou pas assez grands… ou peut être pour simplement être pauvres. Il y a des millions de raisons qui existent pour tuer quelqu'un, mais la seule chose qu'il ne fera pas est d'arrêter de tuer. Il aime bien trop ça, vois-tu. »

« Donc, s'il réussit, où s'arrêtera-t-il ? »

« Nulle part. Il ne peut pas être arrêté, et il ne peut pas mourir. Il continuera simplement de tuer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus personne de vivant dans le monde. »

« Mais cela veut dire qu'il tuera ses propres serviteurs ! »

« Bien sûr que oui. Voldemort se fiche des gens. Il ne fait que tuer et cela n'a aucune importance de savoir qui il tue. Il pourrait penser que maintenant, tout ce qu'il veut est de voir tous les muggles morts, mais une fois qu'ils seront partis, il réalisera que ce n'était pas suffisant. Cela ne sera jamais suffisant. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a des gens qui le suivent ? S'il les tue aussi, ils devraient être tous contre lui. »

« Parce qu'ils ne réalisent pas ce que Voldemort est vraiment. Ils croient en ses promesses de puissance et d'argent, et ils continueront à le faire jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent, ou jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un tue leur maître. »

Draco y réfléchit pendant un moment. 

« Vous avez dit qu'il ne peut pas mourir. » dit-il finalement. 

« Pas de causes naturelles pour autant que je le sache, mais pratiquement tout peut être détruit. Lily Potter l'a pratiquement fait une fois. La clé est de trouver un sortilège plus fort que les siens. »

Draco y pensa. Donc cela avait été Lily et non Harry Potter qui avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais quel sortilège avait-elle utilisé et qu'est ce qui peut être plus fort que ça ? Il considéra le demander à Snape, mais si son professeur connaissait la réponse à ça, il aurait tué Voldemort il y a longtemps. 

Et que faisait-il de toute façon ? Penser à des façons de détruire l'homme pour qui il avait été élevé à servir ? Mais, et si ce que Snape avait dit était vrai ? Et si Voldemort continuait et le tuait avec tout le monde ? Que ferait-il alors ? De quel côté était-il vraiment ?

Draco était encore très silencieux et pensif lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la gare. Severus ne l'ennuya pas. Il savait qu'il avait donné beaucoup de chose à réfléchir au garçon. Cela avait été son intention. Cela éloignait son esprit du rejet de son oncle et le forçait à reconsidérer ses loyautés. 

Severus avait toujours suspecté que Draco suivrait son père au service de Voldemort aveuglément, et qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchit aux conséquences. La façon dont Draco était devenu ami avec les Rakers l'avait convaincuque Draco ne croyait pas vraiment aux idéaux des Death-Eaters, mais il avait besoin que Draco le réalise de lui-même, et cela prendrait du temps. 

Ils retournèrent au bistrot pour discuter encore un peu avec le vieux sorcier pendant qu'ils attendaient leur train. Aucun d'eux n'était vraiment intéressé envers ce qu'il avait à dire, mais cela les aidait à passer le temps, comme ils attendaient déjà depuis pratiquement une heure, 'Ce Chien' semblait s'ennuyer à renifler les clients poussiéreux au moment où leur train arriva finalement. 

Le train était pratiquement plein cette fois, et ils durent partager leur compartiment avec une famille avec deux petits enfants, qui étaient heureux de voir 'Ce Chien' et Munin. Le corbeau n'était visiblement pas heureux de cette situation. Il vola sur l'épaule de Severus et regarda les enfants d'un air méfiant. 

'Ce Chien', d'un autre côté, fut encore plus heureux qu les enfants. Il continuait de remuer sa queue tellement que Draco s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit courbaturé le lendemain matin. Les enfants regardaient longuement dans la direction de Munin, et commencèrent l'importante tâche de caresser 'Ce Chien'. 

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il ne fera pas de mal et il est habitué aux bébés. » murmura Draco à la mère semblant inquiète. 

Elle lui sourit avec reconnaissance. Comme la plupart des sorcières et sorciers, elle n'était pas familière avec les chiens. Les chats, les hiboux et même les grenouilles étaient bien connus pour être des familiers dans le monde sorcier. Les chiens, cependant, étaient de moins populaires familiers dans les vieilles familles sorcières. Ils étaient connus pour être les animaux les plus populaires des muggles bien sûr, et beaucoup de muggleborns les gardaient, mais ils n'avaient aucune qualité magique et en conséquence, ils étaient plutôt ignorés. 

Draco se demanda à nouveau comment Snape avait prit 'Ce Chien' en premier lieu. 

Les parents des enfants se révélèrent très amicaux, et Draco leur parla durant la plupart du voyage. Ils étaient là pour visiter les grands-parents de leurs enfants dans une ville proche de Londres. Oui, ils avaient un long voyage devant eux, mais il était si difficile de voyager par poudre de cheminette avec un enfant se débattant dans vos bras, et ils aimaient regarder le paysage défiler par la fenêtre du train. 

Draco leur dit que lui et le professeur Snape étaient de Hogsmeade et qu'ils étaient sur le chemin du retour après avoir vu son oncle. Il ne voulait pas mentir, mais il ne voulait pas non plus dire l'entière vérité. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de savoir qui il était. Ils pourraient être aussi effrayé que son oncle ne le fût. 

Ils semblèrent simplement assumer que lui et le professeur Snape étaient de la même famille. En tous cas, ils ne le demandèrent pas. Peut-être qu'ils avaient pensé qu'ils étaient père et fils comme le Directeur Smith l'avait fait ? Draco s'en fichait, du moment qu'ils ne posaient pas de question auxquelles il ne saurait pas vraiment comment y répondre.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la dernière gare avant Hogsmeade, Severus sortit de l'encre et un parchemin, et commença à écrire un petit mot qu'il attacha à la patte de Munin, et lorsque le train commença à ralentir en entrant à Hogsmeade, il ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa le corbeau sortir. 

« Où l'avez-vous envoyé ? » demanda Draco curieusement. 

« A la maison, pour dire à Sarah que nous revenons. Ou est-ce que tu voulais la surprendre ? »

Cela n'aurait pas été envisageable, pensa Draco, se souvenant de la façon dont elle l'avait accueillit la première fois qu'il était arrivé à sa porte. Mieux valait qu'elle sache à l'avance qu'il revenait, et elle pourrait ainsi grogner sur le chat à la place de lui. 

Ils sortirent lentement de la gare pour donner à Munin le temps de délivrer son message. 

« Est-ce que nous retournons à Hogwarts demain ? » demanda Draco, alors qu'il passait le pont menant à Hogsmeade Ouest. 

« Je ne pense pas que nous aurons le temps. C'est à nouveau le jour du marché, et nous avons beaucoup de chose à acheter pour cette semaine. J'ai quelques rendez-vous mardi, mais je pense que je pourrais trouver un moment pour passer au château et prendre quelques livres sur le chemin si tout va comme prévu. Sinon, nous les aurons Mercredi. Nous trouverons un autre membre de la famille pour te prendre d'ici Dimanche. »

« Alors je vais rester ici pendant une autre semaine ? »

« Je suppose que oui. Cela te dérange ? »

« Non, pas du tout. Maintenant je peux jouer encore un peu plus avec Billy et les Rakers, et voir à nouveau les machines à laver, et aller nager et… »

Severus sourit légèrement en voyant l'enthousiasme de Draco. Il aimait de plus en plus l'idée de garder le garçon un peu plus longtemps. Hogsmeade Ouest faisait du bien à Draco, et le garçon semblait aimé ça. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il croire qu'il avait grandi pour être un Death-Eater ? Snape commençait pratiquement à prendre son intérêt pour devenir électricien sérieusement. 

Lorsque les premières maisons d'appartement furent en vue, Draco et 'Ce Chien' qui était pressé de rentrer à la maison, commencèrent à aller plus vite. En tous cas, c'était la maison pour Draco. Il pouvait difficilement se souvenir qu'il s'était senti perdu et légèrement terrifié la première fois qu'il avait vu les maisons d'appartements. 

Severus ne pouvait pas le croire. Après toute la marche qu'ils avaient fait aujourd'hui, Draco semblait encore être capable de courir pendant tout le reste du chemin. 

Ils ne coururent pas bien sûr. Severus gardait une allure lente, et ne laissa pas Draco ou 'Ce chien' le pousser. Pourquoi le devrait-il ? Il était encore le seul qui avait une clé, et Draco ne pouvait pas utiliser un sortilège d'Alohomora durant les vacances. Et en ce qui concernait le chien, il ne pouvait même pas ouvrir une porte non fermée de lui-même. 

Draco ralentit encore, attendant son professeur, mais il dut s'arrêter de courir devant, comme 'Ce Chien' plusieurs fois. Finalement, ils atteignirent la porte de leur appartement. Snape sortit la clé. 

Et ce fut à ce moment là que Draco se souvint de quelque chose et qu'il fonça. Pour la première fois, il pourrait vraiment sonner à la porte de l'appartement de Mike. 

Severus qui avait levé les yeux de confusion lorsque Draco était soudainement parti, s'arrêta dans le couloir pour regarder, et se sourit à lui-même. 'Ce Chien' aboya follement en protestant, mais cela ne l'aida pas. La porte resta fermer. 

Mike ouvrit la porte. « Draco ?! »

« Je reste une autre semaine. Oncle Thomas ne me veut pas. » dit Draco en souriant de bonheur. 

« Ne te veut pas ? » demanda Mike, encore un peu confus. « Pourquoi ? »

« C'est un vieil homme et il n'aime pas vraiment le père de Draco et ses idées sur comment élever un enfant. » expliqua Severus pour Draco. Il n'était pas sûr que le garçon comprenait vraiment pourquoi son oncle avait réagit comme ça, et il trouvait que c'était une bonne chance de l'expliquer là. « Il n'a simplement pas pensé qu'il pourrait gérer tous les problèmes que Draco aurait pu avoir en étant élevé jusqu'à cet âge. »

« Donc, tu restes ici alors ? A jamais ? »

« Non, simplement pour une autre semaine jusqu'à ce que je trouve un autre parent qui pourrait me vouloir. »

Draco soupira. Une autre semaine semblait super, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était une très courte durée, et comment serait le fils d'Oncle Thomas ? Il ne savait même pas où il vivait. 

« Oh, et bien, c'est super. Allez, nous devons le dire à Cathy Cat et Bloody Mary tout de suite ! »

« Non, vous ne le ferez pas. Sarah a sûrement déjà préparé le dîner sur la table et elle attend que nous le mangions. Tu peux aller jouer avec tes amis demain, Draco. »

« Désolé. » murmura Draco à Mike, et se retourna pour rentrer dans l'appartement derrière Snape. 

« Dako ! » l'accueillit Billy au moment où il entra dans le salon, et Draco oublia immédiatement toute sa colère sur le fait qu'il n'était pas autorisé à sortir avec Mike. C'était bien d'être à la maison. 

Il souleva le bébé, et le balança quelques fois en tournant, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente un peu mal, et il le posa à nouveau. Billy sembla désappointé en étant reposé si vite, mais ses yeux tombèrent sur Severus. 

« Papa » et Billy repartit. 

Sarah étreignit rapidement Draco. « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton oncle, Draco. Je suis sûr qu'il ne pensait pas vouloir être aussi dur qu'il ne le paraissait, et Severus dit qu'il y a d'autres relatifs qui pourraient te prendre. Nous trouverons un meilleur endroit cette fois, tu verras. »

« C'est bon Mrs Snape, vraiment. Je n'aimais pas la maison d'oncle Thomas de toute façon. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à marcher tout le chemin à travers la forêt tout le temps, et sa maison semblait terriblement sombre et seule. Je préfère avoir une vrai famille avec des enfants et plein de voisins. Peut-être que le fils d'oncle Thomas a un bébé du même âge que Billy. J'aimerai vivre dans un endroit où il y a un bébé. »

Severus leva les yeux après avoir câliner Billy. 

« Je ne pense pas qu'il le sera. Il est probablement plus jeune de quelques années que ton père, donc ses enfants seront sûrement déjà à l'école, ils auront peut être même ton âge ou seront plus vieux. »

Draco sembla désappointé. Il voulait un bébé, pas une bande de gamins déjà à l'école. 

« Cela sera encore très bien. » dit Sarah essayant de lui remonter à nouveau le moral. « Peut-être que ce sera mieux qu'avec Billy, parce que tu pourras vraiment jouer avec eux. »

Draco pensait qu'il pouvait déjà vraiment jouer avec Billy. Sarah insistait cependant sur le fait que les autres enfants plus âgés étaient bien mieux pour jouer avec lui, et il ne voulut pas discuter avec elle. Des enfants plus âgés, c'était mieux que pas d'enfant, et c'est ce qu'il aurait eut chez l'oncle Thomas. Il décida de ne pas s'inquiéter pour ça. Après tout, il avait une semaine complète devant lui, avant qu'il n'ait à faire face à ce problème, et il avait l'intention de s'amuser durant cette semaine du mieux qu'il le pouvait. 

------

**Et maintenant les reviews !!!!!!**

**Et cette fois j'y réponds, que je suis gentille… **

**Ccilia**** : Voilà surtout la raison pour laquelle j'avais des difficultés à commencer les réponses… fait tout mon écran cette review… enfin bon passons… Je ne fais jamais de reproches voyons, je suis un ange (*ben voyons, qu'est ce qu'il faut pas entendre*) Ah non pas souvenir… y'a Umbre qui va débarquer… HELP !... Je pense que les Gryffindors sont les derniers au lit…bah oui avec les jumeaux… et oui Sevie est un sage, il sait tout sur tout… comment veux tu survivre sans faire de chantage à cet oiseau, tu dormirais même plus… si je donne une carotte à mon chat je suis pas sûr qu'il va m'obéir… par contre un roti de Munin… il dirait pas non… mais oui c'est mon but que tu adhères au fan club Dray et Sevie, bien parti non ? … Faut pas laisser les p't enfants avec un matériel de couture… serait capable de faire des bêtise… (zoup un fil dans la potion à papa… oups…) T'as un labrador… ça va pas le ventre trop rapé après s'être cassé la tronche dans la descente ? Greenie !!! Reviens !!! Je doute qu'il débarque dans cette fic T_T**

**Tiffany**** : Dray sait tout faire… et il battra Riri, vu que c'est une histoire consacré à Dray, on s'en fiche de Riri ici… t'arrive à décapiter qqn avec un ballon à plat ??? T'es forte… prend plutôt une corde à piano ça marche mieux… Nous verrons s'il arrêtera d'insulter les gens plus tard… je peux pas te dire… Je vois que tu as des vues sur Dray … Oublis ça tout de suite !! l'est à moi !!**

**Malicia**** 1 : Mou ah ah j'ai pas pu resister à mettre le numéro… tu devrais le changer… sur que c'est pas mes profs qui me dirait d'arrêter de travailler… de toute façon ils s'en foutent à la fac… **

**Lunenoire**** :**

** Et oui ce chien est super intelligent… moi j'ai abandonné le collier lorsqu'il y avait des chiens chez mes grands parents, sont trop bêtes… et pis j'ai pas besoin de laisse pour mon chat… me suis déjà partout où je vais… (à pieds) Draco pauvre…**

**            Mais si tu vois bien j'y répond au review… mais faut reconnaître qu'il était vachement tard… et c'était dur… **

**KyZaRa**** : Et oui Dako s'en va… mais c'est pas pour tout de suite… On a pas bcp vu Oncle Thomas… mais vaut mieux pas à la limite… Moi lâcher ? Bah me reste encore quelques chapitres (une bonne quarantaine…) **

**Marie : Bonjour, j'aime beaucoup ma fic aussi… (*pas les chevilles qui enflent ?* + Ben non, de toute façon l'est pas à moi, Tu crois que ****Silverfox**** me la donnerait ?+ * faut pas rêver…*)**

**Luffynette**** : **

**            Tiens Tiens, une autre avalanche de review… t'adore tout les chapitres … c'est bien… Draco en alchimiste… (*tends ses books de chimie et ses devoirs à faire*) moi aussi j'aimerai bien qu'il le soit… Hein Dray t'es pas d'accord (*dit-elle avec un fusil pointé sur lui*)**

**            C'est le héros de cette histoire… alors vos mieux qu'il soit apprécier… **

**            M'ont l'air bon les repas dans cet appart'**

**            On peut pas tout avoir… il s'est fait plein d'amis… ça va pas avec la richesse… **

**            Il a pas laissé ses amis très longtemps… **

**Nefra**** : Y'a pas de Greenie ouinnnnnnnnn je veux aussi Greenie, mais je pense pas qu'il va rajeunir et aller en métamorphose pour changer un hérisson en vert… **

**Vert : Et oui je te vois pas beaucoup reviewé… à croire que t'as tout lu d'un coup… (peut être le cas, c'est déjà arrivé…) C'était le but de ce passage… vous êtes tous accro aux interrupteurs maintenant… va falloir décrocher… (il est pas en face de mon ordi le mien alors c'est pas pratique…) **

**Morgane Ceridwen : **

**C'est juste une impression où tu te mets à lire tout ce que je traduis en même temps… enfin bon je vais pas dire non ^_^ … Et oui sont pas riche dans ce quartier…**

**Et oui selon tout le reste du monde, la physique et les maths ça fait chi** !!! (un p't interrupteur ?= **

**On ne voit plus rien de la même façon après avoir lu ça… **

**Et oui Draco peut faire autre chose que du Quidditch où il ne gagne pas… pour l'instant on sait pas où est aller Sarah et je ne sais pas si on le saura… **

**La suite, c'est pour aujourd'hui !!! et le prochain mercredi suivant**

**Bah l'aura un nom… enfin j'en sais rien… c'est une très bonne question… où vont les squibs… et ben je sais pas… ça sera peut être dit après… **

**Et ben Dray il reste une semaine de plus !!! Le but de cette fic est de vraiment montrer le point de vue différent ^_^ On est tellement du côté de Dray**

**------**

**A venir : Nous allons de nouveau au marché. 'Ce Chien' et Munin se disputent pour un repas, et Sevie fabrique des Potions. (A quoi vous vous attendiez pour un Maître de Potions ?) **


	11. A nouveau au marché

**Et voilà le chapitre super long et vous avez une surprise à la fin… **

------

**Chapitre 10 : A nouveau au marché. **

------

Munin réveilla tôt Draco le jour suivant, et Draco ne put retirer le doute de son esprit qu'on lui avait demandé de le faire. Les Snape espéraient aller au marché plutôt, afin d'éviter la foule, et donc, le petit déjeuner fut rapide, et Draco dut laisser la vaisselle pour la laver une fois qu'ils rentreraient. 

Sarah avait même préparé quelques sandwiches pour le déjeuner, et Draco réalisa donc que cela allait être une longue sortie. 

Draco finit par être celui qui guiderait 'Ce Chien' cette fois, alors que Severus portait Billy à travers les escaliers et que Sarah prenait la poussette. Il jeta un long regard au bébé même si 'Ce Chien' était probablement le plus facile à faire descendre puisqu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être porté. 

Billy ne fit que crier joyeusement « Papa ! » et il ignora complètement Draco. Enfin, il n'avait pas beaucoup vu son père durant la dernière semaine, et il lui avait probablement manqué. 

Cathy Cat fonça vers eux au niveau du troisième étage avec un joyeux « Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis si contente que tu sois encore là Draco, mais je dois partir » et un autre sourire éblouissant. 

« Est-ce que tu vas au marché ? » lui demanda Draco, espérant une plaisante compagnie pendant que Sarah faisait à nouveau son marché. 

Cathy s'arrêta au second étage. 

« Désolé, je ne peux pas. Je garde le petit Martin toute la journée pendant que Mrs Brown sort pour faire ses achats. La connaissant, le marché sera depuis longtemps fermé au moment où elle reviendra. Je te verrai demain sur le terrain de Football. » Et elle repartit de plus belle. 

Draco soupira doucement. Pourquoi est ce que Mrs Brown ferait ses courses en dépassant l'heure de fermeture du marché ? Où est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait faire ses courses après qu'il soit fermé ? Ou est-ce que Cathy voulait dire qu'elle allait faire quelque chose d'autre ? Est-ce qu'elle trompait son mari ? Mais il n'avait pas entendu quelqu'un parler d'un Mr Brown et parfois, la majorité des familles par ici ne semblait consister que d'un simple parent et de son enfant. Beaucoup d'enfants avaient des beaux-pères ou des belles-mères. Donc peut être que Mrs Brown ne trompait personne…. Ou peut-être qu'elle avait seulement une mauvaise jambe et qu'elle prenait plus de temps à rentrer, Draco pensait avoir vu une vieille femme boiter dans le parc avec des sacs de courses dans ses deux mains. Cette femme prendrait déjà beaucoup de temps à aller au marché. 

Les Snape cependant marchèrent très vite, et ils arrivèrent alors que quelques vendeurs étaient encore occupés à installer leur stand. Ils n'avaient cependant pas réussi à éviter la foule, réalisa d'un coup Draco. Les acheteurs allaient déjà partout sous le regard attentif des deux Aurors habituellement inefficaces. Les voleurs se fondaient dans la foule et attrapaient quelques fruits ici et là, ou du pain, mais ils ne semblaient pas aussi occupés que Draco ne se le souvenait, et ils n'étaient pas encore après l'argent des acheteurs. La foule n'était probablement pas assez dense, et ils ne voulaient pas que les Aurors remarquent leurs cachettes. 

De plus grands groupes, composés principalement de femmes, se tenaient autour des stands, apparemment discutant, sans avoir l'intention d'acheter quelque chose. Dans la grande foule de la semaine dernière, Draco n'avait pas remarqué ça. Ils utilisaient visiblement le marché pour se regrouper. Draco renifla. Est-ce qu'il devait vraiment bloquer le stand entier ? Ils durent passer entre deux groupes pour atteindre un petit stand qui selon Sarah, vendait les meilleures pommes à bas prix. Ces gens ne pouvaient-ils pas aller dans d'autres allées pour donner un peu d'espace aux acheteurs ? 

'Ce Chien' essaya de s'éloigner de Draco, pour sûrement essayer d'avoir une autre saucisse quelque part, et il emmêlait constamment sa laisse aux stands ou dans les jambes des personnes. Draco ne cessait de s'excuser, et il faillit perdre de vue les Snape dans la foule plusieurs fois lorsqu'il libérait le chien. 

Il n'était pas trop inquiet cependant. Il connaissait le chemin du retour maintenant, et il aurait simplement à attendre devant la porte jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent, s'il les perdait. Ou peut-être qu'il irait simplement voir Mike si cela se produisait. 

Cette fois, ce fut Severus qui discuta les prix et Draco remarqua qu'il avait encore plus de succès que Sarah. Il était visiblement bon pour trouver l'argument convainquant.

Ils passèrent à un autre stand, où ils firent la queue pour obtenir des pommes de terre. Draco avait prit 'Ce Chien' dans ses bras, et le portait afin qu'il évite d'emmêler des jambes. Quelques personnes s'étaient vraiment énervées et lui avait crié dessus à cause du comportement du chien. 

« Hey Dragon ! » Sammie fonça vers lui par derrière, en train de mâcher une carotte et lui en tendant une autre. 

Draco prit le cadeau, décidant de ne pas se demander où Sammie l'avait eut. Il était pratiquement sûr que ce n'était pas légalement acheté. 

« Hi Sammie ! Est-ce que tout le monde est là ? »

Le marché commençait à se remplir, et il était maintenant aussi peuplé que la semaine dernière, constata Draco. 

« Jack est quelque part par là, tournant autour des filles et prétendant que ce n'était pas la décision de Cathy pour se séparer de lui. Ce n'est pas qu'elles le croient vraiment, mais elles sont très impressionnées par ses regards. Mike a réussi à se faire consigner chez lui, donc nous ne le verrons pas plus aujourd'hui. Cathy fait encore du baby-sitting et Matt doit rester également à la maison pour garder sa petite sœur. Imagine de quelle humeur il doit être. Le petit Larry aide sa mère pour les achats. Son père est probablement encore en train de dormir puisque le bar n'est pas encore ouvert, et quelqu'un doit porter les sacs de la pauvre femme. Elle est plutôt mince et délicate, tu sais, et se faire battre si souvent ne l'aide pas vraiment. Mary aide une vieille sorcière qui n'a aucune famille restante pour faire ses courses. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle payait bien si tu étais grand et fort, et si tu pouvais porter de gros poids. »

« Tu veux dire que la vieille sorcière paye Mary pour porter ses sacs ? »

« Yep, c'est simplement une vieille femme faible et avec un adolescent fort avec elle, elle peut acheter bien plus qu'elle ne peut, si elle devait tout porter par elle-même. Et acheter au marché est beaucoup moins cher qu'aux boutiques durant la semaine. » dit Sammie en souriant. « Si j'étais aussi fort et lent que Mary, je ferai probablement la même chose, mais comme je suis, je n'aurai pas un tel travail. Les vieilles dames veulent vraiment des enfants forts. Donc je cherche simplement ici ou là. Peut-être que Charlie m'aidera en équipe un peu plus tard lorsque le marché sera plein. En ce moment, elle est en train de parler avec des filles de ses cours de ballet. Il n'y a encore beaucoup de gens. »

Cette fois, Sarah et Severus discutèrent tous les deux avec la sorcière qui vendait des pommes de terre, et ils réussirent à obtenir en dessous de la moitié du prix originel. Severus attrapa Billy juste à temps avant qu'un carton de tomates ne lui tombe dessus. Levant les yeux du bébé dans sa poussette, ses yeux tombèrent sur la carotte que Draco était en train de grignoter. 

« Où est ce que tu as eut ça ? » demanda-t-il sèchement. 

« De Sammie. »

Severus regarda Sammie avec ses yeux perçants, qui ne fit que sourire en retour. 

« Et alors ? » Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne vous l'ai pas prise. »

Snape le fixa encore, mais ne dit rien. A la place, il reporta son attention à nouveau sur Draco. 

« Tu dois soit prendre Billy, soit les patates. J'ai besoin d'une main libre pour faire les courses. »

« J »ai déjà le chien. » protesta Draco. « Il se bat constamment pour s'échapper de mes bras, et si je le pose par terre, il emmêlera simplement sa laisse autour des jambes des gens. Il fera tomber quelqu'un tôt ou tard. »

Snape regarda Draco et 'Ce Chien' pendant un moment. 

« Mets-le dans ton sac à dos. »

« Quoi ? »

« Donnes-moi simplement le chien et retourne-toi. » ordonna Snape. 

Draco fit ce qu'on lui demanda, et bientôt, seule la tête de 'Ce Chien' sortait du sac à dos et se posait sur l'épaule de Draco alors que ses pattes était dedans, ne lui laissant ainsi aucune possibilité de sortir. 

Draco poussa la poussette de Billy à travers la grande foule aussi bien qu'il le pouvait sur le chemin des stands de boucherie. Ils passèrent un autre groupe de sorcières en train de discuter, et Sammie montra le centre du groupe, puis se pencha pour chuchoter dans l'oreille de Draco. 

« Regarde, c'est le pasteur. Il est toujours le premier à apparaître sur le marché, mais personne ne l'a vu acheter quelque chose. Il vient simplement pour répandre des rumeurs. Si tu veux que tout Hogsmeade sache quelque chose, tout ce que tu as à faire est de le dire au pasteur de Hogsmeade Ouest… Bien sûr, cela veut dire qu'il ne vaut mieux pas lui confesser des pêchés. »

« Confesser ses pêchés ? Pourquoi est-ce que je confesserai mes pêchés à quelqu'un ? » se demanda Draco. 

Il avait seulement une vague idée de ce qu'était un pasteur. Cela avait quelque chose à voir avec la religion, et la religion était un concept qu'il n'avait pas vraiment compris. Ses parents n'avaient de toute façon jamais fait ça, ils lui avaient simplement dit que c'était pour les muggles et les sang de bourbe, pas pour leur race. Crabbe et Goyle semblaient cependant avoir un peu d'expérience dans ce domaine, même si Draco avait abandonné ses essais pour obtenir d'eux une explication lorsqu'ils commençaient à parler d'un fils de Dieu qui était immortel mais mort. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être immortel s'il était mort en même temps ? Et qui est ce Dieu dont ils parlent toujours, mais qui n'avait aucune autre explication que 'Et bien, c'est Dieu.'

Draco avait donc décidé que Grégory avait visiblement mal compris quelque chose à nouveau, et qu'il avait du être celui qui avait du expliqué ça à Vincent. Cela l'avait un peu surpris que Vincent croit en un tel non-sens sur des personnes mortes qui n'étaient pas des fantômes et qui aidaient les vivants, mais ce n'était pas ses affaires. 

Les autres Slytherins ne parlaient pratiquement jamais de religion, et Draco n'avait jamais vraiment osé demander ouvertement. Ne jamais laisser voir que tu ne sais pas quelque chose était une des plus importantes règles de survie chez les Slytherins. 

Il pouvait bien sûr demander à Snape ou à Sarah, mais cela ne semblait pas vraiment très important pour lui. Alors pourquoi se donner la peine. 

Sammie, qui n'avait aucune idée du peu que connaissait Draco là-dessus, lui sourit. « Exactement, tes pêchés sont les affaires de personne sauf des tiennes et de Dieu. Je vais voir si je ne peux pas trouver Charlie. Il semble que nous pouvons nous faire un peu d'argent aujourd'hui. A plus tard. »

Draco regarda Sammie s'éloigner dans la foule. Il se sentait un peu inquiet pour lui et Charlie. Et s'ils se faisaient attraper par les Aurors ? Que leur feront-ils ? Il se souvenait de combien ils avaient été inefficace la semaine précédente, mais ils pourraient tout de même être chanceux. Peut-être qu'il pourrait demander au Professeur Snape ce que faisait les Aurors des voleurs ? Il devait savoir ces choses-là. Snape savait pratiquement tout. Mais, il ne semblait pas heureux de voir Draco en train de manger la carotte volée donc peut-être qu'il ne valait mieux pas lui rappeler l'incident. Draco ne voulait pas une lecture sur le fait de s'associer aux voleurs. 

Où est-ce que les Snape étaient partis en plus ? Il les avait perdu de vue, lorsque Sammie lui avait montré ce pasteur qui ne pouvait pas garder un secret. Comme si Draco allait de toute façon dire un secret à un étranger. 

Draco regarda autour de lui, mais ne put les trouver nulle part. « Aucun problème. » se souvint-il. « Je peux encore aller à la maison et les attendre, si je ne les trouve pas ici. »

Il essaya de traverser la foule pour aller dans la direction où il les avait vu en dernier, mais la poussette de Billy rendait cela plutôt difficile. Il dut prendre un détour vers le pasteur et le groupe de sorcière pipelettes. 

« … et donc c'est pourquoi elle… » « …Je lui ai dit qu'elle ne devrait pas… » « … ne veut pas écouter… » « …Il le mérite… » entendit-il en les passant. 

Est-ce qu'elles parlaient toute de la même chose ? Il semblait qu'elles faisaient chacune une conversation, et qu'elles se fichaient que les autres n'écoutent pas. Le seul qui semblait en train de les écouter, était le pasteur, mais Draco se demanda quelle conversation il écoutait. Ou bien est-ce qu'il avait l'habileté de faire deux choses à la fois ? Cela pouvait être un talent très utile à avoir. 

Il réussit finalement à contourner le groupe. Et maintenant, où devait-il aller ? Les Snape allaient vers les stands de boucherie. Peut-être qu'ils étaient encore dans la queue. Draco suivit la dégoûtante mais significative odeur de viande crue pour trouver les stands, mais il réalisa très vite que ces chances n'étaient pas bonnes. Les stands de viande n'étaient pas aussi envahis que ceux des légumes et des fruits. Il était plus facile de les passer et aussi de trouver quelqu'un, mais cela voulait aussi dire que les acheteurs n'avaient pas à se tenir en ligne. Les gens d'Hogsmeade Ouest ne mangeaient pas de viande très souvent. C'était trop cher. 

Draco se souvint que Sarah servait beaucoup de fromage et si les stands étaient au même endroit que la semaine dernière, les stands de fromage étaient dans le coin. 

« Allez Billy. » dit Draco au bébé. « Allons voir si Maman et Papa sont allés acheter un peu de fromage. »

« Aaaage ! » cria Billy de joie. 

Il semblait qu'il aimait le fromage même si Draco doutait qu'il en ait déjà mangé. Cela ne semblait pas être un ingrédient fréquent dans la nourriture pour bébé. Lait, pudding, yaourt oui, tout cela était une partie de la diète habituelle de Billy. Mais du fromage ? Enfin, si Billy le pensait. 

Draco tourna la poussette vers les stands de fromage. Il y avait à nouveau beaucoup de monde, ce qui signifie que les Snape auraient eut à faire la queue pendant un long moment, ce qui donnait à Draco le temps de les trouver. 

Il était sûr qu'ils viendraient ici éventuellement, mais quel était le stand qu'ils préféraient ? Draco en voyait six, mais il était dur de voir entre ces personnes. Il pourrait y en avoir plus et il ne pouvait pas manœuvrer la poussette à travers la foule aussi bien qu'à côté des stands de viande. 

« Draco ! Tu es là. Nous avons craint de t'avoir perdu. »

Draco se tourna de surprise, et découvrit que les Snape étaient juste derrière lui. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé qu'il pourrait également le chercher ? 

« Tu ne dois pas t'éloigner comme ça par ici. Il est très facile de se perdre dans cette foule. » lui dit Sarah. 

« Je ne me suis pas éloigné. » protesta Draco. « J'ai du prendre un détour parce que les poussettes prennent bien trop de place. Elles sont plutôt difficiles à manœuvrer avec autant de gens. Et je ne voulais pas non plus me perdre. Je savais que vous iriez tôt ou tard acheter du fromage, et je pouvais toujours revenir à la maison. » 

« Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu l'aurais trouvé ? » demanda sèchement Snape. 

« Bien sûr que je l'aurai trouvé ! Il est plutôt difficile de raté une maison si grande, et le parc est aussi difficile à manquer. De toute façon, j'ai déjà été là avant. Je connais mon chemin. » 

Sarah et Severus échangèrent un regard. Ils s'étaient attendu à ce que Draco soit perdu et effrayé, mais il semblait que la pensée de partir seul dans Hogsmeade Ouest ne l'ennuyait pas.

« Très bien, allons au fromage alors. » suggéra Sarah avec un petit haussement d'épaule. Si Draco se fichait de se perdre dans le marché, il était probablement mieux de ne pas en faire une grosse affaire. Peut-être que c'était mieux qu'il soit simplement traité comme un enfant du coin. Il n'apparaissait de toute façon pas très différent d'eux. 

Draco eut un autre sac à porter ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait maintenant qu'une main de libre pour empêcher Billy de faire des bêtises. Le bébé était plutôt paisible en ce moment, et apparaissait à moitié endormi. Peut-être qu'il était fatigué parce qu'il s'était levé tôt. Mais Draco aurait souhaité avoir la viande dans son sac à dos pour avoir ses mains de libre… 'Ce chien' aurait certainement été favorable à cette idée. 

Essayer de mettre quelque chose dedans avec le chien ne semblait de toute façon pas être une bonne idée selon Draco. Même si cela n'avait pas d'intérêt particulier pour 'Ce Chien', il l'endommagerait sans aucun doute par simple curiosité et ennui, regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Draco commençait vraiment à ennuyer terriblement 'Ce Chien'. Il commençait à se débattre lorsqu'ils passèrent les stands de viande, alors que Draco avait remarqué que l'animal aimait la viande crue. Pour lui, cette aire devait sentir très bon. Mais 'Ce Chien' n'arrêtait pas de frapper dans son dos même s'ils étaient maintenant dans une section de fromagerie moins intéressante. 

« Est-ce que tu vas arrêter de sautiller tout le temps ! » grommela Draco. « Tu commences vraiment à m'ennuyer. »

« Il est là dedans depuis un bon moment. » commenta Sarah, lançant un regard de pitié au chien. « Il veut probablement simplement étirer ses jambes. »

« Nous allons faire une pause et nous déjeunerons dès que nous aurons le fromage. » décida Severus. « Nous pourrons le laisser sortir pendant que nous mangerons. »

« Nous allons déjeuner ici ? » demanda Draco. « Il n'y a même pas d'endroit où s'asseoir. »

Ses pieds commençaient à lui faire mal à cause de la marche et il voulait vraiment s'asseoir très vite et simplement faire reposer ses pieds un petit moment. 

« Si, il y en a. » dit Sarah, en riant. « Attends simplement et regarde. »

Ils durent faire la queue à différents stands pendant encore une demi heure, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient obtenus tout le fromage dont ils avaient besoin pour la semaine suivante. « 'Ce Chien' devenait de plus en plus agité avec le temps… Ou peut-être était-ce les épaules de Draco qui devenaient de plus en plus douloureuse, par le poids changeant constamment ? Ses pieds devenaient définitivement de pire en pire avec les minutes écoulées, et il sentait qu'il voulait crier, parce que les personnes qui le dépassaient ne cessaient de lui rentrer dedans tout le temps. 

Draco se concentra sur Billy pour se distraire de son inconfort. Le bébé s'était endormi, et Draco avait décidé que c'était de son devoir à veiller à ce que personne ne le réveille. Il ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un pouvait dormir dans tout ce chaos, mais il était bon de voir que Billy pouvait le faire. 

« D'accord, c'est bon. » annonça finalement le Professeur Snape. « Allons-y. »

Ils se frayèrent un chemin à travers la foule, alors que Snape les guida dans unes des allées menant hors du marché. Draco vit quelques petits bancs lorsqu'ils y entrèrent. Ils semblaient vendre principalement des boissons et de petits casse-croûtes. 

Cette partie du marché était un peu plus silencieuse, et après tout le bruit du marché principale, l'endroit était pratiquement vide et paisible pour Draco malgré qu'il y est encore beaucoup de personnes autour d'eux. Les vendeurs avaient visiblement déposé des boîtes vides qu'ils utilisaient pour transporter leurs biens par ici, et les gens les utilisaient pour camper. Ce n'était pas que Draco s'était attendu à l'origine à ça, lorsque Sarah lui avait promis un endroit où s'asseoir, mais fatigué comme il l'était, cela ressemblait pour lui au paradis. Draco retira tout de suit son sac à dos. Et il se retint de le jeter par terre, et le posa sur une des boîtes. C'était bien mieux. Severus se pencha sur le sac remuant, et libéra 'Ce Chien' qui fonça et sauta joyeusement autour d'eux quelque fois, avant de sauter sur tous ceux qui étaient en vue. Severus dut utiliser un léger sortilège pour le bloquer afin d'attacher la laisse à son collier. 

Sarah sortit les sandwiches, et de la nourriture pour bébé pour Billy, et elle commença à nourrir le bébé. Draco s'assit simplement et la regarda, trop fatigué pour avoir faim pour le moment. Il ferma ses yeux pendant quelques secondes, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Snape et 'Ce Chien' avaient disparu ainsi que Munin, qui avait voyagé sur l'épaule de Snape comme d'habitude, donnant à tout le monde des regards désapprobateurs d'oiseaux. 

Draco regarda autour de lui, mais ne les trouva pas. Il haussa les épaules et regarda le repas de Billy. Snape et Munin ne se perdront pas par ici. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr pour 'Ce Chien', mais il les avait trouvé la semaine dernière, et de toute façon, il portait maintenant une laisse et un collier. Que pourrait-il lui arriver de toute façon ? 

Billy finit de manger, et Sarah lui tendit sa bouteille qu'il prit avec une joie visible. Billy pouvait boire proprement à une coupe s'il était supervisé, mais pour le voyage, Sarah avait amené sa bouteille pour simplement s'en assurer. 

Draco réalisa soudainement combien il avait soit, mais Sarah n'avait amené aucune boisson en dehors de la bouteille du bébé pleine de jus. Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui, est ce qu'il y avait de l'eau quelque part ? Bien sûr que non. Est-ce qu'il devait se lever et regarder ? Non, il se sentait bien trop fatigué… mais il avait si soif. 

Draco réfléchissait encore lorsque Severus réapparut, ayant résolu le problème pour lui, en lui donnant une grosse coupe de jus de citrouilles glacé. Où ? Oh oui ! Draco se souvint soudainement des stands de rafraîchissements qu'ils avaient passé lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans l'allée. Il aurait du supposer qu'ils étaient là et pas dans une partie bondée du marché pour une bonne raison. 

'Ce Chien' leva les yeux vers eux, ayant l'air de supplier, et gémit un petit peu lorsque Sarah donna les sandwiches et qu'ils commencèrent à manger. Sarah ouvrit finalement son sac avec la viande fraîchement achetée, et sortit une saucisse pour lui, qu'il célébra en sautillant et secouant sa queue vers elle, mais par chance sans aboiement puisqu'il devrait pour cela laisser tomber la saucisse. 

'Ce chien' prit un moment pour s'installer et manger. Munin eut quelques petits morceaux du sandwich de Severus puis il vola et s'installa juste en face de 'Ce Chien'. Le chien gronda et essaya de protéger sa saucisse avec ses pattes, mais Munin fut plus rapide. Il se pencha et attrapa un bout de saucisse sous le nez de 'Ce Chien'. 'Ce Chien lui aboya dessus et Munin s'envola. 

'Ce Chien' revint à son repas. Munin atterrit à nouveau en face de lui. 'Ce Chien' gronda. Munin se pencha encore et prit un autre morceau de saucisse. 

Draco regarda ce jeu jusqu'à ce que Munin ait prit les derniers morceaux et qu'il soit revenu sur l'épaule de Severus, semblant heureux et satisfait avec le monde. Ni Sarah, ni Severus n'était intervenu. 'Ce Chien' devait combattre ses propres batailles. Il avait eut suffisamment à manger pour ne pas être affamé, et Draco se souvint que Munin ne prenait habituellement pas la nourriture pour chien de 'Ce Chien' à la maison. Soit la nourriture pour chien était en dessous de sa dignité, soit elle n'était pas à son goût. De toutes façons, 'Ce chien' aurait son dîner normal. 

Draco se reposa contre une autre boîte et ferma ses yeux. Il se sentait fatigué et ses pieds étaient encore douloureux. Le jour était bien trop chaud, et il ne voulait rien faire d'autre que dormir pendant un moment. Les voix de toutes les personnes entrant dans l'allée pour manger et se reposer, et le bruit provenant du marché le gardèrent cependant éveillé. 

Snape secoua finalement son épaule pour attirer son attention. 

« Allez Draco. » dit-il, et le garçon ouvrit ses yeux avec reluctance. « Nous avons encore besoin d'acheter des ingrédients de potions, du thé et quelques vêtements pour toi. »

« Des vêtements ? » demanda Draco en s'asseyant. 

Snape montra simplement le jean que Draco avait porté toute la semaine, avec la seule exception d'hier, où il l'avait mis porté dans son sac à dos. Il était couvert de traces d'herbe et de terre provenant du football. Et bien, peut être qu'il avait besoin d'être lavé. 

« J'ai encore mes robes. » suggéra-t-il. Il ne voulait pas que les Snape dépensent autant d'argent pour lui maintenant qu'il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de les rembourser. Cet argent pourrait après tout leur permettre d'acheter des vêtements pour Billy. 

« Tu ne peux pas les porter par ici. » lui dit sèchement Sarah. « Que dirait ton gang si tu te montrais pour jouer dans des robes ? »

« Ce n'est pas mon gang. » corrigea Draco. 

Severus attrapa simplement la cape des Rakers de Draco et la mit devant les yeux de Draco. « Bien sûr que non. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils t'ont donné ça. »

Draco éclata de rire. Il remit la cape en place. Donc il était un Raker maintenant ? Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ça jusqu'à maintenant. Est-ce que Jack l'avait vraiment accepté dans son gang maintenant ? Il semblait que c'était ça, mais il se souvint combien le chef du gang le détestait, Draco ne pouvait que difficilement le croire. Il allait partir lorsqu'ils lui avaient donné la cape. Comment Jack réagirait-il lorsqu'il apparaîtrait demain pour jouer ? 

Ils revinrent à la place du marché, où il y avait encore plus de personnes maintenant. 

Il y avait toutes les personnes qui travaillaient dans le coin et qui utilisaient leur pause déjeuner pour faire quelques achats, des employés à mi-temps qui finissaient leur travail au niveau du déjeuner, et qui commençaient également à arriver au marché. Draco ne savait cependant rien de ça. Il n'avait jamais été autour de personnes qui travaillaient, en dehors bien sûr de ses professeurs, et il n'avait jamais pensé que le jour du marché était un jour normal de travail pour eux. Par chance, ils avaient déjà acheté la plupart de la nourriture dont ils avaient besoin, et n'avaient donc plus besoin de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au centre du marché, où les stands de nourriture se trouvaient, pour chercher les ingrédients de potions et le thé. Les deux étaient vendus dans une petite boutique dans un coin de la place du marché, et il était bien plus facile de simplement aller autour du marché que dans son centre. 

La boutique était également pleine, mais les acheteurs se tenaient patiemment en ligne, et ne poussait pas comme ils le faisaient dans le marché. Draco et Snape durent rester dans la queue pendant beaucoup de temps, mais une fois que ce furent leur tour, tout fut très rapide. Le vendeur connaissait visiblement Severus et il était un acheteur toujours bienvenu, ce qui ne surprit pas Draco lorsqu'il entendit la liste de choses que Snape avait commandé. Certains trucs étaient si rarement utilisés dans les potions faites tous les jours, que la plupart des autres acheteurs qui n'avaient jamais entendu parler de ça, lançaient des regards curieux à Snape. 

Le propriétaires alla joyeusement dans ses étagèrent pour ramener ce qui était demandé. C'était une coupure de ses journées habituelles. 

Snape ignora les regards curieux et parfois ennuyés des autres acheteurs. Il prit son temps pour vérifier la qualité de chaque item avant qu'il ne soit emballé, mais découvrit que tout était en ordre. 

Aucun marchandage ne fut cependant nécessaire ici. Le vendeur leur fit un très bon prix sans qu'on le lui ait demandé, les acheteurs fixèrent donc Snape, se demandant pourquoi celui-là avait un traitement spécial. 

« Et bien c'était facile. » commenta Draco lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'apothicaire. « Pourquoi était-il si généreux ? »

« Parce qu'il me connaît, et qu'il sait qu'il compte sur moi pour acheter les ingrédients inhabituels qu'il ne vend pas beaucoup autrement. » expliqua Snape. « C'est seulement une petite boutique, vois tu et la plupart des acheteurs sont là pour acheter les ingrédients les plus communs. Mais il doit tout de même garder les ingrédients inhabituels en source, sinon il pourrait perdre ces acheteurs qui les achètent, et ce sont ceux qui les achètent en très grande quantité. Ces ingrédients ne restent pas toujours frais, et être capable de les vendre à bas prix à l'école est mieux que de les jeter. Donc cela lui donne de bonnes connections avec les professeurs… en dehors du fait qu'il peut dire que le maître de Potions de Hogwarts est un des clients réguliers de sa boutique. »

Draco sourit. Cela ressemblait beaucoup aux fois où il était allé dans Knockturn Alley avec son père. Avoir Lucius Malfoy dans leur boutique était toujours considéré comme un honneur par les vendeurs là-bas. Diagon Alley était cependant différent. Les vendeurs étaient toujours habituellement amicaux, mais ils semblaient toujours très soulagés lorsqu'il le voyait partir. Est-ce qu'ils avaient toujours su que Lucius était un sorcier maléfique ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient trop peur de le jeter dehors ? 

Draco commençait à se demander ce que les gens pensaient des Malfoy maintenant. Quel genre de bienvenu recevrait-il de ses compagnons de classe et de ses professeurs lorsqu'il reviendrait à l'école ?

Leur arrivée au stand de vêtements retira ces choses de son esprit pour le moment. Acheter un nouveau jean était plutôt excitant. Cela lui prit un bon moment pour trouver le bon, et Sarah suggéra qu'il devrait également avoir un autre tee-shirt. 

Choisir ça lui prit encore plus de temps que pour le jean. Il y avait vraiment de bons tee-shirts noirs, mais à la fin, Draco décida d'en prendre un bleu. Ces vêtements étaient là pour qu'il se mêle à ses nouveaux amis, et la couleur des Rakers était après tout le bleu. 

Ils durent faire à nouveau la queue et payer pour les vêtements et pendant qu'ils attendaient, Sarah prit quelques jolis vêtements pour bébé pour Billy. 

« Est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas un petit peu trop grand pour lui ? » demanda Draco, fixant son choix d'un œil critique. 

« C'est pour cette raison que nous les avons pris. Billy grandit si vite, qu'ils seront trop petits avant que tu le saches. » expliqua Sarah. 

« Oh. Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites avec eux ? »

« Nous en gardons quelques-uns au cas où nous aurions un autre bébé, et le reste est vendu à Mrs Brown. Son petit garçon, Martin, est trois mois plus jeune que Billy et il peut toujours avoir besoin de nouveaux vêtements. »

« Pourquoi ne les achète-t-elle pas au marché elle-même ? » 

« Elle le fait, mais nous sommes bon marché. Cela l'aide à économiser de l'argent, et elle peut vraiment utiliser ça. »

Draco pensa à cette remarque pendant un long moment. Est-ce que les Brown étaient plus pauvres que les Snape alors ? Mais les Snape réussissaient tout juste à vivre. Comment est-ce que les Brown pouvaient survivre avec moins ?... Et ces amis Rakers ? Lesquels étaient plus riches ou plus pauvre que les Snape ?

Il passa la liste dans sa tête. Cathy était probablement plus pauvre, décida-t-il. Elle avait seulement sa mère et elle essayait de se faire un peu d'argent en faisant du baby-sitting. Elle obtenait même de l'argent des Brown ce qui indiquait qu'elle était probablement plus pauvre qu'ils ne l'étaient. 

La famille de Mike pourrait être plus riche que les Snape. Enfin, il semblait avoir plus de choses que la plupart des Rakers. Draco se souvint du maillot de bain que Mike lui avait prêté. Aucun autre n'en possédait un autre pour ce qu'il savait. 

Mary pourrait être plus pauvre. La façon dont elle avait parlé de son vrai père puisqu'il ne travaillait pas, montrait que sa famille avait vraiment eut des problèmes à ce moment-là. Elle avait également dit qu'ils allaient mieux maintenant qu'elle avait un beau-père, donc peut-être qu'elle était maintenant plus riche que les Snape, mais elle avait été vraiment, vraiment pauvre. 

Et Sammie et Matt alors ? Draco réalisa qu'il ne pouvait le dire. Il n'avait rien vu qui pouvait lui donner des indices. Il savait qu'une mère manquait à Sammie, et que Matt était jaloux de sa petite soeur, mais il ne savait pas combien d'argent ils avaient. Cela signifiait sans doute qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi pauvres qu'il le supposait. Il aurait remarqué quelque chose, si le fait de ne pas avoir d'argent ne les dérangeait pas. 

Charlie avec son père en prison devait être bien plus pauvre. Son père avait été un voleur après tout et elle volait elle-même au marché. Cela lui rappelait une fois de plus Sammie. 

Peut-être que Sammie était pauvre après tout ? Il volait après tout. 

Cela ne laissait que le petit Larry et Jack. Il n'était pas sûr à propos de ça, mais il sentait qu'ils étaient tous deux plus pauvres que les Snape ne l'étaient. Larry, de ce qu'il avait entendu, apparaissait avoir deux frères avec qui il devait partager, et son père alcoolique ne ramenait probablement pas beaucoup d'argent à la maison. 

La façon bizarre que Jack avait à alterner ses parents qui ne semblait pas avoir un problème était des plus étrange. La plupart des autres semblaient avoir au moins une personne qui voulait s'occuper d'eux. 

'Et qui est-ce que j'ai ?' pensa Draco soudainement. « Mère s'occupait de moi, mais elle est morte. Père voulait me voir mort. Oncle Thomas ne me voulait pas du tout. Qui ressentirait quelque chose si quelque chose m'arrivait ? »

Puis il se souvint que les Snape étaient venus le chercher lorsqu'ils l'avaient perdu dans le marché plein. Enfin, il avait Billy à ce moment, mais ils lui avaient acheté des vêtements, avaient essayé de le garder loin du parc, puisqu'ils pensaient que les gangs lui feraient du mal, et le Professeur Snape lui avait donné un teddy-bear sans aucune raison. Aussi étrange que cela le paraissait, les Snape faisaient attention à lui. Et c'était bon à savoir. 

« Est-ce que nous avons fini nos achats maintenant ? » demanda-t-il à Snape lorsqu'ils eurent finalement payé pour les vêtements. « Pouvons-nous rentrer à la maison ? »

« Pas encore. » soupira Snape, fixant la foule dense au centre du marché. « Nous avons encore besoin d'acheter du pain. »

'Du pain ?' Draco se souvint avoir vu du pain vendu quelque part à côté des autres stands de nourriture, juste là où le marché était le plus plein.

« Oh non ! » grogna-t-il. « Vous voulez dire que nous devons encore aller là ? »

« J'en ai peur, mais c'est notre dernier achat pour aujourd'hui. Après ça, nous rentrerons à la maison et tu pourras retourner sur ton livre de Mathématiques si tu le veux. »

Oui, les Mathématiques semblaient bien à Draco. Il se sentait trop fatigué pour aller dans le parc, et il supposait que le reste du gang ne serait pas là de toute façon. Etudier était exactement la bonne chose à faire. 

Ils essayèrent de passer à travers la foule, dans la direction des stands de pain, mais avec la place que la poussette de Billy demandait et les nombreux paquets qu'ils portaient, il était pratiquement impossible de passer. Severus prit finalement Billy de la poussette, et le porta alors que Sarah pliait la poussette et la tirait derrière lui. Cela voulait dire qu'ils passaient plus facilement, mais cela voulait également dire que Sarah et Severus avaient tous deux les mains pleines, et que Draco dut leur prendre quelques paquets. 'Ce Chien' commençait à nouveau à être nerveux, et il se débattait dans le sac à dos de Draco. 

'C'est le dernier. Après ça nous rentrerons à la maison. Nous avons pratiquement fini.' Continua de se dire Draco alors qu'il était poussé par de plus en plus de personnes à chaque seconde. 

L'attente pour le pain fut la plus longue de la journée. Ou est-ce que c'était si long parce qu'il était si fatigué ? Draco ne le savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il voulait rentrer à la maison, et dormir le reste de la journée. Juste après ça, il sera capable de faire ça… juste après ça. 

Cela ne se déroula pas comme ça bien sûr. Après qu'ils eurent finalement obtenu leur pain, ils durent une fois de plus retraverser la place du marché ce qui se révélait être de plus en plus difficile puisque tout le monde semblait vouloir aller au centre. Draco essaya de rester derrière le Professeur Snape qui avait moins de problème à créer un chemin à travers la foule. Quelques personnes reculèrent de ses regards en colère même s'il n'utilisait pas le pire. Ceux-là étaient réservés aux Gryffindors les plus exécrables, comme Harry Potter par exemple. Dans son sillage, Draco réussit à passer plus facilement, mais il était encore bousculé à chaque pas, et 'Ce Chien' était encore en train de se débattre. 

Draco ignora 'Ce Chien' jusqu'au moment où ils réussirent à sortir du marché, et de sa proximité immédiate, et qu'il pouvait marcher plus facilement. Même maintenant, les allées étaient bondées et il était difficile de passer, mais la situation s'améliorait rapidement, plus ils s'éloignaient du marché. 

Une fois qu'il n'y eut plus beaucoup de personnes, Draco demanda à Sarah de laisser le chien sortir et de lui mettre sa laisse. Severus les guida vers le côté de l'allée, et Sarah sortit 'Ce Chien' du sac à dos de Draco et elle mit autant de paquet qu'elle le put. Draco prit la laisse du chien avec une sensation de soulagement. Il n'avait pas vraiment une main libre puisqu'il y avait assez de sacs à porter, mais il aimait pouvoir à nouveau bouger librement. 

Severus, cependant, décida de garder Billy avec lui plutôt que de le remettre dans sa poussette. Ils auraient du le reprendre, et replier à nouveau la poussette une fois qu'ils auraient atteint la maison, et cela ne valait donc pas le coup. Billy aurait simplement été ennuyé par ces mouvements et aurait donc commencé à pleurer. En ce moment, le bébé se pelotonnait dans les bras de Severus et il s'y sentait visiblement confortable. 

Draco se mit à sourire lorsqu'ils atteignirent le parc. Enfin à la maison. La saleté des couloirs odorants n'avait jamais paru aussi bonne même si monter tous les paquets dans les escaliers était un certain exploit. Pendant un moment, Draco pensa que cela ne se terminerait jamais, mais ils atteignirent leur étage, et très peu de temps après, ils furent finalement rentrés dans l'appartement. 

Aller directement dormir n'était cependant pas une option. Même laisser tomber tous les paquets sur le sol ne l'était pas. Draco devait aider à ranger les courses. 

La plupart d'entre elles allaient directement au réfrigérateur, mais quelques-unes allaient dans différents placards, et les ingrédients de Potions devaient être ajoutés aux réserves du laboratoire. Billy était plutôt fatigué après toute l'excitation du marché, et Sarah le mit donc au lit pour dormir. 

Draco espérait avoir une chance de suivre l'exemple de Billy une fois que tout serait rangé, mais il n'eut pas une telle chance. Sarah décida qu'elle devait commencer à faire le dîner tout de suite, puisqu'ils n'avaient eut que quelques sandwiches pour le déjeuner, et qu'ils auraient bientôt faim, et donc, Draco devait aider. 

Draco soupira, mais ne protesta pas. Un dîner plus tôt avait après tout un certain attrait pour lui pour le moment. 

Après le dîner, il dut bien sûr laver la vaisselle, et pendant qu'il faisait ça, le Professeur Snape était dans le laboratoire et commençait à fabriquer une potion. C'était trop demander d'aller au lit après le dîner. 

En conséquence, Draco décida de faire un peu de Mathématiques pendant que Snape était en train de travailler. Snape occupait la table entière avec ses ingrédients de Potions et ses chaudrons, et donc, Draco s'agenouilla sur son lit, utilisant le rebord de la fenêtre pour bureau. 

Le chat, qui avait été en train de se reposer confortablement jusqu'au moment où Draco avait soudainement placé un livre et une bouteille d'encre juste en face de son visage, retroussa son nez à l'odeur, donna au garçon un regard accusateur, sauta sur le sol et marcha hors de la salle, la queue haute. 

Draco éclata pratiquement de rire en voyant l'animal en colère. Et bien, cela lui laissait plus de place. Et il installa sa pile de parchemins exactement là où le chat avait été assis il n'y a que quelques instants. 

Il travailla silencieusement pendant une heure, envoyant des regards curieux vers le professeur de temps en temps. La potion que Snape faisait semblait être la plus compliquée dont il avait entendu parler. Jamais auparavant, Draco n'avait vu quelqu'un travailler aussi longtemps sur une potion. Enfin, oui, il y avait bien quelques potions que l'on laissait bouillir, mijoter ou refroidir pendant des heures ou même des jours avant qu'elles ne soient terminées, mais Snape semblait être constamment en train d'ajouter des ingrédients. 

D'abord, Draco avait pensé que Snape était en train de concocter deux potions différentes en même temps. Une qui aurait besoin de bouillir alors que l'autre étrangement non. Lorsqu'il était d'abord entrer, Snape avait été en train d'ajouter des ingrédients dans le chaudron qui n'était pas sur le feu, puis il se tourna pour ajouter quelque chose dans l'autre, il partit couper quelques feuilles et les ajouta au premier, puis remua la seconde pendant quelques temps…. 

Puis après une demi-heure à ne faire que ça, Snape avait soudainement pris le chaudron chaud du feu, et avait mis l'autre dessus. Il avait laissé le chaudron chaud refroidir, et Draco en avait donc conclu que cette potion était terminée. Mais au bout de dix minutes de concentration sur le chaudron anciennement froid, Snape était soudainement revenu vers l'autre et il avait mis leurs contenus ensemble. 

Et maintenant, il y ajoutait encore plus d'ingrédients !

Ce qui était le plus surprenant de tout, était que Snape n'hésita pas une fois, ou ne vérifiait pas dans un livre ou dans ses notes. Il semblait savoir exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire, malgré la recette compliquée. 

Finalement, Draco décida qu'il en avait appris suffisamment aujourd'hui, et rangea ses notes et le livre, pour regarder de plus près Snape. Peut-être qu'il réussirait à trouver ce que son professeur était en train de concocter en voyant les ingrédients qu'il utilisait ?

Mais il découvrit vite qu'il ne connaissait même pas la plupart des ingrédients, et encore moins dans quel but ils étaient utilisés. Donc il descendit de son lit pour regarder de plus près. Après tout, toutes les bouteilles et les boîtes étaient étiquetées. 

Snape leva les yeux lorsque Draco approcha de son aire de travail, mais retourna à son travail sans aucun mot. Draco regarda de près chaque bouteille et boîte sur la table. Il lut toutes les étiquettes et en prit finalement quelques-unes pour les renifler prudemment. 

Cela n'aida pas beaucoup. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'utilité de la plupart d'entre eux, et il ne pouvait pas supposé les effets que leurs combinaisons pouvaient avoir. 

Un tas de plantes sèches qui se tenait au milieu de ce chaos attira son attention. Elles n'étaient pas étiquetées, et semblait être essentiellement importante, en jugeant de leur position et de leur taille. 

Par curiosité, Draco tendit une main pour les toucher. Cela semblait être simplement un tas de plantes sèches normales. Peut-être que leur odeur ou leur goût lui donneraient un indice ? Draco décrocha prudemment une feuille pour la renifler. 

« Ne fais pas ça! » ordonna sèchement Snape, et Draco laissa tomber la feuille par peur. « Elles sont hautement empoisonnées ! Ne joue pas avec ce que tu ne reconnais pas. Cette pièce n'est pas comme le placard des réserves des étudiants de Hogwarts. Les choses que je garde ici peuvent être plutôt dangereuses. Quelques-unes ne sont même pas autorisées à l'école. 

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce avec un nouveau respect. Il savait que Snape gardait des ingrédients empoisonnés et explosifs enfermés dans son bureau à l'école, où les étudiants ne peuvent pas les atteindre, mais il n'avait jamais supposé qu'il avait des choses si dangereuses pour que même les mesures de sécurités ne soient pas suffisantes. 

Il abandonna son investigation des ingrédients de potions inconnues et regarda le chaudron bouillonnant. Les vapeurs qui en montait n'apparaissaient pas être dangereuse, puisque Snape n'essayait même pas d'éviter le contact avec elle. Elles ne révélèrent cependant aucun indice. 

« Qu'est ce que vous fabriquer avec tout ça ? »

« La potion Wolfsbane » répondit rapidement Snape. 

« La potion Wolfsbane ? A quoi est ce qu'elle sert ? »

« Elle rend inoffensif les loups garous durant la pleine lune. »

Draco le dévisagea. Des loups garous ? Il fit un tour de la table, fixant tout à une distance de sécurité pendant qu'il essayait de trouver pourquoi Snape fabriquerait une potion pour les loups garous. Il ne trouva cependant pas de réponse. A moins que…

« Est-ce que nous avons des voisins loups garous ? » demanda-t-il finalement. 

« Pas en ce moment, non. »

« Alors pourquoi fabriquez vous une potion pour eux ? »

« C'est pour Lupin. Je lui fait de grandes réserves de temps en temps, pour qu'il ne m'ennuie pas chaque mois. » expliqua Snape avec un soupir. 

Draco s'arrêta pour une fois de plus regarder dans le chaudron. Rien n'avait changé à l'intérieur. 

« Je pensais que vous n'aimiez pas Lupin ? »

« Je ne l'aimes pas, mais ce n'est pas à propos d'aimer les gens. » 

« Alors pourquoi ? Vous ne pouvez simplement pas donner à tous les loups garous du monde des doses gratuites de wolfsbane. Ou est-ce qu'il vous paye ? Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse se le permettre. 

Severus envoya à Draco un regard d'avertissement. 'Ne ris pas des gens. Nous ne sommes pas riche non plus.'

« Désolé. » murmura Draco soudainement, se souvenant que pour le moment il comptait sur la gentillesse des Snape. « Mais pourquoi lui donner vous cette potion gratuitement. Je pensais qu'elle était très chère et elle demande visiblement beaucoup de travail. »

« Comme je l'ai dit, cela n'a rien avoir avec le fait d'aimer quelqu'un, parce que ce n'est pas le cas, mais Dumbledore oui, et je sais que je peux le croire même s'il ne m'aime pas plus que je ne l'aime. »

« Donc c'est une faveur pour Dumbledore ? Enfin, il peut au moins vous payer. »

« Il ne peut pas. » dit Severus rapidement. Après un moment il ajouta. « Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il le veut, mais il n'y est pas autorisé. »

« Mais pourquoi… » 'pas' fut ce que Draco allait demander, mais Draco le coupa rapidement. 

« Et ce n'est pas vraiment une faveur. Albus nous fait travailler ensemble, et avec la potion, il y a quelques petites choses qu'un loup-garou peut faire qui sont plutôt difficiles pour moi. Je m'aide du même coup. »

« Je pensais que la potion avait seulement des effets sur les loups-garous dans leur forme de loup ? » demanda Draco avec surprise. 

« C'est vrai. Elle a quelques légers effets secondaires en forme humaine également, mais elle garde son but, qui est de garder le loup sous contrôle. »

« Donc que peut faire un loup que vous ne puissiez pas faire. C'est simplement un animal. Il ne peut même pas faire de magie. »

« Les sens d'un loup sont plus aiguisés que ceux d'un chien et s'il sont associé à une intelligence humaine, il peut y avoir toutes sortes d'utilités. Il n'y a aussi que très peu de créatures qui défieraient un loup-garou dans sa forme de loup, et les loups peuvent voyager sur toutes sortes de terrains bien plus rapidement que les humains. Ce sont de parfaits scouts sauvages. »

« Pourquoi ? Est-ce que vous visiter régulièrement des jungles non cartographiées ? » demanda sarcastiquement Draco. 

« La plupart des meilleurs ingrédients de potions sont trouvées dans des jungles non cartographiées, et l'une d'elles est appelé la 'forêt interdite', que je visite, en effet, régulièrement pour cette raison. C'est bien plus confortable et avec moins de danger en envoyant un loup dans ces cas-là, et chercher des étudiants perdus requiert un très bon nez pour traquer, ce que les loups ont et que les sorciers n'ont pas. »

« Et que faites-vous, si cela n'arrive pas lors des pleines lunes lorsque quelqu'un se perd ? »

« Alors nous devons nous reposer sur Fang, le chien de Hagrid. Son nez est bon pour cette tâche. Mais malheureusement, son courage et son intelligence ne le sont pas…. Et il y a encore d'autres tâches qui peuvent être faite par un loup. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Oh, toutes sortes de choses. Est-ce que tu peux reposer ses bouteilles sur leurs étagères pour moi ? La table devient un peu encombrée et je ne peux pas arrêter de remuer maintenant. »

Draco prit la bouteille et la regarda pendant un moment. 

« Alors, où est-ce que je pose celle-là ? »

« Seconde étagère en partant du haut, troisième sur la droite. » répondit Snape, continuant à remuer le chaudron bouillonnant. 

Avec l'aide des directions de Snape, Draco rangea pratiquement tous les ingrédients, jusqu'à ce que seul les plantes sèches et deux bouteilles restent. Le laboratoire semblait pratiquement à nouveau en ordre. 

Snape continuait de remuer, alors que Draco regardait par-dessus son épaule, jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne soudainement bleue foncée. Draco la fixa et leva les yeux vers Snape, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait en penser, mais Snape arrêta simplement de remuer, et se retourna pour découper les plantes sèches comme si rien ne s'était produit. 

Visiblement, la potion était supposée devenir bleue. 

Une fois qu'il eut fini avec les plantes, Snape retira le chaudron du feu et ajouta rapidement les derniers ingrédients. Puis il recommença à nouveau à mélanger. 

Draco continua de regarder, mais les minutes passaient, et rien d'excitant n'arrivait. 

« Alors que va-t-il se produire après ? » demanda-t-il finalement à Snape devenant impatient. 

« Rien. Je vais continuer de remuer pendant une autre heure, puis apporter la potion demain à Lupin. »

« Une heure ? Vous allez simplement rester ici et remuer pendant une heure ? » Draco se sentit désappointé. Il n'y avait aucune utilité à regarder ça. 

« Oui, qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec ça ? »

« C'est barbant. »

« Et bien, dans ce cas. Pourquoi n'essaye-tu pas de tourner cette bouteille invisible. » suggéra Snape, montrant une bouteille vide qui était resté sur la table de travail, attendant d'être à nouveau remplie. 

Draco fixa la bouteille. La faire devenir invisible ? Il l'a souleva et l'étudia de plus près. Une bouteille normale en verre qui était utilisée pour les ingrédients de potions, qui n'a soit pas été utilisée, soit nettoyée parfaitement. Draco savait aussi qu'il était très important de garder tous les conteneurs des ingrédients de potions parfaitement propres. Les restes d'autres ingrédients pouvaient diminuer ou même altérer les qualités magiques des ingrédients. Mais que devait-il faire avec la bouteille maintenant ? Il regarda à nouveau Snape. 

« Comment ? »

« Si tu ne le sais pas, va voir dans la bibliothèque. » lui conseilla Snape, lui montrant les étagères. 

Draco décida de commencer avec le livre le plus facile, il prit donc le livre de Métamorphose. Il n'y avait rien là dedans qu'il ne savait pas depuis sa seconde année. Avec un soupir, il le referma et regarda la couverture. Que faisait ce livre ici ? 

« Pas celui-là. » confirma Snape. « Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de métamorphoser quelque chose pour le faire devenir invisible, cela ne serait pas dans ce livre, et je n'ai pas entendu que cela avait été fait. » 

« Vous voulez dire que c'est impossible ? » demanda Draco avec curiosité. « McGonagall parle toujours de toutes les choses que l'on peut faire avec la Métamorphose, mais elle n'a jamais mentionnée les choses qu'on ne pouvait pas faire. Il devrait y en avoir quelques-unes. » 

« Je ne le saurait pas. » dit Snape en haussant les épaules. « Je sais qu'il y a des potions qui peuvent le faire. » 

« Mais vous êtes un professeur ! Vous devez savoir si cela peut être fait ! » protesta Draco. 

« Je suis un professeur de Potions. En plus de ça, je peux enseigner la Magie Noire, la Botanique, les Runes anciennes, la Chimie, les Mathématiques, la Physique de base et si cela doit être absolument nécessaire, la Magie Noire, l'Arithmancie, l'Astronomie, l'Alchimie et même les Charmes. Je pourrais également réussir le Soin aux Créatures magiques et les Etudes des muggles si on me donne un bon livre pour le faire, mais Divination et Métamorphoses sont les sujets qui dépassent la ligne. Je n'ai pas le moindre talent pour aucun de ses sujets. Donc si tu as des questions en ce qui concerne la Métamorphose. Je te suggère de soit demander au Professeur McGonagall, soit le directeur lui-même. »

« Dumbledore ? »

« Oui Dumbledore. Il enseignait auparavant ce sujet, et il le connaît probablement mieux que McGonagall. Les Gryffindors semblent avoir des facilités pour ça. » 

Draco y pensa pendant un moment. Maintenant que Snape le mentionnait, cela ne semblait que logique. Pour devenir directeur, Dumbledore avait du être autrefois un professeur, et la Métamorphose semblait allé avec sa personnalité. 

Ce qui le surprenait vraiment, était que Snape clamait ne rien savoir en Métamorphose. La divination demandait un talent spécial, et tous les sorciers ne pouvaient pas l'apprendre. C'était aussi un sujet peu populaire parmi les Slytherin en général et bien trop peu fiable. Est-ce que Snape avait vraiment mis la Métamorphose dans la même catégorie que la Divination ? 

« Et à qui dois je poser les questions que j'aurai sur la Divination ? A McGonagall ? » demanda Draco en souriant. « Voyons où cela nous amène. »

« Pas si tu veux vraiment une réponse à ta question. Elle a quelques bons arguments contre l'enseignement de ce sujet, cependant… peut-être que la sorcière qui est sur le stand de Divination au marché. » Snape haussa les épaules. « Je ne pense pas qu'elle est le don, mais elle pourrait savoir la théorie, je doute que Trelawney l'ait vraiment. »

« Est-ce que vous connaissez quelqu'un qui a le don ? »

« Un sorcier, mais il est à Azkaban, et je ne peux pas dire que je suis malheureux à propos de ça. Un devin qui tombe dans la magie noire n'est jamais une bonne chose. Spécialement s'il est aussi maladroit que cet homme l'était. »

« Oh, est ce qu'il travaillait pour Vous-Savez-Qui ? »

« Même pas. Voldemort n'aurait voulu prendre le risque de faire quelque chose avec celui-là. Il était bien plus dangereux envers les personnes de son côté que de ses ennemis avec tous les accidents qu'il causait. »

« Est-ce que son nom était par chance Longbottom ? » dit en riant Draco. 

« Non, c'était Lockhart, Asparagus Lockhart. Je crois qu'il était le père de cet idiot de Gilderoy Lockhart. Ils ont certainement beaucoup de chose en commun. »

Draco se souvint de son professeur de seconde année de DCFM et fronça ses sourcils. Le père de ce gars était supposé être un devin ? 

« Est-ce que vous êtes sûr que cet homme l'avait véritablement ? »

« Il semblerait, mais c'était un Lockhart et moi, comme toute personne raisonnable et saine, j'ai essayé de l'éviter autant que possible. Tu ne sais jamais quelle sorte de désastre pouvait te frapper autour de Asparagus Lockhart. Mais je te suggère d'oublier la divination pour le moment et d'essayer à la place un livre de potions. Je ne suis peut-être pas sûr pour la métamorphose, mais je sais que tu ne peux pas deviner quelque chose en invisible. »

« Je ne sais pas. Grégory n'arrête pas de me dire combien le Professeur Trelawney est bonne à prédire l'attention de la classe en invisibilité. » dit Draco en souriant, sortant le livre qu'il avait utilisé la dernière fois. 

« Invisibilité ? Ou est ce de l'inexistence ? Il y a une différence entre les deux. »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne prends pas ce sujet. Père disait que c'était une perte de temps. » grommela Dracon cherchant dans le livre un index des potions par leur effets. 

« Si tu n'as pas le don, ça l'est probablement. Et si tu l'as, il est probablement mieux de trouver un tuteur privé après que tu es fini l'école. Même Dumbledore n'a pas le professeur Trelawney en haute estime… Ce livre ne va pas beaucoup t'aider sauf si tu sais déjà quelle potion tu cherches. J'en essayerai un autre. »

Avec un soupire, Draco remit le livre en place sur l'étagère et en sortit un autre. Un rapide coup d'œil révéla qu'il était écrit en runes, il le reposa également et continua à en chercher un avec un titre anglais sur sa tranche. 

« Alors pourquoi n'engage-t-il pas quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Qui ? Je t'ai dit que le seul véritable devin connu est à Azkaban. Dumbledore en connaît probablement d'autres, mais je doute qu'il y en ait un libre. Les véritables devins sont très demandés et des spécialistes bien payés. Ils ne seront pas d'accord pour travailler à un salaire de professeur. »

Draco passa par 'Chimie Organique' et un livre épais qui semblait avoir été écris en grec, pour finalement trouvé un livre semblant prometteur. 

« N'est ce pas la même choses pour les plus grands maîtres de potions ? Vous pourriez faire mieux que ça, j'en suis sûr. Alors pourquoi êtes vous encore là ? »

« C'est différent. Je t'ai dit que j'étais un espion de Dumbledore. Je ne peux pas être payé plus, peu importe ce que je fais. »

« Donc, vous vous collé à Dumbledore pour sauver le bon vieux temps ? »

« Dumbledore a confiance en moi. » dit doucement Severus. « Et il est peut-être le seul qui a confiance en moi. »

Draco arrêta de scanner l'index du nouveau livre pour trouver quelque chose comme 'invisible' ou 'disparaître' et leva les yeux vers son professeur. Snape semblait soudainement si triste et fatigué, comme si cela le blessait vraiment. Et pourquoi les gens ne le croiraient-ils pas ?

« J'ai confiance en vous, et tous les Slytherins également ! »

« Je ne serai pas si sûr de ça si j'étais toi. Les Slytherins ne font pas confiances pr nature, et c'est l'une de nos meilleures qualités. Nous ne faisons pas simplement confiance à quelqu'un, et personne ne nous fait confiance. 

« D'accord, peut-être qu'une partie des Slytherins ne vous font pas confiance. En tous cas pas tout le temps, mais moi si. »

« Alors peut-être que tu es trop confiant. » suggéra Snape, baissant les yeux dans le chaudron. 

« Non, je ne le suis pas. » répondit Draco. « Pas dans ce cas-là en tout cas. Vous avez fait bien plus pour moi que vous n'auriez du. Vous m'avez laissé rester ici même si mon propre oncle ne voulait pas de moi, vous m'avez nourris, m'avez donné tout ce dont j'avais besoin, et même un teddy-bear dont je n'avais pas besoin. Vous ne me feriez rien de mal. »

« Mais est-ce que tu me ferai suffisamment confiance pour faire de même pour… Harry Potter, par exemple ? »

« Qui se préoccupe de Potter ? » Draco haussa les épaules envers cet argument. 

« Beaucoup de gens s'en préoccupent. » dit doucement Severus toujours fixé sur son chaudron. 

« Et bien, je ne suis pas une de ses personnes. »

Snape ne répondit pas, et Draco reporta son attention sur le livre. Là ! La potion d'évanouissement ! Ca devait être ce qu'il recherchait. Il chercha rapidement la bonne page, et fixa la liste des ingrédients. Cela semblait aussi compliqué que la potion Wolfsbane. 

« Oh non ! Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Bien sûr que tu le peux. Je ne l'aurai pas suggéré, si j'avais pensé que tu ne le pouvais pas. »

« Ca ? Il doit y avoir au moins une cinquantaine d'ingrédients différents écris sur cette simple page ! »

« Tu exagères. Tu auras seulement besoin de cinquante ingrédients en tout, mais c'est la seule complication de cette potion. La fabrication en est plutôt facile. Tu dois simplement tout couper et les mettre dans le bon ordre. Lis simplement les instructions et suis-les. Il n'y a rien qui puisse aller vraiment de travers. A moins que tu n'ajoutes les yeux de cafard après la queue de triton. »

« Je ne suis pas si stupide. » grommela Draco, se souvenant de l'explosion qu'avait produit Neville Longbottom durant leur seconde année en faisant ça. 

« Tu vois, pas de problème. Fais-la simplement pas à pas. »

Avec un léger soupir, Draco sortit un autre chaudron et se mit au travail. Elle n'était pas vraiment si difficile une fois que tous les ingrédients étaient déterminés, donc il ne les confondrait pas. Mais, ce n'était pas si facile que ce que Snape le faisait paraître. Quelques-uns des ingrédients étaient difficile à manier. Spécialement une racine qui s'enfuyait lorsqu'il ne regardait pas, ce qui lui donnait beaucoup de problèmes. 

« Est-ce que nous allons en avoir besoin pour nos OWLs également ? » demanda-t-il à Snape, sortant la racine de sa cachette, sous l'une des bouteille, après sa dernière excursion. 

« Non, je ne vais même pas le faire en classe. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Vous avez dit que ce n'était pas si difficile. »

« Cela demande beaucoup d'ingrédients qui ne sont pas sur les réserves des étudiants ce qui signifie que je devrais laisser des étudiants se servir dans mon bureau, là ou je garde les affaires dangereuses. Ce n'est jamais une bonne idée. Cela demande beaucoup d'ingrédients dans des bouteilles sur les tables de travail avec beaucoup d'enfants se baladant et les poussant, puis les piétinant, et les étalant à travers la salle de classe, et je doute que Filch aimerait tout nettoyer derrière ça. Et je n'aime pas l'idée d'avoir des objets invisibles dans ma salle de classe. Quelqu'un pourrait trébucher sur quelque chose tôt ou tard. Et dernièrement, peux-tu imaginer le chaos que Longbottom causerait avec ça ? Il pourrait faire encore exploser la classe, tourner son chaudron invisible ou bien renverser la potion sur quelqu'un, ou peut-être sur lui-même. Je ne veux vraiment pas d'un étudiant invisible en train de courir, spécialement pas quelqu'un d'aussi maladroit que Longbottom. »

« Alors pourquoi est ce que vous me la faites faire ? »

« Parce que c'est une bonne expérience pour gérer beaucoup d'ingrédients, et ce n'est pas un problème pour l'enseigner à un étudiant. Et, l'idée m'est aussi venue lorsque j'ai vu cette bouteille là. »

Draco essaya de fixer son professeur avec colère, mais il ne réussit pas à paraître menaçant. Il ne pouvait simplement pas être en colère pour ça. Il savait que cette expérience pourrait lui être utile. S'il pouvait manier cinquante ingrédients, vingt ne serait plus un problème. Il pouvait déjà voir le reste de la classe grogner en voyant le nombre d'ingrédients pour la potion contre la toux, ou bien chercher désespérément une bouteille mal placée, pendant qu'il mettait calmement la touche finale à sa potion. Est-ce que Potter serait énervé, s'il venait vers lui et lui offrait de l'aide ? 

------

**Désolé je ne réponds pas aujourd'hui… ça fait déjà cinq heures que je suis sur ce chapitre et j'en peux plus, il faisait que 19 pages…sans sauter de ligne… bien plus long que les autres… **

**Donc c'est le retour dessssssssssssssssssssssssss : **

**CHRONIQUES DE DOD**

Exceptionnellement et pour soulager Leena, je fais une tournée : 

**Nefra** : Alors comme ça, tu fais dans la zoophilie, coquine. On fait un chapitre par semaine, il arrive quand il arrive mais il arrive.

**Cerendy**** Potter** : il faut voir le bon côté des choses : si eux le veulent pas ça veut dire que nous oui.

**Wynzar** : C'est un Malfoy, tu voudrais que ce soit un gentil pépère entouré d'une trentaine de chats ??

Oh le coquinou, alors comme ça on a ses petites préférences ? Ce n'est pas nous qui nous en plaindrions. Il manque les petits zozios qui chantent, la musique classique, le dîner aux chandelles pour faire une parfaite romance mais qui sait, peut-être que cela viendra.

**Morgane Ceridwen** : Leena ne fait que dans la qualité. C'est normal, il bosse pour le ministère, on ne demande pas à ce qu'il soit une lumière. Parti comme c'est parti, tu penses réellement que le fils sera différent ?? Un an ?? Bof, au moins on est sûre que les fidèles resteront fidèles et ne nous lâcheront pas en route.

Ca me le fait aussi. Jusqu'à présent ça voulait dire que l'auteur avait mis un nouveau chapitre, regarde si ça correspond à ça mais je ne suis plus sûre que ce soit d'actualité avec tous les bidouillages qu'ils nous font, va savoir.

C'est un Serpentard qui te cause, il va se mettre en extase devant les dortoirs de ces *biiiiiiiiip* de Gryffondor.

Mais il a un nom 'Ce chien', tu n'as pas lu l'histoire de "Cabot-Caboche" ? A mon avis, maintenant que Draco a fait découvrir son école à ses amis, eux vont faire la même chose, nous le découvrirons dans la suite.

Peut-être découvrirons-nous qui est Sarah, mais pas maintenant.

C'est sûr, c'est une fenêtre vers un nouveau monde, mais ne me dis pas que lorsque tu étais petite tu ne te scotchais pas devant la machine à laver pour voir comment c'était à l'intérieur. Moi, la sœur a carrément mis la tête à l'intérieur, mais elle était vide quoique quand je la regarde maintenant, je me demande si elle ne la pas fait aussi quand le tambour faisait un tour de manège.

Oui, c'est un Draco Malfoy, pas l'original mais c'en est un, pourquoi ? Ders réclamations à faire ??

C'est vrai qu'il est chou, tous les bébés sont chous mais mieux avoir un bébé qui dort ou en photos (sont toutes mimi celles de Anne Geddes) parce qu'en vrai ils doivent pas être aussi sages.

Il n'a pas la Télé parce qu'ils sont dans un village sorcier mais il reste encore 45 chapitres, peut-être la découvrira-t-il.

**VirginRogue** : ce n'est pas un don, c'est Leena tout simplement. C'est un grand célibataire dans l'âme notre Sevinou. Nous aussi, après le Draco hautain serpentard, Poudlard va connaître le Draco voyou des bas quartiers, mais bon, ce n'est pas nous qui irons nous plaindre.

Tu es encore une jeunette, attend un peu avant de fabriquer un petit Billy qui sera rien qu'un toi, sauf si c'est une.

**Tiffany** : un chapitre par semaine et tu n'arrives pas à suivre ?? a moins que tu rentres seulement de vacances, je n'accepterais aucune excuse. T'inquiète pas, il survit très bien au choc, et puis ne pas avoir d'argent pour quelqu'un qui en a toujours eu ne peut être qu'une expérience enrichissante.

**Lunenoire** : toi aussi ??Encore 45 chapitres.


	12. Rencontre avec l'Ennemi

**Bon… juste pour dire que j'ai récolté d'une autre traduction… celle de … POLARIS !!!! 'La Trahison' **

**Donc si vous voulez aller voir et laisser une p't review… J'aime… n'oubliez pas celle là non plus… **

------

**Chapitre 11 : Rencontre avec l'ennemi**

------

Lorsque Draco descendit pour rencontrer le gang la journée suivante, 'Ce Chien' était à nouveau en train de sauter et d'aboyer juste à côté de lui, et lorsqu'il vit la grimace sur le visage de Jack, il souhaita presque vouloir devenir invisible à la place du flacon. 

« Alors ton oncle ne voulait même pas de toi ? » dit Jack essayant de renifler. 

Draco le lui retourna, simplement pour lui montrer comment le faire. Il pouvait faire une imitation pratiquement parfaite de celui fameux de Snape et il pensa qu'il pouvait ainsi un peu s'entraîner pour le perfectionner. 

« Je ne voulais pas de lui non plus. C'était en fait un vieil homme ronchon, qui aime vivre seul. » Il haussa les épaules. 

« Alors est-ce que tu restes ici ? » demanda impatiemment Sammie. 

Draco sourit au petit garçon. « Non Sammie, je ne peux simplement pas rester pour toujours avec les Snape. Je vais simplement aller avec un autre de mes parents. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es encore là ? » gronda Jack. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas déjà parti ? »

« Je n'ai l'adresse d'aucun d'entre eux. Le Professeur Snape a dit qu'il ramènerait un livre à la maison de la bibliothèque d'Hogwarts pour regarder ce soir. »

« Donc, tu vas à nouveau nous quitter demain ? » demanda Cathy. 

Draco la regarda de plus près. Est-ce qu'elle avait semblé si triste lorsqu'elle avait dit ça ? Ou bien était-ce seulement une pensée qu'il souhaitait. Est ce que Cathy l'aimait ? 

Probablement pas, décida-t-il. « Je pense que Snape a de meilleures choses à faire demain que de me traîner à travers la moitié du pays pour que je rencontre mes relatifs, et même s'il ne le fait pas, cela prendra sans doute du temps pour choisir le bon. »

« Cela ne t'a pas prit beaucoup de temps pour choisir cet oncle où tu avais été Dimanche. » le défia Jack. 

« C'est simplement parce que j'avais déjà entendu son nom, et que j'en ai parlé lorsque le Professeur Snape m'a posé des questions sur mes relatifs. Cette fois, nous essayerons de trouver celui qui a le bon âge pour avoir un enfant. »

« Alors, prends-en un qui est marié. » suggéra Mike. « Alors tu auras deux parents, comme cela devrait l'être. »

« Mais ils auront déjà probablement d'autres enfants, et ils n'en voudront pas d'un supplémentaire. » argumenta Matt. « Spécialement lorsqu'il est de quelqu'un d'autre. Tu devrais, selon moi, prendre une tante non mariée, si tu en as une. Quelqu'un qui est assez âgé pour ne plus avoir d'enfants. Des sorcières comme ça aiment avoir les enfants d'autres personnes à côté, et elles passent habituellement leur temps à les rendre pourris gâtés, par n'importe quel moyen. »

Draco éclata de rire. « Je ne sais même pas quelle sorte de relatifs j'ai. Attendons pour les suggestions, au moins jusqu'à ce que nous sachions qui choisir, d'accord ? »

« Est-ce que nous pouvons jouer maintenant ? » gronda Jack, la balle entre les mains. « Je n'ai pas toute la journée, vous savez. »

« Bien sûr ! » dit Draco en riant. 

« Quelles équipes ? » demanda Mike. 

« Les mêmes que la dernière fois ! » annonça Jack. « Tu étais chanceux cette fois-là Dragon. Cette fois, tu vas perdre ! »

Draco ne fit qu'hausser les épaules, et signala à son équipe de se rassembler près de leur but. Il ne voulait pas que Jack entende leur stratégie. 

« Est-ce que nous jouons de la même façon que la dernière fois ? » demanda Cathy dès qu'ils furent à une distance de sécurité par rapport à l'autre équipe.

« Pour le moment, oui, mais je ne m'attends pas à ce que Jack garde la vieille stratégie. Il a eut assez de temps pour se calmer et y réfléchir. Il laissera probablement Larry au but, ce qui pourrait devenir pour vous un problème, mais comme je l'ai dit la dernière fois, vous devez le contourner. Vous êtes tous les deux plus rapide qu'il ne l'est, et il est susceptible d'abandonner son poste de temps en temps. Essayez de le rendre confus, et s'il est sur votre chemin, passez la balle à Sammie et laissez-le tirer. Vous avez peut-être une meilleure précision, mais cela ne veut pas dire que Sammie ne peut pas tirer. Donnez-lui une chance. Charlie, tu joues de la même façon que la dernière fois. C'était parfait. Matt, tu restes à nouveau avec moi et tu te concentres pour rester sur la route de Jack. Peut-être qu'il deviendra à nouveau impatient, et qu'il perdra. Même si cela n'arrive pas, cela l'empêchera de tirer vers les buts, et je pourrais me concentrer sur Mike. » 

Draco regarda avec un air fier son équipe partir afin de prendre leurs positions. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux, pour appliquer son plan et ne pas laisser l'excitation les emporter loin de leur tâche. L'équipe de Jack avait peut-être de meilleurs joueurs, mais le seul qu'il enviait vraiment était Mike. 

Larry était trop imprévisible et malgré ses habilités, il était aux yeux de Draco plus un obstacle qu'un atout. Mary était une bonne gardienne, mais Draco n'avait pas besoin de gardien. Il ne pouvait jouer aucune autre position, réalisa-t-il tout d'un coup, il ne le voulait même pas. Il était bon à ça, et sa position lui donnait une bonne vue de ce qui se déroulait sur le terrain entier, ce qui était un grand avantage pour un capitaine. Jack, qui passait la plupart du temps au devant de son équipe, ne voyait jamais les forces ou les faiblesses de son équipe, ainsi que la stratégie aussi clairement que Draco. 

Mais, Jack lui-même, dans l'opinion de Draco, était peut-être une plus grande faiblesse que Larry. Larry avait peut-être des problèmes pour jouer avec une équipe aux moments les plus chauds du match, mais lorsque l'excitation momentanée retombait, il revenait à son poste assigné. Jack laissait son tempérament prendre le dessus et une fois qu'il commençait à faire des erreurs, cela empirait à cause de sa frustration grandissante. Jack était un bon joueur, du moment que l'équipe gagnait clairement, mais il était un problème dès qu'ils étaient en retard. 

A la surprise de tout le monde, Mike resta près du but de son équipe pour aider Mary. Draco grogna en voyant ça. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce petit truc. Cela affaiblissait certainement l'attaque de leurs opposant, mais leur défense se renforçait bien plus que Draco ne s'y était attendu. Mike était assez rapide pour ne pas se laisser faire par Cathy de la même façon qu'elle l'avait faite avec Larry, et il n'abandonnerait pas non plus son poste. Cathy était entièrement bloquée de l'action, à cause de l'interférence persistante de Mike, et Draco dut déclarer un temps mort quelques minutes après que le match est commencé. 

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! » se plaignit Cathy. « Je ne peux simplement pas passer. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème. » dit Draco en souriant. « Je ne veux même pas cela de toi. Jack et Mike sont les seuls qui me donnent vraiment des problèmes au but. Matt garde Jack dans notre moitié, alors que Mike s'est attaché à toi. Gardes-le simplement occupé et essaye de distraire Mary en courant et en prétendant aller chercher la balle de temps en temps. Nous avons toujours Sammie qui est libre pour marquer pour nous, alors qu'ils n'ont que Larry, et il est trop prévisible pour me donner des problèmes. Sammie, restes un peu plus près de leur but, mais essaye de ne pas trop changer ton jeu de façon visible, et Charlie, tu dois apporter la balle dans leur moitié et la passer seulement à Sammie. Prétends aller de temps en temps dans la direction de Cathy, mais ne te risques pas à perdre la balle pour Mike. Ne soyez pas nerveux. Nous avons tout sous contrôle, et un but est tout ce dont nous avons besoin pour gagner. »

« Mais et si nous ne l'avons pas ? » demanda anxieusement Sammie. 

« Une égalité n'est pas non plus un mauvais résultat. S'ils continuent de jouer de cette façon, et que nous nous collons à notre stratégie, c'est le pire qui puisse arriver. »

« Et s'ils changent leur stratégie ? »

« Cela signifierait, qu'il devrait échanger Mike contre soit Larry, soit Jack. La première option ne ferait qu'améliorer nos chances, tandis que la seconde ne changerait pas grand  chose. Matt marquerait Mike à la place de Jack et Cathy occuperait Jack. La seule chance qu'ils auraient de marquer serait si Jack et Mike s'attaquaient à notre but, mais ils ne ferons pas ça, parce que cela laisserait Cathy et Sammie libres de marquer également, et nous nous avions déjà eut cette situation la dernière fois, et nous avons clairement gagner. »

« Ils peuvent utiliser Larry pour nous arrêter. » suggéra Cathy. 

« Ils pourraient. » concéda Draco. « Mais Larry n'aime pas ce travail, et il est trop lent pour bloquer de la même façon que le fait Mike. S'il demande à Larry de te suivre, cela augmenterait nos chances de marquer ainsi que les leurs. Continuez simplement à jouer comme nous l'avons prévu, et ne soyez pas nerveux, si cela nous prend du temps pour marquer. Cela importe peu. Cela serait super si nous gagnons, mais une égalité me va très bien. »

Ils sourirent et retournèrent au jeu, semblant beaucoup plus détendus Le jeu continua et pendant un moment, rien d'excitant ne se produisit. Larry et Sammie avaient eut le même nombre d'essais pour marquer dans les buts respectifs des opposants, mais la balle ne passa dans aucun des cas. Ni Cathy, ni Jack se risquèrent à tirer eux-mêmes, mais après un moment, Draco put voir les premiers signes de frustration se montrer sur Jack. 

Jack avait commencé à faire de son mieux pour secouer Matt, mais Matt était habitué à ses manœuvres depuis la semaine dernière et il ne tomba plus dedans. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter encore plus la frustration de Jack, et une vingtaine de minutes après le début du jeu, il fit son premier tir pour marquer. Matt arrêta facilement la balle, et la renvoya où Charlie se tenait avec un coup rapide. 

Jack et Larry foncèrent vers Charlie avec un cri de colère, mais il était trop tard, bien sûr. Au moment, où ils rattrapèrent Charlie, elle avait déjà passé la balle à Sammie, et il était sur le point de marquer. 

Mary récupéra la balle facilement et la renvoya à nouveau à Jack, mais cela importait peu pour Draco en ce moment. Jack avait perdu sa patience, ainsi que la balle également. Il recommencera.

En effet, la même série d'évènements se répéta de plus en plus souvent, et Draco eut de moins en moins de choses à faire alors que Mary était de plus en plus occupée et commençait à se fatiguer. Elle n'avait pas l'endurance de Larry et toute sa force était inutile si elle n'était pas à la bonne place au bon moment. Les feintes de Charlie et Cathy continuaient de la faire courir du mauvais côté du but, et elle devait foncer à chaque fois que Charlie faisait une passe à Sammie à la place. 

Mary n'était pas aussi stupide qu'elle ne le paraissait au premier regard. Elle avait réalisé que Cathy n'allait jamais vraiment après la balle, et elle commença à se concentrer seulement sur Sammie. Draco décida de se contenter d'une égalité. Sammie n'était pas assez bon pour marquer contre Mary, si elle le voyait venir assez tôt. 

Et puis, Charlie le surprit à nouveau, en passant la balle à Cathy, malgré la présence collante de Mike. Draco se ragaillardit en voyant ça. Charlie était intelligente ! Maintenant, Mary devrait prendre à nouveau Cathy sérieusement, et peut-être qu'elle se fatiguerait suffisamment pour que Sammie ait une chance de marquer après tout. 

Cathy, cependant, avait des problèmes après la passe inattendue de Charlie. Elle zigzaguait sur le terrain avec la balle, s'éloignant parfois des buts, et parfois, essayant de se débarrasser de Mike pendant suffisamment de temps pour passer la balle à Sammie ou même la redonner à Charlie afin qu'ils ne la perdent pas pour Mike. 

Mary suivait ses manœuvres vers son but, confuse, ne sachant pas ce que Cathy planifiait et se fatiguant ainsi rapidement. Draco sourit. La petite idée de Charlie semblait de mieux en mieux avec les secondes qui défilaient. 

Cathy était en train de passer encore les buts, pour essayer de pouvoir passer librement la balle à Sammie, lorsque Charlie apparut à sa droite. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait surprendre Mike avec une passe soudaine vers Charlie ? Mais Mike l'avait également vu, et se déplaça pour se placer sur son côté droit, la coupant de Sammie et Charlie, et prenant pratiquement la balle en un rapide mouvement. 

Se plaçant en défense, Cathy poussa la balle vers la gauche et plaça son dos face à Mike au dernier moment. Et soudainement, elle réalisa qu'elle faisait face au but. Sans arrière pensée, elle frappa la balle aussi fort que possible, Mary se jeta tout de suite vers sa trajectoire, mais sa fatigue la ralentissait suffisamment pour laisser la balle passer. 

Pendant un moment, plus personne ne bougea, tous regardaient. Même Draco n'aurait pas donné une chance à Cathy de marquer avec Mike sur ses talons comme ça, mais cela venait simplement d'arriver. 

Mary était allongée sur le côté, respirant difficilement, et fixant Cathy avec incrédulité pendant un moment, qui était elle-même en train de regarder la balle avec surprise, qui s'était arrêtée contre le tronc d'un grand arbre, et qui se trouvait maintenant entre ses racines. 

Ayant récupéré un peu de son souffle, Mary se leva sur ses pieds pour aller la récupérer, et, comme si cela avait été le signal qu'ils attendaient, les autres commencèrent à nouveau à bouger. Jack commença à nouveau à jurer et à hurler, mais ce fut étouffé par les cris de joie de l'équipe de Draco et les félicitations dirigées vers Cathy.

« Superbe idée, Charlie ! » hurla Draco, afin d'être entendu à travers la distance qui séparait les deux buts, une fois que le bruit s'était abaissé un peu. « Maintenant, continuez ça pendant quelques minutes, et nous gagnerons celui-là. »

Draco essaya de ne pas se frotter les mains cette fois, mais il était difficile de ne pas sourire de triomphe envers Jack. Il se força à se concentrer à encourager Sammie qui semblait très désappointé de ne pas avoir eut un rôle plus décisif dans leur victoire. 

« Tout le monde en fait parti. Cathy est celle qui a marqué. Ce fut l'idée de Charlie de lui faire cette passe. Toi et Matt avez empêché les autres de marquer. Je n'ai rien fait. » leur dit Sammie, fixant ses pieds.

« Tu en as fait beaucoup Sammie. » essaya de le rassurer Draco. « Tu as rendu confus Mary et tu as continué de la faire courir pour qu'elle se fatigue. Si tu n'avais pas été là, Mike aurait sans aucun doute intercepté la passe de Charlie, et l'aurait repassé à Jack ou à Larry. C'est seulement passé parce qu'il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle te la passe comme elle l'a fait durant tout le match. »

« Ce n'est pas la même chose que marquer. »

« Oh, allez, Sammie ! » Draco essaya de rire. « Je m'attendais à entendre ça de Larry. Tu le sais mieux que personne. Un jeu n'est pas gagné seulement par ceux qui marquent. Si c'était le cas, nous n'aurions jamais eut de chance contre Jack et Mike. Je n'ai jamais marquer dans ma vie, et est-ce que tu me vois me plaindre ? »

« Tu es Gardien. C'est différent. »

« Très bien, prends Charlie alors. Ou Matt. Aucun d'eux n'a de chance de marquer, mais nous n'aurions pas pu marquer sans eux. En fait, c'est la raison de notre victoire. Nous  avons des joueurs qui sont d'accord pour laisser les autres marquer à leur place. Regarde ce qu'a fait Mike aujourd'hui. Il est resté en arrière même s'il est probablement le meilleur joueur sur le terrain. Il a décidé que aider Mary à défendre le but était plus important que de marquer. »

« Jack joue mieux que Mike. » affirma Sammie. 

« Jack tirent plus précisément, mais cela ne se produit que lorsqu'il reste calme. Une fois qu'il perd son tempérament, il est le pire joueur du gang. Au moment où son équipe commence à être en retard, il tire sans réfléchir et perd la balle au pire moment possible. Son équipe a les meilleurs tireurs, mais aussi les pires joueurs, parce qu'ils essayent tous de jouer seuls, et n'utilise pas les 'forces' de leurs compagnons d'équipe. »

« Vous préféreriez tout de même avoir Jack, Mike ou Larry dans votre équipe plutôt que moi, n'est ce pas ? »

Draco pensa à sa réponse pendant un moment, puis il décida d'être honnête. Sammie mérite ça, et cela l'aidera plus que des mensonges. 

« Et bien, je pense que tu as raison pour Mike. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est le meilleur joueur. Il tire mieux que tout le monde dans notre équipe sauf peut être Cathy, et il invente de très bon plans de jeu. Donc oui, je l'échangerai probablement contre n'importe lequel de nos joueurs, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec toi. En ce qui concerne les deux autres, J'ai eut ma chance de jouer avec Larry, et j'ai découvert qu'il ne se collait pas à une stratégie qu'il n'aimait pas. Il essaye, mais il n'est pas assez bon. Je préfère un moins bon joueur sur lequel je peux compter, et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit meilleur que toi. Il tire plus précisément, mais il est trop lent. Je le vois toujours venir avant qu'il ne tire. Tu peux surprendre un adversaire avec un tir soudain, il ne peut pas. Et je le pense, lorsque je dis que Jack est le pire joueur lorsqu'il est sous pression. Je ne voudrais avoir aucun des deux. Ils causent bien trop de problèmes dans leur propre équipe. »

« Mais tu préférerai tout de même avoir Mike. »

« Oui, j'aimerai vraiment, vraiment avoir Mike, mais je ne peux pas, et je n'ai aucun joueur que je ne veux pas, donc j'aime l'équipe comme elle est. »

Une petite fille d'environ neuf ou dix ans courait vers eux, provenant d'un coin du terrain. Draco l'avait remarqué en train de les regarder il y a un petit moment, mais puisque son tee-shirt bleu la marquait clairement comme une future Raker, et qu'il se souvenait l'avoir vu auparavant, il n'y avait pas pensé. Après tout, elle était probablement en train de regarder ses héros, en rêvant du jour où elle jouerait elle-même avec eux. 

Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas d'eux, souriant timidement à Draco, elle se retourna pour s'adresser à Sammie. 

« Les Sharks vont attaquer sur le hangar du jardin. Je pense qu'ils ont l'intention d'y mettre le feu. » rapporta-t-elle, fixant Sammie avec de grands yeux. 

« Quoi ?! » cria Sammie. « Quand ?... Comment ? »

Draco réalisa que Sammie était complètement confus, et que Jack était pratiquement hors de la distance des cris, s'il ne le rappelait pas maintenant…

« Jack ! » lui cria-t-il. « Je pense que tu ferais mieux d'entendre ça ! »

Jack se retourna pour le fixer, mais Draco décida de l'ignorer, et il reporta son attention sur la fille, il ne voulait pas faire un concours de regards de cette situation. C'était assez terrible comme ça l'était, si elle disait la vérité. 

« Les Shark vont attaquer ! Vous devez faire quelque chose ! » Elle semblait être hystérique maintenant.

Draco posa en douceur une main sur le bras de Sammie pour l'arrêter de demander plus de questions confuses. Cela ne ferait qu'agiter la petite encore plus. 

« D'accord, nous écoutons. » lui dit-il calmement. « Calme-toi. Susie, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle hocha la tête avec surprise, fier de savoir qu'il connaissait son nom. « Oui Dragon. »

Là, Draco fut surpris. Qui avait dit aux futures Raker le nom que seul le gang utilisait pour lui ? Mais tout savoir sur le gang semblait être leur principal intérêt dans la vie, et il se souvenait de son nom grâce aux mentions occasionnelles des futurs membres dans la conversation du gang. 

« Tu dois dire à Jack ce que tu sais, Susie, et il voudra l'histoire entière. Donc je te suggère de partir au commencement. »

Le gang entier était maintenant arrivé, et lui et Susie étaient pratiquement entouré. 'Je serai probablement très effrayé si j'étais elle en ce moment.' Pensa Draco. 

Susie leva les yeux vers Jack qui se tenait derrière Draco et la regardait. 

« Tu ferais mieux d'avoir une bonne histoire à raconter plutôt que de gâcher notre temps, petit rat. » l'informa froidement Jack. 

A la surprise de Draco, Susie ne semblait pas être contre le fait d'être appelé un rat et sautillait envers le chef du gang, fière d'avoir été remarqué par lui. 

« J'ai espionner les Sharks dans leur sous sol. » annonça-t-elle. 

Draco pouvait dire qu'elle avait maintenant réellement l'attention du gang. Il se demanda quelles difficultés il y avait à espionner l'autre gang. En considérant la sécurité de la cabane du jardin et le fait que Susie avait dit 'sous-sol', il supposait que c'était un exploit. Il n'avait jamais pensé à l'endroit où pouvait se trouver le centre des opérations des Shark, mais il semblait naturel qu'il soit aussi bien gardé que celui des Raker, et si c'était dans le sous-sol d'un bâtiment, entouré de murs de pierre, il était probablement impossible d'écouter de l'extérieur. Susie avait du être exactement à côté de la porte pour les entendre parler. 

Pendant un moment, il n'y eut que le silence. Susie ne révéla rien de plus. 

Draco tourna sa tête afin de regarder Jack, se demandant à quoi il pensait. Jack vit son regard et lui fit un petit hochement de tête vers Susie comme réponse. Vas-y ? Et bien, si Jack voulait qu'il le fasse. 

« Tu y as vu quelque chose de spécial ? »

« Le gang entier était là… et ils étaient en train de parler. » Susie savait vraiment comment montrer toute sa connaissance maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé la bonne audience. 

Draco s'arrêta, et pour l'effet, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, prenant la même posture que Jack. Il regarda vers Mike, qui avait pris son poste juste à côté de Jack, pendant un moment avant de continuer. 

« Alors, de quoi est ce qu'ils parlaient ? »

« Ils disaient, qu'ils se rencontreraient à nouveau juste après le déjeuner, et qu'ils apporteraient leurs armes. Et ils ont également parlé de la battisse du jardin et de feu. Je pense qu'ils pensent à y mettre le feu. »

Jack s'approcha soudainement, et attrapa Susie par le col. 

« Qu'ont-ils dit exactement ? » siffla-t-il. 

« Je ne sais pas. » dit Susie en gémissant. « Je n'ai pas pu aller assez près pour comprendre tout. Ils m'auraient vu. »

« Je pense qu'elle dit la vérité, Jack. » interrompit Mike, avant que Jack ne blesse la fille. « C'est pratiquement incroyable qu'elle est réussi à aller aussi près. »

Jack relâcha Susie aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait attrapé, et elle s'écroula pratiquement. 

« Tu as autre chose à nous dire ? » dit-il en reniflant. 

Elle secoua frénétiquement sa tête. 

« Alors pourquoi est ce que tu es encore là ? »

Susie s'enfuit. Draco se demanda si elle reviendrait un jour. Il espérait que la petite scène ne l'avait pas convaincu d'aller à la place rejoindre les Shark mais ce n'était pas comme si les Sharks étaient plus gentils avec leurs petits futurs membres que les Rakers. 

Jack se mit à jurer. Draco y était maintenant habité et pour une fois, ses jurons n'avaient rien à voir avec lui, ce qui était en quelque sorte réconfortant. 

« Cela importe peu, tu sais. » dit Mike une fois que le plus gros de la colère de Jack avait explosé. « Nous avons une très bonne idée de ce qu'ils vont faire, et même quand ils vont le faire. Ce n'est donc pas tout à fait une mauvaise situation. Nous avons besoin simplement de décider ce que nous allons faire. »

« Je suppose qu'il n'y a aucun charme anti-feu sur le hangar, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Draco avec espérance.

« Il pourrait y en avoir eut un placé dessus lorsqu'il a été construit, mais je ne pense pas qu'il fut renforcé par la suite. En tous cas, pas dans les dix dernières années. » répondit Cathy Cat. 

Draco acquiesça en réponse. Cela voulait dire qu'il s'était dissipé il y a longtemps. Les Charmes protecteurs avaient besoin d'être revu pour rester actifs durant les années.

« Hey, peut-être que si nous en mettons un nouveau, cela arrêtera les Fishies et… »

« Mais bien sûr, Sammie. Et le ministère ne va pas le remarquer. Je suis sûr que le Service des usages abusifs de la Magie (cf. tome 2) comprendra tout à fait. » dit Jack en ricanant. 

Draco décida de ne pas montrer encore le sien à Jack. Il ne l'avait pas fait, et la paix momentanée était plutôt bien. Pas besoin de rappeler à Jack leurs petits différents en ce moment. 

« Peut-être qu'il va pleuvoir. » suggéra Charlie, regardant le ciel bleu avec espérance. « Si le bois était trempé, ils n'auraient aucune chance. » 

« De la pluie ? » lui demanda Draco. « Avec le temps que nous avons eut dernièrement ? Ce serait vraiment une coïncidence chanceuse. »

« Nous pouvons le recouvrir d'eau pour le tremper. » suggéra Larry. 

Mike soupira. Jack leva ses yeux au ciel, et même Mary secoua sa tête en entendant cette idée. 

« Et où est-ce que selon toi nous irons prendre tant d'eau ? Nous devons vraiment bien tremper le hangar, et nous devrons le faire très vite avec que le soleil ne le sèche à nouveau. » rappela Draco à Larry. 

« Il y a beaucoup d'eau dans la rivière. » insista Larry, ne semblant pas perturbé. 

« Et comment est-ce que tu nous suggère de la monter là ? » dit Jack. 

« Dans un sceau bien sûr. »

« Larry, il y a environ cinq minutes de marche d'ici à la rivière. Combien de seaux d'eau emplis d'eau penses-tu que nous ayons besoin ? Cela nous prendra l'éternité. Les Sharks seront là bien avant que nous ayons appliquer ce plan. » 

La réponse de Jack rappela à Draco un problème de Math. Combien d'eau était nécessaire pour tremper le hangar ? Combien pouvait en être transporté dans un sceau ? Il avait presque envie de poser ses nombres et de résoudre le problème. Mais là, il y avait un problème bien différent. 

« Nous ne pouvons pas protéger le hangar du feu. » décida Mike. « Et même si nous le pouvions, les Sharks ne laisseraient pas tomber. Ils trouveraient une autre façon pour le détruire à la place. Nous devons les repousser. »

Larry sourit d'impatience en entendant ça, et Mary avait une lueur spéciale dans ses yeux.

« Mais, et s'ils attaquent avant que nous soyons prêt ? » demanda Matt. « Susie a dit qu'ils avaient prévu de venir juste après le déjeuner. »

« Ils ont planifié de se rencontrer juste après le déjeuner. Ils auront besoin de temps pour s'organiser et se préparer, ce qui nous donnera du temps pour nous rencontrer au hangar. » dit Draco. 

Le plan pouvait marcher… s'ils réussissaient à battre les Sharks. 

« D'accord, nous devons rapidement prendre notre déjeuner, et nous rencontrer tout de suite après dans le hangar. » décida Jack. 

« Ce serait mieux de faire ça à l'extérieur. » suggéra Mike. « Nous ne les verrons pas venir si nous sommes à l'intérieur. »

« Mais nous ne devons pas non plus leur laisser savoir que nous sommes là. » continua Draco. « Nous devons les surprendre en sortant des buissons d'un seul coup. »

Jack fixa Draco pendant un moment, le jaugeant exactement comme la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré dans le hangar du jardin. Soudainement, Draco se demanda ce qu'il pensait. Est-ce qu'il allait accepter la suggestion d'un rival ?

« Oh, très bien. On se sépare. Ne laissez personne vous voir marcher vers le hangar, et surtout pas en groupe. De cette façon, s'ils voient l'un d'entre vous, ils penseront simplement que vous allez chercher quelque chose que vous avez oublié dans la matinée. Nous verrons si nous pouvons les tromper, et leur faire penser que nous ne sommes pas là. » 

Draco répondit par un rapide hochement de tête. Cela ressemblait à un plan, et Jack l'avait écouté. Bien sûr, maintenant, il devrait faire ses preuves durant un combat. Peut-être qu'à ce moment là, Jack l'accepterait vraiment. 

Pendant tout le déjeuner, Draco ne put oublier la pensée sur les armes que Susie avait mentionnée. Lorsqu'il s'était battu contre les Sharks dans le sous sol, ils n'avaient utilisé que leurs mains et leurs pieds contre lui. Quels genres d'armes utilisaient-ils durant un combat ? 

Ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser plus les baguettes que les Rakers, ça, Draco le savait, mais que pouvaient-ils utiliser d'autres comme arme ? Il considéra le demander à Sarah, mais il craignait qu'elle lui interdise de sortir, si elle savait qu'il allait droit dans un combat. A la place, il essaya de se distraire en se concentrant à nourrir Billy. 

Il avala rapidement son propre repas et fonça laver la vaisselle. Bien sûr, Sarah le remarqua et continuait de lui envoyer des regards suspicieux. 

« Pourquoi cette rapidité ? » lui demanda-t-elle finalement. 

« Oh, rien. Nous nous rencontrons simplement un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui. Jack a dit de ne pas être en retard, et vous savez que je ne suis pas en des termes amicaux avec Jack. Je ne veux pas le mettre en colère, c'est tout. »

Sarah ne sembla pas acheter cette version, mais elle ne posa pas plus de question, et Draco réussit à sortir avant qu'elle puisse se souvenir de lui demander de prendre 'Ce Chien' avec lui. 

Le couloir était silencieux en dehors des bruits habituels passant à travers les murs fins des appartements. Il ne semblait y avoir personne dans la maison, et Draco réalisa soudainement, que c'était la première fois qu'il descendait tout seul. Jusqu'ici, le Professeur Snape ou Mike avait toujours été là avec lui lorsqu'il quittait la maison. 

'Et alors ?' pensa-t-il. 'Je ne suis pas effrayé par des cages d'escaliers vides. Je connais mon chemin par ici, avec ou sans eux.' Il continua tout de même à marcher prudemment, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Lorsqu'il atteignit la porte, il l'ouvrit avec un petit bruit, et passa la tête dehors. Rien. En dehors de deux vieilles sorcières assises sur un banc du parc et discutant joyeusement, personne d'autre n'était en vue. 

Soulagé, il ouvrit complètement la porte et sortit. Il y avait une personne de plus qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. Un sorcier dans la trentaine qui marchait à travers le parc à une allure rapide se dirigeant vers le centre de la ville. Il allait probablement sur la place du marché, ou allait vers le pont, et vers la meilleure partie de Hogsmeade, et auparavant, il avait été caché par la porte. 

Cela importait peu. Il n'avait clairement que très peu d'intérêt pour les Sharks ou les Rakers, il en valait de même pour les deux vieilles sorcières. Les adultes ne s'introduisaient pas dans les affaires des enfants. 

Draco s'éloigna de la porte et se mit à courir vers quelques buissons et arbres qui dissimulaient le hangar du jardin de vue. Il ne courait pas selon lui assez vite, ou bien il était vraiment impatient d'y aller, mais il voulait couvrir la distance rapidement avant que les Sharks ne sortent et le voient, et il espérait que si cela se produisait, qu'il apparaisse seulement courir pour aller dans le bâtiment pour une visite rapide afin de prendre quelque chose et de repartir. Si quelqu'un le voyait, il voulait qu'ils supposent qu'il avait quitté le hangar aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, et qu'ils manqueraient simplement de remarquer son retour. 

Bien sûr, des espions envoyés pour surveiller le hangar du jardin par les Sharks, regardant de plus près, ne se feraient pas avoir par cela, mais Draco assumait que même les futurs Sharks devaient être rentrer à la maison pour déjeuner, donc il y avait une bonne chance pour qu'il n'y ait aucun espion de disponible pour surveiller durant tout ce temps. Aussi longtemps que les Sharks n'avaient aucune idée qu'un espion Raker avait entendu leurs plans, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'attendre à ce que les Rakers soient de sortie si tôt dans l'après midi. 

Draco se glissa entre les buissons, pour découvrir que Sammie était assis sur une des branches les plus basses d'un grand arbre, attendant. Draco jeta un long regard aux alentours, mais il apparaissait qu'ils étaient les premiers. Il se dirigea vers Sammie pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. 

« Hi ! Est-ce que tu as vu les autres ? »

« Non, tu es en avance, Dragon. »

« J'ai présumé que plus tôt je serais là, moins il y aurait d'espions par ici. »

Sammie acquiesça en entendant ça, mais il ne répondit pas. Pendant un moment, ils ne firent que s'asseoir. Draco regardant Sammie, et Sammie ne fixait rien, ne semblant pas vouloir regarder Draco. 

Draco espérait qu'un des autres se montrerait pour interrompre cette situation, mais les secondes passèrent et rien n'arriva. Il devait faire quelque chose envers cette situation lui-même.

« Est-ce que tu es encore en colère, parce que tu n'as pas marqué aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il finalement à Sammie. 

« Je souhaite simplement pouvoir jouer aussi bien que Cathy ou Jack. » dit le petit garçon en soupirant. « Cela te conviens toi si tu ne marques pas, parce que tu es un bon gardien à la place, et Matt et Charlie ont leurs propres forces. Je suis supposé marquer des buts pour l'équipe et je ne peux pas. »

« Tu es le plus rapide. C'est ta force. »

« Elle est inutile si je ne peux pas marquer. Quelle est l'utilité d'être capable d'éviter les poursuivants, si je perds la balle pour le gardien ? Les autres arrivent à passer Mary, alors pourquoi ne le puis je pas ? »

« Les autres sont plus vieux que toi, Sammie. Ils ont plus d'expérience. L'habileté dont tu as besoin viendra avec le temps. »

« Bien sûr. » dit en soupirant Sammie, et il recommença à fixer tristement l'espace vide. 

Cela ne s'était pas très bien déroulé. Draco étouffa un soupire. Que faire à propos du problème de Sammie ? Il devait y avoir un moyen de l'aider. Il était vraiment un membre important de leur équipe, mais comment Draco pouvait-il le lui prouver ? Comment pouvait-il lui montrer sa valeur sans réduire leurs chances de gagner en retenant Cathy ?

« Sammie ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Est-ce que tu as une balle ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Une balle, Sammie. Pour jouer au Football. Est-ce que tu as ta propre balle ? »

« Non, nous jouons toujours avec la balle de Jack. Nous avons après tout besoin que d'une balle. »

« Ce n'était pas la balle de Jack que nous utilisions le jour où il n'est pas venu, n'est ce pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Probablement pas. »

« Donc à qui était-elle ? Qui d'autre a une balle ? » 

« Celle de Mike ? Ou peut-être celle de Larry. Je pense que Matt en a une également, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu et nous sommes arrivé ensemble ce jour-là, donc je le saurai si cela avait été lui qui avait apporté la balle. »

« Mike n'en a pas apporté non plus, donc j'en déduis que cela avait du être celle de Larry. » en conclut Draco. « Mais ce n'est pas ce qui est important pour l'instant. Est-ce que tu penses que nous pourrions emprunter la balle de Matt ? »

« Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il en ait une. Pourquoi ne le demandes- tu pas à Mike ? Vous vous entendez très bien, si bien que je parie qu'il te la prêtera à n'importe quel moment. »

« Parce qu'il est dans l'équipe de Jack, et je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent ce que nous faisons. Matt est dans la notre et c'est ton meilleur ami. Essaye simplement de découvrir s'il a une balle, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, mais pourquoi est ce que tu en as besoin ? »

« Je n'en ai pas besoin. Tu en as besoin. »

« J'en ai besoin ? »

« Et bien, tu dis que tu veux apprendre à marquer plus souvent, donc tu vas devoir t'entraîner plus. »

« Oh, et tu penses que si je m'entraîne à frapper la balle de Matt, cela m'aidera à marquer contre Mary ? »

« Si tu peux me passer, tu peux passer Mary, et nous continuerons jusqu'à ce que tu le réussisses. »

La tête de Sammie se releva pour fixer Draco avec la bouche pendante. C'était vraiment une grande offre, mais aussi un défi bien plus grand. Pour l'instant, Jack a été le seul à faire passer la balle à travers les buts de Draco, en dehors du tout premier match, lorsqu'il était encore en train d'apprendre à jouer. Essayer de marquer contre Mary était une chose, mais devoir marquer contre Draco semblait bien différent. 

« C'est exactement comme un entraînement de Quidditch. » expliqua Draco. « Si quelque chose ne te convient pas, tu continues de t'entraîner jusqu'à ce que cela te plaise. »

« Je ne serai jamais capable de te passer. »

« Et bien, peut-être que tu ne réussiras pas, mais cela sera parce que nous n'avons pas le temps. Je dois encore partir Dimanche après tout. Mais tu deviendras tout de même meilleur, si tu continues de t'entraîner. Peut-être que Matt s'entraînera avec toi après mon départ. »

Sammie voulut dire quelque chose de plus, mais le bruit de pas, provenant de l'autre côté des buissons le fit taire. Quelques secondes plus tard, Jack entra dans l'espace ouvert, en face du hangar du jardin, et il mit fin à leur chance de parler à propos d'entraînement au Football. 

Il fixa Draco pendant un moment, puis vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux. 

« Déjà vu quelque chose ? »

« Non, ils sont probablement encore en train de rassembler leurs forces. S'ils ne savent pas que nous savons, ils viendront, ils n'ont aucune raison de se dépêcher, n'est ce pas ? » répondit Draco prudemment. 

« Est-ce tu es armé ? »

Sammie sortit une pierre de la taille d'un poing de sa poche, et la montra à Jack qui acquiesça, montrant son approbation, et se tourna vers Draco. 

« Et toi, Dragon. Des armes ? »

« Je suppose que ma baguette ne compte pas ? »

« Non, Ou est ce que tu comptes l'utiliser ? »

« Non, aucune arme alors. Est-ce un problème ? »

« Tu voudras sans doute rester loin des jumeaux alors. » lui recommanda Jack. « Ils ont des couteaux. Mark est pour moi, et Robin peut-être aussi horrible. Je ne pense pas qu'elle a un couteau, mais elle est connue pour utiliser toutes les autres choses. Peut-être que tu auras la chance de t'attaquer à Jolie Ricky. »

« Pourquoi ? Mike m'a dit qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine. »

« Pas vraiment, mais j'aimerai me débarrasser plutôt de lui. Il se battra probablement lorsqu'il te verra venir vers lui, mais s'il pense que personne n'est après lui, il va se balader autour et être une nuisance. Cela serait exactement lui de chercher Sammie ou Charlie par derrière pendant qu'ils sont occupés avec un de ses amis. Je posterai Mary ou Larry sur lui, mais tu es plus rapide, donc il n'osera pas essayer de danser autour comme il le fait parfois avec eux. »

« Je veux Marvin. » dit Sammie. « Il me doit toujours quelque chose pour la détention qu'il m'a donné lors de la dernière semaine d'école. »

« Je préférerai que toi et Charlie vous occupiez d'Amber et Lyddie, et que Matt prenne Marvin. Il est un peu plus grand que toi. »

« Je peux le maîtriser. » dit en reniflant Sammie. « Je ne veux pas jouer avec les filles. » 

« Très bien, mais ne me blâmes pas si tu es blessé. »

Sammie ne fit que renifler de colère. 

« D'accord, donc tu veux que je donne au gars avec le miroir une petite peur. Qu'est ce que je fais une fois qu'il est exclu ? » demanda Draco à Jack. Il ne voulait pas être laisser à combattre un trouillard connu. Il pouvait et voulait faire mieux que ça. 

« Voyons. Pas les jumeaux, parce que tu n'es pas armé, et Mary et Larry voudraient de toute façon jouer avec eux. Robin ira probablement après Mike par elle-même. Cela te laisse donc Chris. »

« Chris ? Qui est Chris ? »

« Cheveux sombre, cicatrice sous son œil droit. Il est un peu plus grand que toi, mais pas suffisamment pour avoir un avantage sérieux. » expliqua Jack. 

« Il utilise cette chaîne de métal dernièrement. » l'interrompit Sammie. 

« Une chaîne de Métal ? » Cela ne présageait rien de bon. 

« Yep. » dit Jack en souriant. « Une arme horrible, mais il ne l'a pas encore entièrement maîtrisé. Tu peux l'éviter, si tu es rapide, ce qui signifie que c'est soit toi, soit Mike contre lui, parce que Mary et Larry sont trop lents pour ça, et il est trop grand pour Sammie ou Matt. »

« Cathy pourrait s'en occuper. » dit Sammie. 

« C'est vrai, et tu veux que Bobby soit sur toi en plus de Marvin ? » le défia Jack. 

« Dragon pourrait prendre Bobby. » suggéra Sammie. 

« Non, il ne peut pas. » renifla Mike, qui venait juste d'arriver, et qui avait entendu la dernière partie de leur conversation. « Pas sans que Bobby ne l'attaque en premier, et je doute qu'il le fera. »

« Bobby n'est pas si petit par rapport à Dragon. » insista Sammie. 

« Peut-être pas si petit, mais il est plus jeune. » décida Jack. « Cathy peut s'occuper de lui parce que c'est une fille, et qu'il est très grand pour ses douze ans. Dragon est trop vieux pour ça. »

Le reste du gang arriva un par un, et Jack leur donna à chacun d'entre eux des instructions. Draco se demanda s'il leur avait parlé avec Mike avant qu'il ne vienne. Il ne semblait pas que le plan était complètement de lui, mais Jack n'était pas aussi stupide qu'il ne le paraissait lorsqu'il perdait son tempérament sur le terrain de Football, et il avait clairement guidé les Rakers au combat contre les Sharks auparavant. 

Draco se mit en position dans un des arbres avec un peu d'appréhension. Peut-être qu'il pouvait essayer de se trouver aussi une arme ? Cela ne devrait pas être très difficile de trouver une pierre comme celle de Sammie, ou peut-être qu'un bout de bois suffirait.  Une barre de métal serait également la bienvenue, pensa-t-il. 

Mais il était trop tard pour ça maintenant puisque les premiers Sharks apparaissaient. Draco n'osa pratiquement pas respirer, attendant le signal de Jack. Il était trop tôt. Ils devaient attendre que le reste du gang soit au milieu d'eux. 

Draco pouvait maintenant clairement voir sa cible. Jolie Ricky était à côté de Mark le Shark, un sourire sur le visage qui faisait jeté probablement la moitié des filles de son école sur lui. Draco, cependant, n'était pas une fille, et il pensait qu'il semblait simplement stupide. Le plus ordinaire Chris n'était pas facile à identifier tout d'abord, mais de plus près, lorsque les Sharks s'assemblèrent en face du hangar, Draco le reconnut à cause de la chaîne dans sa main. 

Chris se tenait sur le côté, près de là où Jack était caché, et pour l'instant, hors d'atteinte de Draco, mais ce n'était pas un problème. Il n'allait pas tout de suite sur lui de toute façon. Il devait d'abord s'occuper de Ricky qui pouvait se révéler être un problème. 

Ricky avait commencé à rester un peu en arrière alors qu'ils approchaient du hangar du jardin, et il se tenait maintenant sous l'arbre où Mike se dissimulait, il était donc hors d'atteinte pour Draco autant que Chris l'était. 

Draco réalisa qu'il devait donc sauter sur le premier Shark qu'il pouvait atteindre, puis foncer vers Ricky avant que les attaquants potentiels ne récupèrent de leur surprise. Baissant les yeux de son perchoir, il vit ce qu'il avait le choix entre un jumeau et l'autre, mais Jack l'avait averti de rester loin des jumeaux, à cause de leurs couteaux. 

Il était trop tard pour trouver une nouvelle action à faire maintenant. Le signal de Jack vint avant que Draco puisse se décider, et il dut sauter. Un instinct soudain lui dit de prendre le jumeau de gauche et il se laissa tomber sur sa victime aussi fort qu'il le pouvait et il lui donna un rapide coup alors qu'il se relevait, et fonçait vers Ricky, laissant les jumeaux à Mary, qui venait tout juste de sortir des buissons à la droite de son arbre où elle s'était cachée. 

Mike, vit-il, avait ignoré Ricky et avait simplement sauté de l'arbre et avait couru après Robin qui avait été hors d'atteinte. D'un coin de son œil droit, il vit la fille se tourner et attaquer Mike avec un éclat de métal, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour son ami en ce moment. Il devait atteindre Ricky. 

Jolie Ricky vit Draco arriver dans sa direction, et il essaya de se placer hors de sa trajectoire, mais bien sûr, Draco ne voulait pas le laisser fuir si facilement. Il attrapa un morceau du tee-shirt de Ricky, et essaya de le tirer, mais Ricky se retourna et s'enfuit, laissant son tee-shirt déchiré dans la main de Draco. 

Draco jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'habit dans sa main. Cela lui rappelait d'une certaine façon la salle commune des Gryffindor, ce qui le fit le lâcher, et courir après le Ricky fuyard à la place. 

Ricky, cependant, avait déjà contourné les quelques arbres et buissons, et fonçaient vers une des maisons du coin. Draco s'arrêta et le regarda disparaître par la porte. 

Il était temps d'aller après Chris. 

Il se retourna vers le combat pour chercher sa victime. Mike maîtrisait assez bien Robin malgré toutes ses armes, et Draco arrêta de s'inquiéter pour son ami. Jack, d'un autre côté semblait avoir de gros problèmes contre Mark. Cela ne serait pas bon de défier son autorité en ce moment. Sammie et Cathy se battaient contre les plus petits garçons Shark et de ce que voyait Draco, il supposait que Sammie se débrouillait mieux avec Marvin, qui était sans aucun doute, le plus petit des deux opposants. Cathy semblait mieux capable de maîtriser Bobby, et donnait un mauvais quart d'heure à Marvin également, et Draco se souvint que ces deux-là était trop petits pour lui. 

Larry et Mary avaient visiblement l'air de s'amuser avec les jumeaux, avec ou sans couteaux, mais Chris ennuyait Larry avec cette chaîne, et il ne pouvait pas tolérer ça, spécialement pas puisque Jack avait mentionné que Larry était trop lent pour se défendre lui-même proprement contre cette arme. Il semblait être bon pour ignorer la douleur cependant, découvrit Draco. Mais Chris pouvait tout de même faire de sérieux dommages à son camarade Raker et cela ne pouvait pas être permis. 

Draco se jeta sur Chris par derrière pour essayer de fixer les deux bras du garçon sur son corps, afin qu'il arrête d'utiliser la chaîne. Pendant un moment, cela marchait de la façon dont l'avait planifié Draco, mais lorsque Chris réussit à le frapper dans le menton, et que la douleur le fit lâcher suffisamment sa grippe pour que Chris se libère, sautant assez loin pour avoir assez de place afin de manier sa chaîne. « Merde ! »

-

Draco rentra à la maison en boitant avec un nez ensanglanté, et pratiquement incapable de bouger son bras droit, là où la chaîne de Chris l'avait frappé. Il se demanda s'il était cassé, mais si c'était le cas, il ne serait pas du tout capable de le bouger, n'est ce pas ? Il souhaitait en savoir plus sur les os cassés. 

Son nez lui donnait des problèmes également, principalement à cause des traces de sang qu'il laissait partout. Cela importait peu pour les vêtements puisqu'il était déjà taché par le combat, et qu'ils avaient de toutes façons besoin de les laver, mais il s'inquiétait sur le fait de laisser des traces sur le tapis des Snape. Sarah ne serait pas contente de ça. Il avait aussi des problèmes pour respirer en ce moment, mais il savait que cela passerait. Si son nez était cassé, cela ferait bien plus mal que ça.

Sa jambe lui faisait encore mal suite au cou de Chris, mais c'était mineur comparé à la douleur dans son bras. Peut-être qu'il aurait des bleus pour quelques jours. Cela partira. 

Sarah ne le prit pas aussi facilement lorsqu'elle le vit à la porte comme ça. Elle était choquée. Elle commença d'abord à lui faire la moral, puis elle fonça soudainement chercher des bandages. Draco pouvait encore l'entendre murmurer faiblement dans la chambre. Peut-être qu'elle était en train de rouspéter contre les jouets de Billy ?

Il leva les yeux vers le Professeur Snape, se sentant un peu perdu. Qu'était-il supposé faire maintenant ? Attendre que Sarah arrive avec les bandages ? Entrer et commencer à manger le dîner ? Ou peut-être simplement aller au laboratoire et s'allonger ? La dernière solution semblait pour lui être la meilleure, mais cela laisserait des traces de sang sur le lit. Sarah ne le remercierait pas pour ça. 

Snape sembla cependant plutôt amusé. Mais bien sûr, il était habitué à voir des adolescents qui venaient de se battre. Il avait sans aucun doute interrompu plus de combats que n'importe quel autre professeur à Hogwarts. C'est principalement du à la présence de quelqu'un de sa maison généralement présent dans un combat. Les Slytherins étaient connus pour entrer dans des combats. Mais aussi parce qu'il était habituellement la première personne à laquelle les autres professeurs pensaient à demander de l'aide lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient pas résoudre une situation par eux même. Un regard de Snape refroidissait la plupart du temps les combattants les plus enragés en quelques secondes. 

« Et bien, entre. » dit-il à Draco de façon naturellement bonne. Draco pouvait difficilement en croire ses oreilles. « Ne reste pas simplement là. »

« Je goutte. » dit Draco comme explication. 

Severus montra la porte de la salle de bain. « Laves ça alors… sous l'eau froide. » ajouta-t-il juste au cas où, des fois que Draco ne le sache pas. 

Draco boita vers la salle de bain, et essaya de laver son nez du mieux qu'il le pouvait avec seulement une main. 

« Vous m'avez dit de me battre, s'ils étaient attaqués. » dit-il à Snape qui l'avait suivit à l'intérieur. 

« Je ne me plains pas. » répondit Snape, attrapant un gant pour passer l'eau. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ton bras ? »

Draco réfléchit à la question pendant seulement une seconde, et donna la réponse la plus facile. « Ca fait mal. »

« Pourquoi ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? » demanda à nouveau Snape alors qu'il commençait à retirer le sang du visage de Draco. 

Draco devait admettre que ce gant était bien plus efficace que de passer de l'eau sur son visage avec seulement une main, et pendant qu'il décrivait le combat à Snape, il sentit la douleur de son nez s'atténuer lentement, et sa respiration fut plus facile. D'abord, il ne remarqua même pas que le flot de sang s'était arrêté. Severus cependant le remarqua. Il nettoya le gant, le mouillant à nouveau, et puis l'utilisa pour retirer le sang séché du côté gauche du visage de Draco. C'était beaucoup mieux maintenant. 

Il reporta son attention sue le bras pas aussi ensanglanté de Draco mais tout de même très rouge, mais le garçon le repoussa, et il décida de laisser tomber pour l'instant, et il regarda à la place sa jambe. C'était simplement un bleu, découvrit-il. Inconfortable, mais il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Le seul problème réel était le bras. 

« Bien, maintenant que tu es un peu nettoyé, allons dans le laboratoire, et voyons ce que nous pouvons faire pour cette blessure. » 

Draco le suivit avec obéissance dans le laboratoire, et s'assit sur son lit. En passant, Severus prit les bandages des mains de Sarah. 

« Je prend ça en main. » lui dit-il calmement. 

Snape chercha rapidement à travers ses réserves de Potions, puis tendit à Draco un flacon rempli d'un étrange liquide bleu. 

« Bois ça. »

Draco renifla le flacon prudemment. Il savait que Snape ne lui donnerait jamais quelque chose pouvant le blesser, mais il n'était pas aussi convaincu pour son goût. 

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il. 

« Une simple potions pour la douleur pour que je puisse regarder ton bras… Cela ne va pas te mordre. »

Avec un soupir, Draco abandonna et prit la potion. A sa surprise, cela n'était pas si mauvais. 'Un peu comme la limonade.' Pensa-t-il. Cela devait être une potion différente de celle que Madame Pomfrey utilisait à l'infirmerie de Hogwarts. Les siennes avaient toujours le goût de menthe comme dans pratiquement toutes les potions médicales et Draco détestait la menthe. Il se fichait de la sensation de brûlure que cela laissait sur sa langue. C'était déjà assez dur que les dentifrices aient le même goût. 

« Hey, c'est bien mieux que les potions de douleur de Pomfrey. »

« Sottise, Draco. C'est la même potion. Je les ai fabriqué moi-même. L'effet est simplement le même. »

« Mais son goût est bien meilleur. L'autre brûle. »

Snape regarda Draco avec surprise pendant un moment, puis sourit. 

« Des feuilles de citron. Je les utilise à la place de la menthe la plupart du temps, mais Poppy les déteste. Cela importe peu cependant puisqu'elles ne sont là que pour améliorer le goût. » 

« La menthe n'améliore rien du tout. » déclara Draco. 

« Et bien, pour une certaine raison, beaucoup de recettes de potions inclus la menthe pour le goût, et selon mon expérience, la plupart des gens préfère ça au citron. »

« Et bien, je ne suis pas la plupart des gens. J'aime le citron et je déteste la menthe. »

« Moi aussi, Draco, mais pour l'infirmerie, je dois fabriquer les potions de la façon dont Madame Pomfrey les veut. Maintenant, montre-moi ton bras. »

Avec obéissance, Draco lui tendit son bras pour le faire inspecter. 

Cela lui fit encore un peu mal lorsque Snape le toucha, mais pas autant qu'avant. C'était bien plus inconfortable que douloureux, et Snape était suffisamment doux pour que Draco le supporte. 

« Est-ce que la menthe peut toujours remplacé les feuilles de citron alors ? »

« La plupart du temps. Dans quelques potions, cela est demandé pour ses propriétés magiques, et dans ces cas-là, ce n'est pas possible, et dans les potions qui contiennent du sang de licorne, les feuilles de citron diminuent, ou neutralisent la magie. Ce dernier groupe peut habituellement être fait sans menthe également. Cela les rend un peu plus piquantes, mais elles sont toujours buvables. » expliqua Snape, encore penché sur le bras de Draco. « Ce n'est pas aussi mauvais par rapport à ce que tu ressens. » diagnostiqua-t-il finalement. « Je vais fabriquer une potion de guérison et il faudra que tu essayes de ne pas le bouger pendant un moment, et cela ira beaucoup mieux demain. »

« Une potion de guérison ? »

« Une simple pour aider à réparer les muscles endommagés. Cela ne prend que quelques minutes à faire. »

« Avec des feuilles de citron ? »

« Avec des feuilles de citron. » lui promit Severus avec un léger sourire.  C'était surprenant de voir combien Draco lui rappelait lui-même. 'On pourrait pratiquement croire que c'est mon fils.' Pensa-t-il. « Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas retirer ces vêtements ensanglantés pendant que je fabrique la potion. Sarah voudra probablement les laver avant que le sang ne sèche et tu ne veux pas être mis dans la bassine à laver avec eux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco éclata de rire, et commença à retirer prudemment ses vêtements essayant de ne pas abîmer plus son bras blessé. La potion de douleur l'empêchait encore de lui faire trop mal lorsqu'il le bougeait ou le touchait accidentellement, mais il était inquiet à propos des dommages additionnels possibles donc il essayait d'éviter ça. C'était difficile de se déshabiller en utilisant qu'un bras, et il décida de simplement glisser son tee-shirt pour la nuit, afin de ne pas recommencer toute la procédure ce soir. 

Une fois que la potion fut faite, Severus en mit un peu sur les bandages que Sarah avait apportés, et il dit à Draco de boire le reste de la potion. 

« L'intérieur et l'extérieur marchent le mieux. » expliqua-t-il lorsqu'il vit le regard perplexe de Draco. « C'est une des raisons pour laquelle j'aime tant cette potion. Elle est rapide et facile à fabriquer, et elle fait le travail de deux. Le seul inconvénient est qu'elle n'est pas très forte, et elle ne peut pas être utilisé pour des blessures sérieuses. »

« Est-ce que vous aller nous l'apprendre en classe ? »

« Oui, elle est dans les OWLs en fait, mais elle a rarement été faite lors des examens. Elle est si simple que personne ne la raterait… Sauf peut-être Longbottom. Peut-être que je devrais la faire fabriquer pour l'examen après tout. De cette façon, il aurait une chance de passer. » se dit Snape, pendant qu'il attachait un bandage sec par-dessus le premier. 

« Je ne sais pas. Les gens ne sont pas habitués à avoir des examens aussi simples. Quelqu'un pourrait mourir de choc, et Granger serait très désappointée, » le taquina Draco. 

« Et je n'aurai pas la satisfaction de voir Potter trembler en attendant ses résultats. Tu as raison. Je garderai seulement celle-là pour le second essai de Longbottom après l'été. Cela paraîtra comme si je pliais sous les suppliques d'Albus et de Minerva, afin d'être gentil avec le garçon. On ne sait jamais ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour moi en retour. »

Plus tard, lorsque Draco s'assit finalement à la table du dîner, emmitouflé confortablement dans le trop grand peignoir de Severus, et qu'il essayait de manger avec seulement un bras, alors que l'autre était dans une écharpe qui était supposée l'empêcher de bouger un peu trop, il réalisa soudainement qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il avait à faire pour ses OWLs de potions. Il n'aurait pas besoin d'étudier quelque chose d'autre.

Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il travaillerait plus durement en Potions cette année, même s'il n'en avait pas besoin. Il rendrait le Professeur Snape fier de lui. 

------

**Mes réponses sont de retour !!!!!!!!**

**Bon 6 reviews… ça pourrait être pire… mais ça pourrait être mieux…(Surtout pour deux semaines d'attente !!!!!!!!)  je sais c'est dur de cliquer en bas à gauche lorsqu'on vient de se taper 20 pages… je compatis à votre douleur…mais c'est long à traduire aussi… Et les p't auteurs… ils aiment les reviews… **

**Virgin Rogue : Effectivement t'es pas une jeunette (*t'es vraiment obligé de le lui dire ?*)… t'as quelques mois de plus que moi…  pour l'instant j'ai rien sur Sarah… Visiblement Dod a jeté un coup d'œil au reste de la fic quand elle a fait les pages pour le site… mais je peux rien dire de plus… Peut être en sauront nous plus… un jour… **

**Morgane Ceridwen : Et oui 20 pages… c'était long… celui là aussi… enfin un peu moins… Dod est en cours pendant que je fais les réponses donc je peux pas te répondre pour les chroniques… si vous vous y mettez à mettre des reviews… peut être qu'elle seront vraiment de retour… T'insinue que mes réponses sont pas longues… fait toujours plaisir… Rahhh elle a mis plein de trucs que je connais pas dans la réponse… me voilà complètement paumé… les Draco de Silverfox sont… sublimes… je suis bien content que cela te plaise… enfin quelqu'un qui adore cette traduction ^_^**

**Lunenoire**** : Lolll, on a pas encore fini… t'appréciera sûrement d'ici la fin… surtout le dernier chapitre … sais pas pkoi, mais je sens que bcp de monde l'aimera… Et oui Dray change d'état d'esprit… faut bien avant c'était un pov' c**…**

**Ambre : Bonjour à toi… Je continu de traduire… je traduis dans tous les sens vais devenir folle… Pourquoi Sun Princess m'a-t-elle légué la traduc de Polaris… enfin c'est rapide à traduire… Le prochain… si j'ai le courage… ce qui sera sûrement le cas… sera pour Mercredi Pro… Draco va revenir à Poudlard… mais je dis rien de plus… (c'était pas évident qu'il y retournerait ? )**

**Nefra**** : Ton Greenie !!!!!! Place aux disclaimer : Greenie ne m'appartient pas… mais rassure toi personne ne dira de mal sur Greenie … (Qui Ose ?? *regard furieux*) …. *Va voir le chapitre précédent… reviews… Nefra…* Oui le chapitre est là… Pourquoi ? Visiblement 6 reviews en deux semaines… c'est minable…. Alors ça dérange pas que je prenne plus de temps… visiblement…  Mais c'est bien de faire long… Ne te tais pas… **

**Tiffany**** : Je te pardonne… tu as reviewé c'est l'important… Faisons tous confiance à Sev… *Pousse Sarah…* Mon chéri … On s'en fiche royalement de ki est pov et ki est riche… l'important c'est qu'il est des copains… **

**Bon voilà… c'était rapide… Allez soyez gentil… un p't click en bas de la page à gauche… **


	13. Le Calme après la tempête

**Petite annonce : Il n'y aura pas de chapitre de Double 0 Seve…rus vendredi… Et oui ****Silverfox**** n'a pas le temps de l'écrire…donc je ne peux pas traduire ce que je n'ai pas… c'est tout**

**Bonne lecture **

------

**Chapitre 12 : Le Calme après la tempête **

------

Lorsque Draco arriva dans le salon le matin suivant, son bras encore en écharpe, et Munin assis sur sa tête, empêchant avec succès Draco de garder ses cheveux dans leur coiffure habituelle, il trouva le professeur Snape assis à la table du petit déjeuner, la nourriture mise sur le côté pour faire de la place à plusieurs gros livres et quelques parchemins, de l'encre et une plume. Regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son enseignant avec curiosité, il reconnut 'Les Malfoy' ouvert sur la table, montrant la partie de l'arbre généalogique où il avait trouvé Oncle Thomas. 

« Le nom de ton cousin est Eugène. » l'informa Snape. « Il n'apparaît pas être marié, et n'a pas d'enfants, mais cette information est peut-être trop vieille. »

« Eugène ? » Répéta Draco avec un froncement de sourcil. « Est-ce qu'il aurait pu trouver quelque chose de plus horrible ? Cousin Eugène, vraiment ! »

« Peu importe le nom que ses parents lui ont donné Draco. Nous cherchons quelqu'un qui serait susceptible de t'accueillir, et grâce à  ce que j'ai trouvé dans ce livre, il pourrait très bien être cette personne. »

« Vraiment ? » Draco semblait encore avoir des doutes. « Où est ce qu'il vit alors ? » 

« Je ne sais pas encore. Il n'y a rien là-dessus dans ce livre. Cela sera dans un des autres livres, donc ne t'inquiètes pas. Nous le trouverons. »

« Mais alors, que faites-vous encore avec ce livre ? Pourquoi ne trouvez-vous pas son adresse pour finir tout ça ? »

« Je cherche d'autre relatif qui te conviendrait au cas où nous décidons que nous n'aimons pas Eugène après tout. En ce moment, je fais une liste de tous les Malfoy dont les dates de mort ne sont pas données ici, pour que nous sachions exactement combien de relatifs tu as.

« Quel est l'âge de ce livre ? » Draco semblait avoir de plus en plus de doute maintenant. 

« Un peu plus de dix ans. »

« Dix ans, Er… est-ce que cela vous est passé par l'esprit que plusieurs personnes pourraient être morte ou être nés en dix ans ? »

Snape le fixa. « Bien sûr que oui. Ceux qui sont nés dans les dix dernières années n'ont aucune conséquence pour nous de toutes façons. Nous recherchons des adultes. Et pour ceux qui sont morts. Nous pouvons toujours le déterminer plus tard. Nous cherchons les plus jeunes de toute façon donc ceux que nous voulons contacter sont moins susceptibles d'être morts. »

Draco soupira et s'assit, attrapant une tranche de pain et un couteau. Sarah poussa immédiatement le beurre et la marmelade vers lui. Il trouva difficile de mettre du beurre sur le toast avec seulement une main, mais après plusieurs échecs, il réussit finalement à en mettre suffisamment. 

« Est-ce que vous aller prendre votre petit déjeuner ? » demanda-t-il à Snape, avec une bouche pleine de pain. 

Severus ne leva pas les yeux de l'arbre généalogique des Malfoy de la page 45 « Plus tard. »

Sarah soupira en entendant ça, et alla vérifier le petit déjeuner de 'Ce Chien' et du chat. Ils avaient tous deux finis depuis longtemps. 

« Et bien, vous êtes deux bons petits animaux. » les félicita Sarah alors que 'Ce Chien' lui jetait un regard très surpris, se demandant probablement ce qu'il avait fait de si inhabituel pour se faire féliciter. 

 Draco se pencha pour voir ce qui fascinait temps son professeur, alors qu'il était encore en train de mâcher son toast. Quelques miettes tombèrent sur la page, ce qui fit finalement lever les yeux de Severus et remarquer le garçon. 

« S'il te plait, essayes de ne pas laisser des traces de nourriture sur les livres de la bibliothèque. » grommela-t-il. 

Draco revint rapidement à son siège. 

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si intéressant à l'intérieur ? » demanda-t-il avec une distance de sécurité. 

« J'ai trouver un  autre de tes cousins. Son nom est Jeremiah, il a une femme appelé Lillian mais pas d'enfants. Enfin, il n'en avait pas il y a dix ans. Il semble être un bon candidat. »

Draco continua de mâcher son toast sans être impressionné. 

« Est-ce que vous voulez mémoriser l'arbre généalogique complet de ma famille avant le déjeuner ? » demanda-t-il.

Derrière, Sarah leva ses yeux au ciel et termina de nourrir Billy qui était particulièrement difficile aujourd'hui pour sa nourriture, et qui avait pratiquement tout envoyé sur Sarah et le tapis. Peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas les brocolis ?

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de le mémoriser. Je recherche simplement des gardiens possibles pour toi. Eugène et Jeremiah sont les plus prometteurs pour l'instant. 

« Tu pourrais continuer ça après le déjeuner. » dit Sarah. « Cela prendra des heures de toutes façons, et j'ai vraiment besoin de nettoyer la table avant le déjeuner. 

Severus grommela quelque chose, que Draco n'entendit pas assez clairement pour comprendre, mais il mit le livre et le parchemin de côté pendant un moment et prit un peu de nourriture. Soudainement, se souvenant de l'heure, Severus confisqua son livre de math, et Draco dut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Quelques ricanements s'échappèrent tout de même. 

« Quoi ? » grommela Snape.

« R…r…rien. » dit Draco en riant. 

« Oh, vraiment ? » répondit Snape avec un faux regard. 

Draco s'en fichait. Contrairement aux Gryffindors, il pouvait voir la différence entre un faux regard de Snape et son vrai regard assez facilement. C'était du principalement à une exposition fréquente. 

« Est-ce que vous allez finalement finir votre petit déjeuner ? » dit Sarah en soupirant, et décidant qu'il était probablement mieux d'améliorer l'humeur dans laquelle elle était comme ils l'avaient fait. 

Il vit Sarah sortir sa baguette, et se tournant pour faire disparaître le bazar que Billy avait fait. Des traces vertes de brocolis n'allaient vraiment pas avec son tapis beige favori, mais connaissant Severus, il pourrait simplement lui dire, qu'elle ne devrait pas mettre un tapis dans une cuisine, et surtout pas si elle avait l'intention de nourrir un bébé là, si elle se plaignait. En conséquence, elle murmura simplement quelques sortilèges de nettoyage sur le tapis, et sur elle-même comme elle ne voulait pas changer de robes, et prendre celle qu'elle portait afin d'aller les laver. Les sortilèges n'étaient pas bons pour les matériaux bien entendu, mais les utiliser une ou deux fois ne devait pas faire beaucoup de dommages, décida-t-elle. 

Draco dut attendre jusqu'à ce que Severus ait finit son petit déjeuner pour laver la vaisselle et en conséquence, il avait à peine commencé lorsque Mike vint le chercher. Porter son bras en écharpe ne l'aidait pas non plus, et Mike clamait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider cette fois parce qu'il s'était méchamment coupé la main durant le combat, et qu'il ne pouvait pas risquer de tout mouiller. 

« Cela pourrait recommencer à saigner, et tu ne veux pas avoir de sang sur toute la vaisselle, n'est-ce pas ? En plus, j'aurai besoin d'un nouveau bandage, » expliqua-t-il, levant sa main enrubanné pour qu'ils la voient tous. 

« Je pense que tu peux retirer l'écharpe pendant quelques minutes Draco. » lui permit finalement le Professeur Snape. « Mais essayes d'utiliser ton autre main le plus possible. » 

Draco acquiesça et retira son bras de l'écharpe. Après quelques mouvements prudents, il put l'utiliser pratiquement normalement même si cela faisait encore un peu mal. 

Maintenant, capable d'utiliser ses deux mains, Draco finit rapidement la vaisselle, et après quelques plaintes sur le fait de devoir remettre son bras en écharpe, les deux garçons partirent tard, mais heureux. 

Les filles s'étaient visiblement fatiguées de les attendre, et étaient descendues sans eux. 'Ce Chien' décida que c'était sa chance, et donc il remplit la cage d'escalier d'aboiements, en conséquence, ils se dépêchèrent de descendre, avec leurs mains sur leurs oreilles. 

« Ton chien a plutôt besoin d'un charme de silence plutôt que d'une laisse. » dit Mike à Draco, une fois qu'ils furent dehors, et à l'abri du terrible bruit. 

« Quoi ? » dit Draco, levant prudemment une main de son oreille. Le niveau de bruit semblait être à nouveau supportable. 

« J'ai dit que ton chien a besoin d'un charme de silence. » répéta Mike. 

« Ce n'est pas mon chien ! » protesta Draco, fixant le coupable excité et heureux, qui avait l'air de rigoler tout en remuant sa queue. 

« Ah oui ? Alors à qui est celui que tu traînes tout le temps avec toi ? » 

Draco ne répondit pas, et commença simplement à se dirigez vers le terrain de Football, mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit qu'il était désert. 

« Hey, où est tout le monde ? »

« Probablement à la cabane. » dit Mike en haussant les épaules. « Allez, nous ne voulons pas rater une réunion. »

En effet, ils trouvèrent le gang complet à l'intérieur du hangar à l'exception de Sammie, à qui Jack avait confié le rôle de garde cette fois. 

« On pouvait vous entendre arriver à des kilomètres à la ronde. » les accueillit Jack, un plissement de front envers 'Ce Chien'. 

« C'est la faute du chien. » expliqua Draco. « Il ne veut simplement pas se taire. »

'Ce Chien' sourit à cause de toute l'attention qui lui était donné par les Rakers, et remua sa queue, sautant sur Jack, espérant l'accueillir avec une petite lèche sur son visage, mais puisqu'il sembla être trop haut, il se contenta de sa main. 

Jack ne fit que le fixer un peu plus, mais décida de ne pas faire de commentaire. Il pouvait clairement voir qu'il était impossible de se débarrasser de 'Ce Chien'. 

« Peut-être que nous pourrions le laisser ici. » suggéra Matt. « Tu sais, pour garder le hangar. »

« Est-ce qu'il ressemble à un chien de garde pour toi ? » cria Jack exaspéré. « Il accueillerait probablement les Sharks en remuant sa queue et en les léchant également. » 

« Et bien, peut-être qu'ils seront si dégoûtés par le chien qu'ils s'enfuiraient ? » insista Matt. 

Un simple regard de Jack le fit taire facilement. Draco souhaitait simplement que la même chose marche sur 'Ce Chien' qui était encore en train d'annoncer joyeusement leur présence au monde. 

« Est-ce que nous allons jouer aujourd'hui ?' demanda Mike avec impatience. 

« Non. » déclara Jack. « Je me suis  blessé à la jambe hier. Je n'ai de toute façon pas très envie de courir, et en plus je ne suis pas le seul à être blessé. 

Draco jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur les membres du gang rassemblé. Jack avait raison. On ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer tous ces bandages. Il se demanda à quoi ressemblaient les Sharks aujourd'hui. 

« Alors qu'allons nous faire ? »

« Patrouiller notre territoire. » décida Jack, spécialement la limite avec les Sharks. On va montrer aux poissons qu'il ne faut pas venir nous emmerder. »

Alors que Jack les guida hors de la cabane, Draco remarqua qu'il boitait légèrement. Ce n'était plus la peine de se demander pourquoi il ne voulait pas jouer aujourd'hui. En voyant son bras blessé, il en déduisit que c'était une bonne idée de toutes façons, et connaître les limites de leur territoire pouvait lui être utile, s'il voulait sortir seul. 

Une fois dehors, le gang se mit en formation étalée derrière Jack. Avec un simple hochement de tête, Mary signala à Draco de marcher derrière Mike et Larry qui étaient de chaque côté de Jack, mais de rester tout de même à une certaine distance de lui à tout moment. Draco se tint au milieu derrière Jack, avec sur chacun de ses côtés, Mary et Cathy, alors que Matt, Sammie et Charlie les suivaient, Sammie un peu à l'arrière des deux autres. 

Alors qu'ils marchaient Cathy lui montrait les marques qui indiquaient la bordure entre les territoires du gang. 

« Jusqu'aux grands arbres, ce chemin marque la bordure entre nous et les Sharks. De là jusqu'au sud du parc, nous avons comme voisin les Black Ring et par là les Avengers. »

« Vous n'en avez jamais parlé auparavant. » murmura Draco avec surprise. 

« Ils ne sont pas important. Les Black Ring vive de l'autre côté du parc et ne sont pas vraiment intéressés par notre côté. On ne les voit pratiquement jamais et ils ne sont pas susceptibles de commencer une guerre. Leur chef, Ange Anna, est une très grande fille noire. Tu la reconnaîtras une fois que tu la verras. La plus belle fille de l'école. » 

« Plus belle que toi ? Je ne le croirai pas à moins de le voir. »

Cathy sourit en entendant ça et fit un clin d'œil séducteur à Draco. « Ah Dragon, tu sais vraiment comment faire sourire une fille. Anna c'est vraiment quelque chose d'autre cependant. Tu sais, la peau sombre, ses longues jambes fines… Tous les garçons tombent sur son passage, mais elle est hors d'atteinte. Elle a un petit ami qui va à Hogwarts, d'après ce qu'ils disent. » Cathy haussa des épaules. « De toutes façons, elle n'est pas susceptible de nous menacer. »

« Et les Avengers ? Pour eux ? »

« C'est un petit gang. Et ils ne sont pas de ce parc non plus. Ils vivent dans la partie riche de Hogsmeade Ouest. Tu sais, ces petites maisons comme celles à la place du marché. Ils ont peur de nous, horribles gamins du parc de Merlin. Mais, si tu dis que les gamins de Hogwarts sont aussi dangereux… »

« Et bien, nous nous battons souvent, mais je n'ai jamais vu d'armes utilisées dans un combat à Hogwarts. » admit Draco. « Mais nous utilisons nos baguettes. »

« Vous avez le droit de faire ça ? »

« Pas vraiment, mais comment vont-ils contrôler ça ? Ils doivent nous laisser utiliser nos baguettes en classe pour l'entraînement. Il est interdit de les utiliser dans les couloirs, mais cela signifie simplement qu'il ne faut pas se faire pincer. Les combats sont interdits de toutes façons. »

« Oh, d'accord. Qu'est ce que Oncle Severus a dit lorsque tu es rentré à la maison en sang après le combat ? Est-ce qu'il était en colère ? »

« Pas vraiment. Il m'a simplement fait boire une potion, et attaché mon bras. »

« Il ne t'a pas puni ? »

« Non, pourquoi le ferait-il ? Est-ce que ta mère t'a puni ? »

« Non, mais elle m'a réprimandé, et elle n'est pas professeur. »

« Oh, la réprimande c'est le travail de Mrs Snape. Le Professeur Snape ne fait que te fixer ou te punir. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu réprimander quelqu'un,  même à Hogwarts. »

« Il ne dit jamais rien lorsque les élèves se comportent mal ? » demanda Cathy avec surprise.

« Oh, bien sûr qu'il le fait. Il fait habituellement une remarque sarcastique, retire des points ou donne une détention. Il ne peut simplement pas réprimander et donner des menaces en l'air. » 

« Des points ? »

« Les points de la maison. Tu en as besoin pour gagner la Coupe des Maisons. » 

« La coupe des Maisons ? »

« C'est le prix pour la maison qui a le plus réussi à la fin de l'année. Les professeurs peuvent donner ou retirer des points, et, si tu te comportes mal, ils prennent des points. »

« De la maison entière ? Même si un seul élève est coupable ? »

« C'est ce qui est si efficace. Si tu perds beaucoup de points, tes compagnons de maison te détesteront pour ça. Tu perdras tes amis, et parfois, d'autres enfants vont s'unir pour te frapper. On appelle ça de la pression. »

« C'est un peu dur, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, mais ça marche. A la place d'idolâtrer des rebelles, leurs compagnons de classes se retournent contre eux. »

« Mais, Oncle Severus n'a pas de problèmes avec certains enfants, s'il ne les réprimande jamais ? Les professeurs ne devraient pas être toujours gentil. »

« Gentil ? Tu penses que le Professeur Snape pourrait avoir des problèmes parce qu'il est gentil ? » Draco ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. « Il est le professeur le plus craint de l'école. Tu devrais voir comment les étudiants tremblent à chaque fois qu'il regarde dans leur direction. » Draco éclata de rire en pensant à Neville Longbottom. « Il effraie même Potter. »

« Mais, tu dis qu'il est ton ami ? »

« C'est un Slytherin, Il nous aime. »

Cathy réfléchit à sa réponse pendant un moment. 

« Je ne vois toujours pas comment quelqu'un pourrait avoir peur d'Oncle Severus. » dit-elle finalement. 

« Et bien, tu te souviens du moment où j'ai eut mon premier combat contre les Sharks au sous sol ? Ne me dis pas qu'il ne t'a pas effrayé à ce moment là. »

« D'accord, donc il a un certain air d'autorité, mais est-ce qu'il peut vraiment faire trembler les gens en les regardant simplement ? »

« Crois-moi, il peut avoir l'effet qu'il désire. Et quelques personnes sont facilement intimidées. »

« Et toi ? De qui as-tu le plus peur ? »

« McGonagall. » dit Draco sans hésitation. Il n'était peu être pas bien autour de Dumbledore et Hagrid, mais McGonagall était certainement la pire.

« McGonagall ? Qui est ce ? »

« Le Professeur de Métamorphose. Elle est également la directrice de Gryffindor et elle déteste tous les Slytherins. Elle pense que nous sommes tous de futurs Death-Eaters ou quelque chose dans ce style. Mets simplement un pied au-delà de la ligne dans sa classe, et si tu es un Slytherin, tu as une détention. Elle est également stricte avec les autres maisons, mais pas autant qu'avec la nôtre. La plupart des professeurs donne aux Slytherins plus de détentions que pour les autres étudiants. »

« Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas supposés traiter tout le monde de la même façon ? »

« Ils sont supposés faire ça, mais ils ne nous aiment toujours pas. Slytherin a une mauvaise réputation à cause de Tu-Sais-Qui. Je pense que la plupart du temps, ils ne savent pas qu'ils nous traitent différemment. Ils ne le remarquent simplement plus. »

Le gang ne rencontra pratiquement personne, et ces quelques personnes ne faisaient que leur jeter un coup d'œil et partaient. Quelques futurs membres portant des tee-shirts noirs s'éloignèrent d'eux à l'instant où ils les aperçurent, mais Jack ignora les petits enfants. Ils n'étaient pas sur le territoire des Raker par rapport au moment où ils étaient assis sous un arbre du côté des Black ring, et Draco supposait que ce noir était sans aucun doute la couleur des Black Ring dons les enfants étaient probablement sur leurs territoires. 

Les Avengers portaient tous des tee-shirts jaunes avec l'inscription 'Avengers' sur le devant et le dos, et étaient occupés à couvrir le mur d'une maison de graffiti lorsque les Rakers passèrent, mais ils étaient aussi clairement à l'intérieur de leur territoire, et ils s'éloignèrent de la limite lorsqu'ils virent les regards en colère des Rakers. 

Draco avait essayé sa meilleure imitation du regard de Snape et le plus petit Avenger, un petit garçon aux cheveux roux, sursauta et alla se cacher derrière une grande fille avec les mêmes cheveux roux, qui était probablement sa grande sœur. 

Cela suffit pour Jack. Avec un reniflement dérisoire, il se retourna et guida son gang ailleurs, comme si les Avengers n'avaient jamais existé. 

Retournant à nouveau au parc, ils atteignirent les limites des Sharks, mais n'en trouvèrent aucun. 

« Je suppose qu'ils sont en train de se cacher pour panser leurs blessures. » en conclut Jack, suffisamment fort pour être entendu par le futur Shark, qui était en train de les dépasser avec un sac de plastique odorant dans sa main. 

« Ne devrions nous pas arrêter ce petit espion ? » murmura Draco à Cathy, mais Jack l'entendit. 

« On ne peut pas. Les poubelles sont sur un sol neutre. » expliqua-t-il. « Ils sont sur notre territoire, mais les Sharks doivent également y mettre leurs ordures. Ils sont libres de passer pour ça, et je m'en fiche s'il revient non blessé pour dire aux Poissons que nous les cherchions. Cela nous évites de refaire toutes cette démonstration. »

« Donc, qu'est ce que nous allons faire après le déjeuner ? » demanda Cathy. 

Jack jeta un coup d'œil vers le terrain de football, mais il boitait encore, et il faisait maintenant terriblement chaud. S'ils avaient voulu jouer, ils auraient du le faire dans la matinée, lorsqu'il faisait assez frais pour pouvoir courir sous le soleil. Un regard vers le ciel lui révéla qu'il n'y avait aucun nuage en vue. Ce n'était pas comme si cela allait se rafraîchir bientôt. 

« Nous irons nagés. » annonça-t-il après avoir vérifié que le petit espion était hors d'écoute. « Les Sharks ne vont visiblement pas venir aujourd'hui, et il fait bien trop chaud pour pouvoir faire quelque chose d'autre. »

« Est-ce que je peux encore t'emprunter ton maillot de bain ? » demanda Draco à Mike. 

« Bien sûr. Je les apporterai directement après le déjeuner. »

« Et pour ta main ? Elle va recommencer à saigner si elle est mouillée, » se souvint Draco soudainement. 

« Pas de problème. Je vais simplement demander à ma mère de mettre un charme pour imperméabiliser les bandages. Ensuite, tout ira bien. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour ton écharpe ? »

« Rien. Je vais simplement dire aux Snape que je refuse de la porter plus longtemps. Mon bras ne me fait même plus mal. »

« Vraiment ? C'était rapide. Est-ce que on t'a soumis à un charme de guérison ? »

« Une potion de guérison, bien sûre Que pourrait on attendre d'autre des Snape ? Et elle était même meilleure que celle que j'ai d'un docteur. » Draco sourit  et souleva à nouveau 'Ce Chien' qui était une fois de plus bien trop fatigué pour marcher. En considérant qu'ils n'avaient rien fait d'autre que marcher, et combien 'Ce Chien' pouvait sauter et aboyer sans se fatiguer, Draco suspectait fortement qu'il simulait. 

Le Professeur Snape était encore penché sur l'arbre généalogique des Malfoy lorsque Draco arriva, et Draco aurait bien aimé jeté un autre coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, maintenant qu'il n'avait pas de miette de pain dans sa main. Mais Sarah insistait sur le fait qu'il devait l'aider à cuisiner. Se souvenant de ce que le Professeur Snape avait dit sur l'importance de savoir cuisiner, et le fait qu'il avait échappé à cette leçon simplement à cause de l'argent qu'il n'avait plus, Draco décida de ne pas trop protester. Il valait mieux tendre quelques ingrédients à Sarah qu'une leçon complète de cuisine du Professeur Snape. 

Severus cependant ne remarqua pas que Draco était rentré à la maison, il était bien trop concentré sur son livre. Billy, qui était assis sur ses genoux s'était vite ennuyé et se débattait pour sortir de là. 

« Dako ! » insista le bébé, Severus le mit simplement sur le sol et retourna à sa tâche. 

Billy fonça immédiatement vers Draco, levant ses petits bras vers lui. Quand est-ce qu'il avait appris à courir comme ça ? Il y a seulement une semaine, il n'avait pas été capable de marcher sans la main de sa mère pour le garder debout, et maintenant, il fonçait comme si ce n'était rien. 

Draco prit doucement le bébé, et Billy s'installa confortablement contre sa poitrine. 

« Dako. » dit-il avec contentement, fermant ses yeux. Il sembla pratiquement endormi, mais Draco savait très bien. Billy n'avait pas encore mangé. Il fut complètement éveillé au moment où Sarah eut terminé sa cuisine, et était prête à servir le déjeuner, et en effet, ils ne purent pas s'asseoir pour manger avant d'avoir nourri le bébé, avoir changé ses couches et l'avoir installé confortablement dans son petit lit. 

Cette fois, Severus mit de côté son livre et son parchemin volontairement pour manger. 

« J'ai pratiquement fini avec l'arbre généalogique. » dit-il. « Il semblerait que tu ais quatorze parents vivants en comptant Thomas Malfoy, qui, nous le savons déjà, n'est pas d'accord pour t'accueillir. Parmi les autres, la plupart sont plutôt vieux également et ne seront probablement pas de meilleurs gardiens. En conséquence, j'ai réduit nos recherches sur trois de tes cousins. Je pense que je t'ai déjà parlé de Eugène et Jeremiah Malfoy ce matin. La troisième est Eusebia Coleman. Elle est apparemment mariée à un James Coleman et a au moins un enfant, un garçon nommé Daniel. Daniel devrait avoir douze ans maintenant et en conséquence, il devrait déjà aller à Hogwarts. Comme il n'y a aucune première année de ce nom à l'école cette année, nous pouvons assumer que Daniel est soit un Squib soit il a été dans une école différente, ce qui montrerait que les Coleman ne vivent plus en Angleterre. »

« Je n'aime pas cette idée. » décida Draco après y avoir réfléchis. « Ils pourraient vouloir me changer d'école pour que je sois au même endroit que Daniel. Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas de tante de quarante ans célibataire qui vivrait quelque part à Londres ? »

« J'ai bien peur que non, mais si tu n'aimes pas les Coleman, nous pouvons concentrer nos recherches afin de trouver Eugène et Jeremiah en premier. S'ils ont quitté le pays, cela pourrait nous prendre des semaines pour les trouver. Je dois vérifier tous les 'Où dois-je envoyer mon Hibou' étrangers pour réussir ça. »

« Dans ce cas là, je préfère Jeremiah. Il pourrait avoir un bébé, » décida Draco. 

« Très bien, alors nous irons voir Jeremiah dès que possible, mais je veux d'abord voir leurs adresses, et même essayer de trouver les Coleman également. Je sais à quel branche de la famille chacun appartient, donc je pense que je serai capable de trouver les bons livres plutôt rapidement. »

« Vous voulez les trouver par les branches de la famille ? Comment ? »

« En traquant quelle branche vit ou vivait sur quelle propriété comme premier pas. Puis, nous nous concentrerons sur les livres les plus récents sur ces propriétés. Nous savons déjà où vivaient les ancêtres de Eugène, maintenant, nous avons besoin de trouver un livre plus récent sur les vieilles familles de sorciers de cette aire. Cela le désignerait probablement comme l'héritier de la maison de Thomas Malfoy, et où il a déménagé. »

« Alors, Eugène serait le plus facile à trouver ? Et si nous ne trouvons pas Jeremiah ? »

« Alors nous devrons demander à Eugène en premier. Il est peut-être beaucoup plus gentil que Jeremiah pour ce que nous en savons, et nous pouvons toujours lui demander l'adresse de Jeremiah avant de prendre une décision finale sur l'endroit où tu vas rester. »

« Je préférerai d'abord aller voir Jeremiah. »

« Et c'est ce que nous ferons si nous pouvons trouver leurs adresses d'ici dimanche, ce qui arrivera sûrement. Tant qu'il vit en Angleterre, cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile de le retrouver. J'ai déjà apporté deux livres qui pourraient nous donner l'adresse de Eugène, ainsi que avec 'Les Malfoy', et nous essayerons de trouver quelque chose sur la famille de Jeremiah demain. »

« Vous allez de nouveau à Hogwarts demain ? »

« Oui, je dois rapporter 'Les Malfoy'. Puisqu'il ne donne aucune adresse, il ne va pas nous aider plus, et je ne veux pas que Filch remarque que trop de livres sont manquants. Ils ne sont pas supposés quitter le château. Maintenant, est ce que tu vas laver la vaisselle aujourd'hui ?'

« Oh bien sûr ! » s'exclama Draco, sautant sur ses pieds, et attrapant la première assiette en vue. 

« Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, avant que tes amis ne partent sans toi. » le taquina Sarah. 

« Ils ne le feront pas. » dit Draco en riant. « Nous retournons nager et Mike a promis de venir et de me prêter son maillot de bain. »

« Nager ? » demanda Snape. « Tu ferais mieux de me montrer ton bras à nouveau. » 

Avec obéissance, mais se sentant légèrement nerveux, Draco revint vers Snape et retira son écharpe. Et si son bras n'était pas assez guéri pour aller nager ? Devrait-il  rester à la maison pendant que les autres s'amusaient ?

Severus retira prudemment les bandages. Le bras paraissait parfaitement guéri en dessous. Comme s'il n'avait jamais été blessé. Il l'examina pendant un moment, disant à Draco de le pencher quelque fois et acquiesça. 

« Est-ce que tu ressent encore la blessure ? »

« Non, c'est très bien. »

« Alors, je suppose que ça ira si tu retires les bandages, mais tu devras me le dire si cela te refait mal. » décida Snape. 

« D'accord, je le ferai, merci. » Sur ce, Draco fonça vers l'évier de la cuisine, espérant finir la vaisselle avant que Mike n'arrive. 

Cela se révéla sans espoir puisque la sonnette retentit avec le maintenant BRRRING ! familier. Quelques instants plus tard, Sarah ouvrit la porte, afin de laisser entrer Mike. 

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas fini tes corvées ! » s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il vit que Draco était encore au travail. 

« Le professeur Snape voulait d'abord examiner mon bras. » se défendit Draco. « Et j'ai pratiquement terminé de toute façon. »

La dernière affirmation n'était pas tout à fait vraie, mais il réduit au silence les protestations de Mike sur la perte de temps ou sur quelque chose d'aussi stupide que la vaisselle. 

A peu près dix minutes plus tard, ils purent réussirent à partir en réussissant à ne pas prendre 'Ce Chien' avec eux qui les fixait avec de grands yeux de chien battu. Draco se sentit un tout petit peu désolé pour lui, mais il pouvait imaginer les problèmes que 'Ce Chien' causerait à l'étang. Chasser les enfants, emmêlant sa laisse dans les pieds des gens et les faisant tomber, déranger la moitié des personnes prenant un bain de soleil à cause de ses aboiements… L'étang n'était pas un endroit pour 'Ce Chien'. 

Le temps était extrêmement chaud, et Draco était content de ne rien porter d'autre que son maillot de bain. Le reste du gang les attendait à l'ombre d'un arbre semblant déjà épuisé parla chaleur.

Cathy Cat était stupéfiante même si elle était allongée sur son dos sur sa serviette, une main sur ses yeux pour les protéger de la lumière du soleil. Elle s'assit lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent, et envoya un superbe sourire à Draco et un clin d'œil séduisant. Oh, elle était si irrésistible ! Draco lui sourit également. 

Jack le fixa avec colère pour ça, mais ne dit rien. Il craignait probablement que Cathy se rapproche de Draco simplement pour l'énerver, s'il admettait que cela l'ennuyait. 

Le sol sous leurs pieds nus était inconfortablement chaud, et cela ne fit qu'augmenter une fois qu'ils furent hors du parc, là où les arbres et les buissons leur apportaient une petite protection contre le soleil. Marcher sur des pierres étaient encore pire lorsque vos pieds sont déjà brûlés après avoir passer l'asphalte… Ou c'était peut-être seulement l'imagination de Draco qui le rendait si horrible ?

La route sembla plus longue que d'habitude pour tous, alors qu'ils pensaient à atteindre l'eau fraîche, mais ils n'étaient pas d'accord pour courir avec cette chaleur. 

« Nous allons tous avoir des coups de soleil d'ici demain. » se plaignit Sammie. « Nous aurions du rester à la maison. »

« Pour nous rendre malade à cause de la chaleur dans nos chambres fermées ? » demanda Mike. « Non merci, je préfère encore avoir des coups de soleil. Il y a des potions pour ça. »

« Nous aurions pu ouvrir les fenêtres pour laisser entrer l'air. » insista Sammie. 

« De l'air très chaud. » lui rappela Matt. « Ma mère a barricadé toutes les fenêtres avec des rideaux pour laisser la chaleur dehors. Bien sûr maintenant, tout est noir à l'intérieur et on ne peut rien trouver. Cela m'a prit dix minutes pour simplement trouver une serviette. »

« Et bien, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas allumer les lumières alors ? » demanda Draco, essayant de ne pas trop penser aux coups de soleil. Sa peau pâle brûlait bien trop facilement pour lui. 

« Tu n'allumes pas les lumières au milieu de la journée, et en plus, les lampes produisent autant de chaleur que la lumière du soleil. Cela rendra simplement la pièce plus chaude. » 

« Est-ce que tu as eut un déjeuner froid aujourd'hui ? » demanda Cathy pour la taquiner. « Les poêles dégagent également de la chaleur. Bien plus que celle des lampes en fait. »

« Est-ce que les choses électriques dégagent de la chaleur alors ? » demanda Draco, intrigué. Malgré le fait qu'il s'était concentré sur ses exercices de Math dernièrement, il était toujours fasciné par tout ce qui était électrique. 

« Je pense. » répondit Mike, légèrement confus. Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un voulait savoir ça ? Les choses électriques étaient là, c'est tout. Elles étaient utiles bien sûr, mais du moment qu'elles n'étaient pas cassées, il ne passerait pas de temps à y réfléchir.

« Et bien, sauf les réfrigérateurs, je suppose. » ajouta Sammie. « Les réfrigérateurs sont supposé produire du froid, donc ils ne produisent pas de la chaleur. »

« Si, ils en font. » dit Charlie soudainement. « Ils sont froid à l'intérieur, mais à l'extérieur, le dos est chaud. »

« Ca n'a aucun sens Charlie. » grogna Larry. « Les réfrigérateurs sont froid. »

« Oh vraiment ? Tu n'as visiblement jamais touché le dos d'un réfrigérateur. Essaye et tu veras que c'est chaud. »

« Le dos de notre réfrigérateur est posé contre le mur. Je ne peux simplement pas y aller pour le toucher. Maman piquerait une crise. »

« Dans ce cas-là, tu vas simplement devoir me croire. J'ai aidé à installer notre nouveau réfrigérateur l'an dernier lorsque nous avons retiré le vieux, et son dos était chaud. »

« C'était probablement parce qu'il était cassé, Charlie. » décida Matt. « C'est la raison pour laquelle tu avais besoin d'un nouveau. Un réfrigérateur n'est pas supposé être chaud. » 

« Nous avons du en prendre un nouveau parce que la porte ne se fermait plus. » corrigea Charlie. « Le reste marchait très bien. Et ne me dis pas qu'une porte peut influencer la chaleur ou non. » 

« Bien sûr que cela le peut. » dit en souriant Mike. « Je paris qu'une porte ouverte peut réchauffer l'intérieur du réfrigérateur. »

« Oh toi ! » Charlie se jeta sur Mike qui l'évita avec quelques pas rapides. « Nous parlons de l'extérieur. La porte ne peut pas influencer la température externe. »

« Vraiment ? Je paris que cela fait sortir autant de froid que de chaleur ne rentre. » taquina Mike. 

Par chance, ils atteignirent l'étang avant que Charlie ne se mette sérieusement en colère contre Mike et commence un combat. Leur endroit habituel sous l'arbre était déjà pris par un groupe d'adultes. Ils s'en éloignèrent, et allèrent vers un morceau de pelouse invitant sans hésitation. Le lieu n'était pas aussi bien que leur endroit favoris sous l'arbre, mais Draco s'en fichait et il supposait que les autres aussi. 

En effet, personne ne protesta. Ils étalèrent simplement leurs serviettes sur le sol, et se dirigèrent ensuite dans l'eau, trop fatigués par la chaleur pour courir les quelques mètres restant. 

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se sentirent immédiatement mieux, et au moment où ils atteignirent le tronc flottant, toute leur fatigue avait depuis longtemps été oubliée, et ils s'arrosaient, et poussaient les autres sous l'eau, de la même façon que la semaine dernière. Draco se plongea gaiement dans le combat, hésitant seulement une fois lorsqu'il se cogna pratiquement contre Jack. 

Est-ce qu'il devait osé attaquer le chef du gang ? Comment réagirait Jack si Draco le coulait ? Cela n'améliorera pas leur relation s'il l'évite, mais s'il mettait Jack en colère, ils ne s'entendraient probablement jamais. 

Draco se décida finalement à l'arroser, et à poursuivre Mike ce qui semblait avoir été la bonne décision puisque Jack ne fit que cligner des yeux pour sortir l'eau de ses yeux en riant, et alla poursuivre Larry, qui essayait à nouveau de monter l'arbre. 

Plus tard, lorsqu'ils étaient en train de se reposer sur l'arbre, Sammie l'escalada pour s'asseoir à côté de lui et murmura dans son oreille. « Matt a dit que c'est bon. »

Il ne dit rien de plus sur ça, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire, et cela aurait probablement attiré l'intérêt de Jack sur leur conversation. Gardant cela à l'esprit, Draco sourit simplement à Sammie pour réponse, et fit un petit hochement de tête vers Matt au moment où il attrapa ses yeux. Cela devait être suffisant comme réponse pour l'instant. 

Puis il se rallongea, caressant très gentiment et intentionnellement la jambe de Cathy, se détendant. Cathy était à nouveau assise derrière lui, mais elle gardait un peu plus de distance par rapport à la dernière fois, maintenant que Jack était là pour voir. Cela importait peu pour Draco. Il était mieux d'être en paix avec le chef de gang, et il n'avait pas une chance d'avoir une relation durable avec Cathy de toute façon. Combien il souhaitait ne pas avoir à partir !

Mais, prendre soin de lui était certainement cher pour les Snape, et ils avaient aussi peu d'argent qu'il n'en avait. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de l'enfant de quelqu'un d'autre, s'il n'allait pas leur rendre l'argent qu'ils avaient dépensé pour lui. 

Mary et Larry étaient à nouveau ensembles sur le bout du tronc d'arbre et… qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Etaient-ils en train de se tenir la main ? Draco sourit légèrement. 'Bravo Larry.' Pensa-t-il. Larry n'était peut-être pas très intelligent, mais il savait visiblement comment impressionné la fille de son choix. 

Mais, peut-être qu'il savait simplement comment impressionner Mary, demi ogresse, mais puisqu'elle était visiblement la fille de son choix, cela ne faisait aucune différence. 

Matt et Charlie n'avaient clairement pas atteint le stade où étaient Mary et Larry. Charlie était assise près du couple heureux, son dos tourné vers eux, regardant Matt jouer avec Sammie avec un léger regard énervé sur son visage. 

Matt n'avait visiblement rien remarqué. 

La manœuvre de Sammie pour s'approcher de Draco en dépassant Jack et Mike avait donné l'idée à Matt de le suivre, et de le suivre, et se rapprocha donc périlleusement proche de Draco et Cathy. Draco espérait qu'ils arriveraient à garder leur balance sur l'arbre, en tous cas, pour au moins ne pas le faire tomber avec eux. 

Il espérait également que le changement de position n'augmenterait pas la suspicion de Jack alors qu'ils devaient le dépasser et Mike, mais Sammie et Matt ne semblaient s'être jamais assis sur l'arbre pendant un moment, et c'était probablement le mêmes genre de chose auxquelles s'attendaient Jack. Peut-être que le chef de gang se considérait comme chanceux puisqu'il était hors de la zone de danger immédiate, et ils n'avaient même pas réfléchit sur le fait qu'ils avaient décidé de mettre en danger Draco à la place de lui pour changer. 

Draco se demanda ce dont parlaient Jack et Mike pendant un moment, mais il supposa qu'il n'était pas vraiment le bienvenu pour rejoindre leur conversation, et s'allonger là, c'était très bien et confortable, sous le soleil, et il sentait la douce peau de la jambe de Cathy sur son bras. A chaque fois que les cris et les rires venant de Sammie et Matt disparaissaient pendant un moment, il pensait pouvoir entendre sa douce respiration, mais cela pouvait simplement être son imagination. C'était doux et relaxant cependant. 

Jack le sortit finalement de son demi sommeil lorsqu'il se leva, s'étira et annonça. « Très bien, rentrons avant que quelqu'un ne décide de voler nos serviettes. »

Quelques instants plus tard, Jack avait disparu dans l'eau avec un grand slash, mouillant ainsi tous ceux qui s'étaient tenus à côté de lui. Larry suivit son exemple quelques secondes plus tard, mais avec beaucoup moins d'élégance, et l'arbre commença à trembler et à tourner, balançant tous les autres. Draco sortit de l'eau et suivit Larry. Une bonne tasse lui était réservée après ce bain soudain !

Un peu plus tard, ils furent allongés sur leur serviette sous le soleil brûlant, épuisés, mais heureux. Draco pouvait déjà sentir sa peau commencer à brûler, mais il était bien trop paresseux pour aller chercher un autre endroit, et il n'y en avait probablement plus de restant. Il y avait bien plus de personne qu'avant. Il semblait que tout Hogsmeade Ouest avait échappé à la chaleur pour l'eau fraîche de l'étang. 

« Nous ne jouerons pas demain. » annonça Jack à la surprise de tout le monde. « Ma mère a décidé que nous avions besoin de repeindre son appartement, et en conséquence, je vais déplacé des meubles toutes la journée. »

« Je ne peux pas venir non plus. » dit en soupirant Mike. « Nous allons à nouveau voir Grand-mère. C'est son anniversaire, vous savez, et elle veut que toute sa famille soit réuni dans le petit appartement de Oncle Davy pour l'occasion. »

« Tu es chanceux d'avoir une Grand-mère, Mike. » répondit Cathy. « Et un oncle également. Je vais faire du baby-sitting toute la matinée, mais je suis libre dans l'après-midi. »

« Et bien, je suppose que je vais passer cette matinée à m'entraîner pour le ballet. » décida Charlie. « Nous pourrons sortir et faire des trucs de filles dans l'après-midi. 

Mary et Cathy acquiescèrent avidement envers cette suggestion, et Draco commença à voir sa chance. Maintenant, si seulement Larry…

« Maman a quelques trucs qu'elle veut réparer dans notre appartement, et Papa est bien trop saoul pour les faire la plupart du temps. Est-ce que cela vous dérange si je… » commença Larry, les laissant deviner la suite. 

« Hey, non c'est bon. » dit Draco rapidement. « Nous ne serions de toutes façons pas assez nombreux pour jouer. Peut-être que Sammie et Matt pourrons me montrer ce jeu qu'ils sont en train de jouer par là ? Cela semble intéressant. »

Sammie releva les yeux de l'étrange petite boîte sur laquelle il s'était concentré pendant un moment, et fixa Draco avec incrédulité. « Quoi ? Ma Game Boy ? »

Draco le regarda, espérant désespérément que Sammie comprendrait. « Oui, ce doit être une chose muggle, n'est ce pas ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler avant. »

« Oh, c'est simplement un de leurs drôles de petits jouets électriques. Rien de Spéciale, tu sais. »

« Electrique ? » Maintenant, Draco était vraiment intéressé. « J'adorerai savoir comment cela marche. L'électricité est si fascinante ! »

Sammie ne fit que fixer Draco avec confusion, mais Matt comprit. 

« Hey, c'est une très bonne idée. Cela sera bien plus amusant que de s'asseoir à la maison, on se rencontrerait à la cabane. Je peux même amener ma balle et nous pourrons essayer de tirer à nouveau Dragon. Peut-être que nous ferons de toi un véritable joueur de Football. » suggéra Matt, donnant un coup de coude à Sammie.

« Oh oui ! » Sammie comprit finalement, mais il avait pratiquement trahi leur secret. « De cette façon, nous pourrons tourner. La Game Boy est seulement pour un joueur, vous savez, mais si les deux autres jouent à la balle pendant ce temps, cela pourrait marcher. »

« A quoi aller vous jouer, si vous n'êtes que deux ? Vous ne pouvez même pas faire de match. » dit Larry. 

« Et bien, j'ai encore besoin d'apprendre à tirer correctement. » lui rappela Draco. « Et peut-être que nous pourrons trouver quelque chose une fois là-bas. Simplement frapper la balle, c'est mieux que de ne rien faire du tout. »

« Et pour tes études de Math ? » le taquina Mike. L'intérêt de Draco dans un sujet purement muggle causa beaucoup d'éclats de rire lorsque les Rakers l'avaient découvert, et ils avaient aimé le taquiner là-dessus. 

« Il y a suffisamment de temps pour faire ça après le dîner. » dit en souriant Draco. « Si nous jouons, comme nous le faisons toujours, je n'aurai pas besoin de faire des exercices avant ça. »

Sur le chemin vers la maison, il resta en arrière pour parler avec Sammie. 

« Tu ne vois pas, demain matin, c'est la chance parfaite pour commencer ton entraînement. Tous les autres seront occupés, et après la suggestion de Matt, ils ne seront même pas surpris, s'ils viennent et qu'ils nous voient avec la balle. »

« Alors tu ne veux pas vraiment que j'apporte ma game boy ? » demanda Sammie. « J'ai pensé que… »

« Oh non, apporte-la. Je veux savoir comment ça marche. » dit Draco en souriant. 

« Mais c'est vraiment un simple jouet. Et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment cela marche. Je sais simplement comment jouer. »

« C'est électrique. » expliqua Draco. « Tout ce qui est électrique est intéressant, et je veux découvrir exactement comment ça marche un jour. En ce moment, je serai satisfait de simplement le regarder et de l'essayer. » Voyant le regard douteux de Sammie, il ajouta. « Je te promets que je ne vais pas essayer de la démonter. Mrs Snape ne me laisse pas non plus ouvrir ses objets électriques. J'y suis habitué. »

Sammie ne semblait toujours pas heureux à propos de tout ça, mais il fut d'accord pour apporter la game boy. Draco espérait simplement qu'il ne l'oublierait pas demain matin. Et puis, il pourrait avoir d'autres occasions pour étudier une 'Game boy', peu importe ce que c'était, une fois qu'il finirait l'école et qu'il irait dans le monde muggle pour apprendre la Physique. 

-------

**Les p't réponses les voilà ! Et reviewez !!!!!!**

**Tiffany**** Shin : Et non Jack n'est pas content… Mais est ce si surprenant, il est en train de lui faucher son gang alors… c'est normal… visiblement Sev' cherche des membres... Qui est ce qui veut panser les plaies de Dray ? Vous précipitez pas toutes ^_^**

**Nefra**** : Greenie !!!!! Et ben cette semaine on le verra pas… pas de chapitre de Double 0 Seve…rus de la part de ****Silverfox****… comme c'est triste… une peu de repos pour moi ^_^… Et oui les lecteurs sont bien méchant de pas laisser des reviews… mais que veux  tu… on peut pas les forcer… ouais on avais un syndicat comme ça… faut que j'en reparle à Dod… on est un p't peu occuper en ce moment avec le site… et tout… (me fait penser que j'ai encore des pages à faire…) **

**Lunenoire**** : Et oui Snape n'est pas aussi ******* qu'on le croyait… il a bon cœur avec Neville… (Pourquoi tout le monde s'est évanoui ?) **

**Rosy :  Tiens tiens, une nouvelle dans les review… comment va ? Il est vrai que c'est plus facile de le lire en français… enfin ça dépend pour qui… me prend du temps pour lire un chapitre… (et oui je n'ai pas lu la fic… je la découvre en même temps…) **

**Morgane Ceridwen : Et encore un !!! Et oui Sevie ne rentre pas en colère noire… (rare qu'il le fasse… doit être effrayant…) Je ne sais absolument pas quand est la rentré de Draco… désolé… Je ne m'offusque pas sur ce commentaire sur les reviews soit rassuré… mais Dod a plus beaucoup le temps… et donc j'ai pas de grande perche à saisir afin de casser tout le monde… donc c'est forcément moins drôle… va donc lire trahison ^_^**

**Marie : Je fais ce que je peux mais les chapitres sont vachement long **

**Yoann : Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer cette fic… comment as-tu pu te taper tout les chapitres que je t'ai filé en une soirée… impossible… visiblement il a reporté son intérêt sur la gameboy maintenant… où va le monde… (faut que je finisse breath of fire 2 d'ailleurs…) donc la suite… toutes les semaines… voilà ce que c'est que de lire trop vite… **


	14. Entraînement de football et bombe de pei...

Enfin un nouveau chapitre de dispo… heureux ?  Et Dod fait ses chroniques… 

------

**Chapitre 13 : Entraînement de football et bombe de peinture. **

------

Draco se réveilla le matin suivant, ayant mal partout. Il aurait du se souvenir de demander au Professeur Snape quelque chose pour les coups de soleil avant qu'il n'aille au lit, pensa-t-il. Chape petit mouvement faisait mal. 

Il ferma à nouveau ses yeux, et essaya de s'allonger, essayant de bouger le moins possible. « Ne bouges pas. Ne bouges pas, » pensa-t-il, alors qu'il attendait que la sensation de brûlure disparaisse. Ahh oui, c'était mieux, beaucoup mieux. 

Il continua à rester allongé. Est-ce que la douleur était encore là ? Il se sentait bien maintenant. De combien pouvait-il bouger avant que cela ne lui fasse mal à nouveau ? Lentement, il commença à se mettre sur son dos. Est-ce que… ? Ouch ! Oui, la douleur était encore là. Il n'aurait pas du bouger. 'Allonges-toi. Ne bouges pas.'

A nouveau il se figea. A nouveau, la douleur disparue après un petit moment. Est-ce que c'était encore là ? Est-ce que cela ferait encore mal s'il bougeait ? Bien sûr que cela ferait mal, mais cela ne semblait pas susceptible de se produire maintenant. Peut être que s'il bougeait un tout petit… Ouch !

Munin entra quelques minutes plus tard. « Bonjour ! »

« Bonjour oiseau. » Draco leva un bras pour caresser les plumes brillantes et noires du corbeau. Ouch !

« Vole ? » demanda Munin, légèrement confus en voyant l'expression de douleur de Draco. Il n'était visiblement pas familier avec les coups de soleil. 

Draco regarda l'oiseau avec envie alors qu'il secouait ses plumes sans aucune douleur. 

« Je ne me lève pas aujourd'hui. Tu peux t'asseoir là et protester autant que tu veux. »

« Crois ? »

« Cela me fait mal de bouger, donc je vais simplement rester au lit, et ne pas bouger jusqu'à ce que cela disparaisse. » expliqua Draco.

« Vole ! » ordonna Munin, mais Draco ne réagit pas.

Le corbeau essaya de retirer la couverture de Draco pendant un moment, puis essaya de le faire lever à nouveau, mais, lorsque rien ne semblait l'aider, il décida d'aller chercher à nouveau Severus. Severus savait toujours quoi faire.

Lorsque Snape vit Draco recroqueviller dans le lit avec Munin assis à ses côtés, se plaignant à voix haute, il éclata de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? » demanda-t-il au garçon. 

« Coup de soleil, » répondit Draco en ronchonnant. 

« Je vois ça. Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas d'autres ? »

« Ca fait mal ! » siffla Draco, s'asseyant avec colère, et regrettant immédiatement ce mouvement. Il avait l'impression que tout son corps était en feu. 

« Et bien dans ce cas, je suggère que tu fasses quelque chose pour ça. »

« Je fais quelque chose pour ça. Je vais rester au lit jusqu'à ce que cela disparaisse. »

« Ce n'est peut être pas la chose la plus sage à faire. » commenta Severus, souriant légèrement. 

Draco aurait pu l'étrangler simplement parce qu'il se tenait là alors que lui souffrait. 

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Et bien, d'abord, tu vas rater le petit déjeuner, et tu auras très faim. Puis, il y a tes amis, qui attendront sûrement que tu sortes pour jouer. Est-ce que tu veux vraiment les décevoir ? Et puis, tu ne vas pas jouer, ni embarrasser à nouveau Jack. »

« Je suis simplement supposer rencontrer Sammie et Matt aujourd'hui de toutes façons. Tout le monde sera ailleurs ce matin, et ça fait encore mal, » se plaignit Draco. 

« C'est de ta faute, tu sais. Tu aurais pu rester hors du champ d'action du soleil. »

« Il n'y avait pas d'autre place à l'ombre. Je pense que tout Hogsmeade était au lac hier. »

« Tu exagères. De toutes façons, cela ne va pas vraiment s'améliorer si tu ne fais pas quelque chose contre ça. »

« Comme quoi ? Est-ce que vous avez une potion pour les coups de soleil par ici ? »

« Non… mais j'ai tous les ingrédients nécessaires, et les livres qui indiquent comment les faire. »

Draco grogna. Snape s'attendait à ce qu'il sorte du lit, et qu'il aille chercher les recettes de potions alors que tout son corps était en feu ?

« Tu vas devoir m'aider à faire celle-là, tu sais, » l'informa Severus calmement. 

Pour réponse, Draco ne fit que grogner. 

« Oh, allez. Je vais te donner la recette. Cela ne va pas prendre beaucoup de temps à faire. »

Avec un profond soupire, et une douleur vive, Draco sortit finalement du lit. Il savait simplement que ce jour serait l'un des pires jours de sa vie. 

En fait, il se révéla que ce n'était pas un si mauvais jour. La potion que Severus avait choisie était rapide à fabriquer avec seulement une petite difficulté pour un étudiant de quinze ans. Severus lui-même, était sans doute capable de la fabriquer les yeux bandés en moins de cinq minutes, mais il voulait que Draco apprenne comment en faire par lui-même, et il était plutôt convaincu que Draco pouvait même la faire sans aucune aide. Mais, cela aurait pris plus de temps, et il savait que Draco avait mal. Avec l'aide de Severus, cela prit au garçon un peu plus de dix minutes, et c'était plutôt bien. 

« Est-ce que nous pouvons au moins ajouter des feuilles de citron ? » demanda Draco, une fois que tous les ingrédients furent mis. 

« Nous le pouvons bien sûr, mais il n'y a pas de raison de le faire. Cette potion n'est pas faite pour être bue. »

« Oh. Qu'est ce qu'il y a après alors ? »

« La faire bouillir pendant une demi minutes, la retirer du feu, et la laisser refroidir. Une fois que la potion est suffisamment froide, la mettre sur les coups de soleil. Les coups de soleil devraient disparaître complètement dans la demi heure suivante. Sans aucun effet secondaire. »

« Huh ? »

« Tu n'as jamais vu les médicaments muggle ou un repas pour micro-onde avant ? »

« Non. »

« C'est le genre d'instructions que tu trouves sur le paquets. »

Munin pencha sa tête sur le côté, et donna à Severus un de ses regards étranges d'oiseaux, et Draco se découvrit d'accord avec le corbeau. 'Aucun effet secondaire connu.'. Depuis quand est-ce que quelqu'un mentionne les effets secondaires, si une potion n'en a aucune ?

« Alors, combien de temps pensez-vous que cela va prendre pour qu'elle soit suffisamment froide ? » demanda-t-il, retirant prudemment le chaudron du feu. 

« Oh, pas de temps. » dit Severus en souriant, faisant un mouvement de baguette vers le chaudron. 

La fumée disparut immédiatement, et, lorsque Draco le toucha prudemment avec un doigt, le chaudron était froid. Il regarda vers son professeur avec surprise. Ce n'était pas un charme de refroidissement normal. En tous cas, ce n'était pas celui qu'il avait appris durant les cours de Flitwick. Celui-là demandait un mot, et un mouvement de baguette bien plus compliqué. Draco savait que quelques sortilèges pouvaient être réalisé sans mots. Son père lui en avait parlé, et oui, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait vu Severus le faire avant. D'après Lucius, ces sortilèges demandaient seulement une grande concentration et puissance… Lucius avait aussi admis qu'il n'avait jamais réussit à en jeter un de cette sorte. 

« Comment avez-vous fait ça ? »

« Avec un simple sortilège de refroidissement. »

« Je ne vous ai pas entendu dire quelque chose. »

« Je n'ai rien dit. C'était un sortilège silencieux. Et d'habitude, ils n'attirent pas l'attention non plus. Je trouve ça plutôt utile en classe, parce que cela ne dérange pas la concentration des élèves par rapport à un sortilège utilisé plus couramment. »

« Est-ce que vous pouvez me l'apprendre ? » demanda Draco avec excitation.

Mais Snape secoua sa tête. « Tu es trop jeune. Tu n'as pas encore la puissance nécessaire. Je pourrais te montrer exactement comment cela se fait, mais tu n'aurais aucun résultat. Peut-être dans quelques années, mais pas maintenant. »

« Oh, est-ce que vous êtes sûr que je ne peux pas l'apprendre ? Père a toujours dit que j'avais une très forte magie pour mon âge. »

« Je sais, mais tu n'as toujours pas autant de puissance qu'un adulte, et même quelques adultes ne peuvent jamais l'apprendre. »

Draco regarda son professeur de près durant le petit déjeuner. De combien Snape est-il puissant ? 'Quelques adultes ne peuvent jamais l'apprendre', avait-il dit, et il était clair que Lucius en faisait parti, mais Lucius n'était pas un sorcier faible. Draco avait toujours admiré la puissance de son père. Il se demandait combien de sorciers pouvaient maîtriser les sortilèges silencieux. Il devrait regarder ses professeurs de plus près à partir de maintenant, peut-être qu'il le découvrirait de cette façon. 

« Est-ce que nous allons apprendre les sortilèges silencieux à Hogwarts ? » demanda-t-il finalement entre deux bouchées. 

« Non, comme je l'ai dit, le sorcier ou la sorcière doivent être adultes pour les faire. La plupart des septièmes années ne sont pas assez haut pour ça. »

« Alors, où est ce que vous avez appris ? »

Snape baissa les yeux vers son assiette. « Dumbledore. »

C'était logique. Dumbledore était un des deux sorciers les plus puissants en vie. Il était évident qu'il était capable de réaliser des sortilèges silencieux. Mais cela ne disait pas vraiment à Draco combien de sorciers étaient capables de faire ce genre de magie, ou quelle puissance il fallait avoir. La question était suspendue. De combien Snape est-il puissant ? 

Et pourquoi ne semblait-il pas vouloir en parler ? Ou est-ce que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec la mystérieuse relation entre lui et Dumbledore ? Draco en savait maintenant suffisamment pour comprendre que Snape était plus près du directeur qu'il ne le faisait habituellement, mais d'un autre côté, cela rendait également clair le fait qu'il devait quelque chose à Dumbledore et qu'en conséquence, il ne voulait pas demander de faveur, alors que Draco avait aussi l'impression que Dumbledore se sentait aussi avoir le même type de dette envers Snape. Qui devait quoi à qui ? Cela commençait vraiment à être confus.

Peut-être qu'il n'y avait aucune façon de résoudre ce puzzle sans entendre la version de Dumbledore de l'histoire, et il ne pouvait simplement pas aller dans le bureau du directeur une fois que l'école sera commencé, et demander. Peut être que Harry Potter, le grand héros de Gryffindor pouvait faire ça, mais pas Draco Malfoy, le Slytherin, fils d'un Death-Eater. Mais, le professeur Snape était également un Slytherin. Comment cela allait avec tout ce qu'il savait sur le directeur ? 

Draco continua de regarder son professeur, mais ne voyait plus rien d'inhabituel. 

Après le petit déjeuner, Draco alla dans le parc pour découvrir que Sammie avait tenu sa promesse, et apporté la petite boîte grise malgré ses inquiétudes envers ce que Draco pouvait en faire. Il devait d'abord travailler, décida-t-il.

Le ballon de Matt semblait plus neuf que celui de Jack, et Matt expliqua vite qu'il ne l'avait pas depuis longtemps, et que bien sûr, elle n'avait pas été aussi utilisée que celle de Jack. C'était tout de même du même poids et de la même taille, et Draco était sûr que cela ne faisait aucune différence selon la balle avec laquelle ils jouaient. En fait, celle-là semblait un peu mieux.

Pour le moment, ils décidèrent de commencer par du un contre un. Draco défendait le but, et Sammie essayait d'y faire passer la balle, alors que Matt regardait, et prenait soin de la gameboy et de 'Ce Chien'. Ce dernier, était bien sûr une charge plus difficile, mais Draco dut rappeler à Matt qu'il pouvait toujours attaché la petite nuisance au banc sur lequel il était assis, ou bien même à un des buissons ou des arbres. Matt ne fit cependant pas ça. Il semblait aimé joué avec 'Ce Chien' et en réfléchissant sur le fait qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire pour le moment, Draco pouvait comprendre ça. 

L'entraînement un contre un était épuisant, découvrit Draco. Durant une partie normale, il y avait toujours un peu de temps pour se reposer entre les attaques au niveau de son but, pendant que Cathy et Sammie faisaient ce qu'ils devaient faire sur la partie du terrain de Marie. Là, il n'y avait que Sammie qui attaquait tout le temps, et il n'y avait aucun moyen de se reposer. 

C'était également aussi dur pour Sammie, qui n'était pas habitué à avoir le ballon tout le temps, en conséquence, ils s'arrêtèrent après un moment, le souffle coupé, et assoiffés. Sammie guida Draco vers un point d'eau, qui était probablement utilisé pour arroser le parc, et ils burent tout deux directement au robinet. Draco espérait simplement que l'eau venait vraiment de l'arrivée d'eau normale, et qu'elle était bonne à boire. Il ne voulait vraiment pas tomber malade et ajouter un poids aux Snape par-dessus tout. Ce n'est pas qu'il aurait aimé l'idée de tomber malade s'il devait retourner au Manoir Malfoy. Etre malade au milieu des vacances ? Non merci !

La gameboy se révéla être un jouet plutôt frustrant. Peu importe combien Sammie et Matt faisaient paraître le jeu facile, Draco continuait de perdre, pratiquement au moment où le jeu commençait. Toutes les aides de ses amis ne pouvaient pas l'empêcher de réagir trop tard et de pousser les mauvais boutons. 

Le petit écran, et les objets bougeant dessus étaient cependant fascinants, et Draco aimait les regarder bouger alors que les autres jouaient. Et puis, Sammie mit le son. 

Draco se figea. Il avait su que les objets électriques pouvaient produire du son. La sonnerie de la porte faisait ça, ainsi que le mixer de Sarah, et il savait aussi que les radios pouvaient faire de la musique, mais ça, c'était complètement inattendu. 

Bien sûr, les vieux sons étaient loin d'être, pour Draco, de la musique, mais, cela semblait être une grande réussite pour une petite boîte grise avec des boutons qui avaient déjà un écran et des objets mouvant. 

Et c'était simplement un jouet ordinaire ? Comment est ce qu'il était capable de faire tant de choses différentes.

Sammie ne fit que sourire lorsque Draco lui demanda ça. Il finit le jeu actuel, et mit une autre cartouche du jeu. Draco regarda avec fascination le changement de petites boites et le commencement du nouveau jeu. 

Des objets mouvants différents ! De la musique différente !

« C'est simplement la 'petite boîte' qui lui dit quoi faire. La gameboy elle-même est un peu comme un lecteur de cassette ordinaire. Insérer différentes cassettes, signifie une musique différente. Toutes les informations là-dessus sont contenues là. » Expliqua Sammie, tenant la petite cartouche sous le nez de Draco. 

« Lecteur de cassette ? » répéta Draco avec confusion. Qu'est ce que c'était ? 

« Yep. Pourquoi n'essayes tu pas ce jeu pour changer ? » suggéra Sammie. « Peut-être que tu le trouveras plus facile. »

Draco essaya, mais il n'était pas meilleur que sur l'autre jeu. Cette espèce de Gameboy était simplement trop rapide pour lui et… Quels boutons faisaient quoi déjà ? Il préféra à nouveau regarder les autres jouer. Regarder les objets mouvants était encore bien plus amusant que d'essayer de les faire bouger. 

« N'as-tu pas de télévision à la maison ? » lui demanda Matt, secouant sa tête en voyant la fascination qu'il avait envers le petit écran. 

« Télévision ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça. »

Matt regarda Sammie, désespéré. Comment expliquer ce qu'était la télévision ? Sammie était cependant occupé par son jeu et ne leva même pas les yeux. 

« Et bien, c'est comme ce petit écran, mais c'est bien plus grand et cela montre des films et d'autres trucs comme ça. Tu sais, c'est comme un petit cinéma que tu gardes à la maison. »

« Cinéma ? C'est quoi un cinéma ? Et qu'est ce qu'un film ? »

« Et bien… er… »

« Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est le théâtre ? » demanda Sammie, mettant sa gameboy de côté pour le moment. 

« Bien sûr que je le sais. C'est l'endroit où tu regardes des pièces. »

« Et bien, le cinéma est aussi un théâtre, mais à la place du fait que les acteurs soient là et jouent leur rôle sur une scène, c'est montré sur un grand écran. Les acteurs peuvent vivre dans différents pays, et même parler différentes langues ou ils peuvent être également morts. Ils ont juste à jouer une fois la pièce, et on obtient un film avec une caméra spéciale. Tu sais, comme un appareil photo, mais cela photographie à la place toute la pièce en un moment. Et puis, tu peux faire des copies du film comme tu le veux et les vendre aux cinémas du monde, et ils ont simplement à engager des acteurs différents pour enregistrer les textes qui vont avec l'image dans des langues différentes, et tous les gens à travers le monde peuvent voir la pièce avec les même acteurs et en même temps. »

« Et avec cette espèce de Télévision, tu peux acheter un tel film et simplement le regarder à la maison ? »

« Oh non. » dit Matt. « Tu as besoin d'un magnétoscope pour ça, et même là, tu dois acheter des copies différentes. Ils utilisent des choses électriques très différentes pour montrer les films au cinéma. »

« Et la télévision marche comme une radio, seulement avec des images. » ajouta Sammie. « Il y a un centre général, et ils envoient un signal que les télévision captent, et qui diffusent ensuite les films. »

« Une radio avec des images à la place du son ? C'est étrange. »

« Oh non, Dragon ! Il y a autant de sons que d'images bien sûr. »

« Vraiment ? Est-ce que tu en as un ? »

« Non, c'est trop cher. Nous regardons parfois des films à l'école. Principalement en enchantements et Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Oh, et durant Etudes des Muggles bien sûr. »

« Ils montrent vos pièces à l'école ? »

« Seulement ceux du groupe de théâtre. Les films que nous voyons sont éducatifs bien sûr. Ils nous montrent comment faire un charme en enchantement, et nous regardons des documentaires sur la nature en Soin aux Créatures Magiques. »

« Et durant les Etudes de Muggles ? Qu'est-ce que vous apprenez là ? » demanda avec enthousiasme Draco. 

« Oh, toutes sortes de choses. La télévision est après tout un objet muggle. Il y a des films sur tout ce qu'il y a à faire avec des Muggles. »

« Je dois demander la permission de prendre ce sujet. Peut-être que la classe d'Etudes des Muggles à Hogwarts a également une télévision. »

« Pourquoi est ce qu'il te faudrait une permission spéciale pour prendre Etude des Muggles ? » demanda Sammie, semblant confus. 

« Parce que je n'ai pas choisi ce sujet pour ma troisième année. Mon père n'aurait jamais approuvé ça. »

« Et tu es sûr que tu veux prendre ça ? C'est barbant, je te le dis. » déclara Matt. 

« Alors pourquoi ne l'abandonnes tu pas ? »

« Je ne peux pas. C'est obligatoire pour les Squibs. Il y a beaucoup de cours que tu ne peux pas prendre si tu ne peux pas faire de magie, donc nous n'avons pas beaucoup de choix, et Etude de Muggles est considéré comme utile pour nous. »

« Oh. Et bien, j'aimerai encore en apprendre plus sur les Muggles. Je veux aller dans une école muggle pour apprendre les Physiques après ma graduation, et j'ai besoin d'en savoir le plus possible sur les Muggles pour être capable de m'en faire passer pour un. »

« Ecole Muggle ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu aller dans une Ecole Muggle ? En tant qu'étudiant sortant de Hogwarts, tu seras capable d'avoir le travail que tu veux. »

« Mais je veux soit être un professeur de Physiques, soit un électricien, et il faut aller à une Ecole Muggle pour les deux. »

« Est-ce que tu es sûr que les Snape ne sont pas tes parents ? » dit en souriant Matt. 

« Bien sûr qu'ils ne le sont pas. Cela serait bien. Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec ça ? »

« Juste parce que tu as dit que tu voulais aller à une Ecole muggle pour être professeur, exactement comme le professeur Snape. »

« Mais cela ne le fait pas devenir mon père, Matt ! Et de toutes façon, il n'est pas aller à une Ecole Muggle pour devenir un professeur. Il voulait devenir Alchimiste. »

« Des subtilités, Dragon. Je pense toujours que tu essayes d'être lui. »

« Je n'essaye pas de faire ça. Je ne le pourrais jamais. Il y a tant de choses qu'il a fait ou peut faire, que je ne pourrais jamais faire, » dit Draco, se souvenant des sortilèges silencieux, et de la révélation de Snape comme quoi il avait infiltré les Death-Eater. Snape était bien plus puissant et courageux. Draco ne pourrait jamais être comme ça. 

« Allons-y, je suis bien reposé maintenant. » les poussa Sammie après quelques minutes de silence. « Tu dois l'être également. Retournons nous entraîner. »

Draco se mit à sourire. Sammie avait visiblement commencé à voir le sens d'un entraînement. Il montrait effectivement les premiers signes d'amélioration, même s'il n'avait pas réussit à faire passer la balle derrière Draco. Il avait utilisé sa vitesse à son avantage et il avait également commencé à tirer à des positions inattendues. C'était prometteur. C'était simplement ce genre de chose qui donnait des problèmes à Mary. Draco était capable de s'adapter et de changer de position assez rapidement, mais Mary devait se baser sur l'anticipation, pour savoir de quel côté la balle volerait la plupart du temps, et Sammie rendait cela de plus en plus difficile. Maintenant, tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de viser mieux. 

Ils s'entraînèrent pour encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Draco trouve un plan pour ça. D'abord, il fit simplement tirer Sammie entre lui et Matt à différentes distances, rétrécissant le trou jusqu'à ce que Sammie réussisse. Puis, ils commencèrent à bouger le 'but' pour forcer Sammie à tirer plus vite.

Cet exercice s'avéra très difficile pour Sammie, même s'il n'était pas aussi épuisant que les autres lorsqu'il essayait de passer la balle derrière Draco. Cela demandait plus de concentration que d'exercices physiques de Sammie, et à cause de la difficulté que l'exercice posait à Sammie, Draco et Matt n'avait pas à bouger si vite. Ils marchaient plus qu'ils ne courraient. 

Ils continuèrent de s'entraîner jusqu'au déjeuner et revinrent pour deux heures d'entraînement derrière, mais après ça, ils étaient tous fatigués du jeu, et Draco décida de rentrer à la maison et de faire quelque exercices de Math afin de faire reposer ses pieds douloureux. 

Il découvrit que le Professeur Snape était revenu de son étude des livres de la bibliothèque d'Hogwarts lorsqu'il rentra, et pendant un moment, ils ne firent que s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre, travaillant sur leur propre projet. 

« J'ai trouvé Eugène. » annonça finalement Snape, voyant que Draco venait de finir un autre problème. « Il vit en appartement à Diagon Alley. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de l'adresse exacte encore, mais la découvrir ne devrait pas être difficile. Je suppose que cela sera un des appartements les plus chers sur de grandes boutiques. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup et je peux demander à un de mes amis qui traîne autour du Leaky Cauldron sur eux. »

« Des amis qui traînent du Leaky Cauldron ? » répéta Draco. Quelque chose sur la façon dont Snape l'avait dit paraissait bizarre.

« Mes contacts pour des informations. C'est le genre de personnes sans travail et alcooliques qui ne font rien d'autres que de s'asseoir au bar, boire, et discuter toute la journée. Ils savent tous, et connaissent tout le monde, mais personne ne leur fait vraiment attention maintenant parce qu'ils ont été là si longtemps, qu'ils font maintenant parti du décor. Ils peuvent et veulent probablement me dire l'histoire complète de la vie d'Eugène pour le prix de quelque verre, et la meilleure chose à propos d'eux, c'est qu'ils ne se souviennent même pas de ce que nous avons parler ou de la dernière fois où ils m'ont vu dans la matinée. »

« Vous allez effacer leurs mémoires ?! »

« Non, l'alcool le fera. Une fois qu'on a atteint un certain niveau d'intoxication, de telle chose ne se grave pas dans l'esprit pour très longtemps. Les alcooliques sont vraiment les informateurs les plus faciles, si tu as la patience de te répéter assez souvent, et de les faire dire quelque chose ayant du sens. Ils sont plutôt longs à comprendre, et parfois, ils sont si confus, qu'ils ne sortent rien de cohérent. »

« Confus ? »

« L'alcool trompent les sens. Même une petite quantité a une influence sur le cerveau. Tu ne le remarques pas lorsque tu le bois toi-même, mais si tu restes sobre et que tu regardes les autres boire, c'est presque effrayant de voir comment leurs cerveaux ralentissent après un verre. »

« Et pour mes autres relatifs ? Est-ce que vous avez trouvé quelque chose sur eux ? » demanda Draco, décidant qu'il en avait entendu suffisamment sur des alcooliques et l'alcool. Cela lui rappelait bien trop son père. Il était sûr d'une chose cependant. Il éviterait toujours de boire tant qu'il le pouvait. Qui sait, cela pourrait être héréditaire, et il ne voudrait jamais finir comme Lucius. Plus maintenant. 

« Rien pour l'instant sur Jeremiah, mais les Coleman pourraient être quelque part en Amérique. Enfin, c'est ce que dit ce livre ici qu'ils étaient partis à la maison de Mr Coleman en Amérique juste après le mariage. Ils pourraient avoir déménagé depuis le temps, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit le cas. »

« D'accord, donc nous savons où ces deux-là vivent. Tout ce dont nous avons besoin maintenant, c'est de trouver Jeremiah. »

« Pas vraiment. L'Amérique rétrécit effectivement le champ de recherche par rapport au monde entier, mais c'est encore un continent entier. Le livre veut probablement parler des USA, mais théoriquement, l'Amérique peut également dire le Canada ou un des pays d'Amérique du sud. »

« Amérique du Sud ? Vous pensez qu'ils pourraient être en Amérique du Sud ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Tu ne parles pas vraiment d'Amérique lorsque tu parles d'Amérique du Sud. Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'ils parlent d'Amérique, mais c'est encore un très grand pays à chercher. Nous avons besoin de réduire les champs de recherche, et cela ne sera pas facile. Peut-être que nous pouvons contacter d'autres parents à toi pour obtenir leur adresse cependant. »

« Essayons simplement de trouver Jeremiah à la place. Il semble plus gentil. »

« Draco, nous ne connaissons rien sur ces gens. Tu ne peux dire ce qu'ils sont à partir de dates de naissance et le lieu où ils vivent. »

« Mais il est marié, et il pourrait avoir un bébé. »

 Severus leva les yeux au ciel. « Je devrais mettre une annonce dans le Daily Prophet : 'Recherche : Famille avec bébé. But : Adoption d'un Adolescent.' Cela m'épargnerait les problèmes avec tes relatifs. »

« Est-ce qu'ils peuvent aussi m'adopter, même s'ils ne sont pas de mon sang ? » demanda Draco en souriant. 

« Ils ont simplement besoin d'écrire une déclaration à tous tes relatifs vivants, comme quoi ils ne veulent pas te prendre par eux-mêmes, et que cela ne les dérangeraient pas de t'adopter. »

« Ils doivent demander ça aux quatorze personnes ? Cela va prendre beaucoup de voyage. »

« En fait, cela demande simplement beaucoup de lettre. Ton oncle Thomas par exemple serait susceptible de t'envoyer sans problème la confirmation par hibou. D'autres voudraient d'abord les rencontrer, mais s'ils te veulent vraiment, ils seront d'accord pour faire ça. »

« Quatorze, cela fait quand même beaucoup même s'il faut seulement aller voir la moitié d'entre eux. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un veuille faire cela. »

« Et tu comptes seulement tes relatifs du côté de ton père. Ils devront également demander du côté de ta mère. »

« Les Glizzard ? »

« Oui, est-ce que tu en connais ? »

« Non, mais j'ai entendu parler d'un Gringolf Glizzard bien sûr. C'est le frère de Mère je pense. Est-ce que vous l'avez entendu chanter ? C'est si embarrassant d'être du même sang que quelqu'un comme ça. »

« Il gagne tout de même beaucoup d'argent avec ses chansons. Il pourrait être un autre candidat pour t'adopter. Tu hériteras probablement de plus d'argent qui tu en aurais eut de Lucius. »

« Gringolf Glizzard ? Vous êtes sérieux ? Cet idiot qui chante des trucs comme 'Aimer mon cher amour.' Je ne peux pas vivre avec lui. Pas moyen ! »

« Penses y Draco. Il peut t'offrir tout ce que tu veux, il est fameux, toutes les filles seront après toi… »

« Il est embarrassant, Je suis chanceux que personne à l'école ne sache que je suis de la même famille avec ce groupe de musiciens. Vous ne pensez pas vraiment à me faire habité avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas pour le moment, non. Tu as encore toute la famille du côté de ton père après tout. Je me tournerais vers lui, s'il n'y en a aucun qui veuille t'adopter. Il est le seul parent de ta mère auquel je puisse penser. »

« Et bien, je suppose qu'au moins un de ces trois-là me voudrait. » décida Draco, soulagé. « Est-ce vraiment le seul parent que ma mère a ? »

« Je ne suis pas complètement sûr. Je ne connaissais pas Narcissa aussi bien, mais je sais que ses deux parents sont morts, et elle avait seulement ce frère. Elle pourrait cependant avoir quelques cousins. Je n'ai jamais eut une raison de demander si ces parents avaient des frères ou sœurs. »

« Nous devrions être capable de déterminer ça cependant, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ont des livres sur les Grizzard à la bibliothèque ainsi que sur les Malfoy. »

« Bien sûr qu'ils en ont, même s'il n'y en a pas autant puisque cette famille n'a jamais été aussi active que les Malfoy. L'intérêt public n'était jamais très grand, et je crois que la famille était aussi trop petite. Nous pouvons toujours jeter un coup d'œil, une fois que nous aurons fini notre recherche sur les Malfoy. »

Draco revint rapidement à son livre de Math, espérant avec ferveur que le Professeur Snape trouverait rapidement l'adresse de Jeremiah, et qu'il pourrait y aller. Sinon, à l'appartement de Eugène sur Diagon Alley. Cela serait sûrement bien de vivre sur la plus grande rue marchande de Londres. Il pourrait sortir faire des achats quand il le voudrait, ou simplement se balader dans l'allée et regarder les gens passer lorsqu'il s'ennuierait. Quality Quidditch Supplies serait juste au coin, et il pourrait passer par le Leaky Cauldron pour jeter un coup d'œil au Londres Muggle avec toutes ces choses électriques. 

Même déménager en Amérique avec Tante Eusebia ne semblait plus aussi mauvais. Au moins, il serait très loin de Gringolf Glizzard. Avec un peu de chance, les Coleman vivaient dans une petite ville où il n'y avait pas de concert, et même s'il y en avait un, il aurait simplement à s'assurer de rester loin des concerts de Gringolf Glizzard. 

-

Le match de Football de Vendredi montra que Sammie avait vraiment amélioré son habileté pour tirer, mais pas suffisamment pour attirer la suspicion. Les autres avaient probablement simplement pensé qu'il avait une bonne journée lorsqu'il avait marqué pratiquement deux fois.

Le jeu se termina avec une égalité, cependant, Sammie n'avait pas réussit, et Mike était prudent, ne laissant pas Cathy refaire un tir surprise. 

« Et bien, nous l'avons pratiquement fait. » dit Draco à l'équipe après le match. 

« Nous n'avons même pas entrer une seule balle. » se plaignit Sammie, semblant encore triste. 

« Tu es allé beaucoup plus près que la dernière fois. » lui rappela Draco. « Si Mary avait été trois centimètres vers la droite durant ton dernier essai, cela serait passé. Et ce n'était pas le seul but qui avait faillit passer dans ce match. »

« Ce n'est pas encore assez bon. Cathy aurait mit la balle. »

« Peut-être, mais elle n'a pas eut la chance et tu as bien essayé. Cela n'a pas marché aujourd'hui, mais il y a toujours demain. »

Sammie soupira, peu satisfait de cette promesse, mais arrêta de se plaindre et rejoignit le reste du gang qui s'était rassemblé autour de Jack. Draco le suivit, s'attendant à l'habituel plaisanterie, et 'À plus tard', mais lorsqu'il arriva, il vit Jack avec un grand sourire qu'il n'avait pas aperçut auparavant. Quelque chose se passait. 

« Nous nous verrons à la planque après le déjeuner, et n'oubliez pas d'apporter la bombe à peinture. » dit-il au gang rassemblé. 

« Bombe à peinture ? » demanda Draco avec confusion. Pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'une bombe à peinture ?

« Oui, de la peinture bleue de préférence, mais amener ce que vous avez. Nous rendons la monnaie aux Sharks. »

« Avec une bombe à peinture ? » demanda à nouveau Draco. 

Comment cela pouvait marcher contre les Sharks ? Est-ce que Jack avait l'intention de les peindre tous en bleu ? Cela ne semblait pas être une bonne idée pour Draco. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne pensait pas que les Sharks fonçant vers leurs maisons, recouverts de peinture bleue, serait une grande démonstration, mais il doutait que cela se déroulerait comme ils le désiraient, et en tenant compte de leur arme, cela ne semblait vraiment pas possible.

« Oui, avec une bombe à peinture. » confirma Jack en souriant grandement, et ne souhaitant visiblement pas partager plus d'informations.

Draco réussit à se glisser dans la chambre des Snape, prétendant vouloir mettre Billy au lit durant le déjeuner, et une fois qu'il borda le bébé, il chercha dans le panier de couture de Sarah, cherchant quelque chose qu'il pouvait utiliser comme une arme. 

Une poignée de porte cassée se révéla être la meilleur arme que le panier pouvait lui apporter, et en plus il y avait l'avantage que Sarah ne s'en apercevrait pas. En fait, Draco se demanda pourquoi elle gardait une poignée de porte dans un panier à couture. Il n'y avait aucune possibilité pour qu'elle couse ça avec un morceau de tissu. Peut-être qu'elle l'utilisait simplement pour presser le papier ou un tissu afin de le maintenir en place lorsqu'elle coupait ? Elle utiliserait probablement quelque chose d'autre, si elle ne le trouvait pas au premier coup d'œil dans le panier. 

Il mit dans sa poche la poignée et retourna rapidement dans le salon. Pendant un moment, il considéra demander au professeur Snape une bombe à peinture, mais décida de ne pas s'y risquer. Snape lui demanderait pourquoi il aurait besoin de peinture, et même s'il lui permettait de participer dans une attaque contre les Sharks, Sarah le lui interdirait, il en était sûr. Elle le ferait rester à la maison, et il ne pouvait pas ne pas venir à un tel évènement important. Il emprunterait simplement de la peinture à Mike. 

Il fonça vers le hangar du jardin immédiatement après le déjeuner, curieux d'entendre les plans de Jack, mais Jack n'était pas encore là. Il arriva en retard, souriant à nouveau (ou toujours en train de sourire), une boite avec plusieurs bidons de peinture sous son bras, et semblant très satisfait. 

« Les Sharks sont allés à l'étang. » annonça-t-il triomphalement. « Je les ai regarder partir de la fenêtre de notre cuisine. Il n'ont laissé personne derrière pour surveiller leur antre. »

« Tu veux la détruire ? » demanda avec surprise Draco. « Est-ce que Susie n'a pas dit que c'était dans une sorte de sous sol ? Nous ne pouvons simplement pas détruire les murs. »

« Pas dans n'importe quel sous-sol. Dans le sous-sol de votre maison. Et nous ne serons peut-être pas capable de les retirer, mais nous pouvons les repeindre et de tout retirer. »

« Est-ce que tu es sûr qu'ils sont tous partis ? »

« Je t'ai dit que je les ai regardé partir. Je les ai compté, d'accord ? » siffla Jack à Matt. « Maintenant, si Cathy ou Mike pouvait nous montrer l'endroit exacte où se réunissent les Sharks… »

Cathy et Mike n'eurent pas à se le faire dire deux fois. Ils les conduisirent dans la maison et vers le sous-sol. Malgré son intention d'aller revoir les machines à laver, Draco n'y avait pas été depuis un moment. Un regard autour de lui, lui montra des graffiti, un détail qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la première fois. 

« Est-ce que vous pensez que nous aurons de la place sur l'un de ces murs ? Quelques trucs en plus ne les dérangeraient sûrement pas. »

« Oh, cela dépend simplement de ce que tu écris. » lui dit Mike. « Ils se fichent de leur propre travail, bien sûr, mais pas du notre. » 

En effet, la plupart des graffitis par ici devait avoir été fait par les Shark, réalisa Draco. La plupart d'entre eux étaient écrit en rouge, et le mot Sharks apparaissait plus d'une fois. 

Cathy les guida dans la pièce où le rassemblement pour la chaudière avait été tenu. Draco se souvint de sa première rencontre avec les Sharks. Ils allaient dans la même direction que les Sharks avait pris en s'enfuyant, mais ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant, maintenant que Draco y réfléchissait. Les Sharks avaient couru vers leur repaire bien sûr. C'était seulement logique. 

Le sous-sol était bien plus grand que ce à quoi Draco s'était attendu. Enfin, peut-être qu'il n'était pas plus grand, mais apparaissait seulement l'être. C'était sans doute de la même taille que la maison, comme le grenier. Mais le grenier était un grand espace ouvert, alors que le sous-sol était emplit de couloirs et de très petites pièces. Cela rendait tous confus, et Draco se doutait que seul les Sharks connaissaient tout. 

Leur lieu de rencontre se révéla être, selon Draco, le dernier coin du sous-sol. Mais, il aurait été perdu pendant un moment avant de l'atteindre. Il doutait qu'il serait capable de retrouver son chemin de retour sans guide. 

Le repère des Sharks était même plus petit que le laboratoire du professeur Snape, mais Draco supposa qu'il n'avait pas été choisit pour sa taille. Ce qui l'entourait était pratiquement vide en dehors des tuyaux d'eau et couvert de poussière. Il se doutait qu'il n'y avait aucun adulte qui s'aventurait s'y profondément dans le sous-sol, ce qui transformait cette pièce en cachette parfaite. 

L'intérieur était empli de boîtes en carton, mais il y avait également un vieux coffre en bois, qui se révéla être ouvert et vide lorsqu'ils l'examinèrent de plus près. Les Sharks n'avaient rien laissé d'important dans le coin, mais puisque les Rakers ne laissaient pas non plus quelque chose dans le repaire du jardin, cela ne surprit pas Draco. 

Ce qui était cependant surprenant, c'était que Susie avait été capable de se glisser là et d'espionner les Sharks. Draco ne pouvait voir aucun endroit qui semblait assez couvert pour qu'elle puisse se cacher. Le seul avantage qu'elle avait probablement eut, c'était le fait que la porte des Sharks était grande ouverte, et pendait de ses gongs dans une étrange position, et Draco doutait qu'elle puisse se fermer même s'ils réussissaient à l'amener si près pour la fermer. 

Un dessin d'un grand requin rouge recouvrait un mur, et Larry se mit à changer ça. Très vite, il y eut un grand harpon sortant du dos du requin, et une grande langue pendant de sa bouche. Mike prit une place vide sur un mur et la décora avec de petites rimes qui les faisaient tous rigoler pendant un moment, et Sammie et Jack travaillèrent bien vite sur une inscription d'art multicolore disant 'Règles des Rakers !' sur tout le troisième mur. Les filles, pendant ce temps, avaient commencé à déchirer les boîtes en carton, et à en éparpiller les morceaux, et Matt, n'ayant visiblement aucune inspiration artistique, peignait des parties de la pièce en bleu.

Draco aida les filles à déchirer les boîtes les plus résistantes pendant un moment. Puis il aida Charlie et quelque fois Cathy. Mary n'avait pas du tout besoin d'aide. Elle était bien plus forte que Draco de toute façon, et travaillait avec ses yeux étincelants, et Draco ne l'aurait pas approché à moins que sa vie n'en dépende. 'Peut-être même pas si ma vie en dépendait.' pensa-t-il, la regardant déchirer une autre boîte. 

« Ha, prenez ça petit poissons ! » rugit-elle, puis elle attrapa une autre boîte. 

Poissons ? Cela donna à Draco une idée. Mike avait écrit toutes sortes d'insultes, mais aucune d'entre elles n'avaient encore utilisé le poisson. Cela serait facile. Le mur à côté de la porte n'était pas du tout décorer, probablement parce que celui-là ne pouvait pas être vu en entrant, mais cela serait bien plus doux s'ils le découvrait après s'être calmé de leur premier accès de rage. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de trois couleurs différentes… Ou peut-être qu'il pourrait en utiliser plus et le rendre un peu plus personnel ?

Draco saisit simplement autant de bombes à peinture autour de lui, et dessina la forme d'un petit poisson sur le mur. Maintenant, ajouter les de longs cheveux, un bandana rouge, et quelques bulles bleues venant de Mark le Poisson… Oui, c'était vraiment bien. 

Avec un sourire satisfait, Draco releva à nouveau la bonbonne pour pouvoir dessiner un petit poisson blond avec un miroir sous une nageoire, un poisson un peu sombre avec une chaîne autour de son cou et des cheveux noires… il se souvint juste à temps d'ajouter une petite cicatrice… Les petits poissons jumeaux, un poisson femelle avec un collier piquant… 

Comme touche finale, il ajouta un bocal à poisson rouge tout autour de groupe, et recula pour admirer son travail. 

« Oh, regardez les petits poissons ! » dit Sammie en riant de derrière lui. « Tu dois mettre un nom vers Mark disant 'Poisson.' »

« Et un disant 'Magnifique Poisson' pour Ricky. » ajouta Cathy. 

Draco lui tendit simplement la bombe à peinture. « Rajoutes simplement tout ce que tu aimes. »

« D'accord tout le monde. » dit soudainement Jack de derrière lui. « Je veux que vous ajoutiez vos signatures là, et nous partirons. »

Draco regarda les autres 'signer' le travail de Jack et Sammie. Jack avait lui-même écrit Jack en peinture bleue sous l'image d'un couteau sanglant, alors que Sammie avait fait de son mieux pour dessiner une belette, mais il ne semblait pas être un bon artiste. Enfin, Draco pouvait dire ce que cela signifiait, donc les Sharks le découvrirait probablement aussi. 

Qu'est-ce qu'il était supposé faire maintenant ? Devait-il écrire également écrire son nom sur le mur ? Tous les autres avaient dessiné au moins quelque chose de spéciale même s'il était difficile de deviner le sens des lignes multicolores que Charlie avait produite. Au moins, elles semblaient cool. 

Regardant Cathy dessiner un chat avec une patte, levant ses griffes pour frapper, une idée le traversa. Il prit la peinture verte, et dessina avec attention un dragon vert à côté de la signature sanglante de Mary.  Décidant qu'il était un peu trop de la même couleur, il ajouta quelques épines argentées sur le dos du dragon, et de la fumée sortant de ses narines. Voilà, c'était bon. 

Il trouva même le temps de s'entraîner un peu avec Sammie et Matt, avant de rentrer à la maison pour dîner après tout ça. 

« Dako ! » Billy courut vers lui alors qu'il passait la porte. 

« Hey Billy, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Il se mit à rire en soulevant le bébé et en le faisant tourner. Billy adorait voler dans les airs. 'Bizarre.' Pensa Draco. 'On s'attend à ce qu'il soit effrayé, mais je suppose que cela ne lui a pas traversé l'esprit que quelqu'un pourrait le faire tomber.'

« Très colorées. » dit le professeur Snape derrière lui. 

« Quoi ? » 

« Tes mains. » expliqua Severus. « Elles ont des traces de peinture. Qu'est ce que tu as fait cet après midi ? »

« Oh vraiment rien. Simplement un peu de travail d'artiste. » Draco sourit. 

Il ne pensait pas que Snape le punirait, s'il lui disait la vérité. Après tout, demain serait son dernier jour à Hogsmeade Ouest, et il se fichait même de la fois où Draco s'était battus. C'était simplement plus drôle de rester mystérieux. 

Snape ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. « J'ai trouvé l'adresse de Jeremiah. Il vit dans un cottage au Pays de Galle. »

« Un cottage ? Pas un château ? » demanda Draco avec surprise. Il avait des parents qui vivaient dans des cottages et des appartements ? Que c'était étrange !

« Oui un cottage, visiblement, il était visiblement autrefois un hébergement pour la chasse pour les Malfoy qui vivait dans le château gallois, mais il fut transformer en cottage il y a quelque générations afin de donner une maison à un jeune fils et sa femme qui ne s'entendaient pas avec le reste de la famille. Jeremiah va hériter de toute les propriété familiale du Pays de Galle, mais il semble qu'il ne veuille pas vivre dans le château tant que son oncle y habite, et en conséquence, il reste dans le cottage dans lequel il a grandit. »

« Il est un descendant du jeune fils alors ? »

Snape acquiesça. « Le seul fils de son oncle est mort il y a vingt ans, et en conséquence, Jeremiah a été fait son héritier. »

« Il est mort ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Aucun des livres que j'ai trouvé n'a donné plus d'informations sur sa mort que la date de celle-ci, mais cela importe peu. Il est mort sans laisser d'enfants, donc il n'y a personne avec qui tu peux vivre. »

« J'aimerai quand même savoir comment il est mort. Cela semble plutôt mystérieux. »

« Il y a vingt ans au milieu de la guerre contre Voldemort. Beaucoup de gens sont morts à ce moment-là. »

« Vous pensez qu'il était un Death-Eater ? » demanda Draco. Puis, il se souvint que Snape avait été un espion. « Ou est-ce que vous le savez ? »

« Je ne sais rien sur lui à part ce que j'ai lu aujourd'hui, et beaucoup de personne furent tuées à ce moment-là, et pas seulement par les Death-Eaters. »

« Mais c'était un sang pure, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui il l'était. »

« Et les Death-Eaters tuent seulement les Muggles et les Sang de Bourbe. »

« Et les Squibs, les amoureux des Muggles, les Aurors, les témoins, et tous ceux qui se trouvent sur leur chemin. Ton oncle décédé aurait pu être un jeune Auror ambitieux, qui s'est trop rapproché des secrets. Ou il se pourrait qu'il est simplement marché un jour dans une rue, et qu'il a vu un Death-Eater sans son masque. C'est ce qui a suffit pour le tuer. »

Draco fut très silencieux durant le reste de la soirée. Son esprit se concentrant toujours sur la même pensée, encore et encore. 'Mais il était un sang pure. Les Death-Eaters favorisaient les sangs purs. Ils ne les tuaient pas.' Mais James Potter n'avait-il pas été un sang pur ? Et le Professeur Snape l'avait avertit qu'une fois que tous les Muggles et les Sang de Bourbe seraient mort, Voldemort commencerait à tuer les autres, probablement tous les Squibs comme Neville Longbottom, puis d'autre. Peut-être ceux qui sont stupides comme Grégory Goyle. Neville et Grégory étaient tous deux des Sangs purs. Cela fut surprenant qu'il réussisse à s'endormir cette nuit avec toutes les choses qui passaient dans son esprit. 

------

Exceptionnellement ce soir pour vous mesdames (et messieurs) : 

LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD

Lunenoire : Peut-être mais dans ce chapitre-ci on n'en parle pas trop.

Morgane Ceridwen : Ma chère quand on te bourre de formule magique depuis la naissance les formules mathématiques ne doivent pas paraître aussi bizarres et puis avoue que tu serais enthousiaste si tu pouvais apprendre l'une des matières qui leur sont enseignées.

Je pense que c'est fait exprès. Là, ils vont courir d'un parent à un autre et puis sa famille étant un peu loufdingue on peut s'attendre à tout.

Yoann : fais attention à ne pas nous faire une indigestion fanfiqueuse, hein. L'attente ne fait qu'exacerber les désirs et les sens. (pensée philosophique de la semaine de Dod)

Miya Black : t'inquiète, je me grouille de faire les reviews alors plus les reviews sont courtes, plus vites les rar sont faites, plus vite le chapitre est posté mais que cela ne devienne pas une habitude.

Tiffany : on a eu beau temps ce week-end plus de 30° je crois mais c'est vrai qu'il caillait un peu aujourd'hui et que ça ne va pas s'arranger.

Nefra : qu'est-ce que tu as contre Greenie ?? Y a certains auteurs comme ça, on voit leur nom et on se jette dessus.

Ephy : Cette fic change que ce soit pour le thème de l'histoire ou dans le style d'écriture qui fait, à mon goût, très innocent et qui correspond à la découverte du monde par Draco, donc c'est assorti et puis vive la diversité.


	15. Un voyage au pays de Galles

Tadammmm le voilà le nouveau chapitre… faisait quinze jours… j'espère qu'il vous plaira 

Bonne Lecture 

------

**Chapitre 14 : Un voyage au pays de Galles. **

------

Cette fois, Jack vint au dernier match de Football de Draco avec les Rakers. Peut-être qu'ils commençaient vraiment à s'entendre. 

Sammie était en grande forme, et avait marqué une fois pour son équipe. Après le match, il sautait de joie, et se fichait du fait que Cathy avait marqué deux fois. C'était leur victoire la plus écrasante, et l'équipe de Jack semblait très abattue. 

La vue d'un groupe de Sharks portant des sceaux de peintures blanches raviva cependant leur joie. 

« Hey, il semblerait que les poissons vont blanchir leur aquarium ! » cria Matt, suffisamment fort pour qu'ils l'entendent. 

« Et bien, il n'y a rien de plus sain qu'un travail honnête. » confirma Cathy. « Et puis, il y a toujours la satisfaction d'un travail bien fait à la fin d'une journée de travail difficile. » 

Les Sharks, Jolie Ricky, les deux plus petits garçons, et une des filles que Draco n'avait pas vraiment remarqué auparavant les fixèrent, mais ils continuèrent leur chemin. Ils étaient prudents, restant loin du territoire des Rakers, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils devaient faire un étrange détour du côté des Black Ring pour aller sur leur territoire, se dirigeant ainsi vers la maison et vers la porte sous leurs regards attentifs. 

« Peut-être que nous devrions avertir Angel Anna du fait qu'il y a des poissons en train de nager dans son territoire. » suggéra Jack avec un sourire machiavélique. 

« Peut-être que nous devrions l'aider, c'est-à-dire se débarrasser d'eux puisqu'elle n'est pas dans le coin. » répondit Larry, détruisant l'amusement comme à son habitude. 

Jolie Ricky pâlit et se plaça derrière ses compagnons. 

« Tu te caches derrière des petits enfants, Ricky, mon ami ? » lui demanda Draco doucement. « Tu me dois toujours un combat tu sais. Tu étais si pressé la dernière fois, et tu n'as même pas eut le temps de me dire où tu allais avec tant d'empressement. Peut-être que c'est notre chance pour nous battre. »

Ricky sembla prêt, soit à poser son pot de peinture, soit à s'évanouir. 

« Non, pas sur notre terrain. » dit finalement Jack. « Nous ne voudrions pas passer la limite des Black Ring sans demander. De si gentils voisins comme ceux du gang de Anna méritent une petite considération. Nous ne sommes pas aussi impolis. »

La référence cachée aux manières des Sharks était bien sûr, pour Ricky, tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd, qui soupira de soulagement, et sortit un miroir pour jeter un coup d'œil discret à ses cheveux. Mike leva ses yeux au ciel en voyant son comportement. 

« Et bien, je suppose que c'était ma dernière chance de me battre contre les Sharks. » dit Draco à voix basse au groupe, une fois que le petit groupe transportant les pots de peinture fut à l'intérieur et hors de vue. 

« Peut-être pas. » suggéra Sammie. « Peut-être que ton cousin Jeremiah ne voudra pas non plus de toi, et que tu resteras avec nous une semaine supplémentaire. »

« Peut-être. » concéda Draco. « Mais c'est très peu probable, et puis, il y a toujours le Cousin Eugene à Diagon Alley. »

« J'espère toujours qu'il ne te voudra pas. » insista Sammie. 

Malgré sa tristesse, due à sa séparation avec les Rakers, Draco décida de passé son dernier après-midi à Hogsmeade Ouest en compagnie de Billy. Si le Cousin Jeremiah le laissait revenir à Hogwarts, il verrait ses amis durant les week-ends à Hogsmeade. Il se pourrait qu'il ne revoie jamais Billy. 

Le bébé, qui n'avait aucune idée que c'était la façon qu'avait Draco pour lui dire au revoir, était heureux d'avoir son attention, et le faisait jouer avec le dernier jouet mou qu'il avait obtenu, le fit voler dans les airs, et le serra dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'il le mette au lit, totalement épuisé. 

Cela permit à Draco de ne pas se réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit, incapable de retourner dormir. 

------

Ce fut Munin qui le réveilla comme d'habitude dans la matinée, et Draco lui répondit une fois de plus en essayant de l'étreindre. Comme créature volante, Munin n'appréciait pas le geste. Il avait besoin de liberté afin de bouger ses ailes pour être à l'aise. N'importe qui essayant d'aplatir ses ailes contre son corps serait considéré comme un attaquant. 

Avec un « Croa ! » alarmé, le corbeau s'enfuit de la pièce vers l'épaule protecteur de Severus, où il y resta jusqu'à la fin du déjeuner. 

Billy répondit bien mieux à l'étreinte d'adieu de Draco, et se pelotonna immédiatement contre sa poitrine en réponse. Il passa le petit déjeuner sur les genoux de Draco, retardant avec succès leur départ puisqu'il devenait très difficile de manger avec un bras autour d'un bébé curieux. 

Le chat accepta également une étreinte. Apparemment, il était d'humeur pour les caresses. 

Sarah l'étreignit d'elle-même, et lui tendit sa cape de Raker avant qu'ils ne partent. Ils devaient porter des vêtements muggles sous leurs robes, puisqu'ils devaient prendre un train muggle à Londres. 

'Ce Chien' aboya et sauta d'excitation lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il sortait à nouveau avec son maître et le garçon. La dernière fois, cela avait été une balade si excitante dans la forêt et il y avait eut d'intéressantes odeurs. Seul le lieu étrange où le sol avait bougé et que cela l'avait fait tomber lorsqu'il essaya d'accueillir cette vieille femme avait été quelque chose d'effrayant. Il espérait qu'il n'y irait plus. 

Les espoirs de 'Ce Chien' furent cependant détruits. Ils allèrent directement à la station de train, et montèrent dans celui du matin allant vers le sud. 

Ils auraient pu utiliser la station publique de poudre de cheminette pour aller au Leaky Chauldron, ce qui les aurait amener à Londres beaucoup plus rapidement, mais ils devraient à ce moment-là traverser le trafic bondé du matin pour aller à la station King Cross, d'où ils prendraient le train muggle, puisque la station n'avait pas sa propre connexion au réseau de cheminée, et Severus, qui avait complètement oublié que la plupart des muggles ne travaillaient pas le dimanche, ne voulaient pas braver les horreurs de Londres à l'heure de pointe. 

A la place, ils prirent le train express magique qui allait de Hogsmeade à Londres deux fois par jour, allé et retour, et qui prenait la même route que le Hogwarts Express, mais qui allait deux fois plus vite. 

Draco regarda le monde défiler par la fenêtre avec la vitesse incroyable du train pendant un moment. C'était vraiment un train très rapide !

« Comment cela se fait-il qu'il soit plus rapide que le Hogwarts Express ? » demanda-t-il finalement à Severys ? 

« Il a un sortilège spécial, que le Hogwarts Express ne possède pas. »

« Et bien alors, pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas ? »

« La tradition je suppose, et le fait que c'est également un sortilège très compliqué. Pour ce que j'en sais, c'est le seul train de Grande Bretagne qui en soit équipé. » 

« Mais Dumbledore devrait être capable de le faire, pourquoi ne le fait-il pas ? »

« Comme je l'ai dit, c'est à cause de la tradition, et aussi parce que vous vous amuseriez moins si le voyage était plus court. »

Draco réfléchit. L'intérêt du directeur pour ses étudiants en train de s'amuser était pour lui un nouveau concept. Pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore s'inquiétait de ça ? Mais il semblait qu'il faisait attention à eux. Même si Snape trouvait que c'était une bonne raison pour ne pas ensorceler le train… 

Le train, malgré le fait qu'il soit si spécial, était pratiquement vide, et ils eurent pour eux seuls ce compartiment pendant tout le voyage. Munin restait prudent, et hors d'atteinte de Draco la plupart du temps. Draco l'avait étreint une fois. Il pourrait à nouveau le faire. Mieux valait être en sécurité loin de lui. 

'Ce Chien' était à nouveau recroquevillé sous le siège de Severus à l'instant où le train avait commencé à bouger, et tout ce que Draco pouvait voir de lui, fut une oreille tremblante dépassant derrière les chaussures de Snape. Peut-être qu'ils auraient du le laisser à la maison. Il semblait avoir terriblement peur des trains. 

En conséquence, il fut extatique lorsqu'ils descendirent à la gare de King Cross. Les robes étaient rangées dans leur sac à dos. Draco se sentait très aventureux parmi les muggle, habillé pour la première fois comme l'un d'eux. Son père, ou plutôt un de ses serviteurs, avait simplement jeter un charme d'illusion sur eux, le faisait paraître comme s'il était en train de porter des vêtements muggles à chaque fois qu'on l'amenait à la gare ou venait le chercher. 

Snape le guida à travers la barrière, puis dans un grand hall, dans lequel les gens allaient dans toutes les directions. Draco se sentit légèrement perdu, mais Snape saisit simplement son bras lorsqu'il commença à s'éloigner, et le fit traverser la masse de voyageurs, vers le grand tableau qui annonçait le départ des trains. 

Draco fixa le tableau avec fascination, alors que le train du dessus disparu soudainement du haut, et tous les autres remontèrent afin de combler le trou. Comment ? Quoi ? N'était-ce pas supposé être la partie muggle de la gare ? Est-ce que c'était… ? 

« Oui, c'est électrique. » confirma Snape avec un léger sourire. 

« Electrique ? Est-ce que… ? »

« Non, nous n'avons pas de temps pour regarder de plus près. Nous sommes juste arrivés à l'heure. Allez, notre train est par là. » Snape l'éloigna à nouveau du tableau de départ fascinant. 

Draco le suivit sans résister mais avec un léger soupire. Il se demanda si le tableau était une plus grande version de la gameboy de Sammie. Ou est ce que cette voix qui annoncait les départs et les arrivées des trains était indépendante du grand tableau ?

« Ne pouvons-nous simplement pas attendre et prendre le train suivant ? » demanda-t-il alors que Snape le traînait vers le quai. « J'ai faim. »

« Nous mangerons dans le train. » décida Snape. « Il n'y a pas suffisamment de temps pour attendre le suivant. »

« Mais, n'avons-nous pas besoin d'argent muggle pour ça ? »

« Quoi ? Est-ce que tu penses que je suis venu sans préparation ? » Snape lui sourit. « Nous n'en avons cependant pas beaucoup, donc nous devrons manger légèrement. »

Le restaurant du train se révéla être très cher et ils durent se contenter de sandwiches. Draco fit la moue, mais fut très vite distrait par tous les muggles dans le train. Quelques-uns avaient de petites boîtes noires dans lesquelles ils parlaient durant le voyage entier, et visiblement, les petites boîtes répondaient. Draco mourrait d'envie de demander au Professeur Snape ce qu'étaient ces choses, mais il n'osa pas, parce que les muggles ne semblaient pas du tout s'occuper d'eux, et il ne voulait pas attirer leur attention. Est ce qu'il serait capable de dire qu'il était un sorcier s'il ne savait pas ce qu'étaient ces petites boîtes noires ?

A la moitié du voyage, un sac de fille commença à émettre des sons similaire à la gameboy de Sammie, et elle l'ouvrit, sortant une autre petite boîtes noires. Cette chose pouvait faire du bruit !

La fille la regarda un moment, puis fronça les sourcils, poussant le bouton du haut et la tenant contre son oreille.

« Oui maman. » dit-elle à la petite boîte. 

Draco essaya de ne pas la fixer. (Par change, les muggles pensaient probablement qu'il trouvait la jeune fille attractive, et non pas son téléphone.) Comment cette petite boîte pouvait-elle être sa mère ? Pendant un moment, il se demanda si sa mère était morte et si son fantôme était dans la petite boîte, mais cela ne pouvait pas être ça. Aucun fantôme, il le savait, pouvait tenir dans un objet si petit. Absolument perdu, il se tourna vers Snape avec un regard suppliant dans ses yeux. 

« J'expliquerai plus tard. » promit-il au grand soulagement de Draco. « Est-ce que tu as vu tous les moutons dehors ? »

Draco secoua sa tête. Non, il n'avait jamais vu de mouton. Il avait été bien trop occupé à regarder les muggles pour les remarquer. Il tourna son attention vers la fenêtre. Il semblerait qu'ils soient déjà au Pays de Galles. Il y avait des pâturages verts emplis de moutons dans tous les coins. 

« Jouons à quelque chose pour faire passer le temps. » suggéra Severus. « Celui qui voit le plus de moutons noirs gagne. »

Très bien, chercher des moutons noirs. Draco ne demanda même pas pourquoi Snape suggérerait un jeu si ridicule. Faisant tout pour le distraire et l'empêcher de fixer la fille muggle. 

« Bien sûr que je suis dans le bon train, Maman ! » disait-elle à la petite boîte noire. « J'ai regardé le tableau des départs, et j'ai demandé au point de vente des tickets. Je serai à la maison dans une demi-heure. » … « Non, je n'ai pas eut de coup de soleil. J'ai acheté de la lotion pour protéger du soleil à la petite boutique à côté de notre hôtel. Ils l'ont partout dans le monde, maman, ce n'est pas une catastrophe de l'oublier. » … « Bien sûr que non ! Tu prends mes amis pour quoi ! Il ne rêverait pas de me molester ! C'est la vérité Maman ! Tu as un esprit si pervers ! »… « Non, nous ne l'avons pas fait. » … « Je te dis que nous le l'avons pas fait ! »… « J'ai seize ans Maman, je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter. » … « Ecoutes, je serai là dans une demi-heure ! Nous pourrons discuter à ce moment-là. » … « Est-ce que tu vas me laisser seule pendant un petit moment ! »

Elle poussa un autre bouton, soupirant, et jeta la petite boîte noire dans son sac avec force. 

Draco redirigea son attention vers la fenêtre où il chercha à nouveau des moutons noirs. 

Il pouvait encore voir son reflet dans la vitre cependant. Elle semblait légèrement exaspérée, puis elle revint vers son sac à nouveau, ressortit la boîte noire, et commença à pousser toute une série de boutons, puis la remplaça à son oreille à nouveau. Elle attendit un peu, et puis : 

« Patty ! » Cria-t-elle de toute ces forces. « Je suis de retouuuurrr ! »

Draco se demanda s'il devait poser ses mains sur ses oreilles pour se protéger du son, mais cela paraîtrait sans doute impoli. Il décida donc de souffrir. Sa gorge s'assècherait suffisamment vite avec ces cris. 

« OOOOHHH ! N'est-ce pas excitant ! » cria la fille. « Est-ce qu'il t'a demandé de sortir avec lui ! » … « Vraiment ? Oh, je ne peux pas croire ça ! Je pars pendant trois semaines, et…wow ! » … « OOOOHHH ! Il a fait ça ? Il a vraiment fait ça ? » … « Nous nous sommes tellement amusé Frank et moi à Malte. »… « Oui, c'était super. » … « Bien sûr que nous l'avons fait ! »… « Oui, oui, mais écoute ! Tu ne dois pas le dire à ma mère d'accord ? Elle pense que je suis encore une petite fille. »… « Oui, elle est impossible ! »… « Désolé Patty, mais je dois raccrocher maintenant. Je dois sortir du train, et Maman m'attend à la station. Je ne veux pas qu'elle entende notre conversation. Je te rappellerai une fois que le champ sera libre. » Parlant encore dans sa petite boîte, elle se glissa vers la porte et disparu. 

Draco envoya un autre regard suppliant dans la direction de Snape, mais il ne fit que murmurer « plus tard » et montra encore du doigt la fenêtre. Avec un soupir, il continua sa recherche de moutons noirs.

Dès qu'ils descendirent du train, Draco se tourna vers son professeur afin de poser ses questions sur les boîtes noires, mais Snape répondit encore simplement : « Plus tard. Nous avons d'abord besoin de trouver la direction. »

Ils ne virent cependant personne à la petite station, et commencèrent à descendre la route principale du village jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent un vieil homme et son Colley. 

« Excusez-moi monsieur. » demanda Snape au muggle alors que Draco tirait 'ce chien' loin du Colley avant qu'ils ne commencent à se battre. « Est-ce que vous pouvez nous indiquer la route vers la maison Malfoy. »

« Ah ! » dit le vieux muggle lentement. « L'hôtel est dans la ville. Vous devez retourner vers le train. »

« Oh, mais nous ne cherchons pas l'hôtel. On nous a dit qu'il y avait une famille Malfoy qui vivait dans un cottage par ici. »

« Ah ! » dit à nouveau le vieux muggle. « Le jeune Seigneur qui vit dans cette direction. » Il montra vaguement une direction avec un mouvement de bras. 

« Merci. » dit Severus, se retenant de sermonner le muggle sur comment donner les directions. Draco devra vivre avec ces personnes comme voisin s'il allait rester avec Jeremiah, et il ne serait pas bon pour le garçon de se faire des ennemis dès le début. 

« Nous allons nous perdre par là. » prédit Draco, une fois qu'ils eurent parcouru quelques mètres, et hors d'écoute. 

« Peut-être pas. Nous savons dans quelle direction aller, et nous demanderons à la prochaine personne que nous rencontrerons pour obtenir des directions plus précises. »

Mais cela ne se révéla pas être nécessaire. Il n'y avait visiblement qu'un chemin sortant de la ville qui allait dans cette direction, de plus, il semblait être bien emprunté, mais même avec ça, Draco se plaignit, disant que cela les amèneraient tout droit vers le néant, ou d'autres bâtiments plus grands qu'une cabane, ou qu'un toit pour protéger les moutons du temps. 

« C'était habituellement une cabane utiliser pour la chasse Draco. Cela serait effectivement un peu ennuyeux d'y être seul. » expliqua Severus. 

« Un peu ? C'est au beau milieu de nulle part ! »

« Et bien, si tu n'aimes toujours pas après les avoir rencontré, nous pourrons toujours essayé d'aller voir Eugene. »

Cela sembla un peu consoler Draco. Il marcha pendant un moment à côté de Severus. 

« Et ces petites boîtes noires ? » demanda-t-il finalement. « Vous avez promit de me l'expliquer. »

« Ce sont des téléphones cellulaires. » répondit Severus. « Des versions miniatures de téléphone qui n'ont pas besoin de câble et qui peuvent être transportés. »

« Oh. » commenta Draco, semblant perplexe. « Et c'est quoi un téléphone ? »

« Ce sont des objets muggles qu'ils utilisent pour parler à d'autres muggles qui ne sont pas là en même temps qu'eux. C'est un peu comme lorsque nous utilisons nos cheminées pour parler à quelqu'un. Le seul défaut au téléphone, c'est que nous ne pouvons pas voyager à travers lui. »

« Mais on ne peut pas porter une cheminée dans nos poches. »

« En effet, les téléphones peuvent être utiles, mais ils peuvent également poser beaucoup de problèmes. Spécialement si tu cherches à être en privé. Je suis pratiquement sûr que la jeune fille dans le compartiment n'était pas heureuse de recevoir un coup de fil de sa mère, et je doute qu'il y ait une personne qui fut heureuse d'entendre ses cris vers son amie. Il me semble qu'avec toutes ces inventions, les muggles n'ont plus un seul moment de paix et de silence. Si ce n'est pas leur téléphone qui sonne, c'est celui des autres, qui ont donc pour eux une conversation énervante. »

« Ils peuvent être cependant utiles en cas d'urgence. » suggéra Draco. 

« Mais leur utilité devrait seulement être réduite aux urgences, mais il semblerait que la plupart des muggles les utilisent pour leur amusement. Je peux très bien vivre sans ça. Toutes les inventions des muggles ne sont pas nécessairement bonnes, Draco. Même pas si c'est électrique. »

« Enfin, peut-être pas. » concéda Draco. « Tous ces cris commençaient vraiment à me faire mal aux oreilles. Cette fille était pire qu'un groupe de Hufflepuffs en face du bureau de Lockhart. » 

Severus leva simplement les yeux au ciel à la mention de son ancien collègue. Dumbledore avait vraiment engagé une bande de personnes incapables d'enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal durant les dernières années, mais, comparé à Gilderoy Lockhart, même le bégayant Quirrel paraissait être un professeur modèle. Severus ne comprenait toujours pas la décision qu'avait pris Dumbledore de l'engager. Dumbledore lui avait expliqué plusieurs fois, mais pour Severus, cela n'avait toujours aucun sens. Il espérait simplement qu'ils n'auraient jamais plus à voir la mode ambulante à nouveau. 

Ils arrivèrent finalement au cottage, qui semblait plutôt être agréable, mais petit, surtout pour les Malfoy. En considérant combien Draco acceptait sa vie dans un petit appartement, Severus commençait à vraiment penser que Draco aimerait cet endroit. Oui, peut-être que Jeremiah avait été un bon choix.

Il n'y avait aucune sonnette, ce que ne surprit pas vraiment Snape puisque c'était une maison de sorciers, mais il n'y avait pas non plus d'elfe excité apparaissant lorsqu'ils atteignirent les portes du jardin. Après avoir attendu une quelconque réaction pendant un moment, il décida de rentrer et d'essayer à la porte principale. Draco le suivit, regardant curieusement autour de lui. Ils traversèrent le jardin bien entretenu, allant vers la porte, mais rien n'arriva. 

Ne trouvant pas de sonnette, Severus décida de frapper. Rien. 

Il attendit quelques instants puis frappa à nouveau. Toujours rien. 

Finalement, après un troisième essai, le fantôme d'un petit garçon passa sa tête à travers la porte fermée. 

« Ils ne sont pas à la maison. » déclara-t-il, mettant son pouce fantôme dans sa bouche, et les regardant avec de grands yeux ronds fantomatiques. 

« Ah, très bien, est-ce que tu sais l'heure à laquelle ils rentreront ? » demanda Severus, essayant de rester patient, avec difficulté. De si jeunes fantômes pouvaient mal réagir, réagissant souvent en volant s'ils étaient surpris. 

« Non Jerry ne l'a pas dit. Jerry ne dit jamais rien, Je suis simplement son grand frère. Personne ne s'occupe de moi, » se plaignit le petit fantôme.

« Je vois. Est ce qu'il aurait mentionné l'endroit où ils allaient ? »

« Je pense que c'est l'Espagne. Ou peut-être que c'était la France. Quelque part dans ce coin là en tous cas ! »

Severus échangea un regard avec Draco. Il semblerait que Jeremiah ait décidé d'emmener sa femme, et ses enfants possibles en vacances. Draco haussa les épaules. 

« Peut-être que si nous revenons la semaine prochaine ? » suggéra-t-il. 

Snape soupira. « Enfin, peut-être que Eugene connaît la date de leur retour. » Il se retourna vers le petit fantôme. « Merci de votre aide, Jeune Monsieur Malfoy. Nous reviendrons parler à votre frère lorsqu'il reviendra de France ou d'Espagne. »

Le petit fantôme sautilla fièrement en l'entendant s'adresser formellement à lui, puis, rentra sa tête à l'intérieur de la maison. 

« Et bien, vous avez tant fait pour que je reste avec le cousin Jeremiah, je suppose que vous aller devoir encore me garder pendant une autre semaine. » commenta Draco avec un petit sourire timide, qui fit réfléchir Severus pendant un moment. Le garçon n'aurait pas pu manipuler la situation afin que Jeremiah parte en vacances, n'est-ce pas ? 

« Mais nous pouvons toujours essayer de voir si Eugene est chez lui. Nous allons de toute façon passer à Londres sur le chemin du retour. » décida-t-il. 

« Il fera nuit à ce moment-là. Nous devons encore prendre le train pour revenir à Hogsmeade. » dit Draco. 

Ne voulait-il pas savoir où serait sa future maison ? 

« Non, nous n'allons pas faire ça. Nous prendrons simplement le réseau de cheminée du Leaky Chauldron. » 

« Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il aimera ça ? » demanda Draco, baissant les yeux vers 'Ce Chien' qui lui souriait, comme s'il confirmait qu'il ferait n'importe quoi au monde s'il pouvait simplement être avec son maître et son garçon. 

« Il semble suffisamment heureux à cette idée. » dit promptement Severus. 

« Il ne peut même pas comprendre ce que vous disez. » protesta Draco. « Il pense probablement que vous avez suggéré une longue marche à travers les bois, lui permettant d'effrayer quelques lapins sur la route. » 

« Peut-être, mais tu ne peux pas dénier qu'il préfère voyager par poudre de cheminée plutôt que par le train. Regarde simplement la façon qu'il a toujours de se cacher sous le siège. »

« Cela le fait au moins taire. » grommela Draco, mais il ne put discuter. 

Ils revinrent au village, essayant de faire passer le temps plus vite avant que le train suivant vers Londres n'arrive. Le village était si petit qu'il n'y avait seulement que quelques trains qui s'arrêtaient, et, pour une raison que Draco ne put déterminer, Severus savait également l'heure précise de leur arrivée.

Draco essaya de se concentrer, espérant que l'information lui apparaîtrait magiquement dans le cerveau puisque c'était une gare muggle électrique. Il n'avait pas vu de grands tableaux électriques indiquant les départs dans la gare, ou quelque part près de la station lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, ou peut être que l'information était donnée télépathiquement, ou quelque chose dans ce style là. Toute sa concentration ne l'aida pas. Il ne savait toujours pas quand le train viendrait. Ou il ne l'aurait jamais su, si Snape ne lui avait pas dit. 

« Monsieur ? » demanda-t-il finalement. 

« Oui Draco ? »

« Comment le savez vous ? »

« Sais ? Sais quoi ? »

« Quand arrive le train ? »

« J'ai bien sûr regardé lorsque nous sommes arrivés. »

« Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir vu regarder quelque chose. »

« C'est parce que tu étais très préoccupé par les téléphones cellulaires. » expliqua Severus. « Tu n'as pas observer avec beaucoup d'attention la direction dans laquelle nous allions. »

« Mais je suis au moins sûr de ne pas avoir vu de tableau de départ. Je n'aurai pas raté quelque chose d'aussi grand. »

Soudainement, Snape se mit à rire. Draco le regarda avec perplexité. Qu'est ce qui était si drôle ?

« Oh Draco, de petites gares comme celle-là n'ont pas d'énormes tableaux de départs comme à Kings Cross. Ils ont simplement un tableau de messages où ils y accrochent des morceaux de papier, ils appellent ça leur tableau de départ. Cela marche parce qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de trains qui s'arrêtent ici. Ce n'est pas un problème d'en faire toute la liste sur un simple morceau de papier. »

« Papier ? Quel papier ? Quelque chose d'électrique ? »

« Non désolé. Le papier, c'est le parchemin des muggles. Ce n'est pas très différent de notre parchemin. Pas vraiment intéressant. »

« Oh. » dit Draco déçu. « Est-ce que je peux au moins regarder de plus près le tableau de départ de Kings Cross une fois que nous arriverons à Londres ? »

« Désolé Draco, mais il n'y aura pas assez de temps. Je ne veux pas déranger Eugene au milieu de la nuit. » décida Snape. 

Cependant lorsqu'ils atteignirent Londres, Draco avait réussit à convaincre Severus de lui accorder dix minutes pour observer le tableau de départ. En dehors de la découverte du tableau d'arrivée, cela ne l'aida pas beaucoup. Le tableau restait un mystère. Il ne semblait même pas être contrôlé par des muggles, mais le Professeur Snape insistait sur le fait qu'il devait y avoir une palette de contrôle quelque part dans un bureau qu'ils ne pouvaient voir. 

« Peut-être même au niveau de la vente des tickets, mais j'en doute. La gare doit avoir un centre d'informations principales quelque part, et la chose la plus logique serait de le contrôler de là-bas, » expliqua-t-il. 

Mais Draco trouva encore ça difficile à croire qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'assis dans une pièce différente, et qui pourrait constamment contrôler les changements sur les énormes tableaux. Peut-être qu'il y a une petite cartouche comme pour la gameboy de Sammie ? Mais comment est-ce que cette cartouche savait si un train était en retard ? Et comment le centre d'informations le saurait avant l'arrivée du train ? Il décida de poser la question à Snape, simplement pour prouver que l'existence d'un centre d'informations était peu probable. 

« Par téléphone, peut-être même par téléphone cellulaire. Quelqu'un faisant partie de l'équipe du train, ou peut-être quelqu'un des gares précédentes, pourraient appelé pour les informer que le train sera à l'heure. »

Draco fronça les sourcils… Il n'avait pas pensé à cette possibilité. Est-ce que Snape à la réponse à tout ? Il se mit à rougir. 

« Quoi ? » demanda Snape calmement. 

« Vous ne pouvez pas tout savoir. » se plaignit Draco. 

« Je n'ai pas clamer quelque chose comme ça. Je suis complètement nul en Métamorphose par exemple, et il y a certaines décisions que j'ai prises dans ma vie qui… Enfin, disons simplement que je laisse le fait de tout savoir aux experts. »

« Et c'est qui ? »

« Dumbledore bien sûr. » dit Snape avec un sourire, et un clin d'œil qui fit éclater Draco de rire malgré sa frustration pour ne pas être capable de résoudre tous les mystères du tableau de départ. 

Allant dans le métro, Snape lui avait dit que c'était le nom du système de train souterrain à Londres, était une aventure totalement nouvelle. Ce fut la première rencontre de Draco avec des portes se fermant automatiquement. 

« Comment est-ce que cela marche ? » murmura-t-il à Snape avec excitation. 

« Il y a probablement une télécommande de contrôle pour le conducteur. Sinon, qui d'autre serait quand les fermer ? »

« Mais comment font-ils pour les rapprocher si fermement l'une contre l'autre ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il doit y avoir une sorte de mécanisme dissimulé à l'intérieur du train je suppose. »

« Mais à quoi est-ce que ce mécanisme ressemble ? Comment marche-t-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas Draco, et je ne peux pas sortir ma baguette comme ça et faire disparaître le mur pour que tu jettes un coup d'œil. Je paris que la plupart des muggles ne le savent pas non plus. »

« Mais vous pouvez le faire disparaître, et ils ne peuvent pas. S'il vous plait ! »

« Non Draco, je ne peux pas. Qu'est-ce que les muggles penseraient si je le faisais. ? Le ministère ne serait vraiment pas content de nous pour ça. »

« Qui s'occupe du ministère ? »

« Je dépends de leur bon vouloir, Draco. Ils ont de bonnes raisons pour me donner des problèmes. »

« Des problèmes ? Que peuvent-ils faire ? »

« Réduire mon salaire. M'envoyer à Azkavan. Ils m'avaient déjà condamné au baiser du Dementor une fois. »

« Quoi ? »

« Albus a fait jouer toute ces relations pour me sortir de là. Ce fut pratiquement un miracle qu'il ait réussit à retirer une condamnation à vie à Azkaban. »

« Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne peut pas vous payer entièrement ? Il les a convaincu de couper votre salaire au lieu du baiser du Dementor ou d'Azkaban ? »

« Réduire mon salaire, et cinq ans à Azkaban, et je m'en suis sorti facilement. Ils n'aimaient pas la part de Dumbledore dans la guerre contre Voldemort au ministère à ce moment-là, et ils ne pouvaient pas mettre leurs mains sur les nombreux agents de Albus. »

« Vous êtes allé à Azkaban pour avoir espionner pour Dumbledore ? »

« Pas tout à fait. Je suis sorti d'Azkaban afin d'espionner pour Dumbledore. J'y suis entré pour avoir été un Death-Eater Albus pensait qu'il pourrait les convaincre de me laisser partir librement. C'est pourquoi j'étais en colère à cette idée. Il pensait que je méritais d'être libre. »

« Mais si vous avez choisis de rejoindre les Death-Eaters simplement pour espionner, ils ne peuvent simplement pas vous punir pour les avoir aider dans le combat. »

« Ils ne pourraient pas, mais ils auraient aimé le faire, et j'étais une cible facile, parce que je ne voulais à l'origine pas les rejoindre pour être un espion. Personne n'aime les traîtres, Draco. Tu ferais mieux de décider de quel côté tu es avant de te joindre à quelqu'un. C'est probablement la leçon la plus importante que j'ai apprise dans ma vie. »

Draco fixa le sol un moment. Il devait en accepter beaucoup. Et est-ce que Snape essayait de l'avertir de quelque chose avec ça ? Il n'avait jamais vraiment demandé à rejoindre les Death-Eaters, mais Draco avait pensé que son admission d'avoir été un espion avait été fait pour ça. Maintenant, est-ce qu'il était sûr de son choix ?

Lucius lui avait toujours dit que Voldemort était le seul choix qu'il y avait. Pourquoi est-ce que Snape dirait la même chose du ministère et de Dumbledore ? Est-ce que c'était à cause de ce que lui avait fait le ministère et de ce qu'il lui faisait encore ? Et si le ministère avait essayé de punir les espions de Dumbledore, est-ce que Dumbledore et le ministère étaient du même côté ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait y avoir trois côtés dans une guerre ? Si une bataille était entre le bien et le mal, qui était le troisième côté ? Qu'est-ce qui était exactement bien et mal ? Est-ce que son père était vraiment maléfique ? Il avait fait quelques trucs de très mauvais, oui, mais il pouvait aussi se souvenir de l'avoir vu faire des choses gentilles de temps en temps. Lucius avait complètement cru en la droiture de la cause de Voldemort. Voldemort croyait que ce qu'il faisait était le bien pour tout le monde sorcier. Comment le ministère pouvait-il être bon après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait à Snape ? Et comment Dumbledore pouvait-il être bon s'il travaillait contre le ministère ? 

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui est bon et mauvais ? Comment puis-je dire qui est le bien ou qui est le mal ? »

« Au bout du compte, tu peux seulement définir ces choses par toi-même. C'est défini selon ton jugement, donc je te conseille de ne pas juger facilement. Tous a plusieurs côtés. Quelques personnes te diront que quelque chose est entièrement bon ou entièrement mauvais, entièrement noir, ou entièrement blanc, mais ils ont tord. C'est une simple vue d'enfant du monde comme dans un conte de fée. D'autres te diront que tous à deux côtés, et que tous est gris, et en conséquence, soit que les choses sont plus bonnes que mauvaises, ou plus mauvaises que bonnes. C'est également une façon facile de pensée. Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi simple dans ma vie. Tout à plusieurs côtés, et ce que tu vois de cette chose dépend pas de ce que c'est vraiment, mais plutôt de qui tu es, et d'où tu te tiens. Bien sûr, il est impossible pour une personne de tout voir, ou de juger objectivement. Et il est également impossible de se baser sur les mots des autres sur quelque chose. Nous ne pouvons rien juger objectivement, peu importe combien nous essayons, parce que nous sommes des êtres subjectifs. » 

« Et pour la couleur alors ? Nous pouvons voir et dire si un objet est blanc ou noir. »

« Mais il pourrait être pourpre sous une vision aux ultraviolets. Même parmi les humains, tu ne peux pas être sûr de la façon dont un autre cerveau lui montre le pourpre, par rapport au tien. »

« Nous pouvons tout de même dire que c'est pourpre. »

« A moins que cela soit un pourpre sombre, l'un de vous déciderait de l'appeler bleu. »

Draco soupira. « C'est très confus. Vous me dites que rien n'est ce qu'il paraît. »

« Non, je te dis que tu ne peux pas voir ce qui est vraiment, et personne d'autre ne le peut. »

« C'est quand même confus. »

« Oui, c'est ce qu'est la vie. »

Draco soupira à nouveau. Est-ce que Snape avait raison ? Ou est-ce que c'était simplement le résultat de cinq ans à Azkaban ? Il avait entendu dire que moins d'une année pouvait briser une personne, et que personne n'en sortait intact. Qui avait été Snape avant Azkaban. Est-ce qu'il serait choqué s'il pouvait voir la différence ? De quelles profondeurs étaient les cicatrices que même l'ignorant ne pouvait voir ? 

Des pensées confuses occupèrent Draco jusqu'à ce qu'ils se tiennent devant la porte du cousin Eugene. Il devint soudainement lucide lorsque Snape frappa, et il se rapprocha de son professeur. Et si Eugene était exactement comme son père ?

Ils entendirent un grand fracas derrière la porte, comme si quelque chose de gros avait été pousser, un bruit de grattement, et quelque chose d'à nouveau déplacé, puis des bruits de pas, et finalement, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme blond avec des teintes argentées avec des cheveux très ébouriffé, et des yeux rougis clignant des yeux, à moitié endormi. 

Est-ce qu'il avait été endormi ? Non, cela ne pouvait pas être ça. Il n'avait pas eut suffisamment de temps pour s'habiller, mais ses vêtements étaient froissés pour en déduire qu'il avait dormi dedans. 

« Désolé, mon maître d'hôtel m'a quitté la semaine dernière. Il est difficile de trouver de bons serviteurs de nos jours. » offrit Eugene à la place de l'accueil formel. 

« Bonsoir Monsieur Malfoy, S'il vous plait, pardonnez nous notre intrusion. Je suis Severus Snape et voici votre cousin Draco. »

« Ah oui, le fils de Lucius, n'est-ce pas ? Mon père m'a dit que tu cherchais une nouvelle maison pour lui. Mais entrez. Cela ne sert à rien de parler de ces choses-là à travers une porte. »

Draco suivit curieusement Eugene dans son appartement luxueusement fourni, mais non rangé. Il y avait quelque chose dans cet endroit qu'il n'aimait pas. Cela lui rappelait d'une certaine façon Lucius. Snape regardait également Eugene de près. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aimait pas à propos de lui ? Draco n'en avait aucune idée, mais le comportement de son professeur le mit encore plus mal à l'aise. Quelque chose n'allait pas ici. 

Eugene les guida dans un salon paraissant très cher et alla directement à l'énorme bar de la maison. Snape fixa avec colère plusieurs bouteilles vides qui étaient posés partout dans la maison. 

« Pourquoi ne vous asseyez-vous pas un moment pour que nous puissions parler un peu plus confortablement. » offrit Eugene. « Je vous demande pardon pour l'état dans lequel se trouve cette pièce. Mon manque momentané de maître d'hôtel, j'en ai peur. Vous voulez quelque chose à boire, Mr Snape ? »

« Non merci. » gronda pratiquement Snape. Il n'aimait visiblement pas beaucoup Eugene. 

Eugene ne sembla pas du tout impressionné par l'air grognon de Snape. Il continua simplement à sourire stupidement et se tourna vers Draco. 

« ET toi cousin ? Un peu de Xérès ? (Vin Espagnol) Ou est-ce que tu préfère de la Vodka ? Je pense qu'il devrait y avoir encore un peu de bière dans la cuisine. » 

Draco envoya à Snape un regard alarmé. Est ce que Eugene lui proposait de boire ? 

« Draco a seulement quinze ans Mr Malfoy. Je ne pense pas que ces breuvages soient réellement appropriés. » dit Snape avec une voix des plus dangereuse. 

« Oh, n'importe oui. On n'est jamais trop jeune pour une bière, n'est ce pas Draco ? »

« Je…um… je ne pense pas que je devrais, Monsieur. » bégaya Draco. Cela devenait de plus en plus effrayant. 

« Je pense que nous ferions mieux d'y aller. » dit Snape en se levant. 

Draco sauta pratiquement vers la porte. 

« Vous ne sauriez pas la date de retour de Mr Jeremiah Malfoy de ses vacances ? » demanda Snape par dessus son épaule, une fois que Draco fut en sécurité, c'est-à-dire hors de la pièce. 

« Oh, Vendredi, je crois. Est-ce que vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir rester pour boire un petit coup ? Il n'est pas tard vous savez. » 

Snape ne fit que claquer la porte derrière lui. 

« Ceci Draco. » expliqua-t-il au garçon confus, « est un homme qui n'est pas du tout capable de prendre soin d'un enfant. Il a sans doute besoin d'une baby-sitter pour lui-même. » 

« Il semble y arriver très bien sans ça cependant. » commenta Draco. 

« Je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle le maître d'hôtel l'a quitté. » suspecta Snape. « Il était probablement fatigué de faire les deux jobs. »

« Alors, que faisons-nous maintenant ? »

« Un autre voyage au Pays de Galles la semaine prochaine, et espérer que Eugene a raison pour Jeremiah… J'aurai du me souvenir de lui demander également pour les Coleman. Maintenant, nous devrons attendre et demander à Jeremiah leur adresse. »

« Je préférais tout de même vivre dans un cottage plutôt qu'en Amérique. Même si je dois m'y sentir seul. »

« C'est un bon endroit pour les enfants, mais ne prenons pas de décisions avant de les avoir rencontré. Ils pourraient être aussi décevant que Eugene. Et l'Amérique n'est pas si mal non plus. J'ai entendu dire que la plupart des américains aiment les enfants. »

« C'est si loin. Ils me feront aller à une école américaine et je ne vous reverrais jamais, ni Hogwarts, ni les Rakers. »

« Tu te feras également beaucoup de nouveaux amis, et tu peux toujours passé, et personne ne dit que tu ne peux pas revenir une fois que tu es suffisamment âgé. Si tu veux toujours le faire d'ici là bien sûr. L'Amérique est un endroit très intéressant. Tu pourrais tellement l'aimer que tu nous oublierais. »

« Jamais ! » Comment pourrait-il oublier les Snape ou les Rakers ? Il ne trouverait jamais plus d'aussi grands amis dans sa vie.

Snape les guida vers le Leaky Chauldron, et lui tendit une main pleine de poudre de cheminette. 

« Est ce que tu veux Munin ou le chien ? » demanda-t-il la main tendu. 

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne peux pas les porter tous les deux à travers le réseau, donc tu dois en prendre un. Lequel est ce que cela sera ? »

Draco regarda du 'ce chien' qui était occupé à renifler sous une chaise vide, et menaçant d'emmêler sa laisse autour des pieds comme d'habitude, vers le corbeau qui était assis sur l'épaule de Snape comme une statue, clignant seulement des yeux de temps en temps, pour leur rappeler qu'il était encore en vie. 

« Munin. » décida-t-il. C'était certainement celui qui lui poserait le moins de problème. 

Snape claqua ses doigts et appela l'oiseau, Munin sauta sur sa main, avec laquelle Snape le transféra sur l'épaule de Draco avec un simple « Restes ! »

Le corbeau croassa doucement dans l'oreille de Draco, mais resta au même endroit avec obéissance alors que son maître prenait 'Ce Chien' dans ses bras, détachant sa laisse. 

« Hogsmeade ! » dit Draco à la cheminée, lorsqu'il y jeta de la poudre de cheminette et se plaça à l'intérieur. Quelques moments plus tard, il sortit du réseau officiel des stations de Hogsmeade, retirant la suie de ses jeans. Munin était encore assis calmement sur son épaule, et réagit simplement avec un petit « Croa ! » lorsque Snape arriva quelques secondes après eux, 'Ce Chien' gémissant et se débattant dans ses bras. 

« Je savais que l'oiseau était le meilleur choix. » commenta Draco. « Quel est son problème cette fois ? » 

« Il a peur du feu… L'instinct de survie de n'importe quel animal leur dit de rester loin des flammes. »

« Munin ne voit rien de mal avec le voyage par cheminée. »

« Les corbeaux sont intelligents. Ce chien ne l'est pas. »

« Est-ce que vous voulez parler de tous les chiens, ou de ce chien en particulier ? » dit Draco en souriant. 

« Cela dépend. Généralement, les chiens ne sont pas aussi intelligents que les corbeaux, mais celui-là me semble particulièrement stupide. Mais je n'ai jamais eut de chien auparavant. Peut-être que je surestime l'intelligence de l'espèce. »

Draco regarda 'Ce Chien' de plus près pendant un moment, et décida que l'estimation de Snape pour l'intelligence du chien était probablement plus correcte que la sienne. Celui-là semblait être un spécimen particulièrement inutile. Mais il était très mignon. 

Il faisait déjà nuit dehors, et Draco se souvint de sa toute première venue à Hogsmeade Ouest sur le chemin du retour. Combien cela paraissait différent maintenant, même si rien n'avait vraiment changé. Il se souvint de combien effrayé il avait été et dégoûté à la vue des appartements. Maintenant, cela semblait chaleureux et accueillant, et il ne pouvait plus attendre d'entrer. Le parc qui l'avait autrefois effrayé lui montrait maintenant qu'il rentrait à la maison, et il connaissait chaque ombre qui y était, et aurait pu dire exactement à quoi cela ressemblait à la lumière du jour. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment été effrayé par un groupe d'arbres et de buissons qui cachait la cabane du jardin de vue ?

Il sourit joyeusement lorsqu'ils passèrent le terrain de Football. Il serait de nouveau là Mardi matin pour jouer. 

Sarah ne fit que sourire lorsque Severus arriva en ramenant une fois de plus Draco à la maison. 

« Pas de chance avec Jeremiah ? » demanda-t-elle. 

« Il est en vacances, mais il doit rentrer la semaine prochaine. Eugene est cependant hors de question. Il a offert de l'alcool à Draco. »

« Il a quoi ?! » cria Sarah. « Tu ne l'as pas laissé boire, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, mon pauvre enfant. Je commence sérieusement à me demander si c'est une bonne idée de le confier à des relatifs de son horrible père. Bien sûr, il pouvait y avoir une brebis galeuse dans chaque famille, mais ces Malfoy semblaient vraiment mauvais jusqu'au dernier. »

« Draco n'est pas mauvais, et je suis sûr qu'il a d'autres relatifs qui ne le sont pas, et non, il n'a rien bu. Eugene a simplement offert les verres. » dit Snape, essayant de la calmer. 

« Mais et si tu n'avais pas été là pour l'arrêter ? Oh non, je ne peux simplement pas donner ce pauvre garçon à un quelconque étranger Severus. Nous ne pouvons pas ! »

« Je ne comptes absolument pas le donner comme ça. Je veux d'abord bien les observer, je te l'assure, mais Draco appartient à sa famille. »

« Mais offrir de l'alcool à un pauvre petit garçon innocent ! »

« Je ne suis plus petit, et je sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas boire. Vous pouvez au moins croire que l'exemple de mon père m'y a fait réfléchir. Vous croyez que je suis si stupide ? »

Sarah soupira. « Enfin, je suppose que tu sais probablement qu'il ne faut pas boire, mais et si cela avait été des cigarettes, ou des potions illégales. Severus, ce garçon aurait pris n'importe quelles potions que tu lui aurais données sans le moindre dégoût. »

« Exactement. N'importe quelle potion que je lui donne. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il les prendra d'étrangers. »

Cependant, Sarah continua de se plaindre sur l'irresponsabilité de Eugene, et les dangers de confier un enfant aux membres de la famille Malfoy pendant le reste de la soirée. Draco apprit à ignorer sa voix après un moment, adorant le fait de simplement s'asseoir là avec un Billy à moitié endormi sur ces genoux. C'était bien d'être de retour. 


	16. Une Visite des Aurors

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Silverfox sauf la traduction.

Rohhh regardez comment vous êtes gâtés... après la fin de magnetic... vous voilà avec un nouveau chapitre de Dragon Fugueur... Non personne ne m'a forcé la main (je ne citerai personne ... bon d'accord... remerciez Ephy qu'a pas arrêté de me le rappeler pendant la japan expo... )

------

**Chapitre 15 : Une visite des Aurors**

------

Le lundi matin, juste après le petit déjeuner, Draco fonça chez Mike pour lui dire qu'il était encore là. Il n'avait pas été capable de le faire le soir précédent lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés à la maison, parce que le Professeur Snape avait décidé qu'il était trop tard pour ennuyer les voisins.

Mike fut si heureux lorsqu'il vit Draco qu'il demanda la permission à ses parents d'aller au marché avec les Snape. En conséquence, sa mère lui tendit une partie de sa liste de course et une petite bourse. Mike sourit, et Draco se demanda s'il allait lui rendre la monnaie.

L'inattendue compagnie ne dérangeait ni Severus, ni Sarah, et lorsqu'ils virent la liste de course, Severus prit rapidement un morceau de parchemin, y écrivit quelque chose et le donna à Draco.

« Si vous allez faire des course par vous-même, vous allez pouvoir nous aider et nous acheter des fruits. » expliqua-t-il, lui tendant également quelques pièces.

Draco fixa la liste, et l'argent pendant un moment. Quoi ?

« Mais je n'ai jamais discuté les prix avant. Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont cela se fait. Je vais dépenser plus de monnaie que vous ne le faîtes normalement sur ces mêmes produits. »

« Et bien, tu n'apprendras jamais si tu n'essayes pas. Tu ne peux pas dépenser plus d'argent que ce que je t'ai donné. Essayes d'avoir tout ce que j'ai mis sur cette liste avec ça. »

Draco fixa à nouveau la liste puis l'argent dans ses mains. « C'est impossible ! Cela ne sera jamais suffisant pour avoir tout ça. »

« Dans ce cas, tu devras choisir les priorités. Essaye de découvrir ce dont nous avons vraiment besoin et ce dont nous pouvons nous passer. »

Draco soupira à nouveau, et mit la liste dans sa poche. Comment allait-il faire ça ? Quels fruits étaient plus importants que les autres ?

Mike lui sourit. « Oh allez. Ce n'est pas si dur. Même des petits enfants peuvent le faire. »

« Cela ne serait pas difficile si tu avais fait ça toute ta vie, mais je n'avais jamais été au marché trois semaines avant. »

« Jamais ? Où est ce que tes parents achetaient la nourriture alors ? » demanda Mike, confus alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers.

« Ils ne l'achetaient pas. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu mangeais alors ? Tout le monde a besoin de nourriture. »

« Nos elfes de maison allaient au marché pour nous, je suppose. Je n'ai jamais vraiment demandé. »

« Des elfes de maison ? » Mike regarda Draco avec de grands yeux.

« Oui, ces petites créatures avec de longues oreilles, mignonnes et demandant toujours du travail. »

« Je sais ce qu'ils sont. C'est ce que j'ai entendu à propos d'eux, mais je n'en ai jamais vraiment vu un. Je pensais que seules les personnes possédant de grands et vieux châteaux avaient des elfes de maison. »

« Non, les gens avec de grands et vieux manoirs qui ressemblent à des châteaux en ont aussi. »

« Est-ce que tu en as un alors ? »

« Oui, l'un des plus grands et plus vieux d'Angleterre… plein de courants d'air également. Et il est très sombre et effrayant à certains endroits. »

« Ça devait être super. Je souhaite avoir un si grand et vieux manoir. Ou un petit et nouveau manoir. »

« Tu sais, s'il n'avait pas été confisqué par le ministère, je l'aurai probablement vendu aussi vite que possible, et j'aurai acheté quelque chose de plus petit, et de plus confortable grâce à cet argent. Peut-être un appartement quelque part par ici, ou peut-être à Londres. «

« Tu échangerais un grand château comme un manoir pour un petit appartement ennuyeux ? » Mike semblait horrifié.

« Enfin, peut-être pas. » décida Draco. « Peut-être que j'aurai acheté une des petites maisons à côté du marché, pour que nous n'ayons pas tant de route à faire jusqu'ici. Le manoir aurait rapporté assez d'argent pour en avoir un. Mais, cela ne sert plus à rien d'y penser puisque je n'ai plus le manoir. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'acheter quelque chose maintenant. »

« Mais le reste de ta famille est encore riche, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et bien, Oncle Thomas semble certainement l'être, mais il ne me veut pas, et Cousin Eugène ne semble pas pauvre non plus, mais peut-être qu'il vit simplement grâce à l'argent d'oncle Thomas. » Draco haussa des épaules. « La maison de Jeremiah ne semble pas chère, mais il est supposé avoir hérité d'un grand manoir également. Peut-être qu'il me laissera vivre dans le cottage lorsque cela arrivera. En tous cas, jusqu'à ce que je gagne suffisamment d'argent pour m'acheter quelque chose. »

« Un cottage doit être un bel endroit où vivre aussi. J'aimerai en avoir un. »

« Tu aimerais tout avoir. Même si je dois admettre qu'on peut toujours le vendre et obtenir, au pire, un peu d'argent. » dit Draco, en y réfléchissant. « Je n'aimerai pas vivre dans le cottage de Jeremiah. C'est au milieu de nulle part. Il n'y a rien, sauf des moutons. »

« C'est sympathique. Imagine, être capable d'aller à la maison, et il n'y a aucun voisin pour te déranger. Rien d'autre que de doux moutons couverts de laine à regarder dans un terrain vert. Pas de maisons grises, pas d'Aurors bruyants, pas de bruit… »

« Mais c'est si loin d'où je veux aller. »

« Il n'y aura aucun problème une fois que tu auras appris à transplaner. »

Draco s'arrêta un moment. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Une fois qu'il aurait sa licence de transplanage, il n'aurait plus le moindre problème pour partir du cottage vers un endroit qu'il aimait. Peut être que ce n'était pas un si mauvais endroit ou vivre.

« Enfin, nous n'avons encore aucun cottage où vivre, et encore moins à vendre. »

« Et bien, c'est la vie. » Cela ne semblait pas vraiment déranger Mike. « Allez nous y sommes presque ! »

« Attends ! Arrêtes toi un moment ! Je dois ranger le chien ! »

Mike s'arrêta et se retourna, pour fixer Draco et 'Ce chien'.

« Ranger ? » Comment quelqu'un peut-il ranger un chien ?

À la grande surprise de Mike, Draco retira son sac à dos et lui tendit.

« Tiens, gardes-le ouvert pour moi pendant un moment. »

Mike prit le sac à dos, semblant encore avoir des doutes, mais il était aussi un petit peu curieux. Qu'est-ce que Draco préparait ?

Draco attrapa rapidement 'Ce Chien' et le mit dans le sac, de la même façon qu'avait utilisé Snape la semaine dernière.

« Très bien. » annonça-t-il. « Voici un problème de réglé. »

« Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas tout simplement marcher ? » demanda finalement Mike. « Ne serait-il pas plus facile de faire ça ? »

« Non, il emmêlerait sa laisse, essayerait de fuir, volerait des saucisses. De cette façon, il est un peu lourd, mais il est absolument incapable de créer des problèmes. »

Mike regarda la tête de 'Ce chien' qui était la seule partie de son corps sortant du sac à dos de Draco.

« Tu ne pourrais pas faire ça avec un chat, tu sais. Il se débattrait simplement pour sortir et sauterait. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de faire ça avec un chat. Cela ne le dérange pas de rester à la maison seul, et il ne cause jamais de problème. » dit Draco, haussant des épaules. « Je suppose que les chats sont plus intelligents que les chiens également. »

« Enfin, ils sont surtout bien plus indépendants. Ils ne s'attendent jamais à ce que un humain soit toujours là pour les sortir d'une situation stupide dans laquelle ils se sont empêtrés. Je suppose que cela les rend plus prudent que les chiens. Ils savent certainement s'aider lorsque le besoin s'en fait sentir. »

« Tu sembles en savoir beaucoup sur les chats. » commenta Draco.

« J'en ai un. Une simple chatte de gouttière grise, mais elle a vraiment du caractère. Peut-être que je te la montrerai quand nous irons à la maison. Si elle y est et selon l'humeur qu'elle a. Comme je l'ai dit, elle a du caractère, et si elle n'a pas envie de te rencontrer, elle ne va pas du tout te parler. »

« Vraiment ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu ennuyeux ? Je veux dire que les Snape ont un chat aussi, comme pratiquement tous mes compagnons de classe, mais je ne peux pas m'imaginer avoir un animal qui n'est jamais là quand je le veux. »

« C'est certainement mieux que ton chien. » dit Mike en souriant. « Il est toujours là même si tu ne le veux pas, toujours dans ton chemin, et il n'a aucune qualité magique. »

« Et il n'est pas non plus à moi ! » protesta Draco. « Je n'ai jamais voulu un tel boulet en premier lieu. J'avais un hibou. Il était vraiment utile, et il venait lorsqu'il était appelé. »

« Donc, tu vas prendre un autre hibou lorsque tu auras une nouvelle maison ? »

« Si ma famille me donne la permission, je suppose que oui. » réfléchit Draco. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à un nouvel animal pour l'instant. « Un jour, j'aimerai vraiment avoir un corbeau comme le Professeur Snape. Munin est bien plus cool que tous les hiboux que j'ai vus, et il peut faire toutes sortes de trucs. »

« Alors pourquoi ne te prends-tu pas un corbeau tout de suite ? »

« Je suppose que je ne peux pas me le permettre. Je parie qu'ils sont très chers, et puis le Professeur Snape a dit qu'ils étaient très difficiles à entraîner. »

« Je paris qu'oncle Severus t'aiderait à ça. »

« Probablement, mais je n'ai toujours pas l'argent, et un hibou suffirait certainement pour l'instant. »

« Je pense que tu as raison. J'aimerai aussi avoir un hibou. Alors je pourrais t'écrire aussi souvent que je le veux, et je n'aurai pas à payer l'envoi tout le temps. »

« Je dirai à mon hibou d'attendre une réponse à chaque fois que je te l'envoie. » promit Draco.

Ils étaient maintenant au centre du marché, et ne pouvaient plus voir les Snape. Draco se souvint les avoir vu disparaître en direction du stand de pain ce qui devait être le cas puisqu'ils avaient dit à Draco d'aller chercher des fruits, et que c'était la meilleure stratégie de prendre les choses vendues au centre du marché aussitôt que possible avant l'arrivée de la majorité des personnes autour de l'heure du déjeuner.

Draco n'était pas inquiet de perdre les Snape. Professeur Snape lui avait demandé de les rejoindre devant l'apothicaire vers le déjeuner après qu'ils aient fini leurs achats pour qu'ils puissent manger ensemble.

« Très bien, où allons-nous maintenant ? » demanda-t-il à Mike qui sortait sa liste de course.

« Voyons voir. J'ai besoin de légumes, de fromages et de fruits. Tu as seulement besoin de fruits. Le fromage est pratiquement à l'autre bout du marché. Les légumes sont là, et les fruits à côté des légumes. Nous serons plus rapides si nous commençons par les légumes, puis les fruits, et laisser le fromage en dernier, et tu peux regarder comment je parle aux vendeurs du stand de légumes avant d'essayer d'acheter quelque chose par toi-même. »

« Est-ce que nous pouvons nous occuper des fruits en dernier alors ? » demanda Draco, redevenant soudainement nerveux.

« Cela voudrait dire que nous devrions aller aux stands de fromage pour revenir ensuite ici. Cela nous coûterait bien plus de temps et nous serions plus énervés de cette façon. » dit Mike. « Allez viens, je t'aiderai avec le marchandage de toutes façons. Ce n'est pas si dur. Tout le monde le fait. »

Draco soupira, mais accepta. Il devrait le faire tôt ou tard de toutes façons. En tous cas, une fois qu'il aurait fini, il ne serait sûrement plus nerveux. 'Je serai simplement nerveux face à ce que Mrs Snape dira lorsqu'elle verra combien d'argent j'ai dépensé. » pensa-t-il, morose. Mais le Professeur Snape le défendrait contre sa colère, n'est-ce pas ?

Il regarda les négociations de Mike aux stands des légumes avec attention, et essaya de faire quelques conversations possibles dans son esprit avant que Mike annonce qu'il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin, et qu'ils aillent aux stands de fruits.

« Alors, que veux-tu acheter en premier ? » demanda Mike à Draco.

« Tu ne pourrais pas commencer ? J'aimerai entendre plus d'exemples. »

« Cela n'a aucun sens, Draco. Nous avons probablement besoin d'aller au même endroit, alors il serait mieux que nous le fassions ensemble. Je vais y aller en premier, mais nous devons savoir d'abord à quel stand aller. »

« Um… Je ne sais pas où aller en premier. » dit Draco, fixant sa liste de course.

« Et bien, tu ferais mieux de commencer avec le plus cher ou le plus important. Puisque tu n'auras probablement pas assez d'argent pour tout acheter. Je te suggère de commencer avec ce qui est le plus important. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui serait le plus important ? »

Mike regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Draco et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la liste. « Des pommes » décida-t-il sans la moindre hésitation. « Les pommes sont toujours les fruits les plus importants, et nous prendrons des cerises juste après ça, parce que ce sont les moins chers à ce moment de l'année, et qu'en conséquence, elles sont faciles à avoir. Les poires sont également faciles à obtenir, mais nous aurons un léger problème avec les bananes. Peut-être que nous ne devrions pas les acheter. Nous avons vraiment besoin de citrons donc je suggère que nous les prenions en troisième, puis les poires, et nous garderons les oranges en dernier au cas où nous aurons encore l'argent nécessaire. »

« On dirait que c'est facile d'après toi. » Draco soupira.

« Je pense simplement à ce que ma maman ferait. » Mike sourit. « Je suis aller souvent faire des courses avec elle pour savoir ça. »

« J'aurai souhaité avoir une mère comme ça. » Draco soupira. « Comprends-moi, je suis vraiment heureux qu'elle m'est sauvé de Père, et c'est bien de savoir qu'elle m'aime tellement qu'elle est morte pour moi, mais j'aurai souhaité qu'elle passe du temps avec moi parfois au lieu d'aller toujours à des fêtes. »

« Comment peut-elle être tout le temps à une fête ? » demanda Mike, grimaçant. « Les fêtes sont simplement pour le fun. »

« Ce sont des obligations sociales. Tu sais, pour conserver les connexions importantes. Quelques fêtes sont pour la charité. Elles sont importantes pour l'image de la famille. Quelques fêtes sont simplement pour la tradition. »

« Vous êtes étranges vous les riches. » déclara Mike, toujours grimaçant.

« Je ne suis pas riche ! » protesta Draco. « En tout cas, plus maintenant. »

« Très bien alors. Achetons des pommes, d'accord ? Nous les achetons toujours là. Les vertes sont les meilleurs même si des certains pensent qu'elles sont trop acides. »

« Pas le professeur Snape. » dit Draco, éclatant de rire. « Il aime que ses potions aient le goût du citron et il aimera également les pommes acides. »

« Et Tante Sarah ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé, mais je ne pense pas que cela la dérangera. Achetons-les. »

Mike y alla en premier, et baissa le prix. Draco découvrit que cela n'était pas si difficile de négocier par rapport à ce qu'il pensait. Professeur Snape aurait cependant eut un bien meilleur prix. À la fin, il dut abandonner les bananes, et prendre seulement la moitié des oranges qu'on lui avait demandé. Il espérait que les Snape ne seraient pas en colère contre lui.

« Très bien, voilà où partent les derniers sous. Où allons-nous maintenant ? »

« Je dois maintenant acheter du fromage. Par ici. » répondit Mike.

Ils durent se frayer un chemin à travers la foule déjà dense et par différents groupes discutant que Draco avait déjà remarqué la semaine dernière. Le curé était à nouveau entouré d'un large groupe de femmes au milieu du marché, mais cette fois, Draco ne poussait pas la poussette, et il réussit à se glisser à travers le groupe avec facilité.

Les stands de fromages étaient surchargés d'acheteurs, et ils durent attendre à beaucoup de stands avant que Mike ne déclare finalement qu'il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin, et qu'ils devaient se diriger maintenant vers l'apothicaire.

Draco suggéra d'essayer de prendre le côté du marché, et de marcher là au lieu d'essayer de passer à nouveau par son centre, et après un rapide regard pour juger de la position du soleil, Mike acquiesça. Cela prendrait peut-être un peu plus longtemps de cette façon, mais cela serait plus facile.

Quelque part, derrière les stands de viandes, ils tombèrent sur Jack qui était en train de flirter avec une grande fille blonde que Draco n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle portait des shorts verts, et un tee-shirt, et pendant un moment Draco voulut demander à quel gang appartenait cet uniforme, mais décida de reporter la question. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qu'il ne savait pas. Mike ou Cathy lui diraient certainement, s'il leur demandait plus tard.

Jack les accueillit plutôt froidement, leur indiquant qu'il voulait qu'ils dégagent et le laissent pour qu'il essaye de gagner la fille qui, pour ce que Draco pouvait en dire, ne semblait intéressé par aucun d'eux. Il suspectait fortement qu'une jeune fille aussi jolie avait déjà un petit ami, et était probablement le chef de son propre gang, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était une bonne idée de le faire remarquer à Jack.

Mike ne fit que hausser des épaules, et suggérer de partir s'ils ne voulaient pas faire attendre les Snape, et, malgré le fait qu'ils avaient du temps pour une petite discussion, Draco fut d'accord avec lui. Si Jack ne le voulait pas autour de lui, il n'allait pas rester pour le mettre en colère.

Il regarda tout de même autour de lui, cherchant le reste du gang sur le chemin, mais il ne vit aucun d'eux. Soit ils étaient tous cachés de vue par la foule, soit Jack les avait également envoyé ailleurs. Les deux options semblaient égales pour Draco.

Une boutique Muggle attira l'attention de Draco un peu plus tard, et Mike dut attendre patiemment pendant qu'il fixait des ustensiles de cuisine avec fascination.

« Je me demande ce que ce Mixer fait. Regarde Mike, il a une prise. Cela doit être électrique ! »

« Tu l'utilises pour mélanger toutes sortes d'ingrédients. » expliqua patiemment Mike. « pour la cuisine principalement. »

Draco le fixa avec encore plus de surprise.

« Vraiment ? Est-ce que tu en as un à la maison ? Comment ça marche ? »

« Et bien, cela mélange tout simplement. » déclara Mike, se sentant vraiment stupide. Comment expliquer comment marche un mixer. « Ce n'est pas particulièrement excitant, tu sais. »

Draco ne fit qu'hausser des épaules. « Peut-être pas pour toi, mais je trouve ça fascinant. J'essayerai d'apprendre tout là-dessus un jour. »

Finalement, Mike saisit le bras de Draco, et l'éloigna de la fenêtre de la boutique, vers l'apothicaire. Draco, décida-t-il, était un bon ami à avoir, mais parfois, il pouvait être vraiment énervant et étrange. Spécialement lorsque des choses électriques étaient concernées.

Les Snape n'étaient pas en vue lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'apothicaire, et un rapide coup d'œil au soleil leur indiquèrent qu'ils étaient toujours en avance. Alors, que devaient-ils faire maintenant ?

« Retournons à la boutique Muggle. » suggéra de suite Draco.

Mike eut la soudaine vision de passer le reste de la journée à regarder des ampoules et des micro-ondes. Oh non, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il retourne là-bas. Il jeta un œil autour de lui, et la solution lui vint.

« Nah, allons par-là. C'est là où ils vendent des jouets. Ils ont toutes sortes de belles choses, et nous pouvons toujours voir l'apothicaire de là. De cette façon, nous saurons si les Snape arrivent, et nous n'aurons pas à courir pour les rattraper. »

« Des jouets ? Est-ce qu'ils vendent des gameboy aussi ? » demanda Draco curieusement.

« Bien sûr qu'ils en vendent. Ils vendent toutes sortes de jouets que tu peux imaginer…. Par contre, les gameboy sont terriblement chers. »

« C'est bon, je n'ai pas l'argent pour l'acheter de toutes façons. Je veux simplement regarder. »

Ils s'y dirigèrent à travers la foule d'enfants et quelques adultes, et atteignirent finalement un groupe de stands où ils vendaient des jouets usés, même s'il y en avait quelques-uns de neufs parmi eux. Le premier endroit où ils arrivèrent les désappointèrent, puisqu'ils ne vendaient que des poupées et des vêtements de poupées, mais le second stand avaient beaucoup d'animaux en peluche qui étaient plutôt mignons.

Mike fixa un serpent en caoutchouc pendant un moment, se demandant si les Sharks tomberaient dans le panneau, s'il le jetait sur leurs têtes d'un arbre. Mark et Robin étaient probablement trop vieux pour ce genre de piège cependant, et effrayer Jolie Ricky ne semblait pas attrayant. De toutes façons, il n'avait pas d'argent à dépenser pour un serpent en caoutchouc. Serrer les points et le charger suffisait généralement pour le faire fuir.

Pendant ce temps, Draco regardait les peluches de crocodiles, de grenouilles, de hérissons, d'aigles… Il semblait que tout pouvait être en peluche. Il y avait même une voiture muggle en peluche parmi les animaux. Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait serrer contre lui une voiture ? Il pouvait être cependant intéressant d'en conduire une, pensa soudainement Draco. Il se demanda si Snape savait comment conduire une voiture. Probablement pas. Ces choses étaient rares parmi les sorciers, et étaient probablement plus chers dans le monde muggle. Mais il pouvait avoir appris durant sa période dans une école muggle. Est-ce que les muggles apprenaient à conduire des voitures à l'école ? Ou bien pouvait-on simplement acheter une voiture, y entrer, et la conduire ?

Un autre stand n'avait rien d'autres que des jouets de bébé. Billy aurait aimé ça, mais Mike ne fit que froncer les sourcils et traîner Draco au stand suivant où il y avait toutes sortes de jeux en boîtes. La plupart des jeux sur plateau, et des puzzles, découvrit Draco après un moment. En dehors des jeux habituels sorciers, il savait qu'il y avait aussi des jeux muggles, et quelques jeux semblaient avoir une version muggle et sorcier.

Il y avait aussi des jeux d'échecs avec des pions immobiles juste à côté des jeux sorciers où de petits chevaux sortaient leurs têtes de la boîte pour grogner à leurs voisins. Un chevalier aventureux des échecs sortit de la boîtes et dirigea sa monture avec les rennes pour regarder de plus près son équivalent muggle, et, ne trouvant aucune réaction, il revint dans sa propre boîte seulement pour découvrir que le couvercle s'était fermé derrière lui et qu'il ne pouvait plus y entrer. Son cheval renifla de colère alors qu'il se tournait vers les acheteurs avec une supplique désespérée, voulant rentrer. Le vendeur vint finalement avec une expression de colère sur son visage, et lui disant sèchement de rester à l'intérieur alors qu'il tenait le couvercle ouvert pour lui et le cheval.

Draco aurait aimé regarder plus les antiques des jouets sorciers, mais les Snape étaient finalement arrivés, et Billy semblait affamé, en conséquence, ils allèrent directement dans l'allée du côté, et se mirent sur des boîtes vides à nouveau. Sarah nourrissait à nouveau Billy alors que Severus achetait du jus de citrouilles et nourrissait Munin et 'Ce Chien'.

Mike éclata de rire lorsqu'il vit comment le corbeau prit à nouveau la nourriture du chien.

« Il n'est pas très intelligent. » commenta Draco, pour Severus.

« En effet, il ne l'est pas. » confirma Severus. « Alors, comment se sont passés les achats ? »

Draco grimaça à cette question, et tendit deux knuts qu'il lui restait de l'argent que Severus lui avait donné ce matin. Severus mit calmement les pièces dans sa poche, et demanda à voir ce que Draco avait pris.

« Je n'ai pas eu les bananes et la moitié des oranges. » admit-il avec hésitation. Il se demandait comment Snape le punirait. Ou est-ce qu'il laisserait Sarah le réprimandait ? Cela serait la facilité, pensa Draco. Après tout, il avait déjà appris à la calmer.

Snape sourit. « Tu as eu tout le reste ? »

« Oui, professeur. »

« Très bien. »

« Bien ? » s'exclama Draco, surpris.

« C'est bien mieux que ce que j'espérais au premier essai. »

« Et bien, Mike m'a aidé un peu vous savez. »

Severus acquiesça. « Oui, je sais. C'était ça l'idée. »

Draco sourit un peu. « Vous pensez vraiment que j'ai bien fait ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. »

Draco sautait maintenant de joie. Professeur Snape pensait qu'il avait bien fait.

« Est-ce que nous pouvons retourner aux stands de jouets, oncle Severus ? » supplia Mike une fois qu'ils eurent fini leur repas.

« Nous avons encore beaucoup à acheter Mike, et puis, nous avons besoin de rapporter tout à la maison et de ranger. »

« S'il vous plait, professeur. »

« Oui, s'il te plait, oncle Severus. »

Severus regarda d'un garçon à l'autre. Cela ne semblait pas aller.

« Est-ce que cela te dérange Draco ? » dit-il soudainement.

Draco cligna des yeux, surpris. De quoi parlait Snape. « Me dérange ? Qu'est-ce qui me dérange ? »

« Que Mike m'appelle Oncle Severus, parce que si tu veux le faire tu peux aussi tu sais. »

« Vraiment ? Est-ce que vous voulez vraiment ? » Draco rayonnait encore plus. N'était-ce pas comme ça d'être une partie de la famille ?

« Bien sûr que je le veux. »

Mike leva les yeux au ciel. Draco était pratiquement comme 'Ce Chien' lorsque quelqu'un lui disait un mot amical.

« Et bien, et pour le stand de jouets ? » essaya-t-il à nouveau.

« S'il te plait, Oncle Severus. » dirent les deux voix cette fois.

Severus sourit. Oui, cela sonnait beaucoup mieux. « Très bien, mais vous devrez prendre le fromage et la viande avec vous, et vous devez promettre de ne pas aller ailleurs. Nous viendrons vous chercher une fois que nous aurons fini tous les achats, et je m'attends à ce que vous soyez là. »

Cette promesse fut rapidement donnée, et les deux garçons foncèrent rapidement vers le marché. Ils n'allèrent bien sûr pas plus loin une fois qu'ils furent sortis de l'allée. À une allure beaucoup plus lente, ils durent se glisser à travers la foule de la mi-journée du marché.

Une nouvelle fois, Mike découvrit combien il était difficile d'éloigner Draco de la boutique muggle, mais Draco lui pardonna rapidement une fois qu'ils découvrirent un stand de balle de football et même des affaires de Quidditch. Les seuls jouets qui semblaient totalement manquant d'Hogsmeade Ouest étaient les balais. Les stands avaient des vêtements de Quidditch, des balles de Quidditch et toutes sortes de posters, et même des manuels de stratégie, mais pas un seul balai.

Draco se sentit un peu désappointé face à ça. Son bon vieux Nimbus 2001 lui manquait, et il avait pratiquement oublié qu'il avait voulu parler à son père, pour avoir un meilleur balai il n'y a que quelques semaines. Maintenant, cela semblait être si lointain, depuis cet horrible jour, lorsque son père avait tué sa mère et que tout avait changé. Oui, il semblait qu'il avait vécu à Hogsmeade Ouest pendant toute sa vie plutôt que trois semaines.

------

Le matin suivant, lorsqu'il descendit dans le parc pour rencontrer les Rakers pour une autre partie de Football, il avait déjà oublié toutes ses pensées sur les balais, voler ou le Quidditch. La vie était bien et c'était encore mieux d'être capable de rester encore une autre semaine pleine de fun avec ses amis. Trop triste que cela se termine à la fin de la semaine. Il y avait peu de chance que Jeremiah le refuse après tout. Il souhaitait pratiquement que Jeremiah le fasse, mais alors, il aurait à déménager en Amérique et là, il ne serait plus capable d'aller à Hogwarts et de rencontrer les Rakers lors des week-ends à Hogsmeade.

Sammie courut ver lui au moment où il quitta la maison.

« Dragon ! Tu es de retour ! J'espérais tellement que tu reviennes. » cria-t-il, et s'arrêta pour étreindre Draco.

Plusieurs autres Rakers foncèrent également vers lui, mais par chance, aucun d'entre eux n'étaient aussi enthousiastes que Sammie.

« Jeremiah est en vacances. » leur expliqua-t-il. Laissons Jack se poser des questions sur ce qui se passaient, s'il ne voulait pas venir et demander l'histoire. « Et Eugène boit. »

« Alors, les Snape ne vont pas te laisser avec lui ? »

« Non, ils étaient plutôt surpris lorsqu'il m'a offert de l'alcool. »

« Pourquoi ? tu n'es plus vraiment si jeune. » dit Larry, et Draco se demanda comment son père alcoolique gérait les choses. Le pauvre Larry et ses frères n'avaient probablement pas une chance d'éviter de devenir eux-mêmes alcooliques un jour.

« Et bien, en considérant la façon dont Draco a perdu ses parents, c'était plutôt inconsidéré de sa part. » dit Charlie. « Les Snape ont plutôt eu raison de ne pas le laisser le prendre, s'il ne réalise pas ça. »

Jack était plutôt de mauvaise humeur après ça, et cela se répercuta sur le jeu. L'équipe de Draco fonctionnait ensemble comme les pièces d'une horloge, alors que Jack commençait à hurler et à jurer sur Mary au moment où Cathy Cat a marqué le premier but.

Mary, bien sûr, ne le prit pas bien, et lui répondit en hurlant, et Jack jura sur Mike et Larry en conséquence. Larry ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il avait fait de mal, et blâmait donc cela sur Mary, ce qui amena à un combat entre les deux amoureux, et Mary partit finalement énervée, laissant le reste de son équipe derrière pour garder leur but comme ils le voulaient.

Draco eut pitié de Mike et Larry et offrit Matt à Jack.

------

« Matt ! » hurla Jack de furie. « Ce bon à rien… »

« Matt est un grand joueur en défense ! » le coupa Draco avant qu'il ne puisse continuer à insulter le garçon. « Et c'est ce dont vous avez besoin. Mike et toi êtes tous deux de bons attaquants, et Larry est le seul qualifié pour remplacer Mary au but. Je n'ai pas de second gardien à vous donnez, et vous n'avez pas besoin d'un attaquant, donc, je vous offre le meilleur joueur de défense que j'ai et c'est ta réponse ? »

« Tu as besoin d'attaquants, pas de défenseurs pour gagner un match ! » hurla Jack.

« Tu as besoin de défenseurs pour ne pas en perdre un cependant. » Mike essaya de refroidir la situation. « L'équipe de Dragon n'est pas aussi forte à l'attaque que la notre. Il t'offre le meilleur joueur dont il peut se passer. Et sans Mary, notre défense est sérieusement affaiblie. »

« Je ne veux pas Matt ! »

Matt détacha soudainement sa cape de Rakers et la jeta aux pieds de Jack. Draco réussit à saisir son bras, et à l'arrêter juste à temps avant qu'il ne parte.

« Et bien, tu y perds alors. » dit-il à Jack. « Donc je le garde. Je vais être cependant généreux et te faire une autre offre. Et Charlie ? »

« Cette perdante ? Elle est pire que Matt. »

Charlie baissa les yeux vers ses pieds, semblant très très honteuse.

« Charlie m'a gagné le dernier match où j'ai été capitaine. » dit calmement Draco. « Et je me souviens de plusieurs autres matchs où elle a aidé. »

« Et bien, je ne la veux pas. Peut-être que tu l'aimes. Elle n'est pas si laide, je l'admets, mais je veux un joueur de football pas une mascotte. Donne-moi Cathy ! »

« Je ne peux pas jouer avec un seul joueur offensif. »

« Alors laisse Charlie ou Matt jouer en attaque. Tu clames qu'ils sont si bons. Je pense que Cathy est la seule bonne joueuse que ton équipe a. Je la veux. »

« Jack… » commença Mike prudemment alors qu'il prenait la cape de Matt et commençait à en retirer la saleté.

« Tu ne peux pas m'avoir ! » coupa Cathy Cat durement. « Dragon ne peut pas me prêter à toi, parce que je refuse de jouer pour toi. J'ai quitté ton équipe à cause de tes hurlements incessants, et nous venons tout juste de voir que cela ne s'était pas amélioré. Je ne vois aucune raison de revenir. »

« Juste une partie, Cathy Cat. » supplia Larry. « S'il te plait. Mary sera de retour demain. »

« Je ne serais pas si sûr de ça, Larry. » commenta Mike. « Elle doit attendre des excuses. » indiqua-t-il.

Matt accepta avec reluctance sa cape, mais ne la remit pas. Il resta debout à côté de Draco aussi loin que possible de Jack alors que Jack et Cathy échangèrent des insultes pendant un moment ne semblant pas conscients de la présence du reste du gang. Cela ne dérangeait pas Draco. Tout était mieux que Jack en train de lui hurler dessus, et Cathy se prouvait être capable de tenir tête par elle-même au chef du gang.

Peut-être qu'ils devaient rentrer chez eux ? Il était clair qu'il n'y aurait pas de partie aujourd'hui après tout.

Alors que Draco se demandait encore ce qu'il devait faire durant le reste de la matinée, il y eut un lourd 'POP' soudainement quelques part à côté d'eux, et lorsqu'il se retournèrent pour voir ce que c'était, ils virent un homme en uniforme d'Auror qui se tendait soudainement à côté de la porte de la maison.

POP, POP, POP, POPOPPOPPOPPOPPOP… de plus en plus d'Aurors apparurent dans le parc jusqu'à ce qu'il y en eut deux en face de chaque maison gardant les portes, et qu'un groupe de six Aurors disparaissent dans chaque bâtiment. Oui, un groupe fonça même dans la cabane du jardin, mais ils en sortirent à nouveau rapidement, le chef semblant un peu honteux, et il commença à fouiller les buissons à la place.

Jack et Cathy se turent finalement à la vue des Aurors.

« Ugh. » commenta Cathy. « Cela ne sembla pas bon. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Draco, confus.

« Un raid. Je me demande ce qui est arrivé cette fois. » murmura Jack plus pour lui même qu'une réponse à la question de Draco.

« Probablement une autre attaque sur des muggles en Angleterre. » Larry haussa des épaules.

« Je pense que tu ferais mieux de déjeuner avec nous aujourd'hui, Draco. » suggéra Mile. « Il pourrait y avoir des problèmes si tu essayes de retourner chez les Snape maintenant. »

« Oui, ils cherchent à chaque fois de mauvais sorciers débiles autant qu'ils marchent dans Diagon Alley. » expliqua Charlie.

« En fait, ils font ces raids pour montrer quand ils en ont besoin à la presse qu'ils travaillent sur des cas pour lesquels ils n'ont pas de suspects. Ils foncent ici, fouille les nouveaux appartements, font beaucoup de bruits, et emmènent quelques personnes pour les questionner à leurs bureaux à Londres. Puis le Daily Prophet écrit un petit article sur la grande campagne des Aurors contre la magie noire, et le matin suivant, ils laissent partir tout le monde. » élabora Mike. « Malheureusement, Oncle Severus est un de leur favoris. Il doit aller à Londres pratiquement à chaque fois. Je suppose qu'ils aiment simplement ça car ils n'ont pas besoin d'expliquer les procédures tout le temps. Il doit connaître leurs questions par cœur maintenant. »

« Alors, que faisons-nous maintenant ? »

« On s'assoit sous un arbre et on attend. Ils ne nous laisseront pas entrer avant que nous puissions jurer que nous sommes attendus à la maison pour le déjeuner. » ordonna Jack. « Nous pouvons les regarder faire comme s'ils étaient importants et envoyer les gens ailleurs. »

Draco découvrit rapidement que regarder des Aurors garder la portes était plutôt ennuyeux. Peut-être même pour les Aurors eux-mêmes. Personne ne semblait avoir suffisamment besoin de rentrer rapidement dans les maisons pour les approcher, tous leur jetaient des coups d'œil nerveux et marchaient en essayant de paraître aussi innocents que possible. Peut-être que les Aurors commençaient à arrêter les gens dans la rue s'ils s'ennuyaient ?

Il se demanda ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire aux Snape en ce moment. Fouiller l'appartement ? Comment fait-on ça ? Le Manoir Malfoy avait aussi été fouillé par les Aurors, se souvint-il, mais il n'avait pas été là pour observer. C'était là qu'ils avaient découvert tous les objets de Magie Noire de son père. Est-ce qu'ils arrêteraient vraiment Oncle Severus ? Que lui feraient-ils à ce moment l ?

« C'est bon Draco. » murmura Mike dans son oreille. « Ils le laisseront vraiment partir le matin suivant. »

Draco acquiesça silencieusement. Il ne se sentait pas capable de parler pour le moment. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient aux gens avant de les laisser partir ? Est-ce qu'ils les mettaient à Azkaban ? Qu'est ce que cela ferait à Severus de retourner là même si c'était simplement pour une nuit ?

Finalement, Mike décida qu'il était temps de rentrer à la maison pour le déjeuner.

« Laisses-moi parler. » dit-il à Draco alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte, et vers les deux Aurors immobiles à côté d'elle.

Draco ne fit que hocher la tête. Il commençait à se sentir un peu effrayé.

« Stop ! » dit l'un des Aurors d'une voix dur, et les deux garçons se figèrent. « Cette maison est fermée. Retournez chez vous. »

« C'est notre maison. Nous vivons ici, » expliqua Mike calmement.

« Alors revenez plus tard. Aucun accès pour l'instant. »

« Nous devons rentrer. Maman nous attend pour le déjeuner. J'ai promis d'être là. Elle va s'inquiéter. »

L'Auror les fixa douteusement des pieds à la tête, puis, prit un pas en avant.

« Noms ! » dit-il.

« Je suis Mike l'intelligent, et c'est Dragon. Est-ce que nous pouvons entrer maintenant ? »

« Donc, vous devez rentrer à la maison pour le déjeuner, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, Monsieur, Maman nous attend. »

« Quel appartement ? »

« 412. »

L'Auror les regarda à nouveau avec attention, puis décida de prendre le risque.

« Dave, escortes ces deux petits rats à l'appartement 412. Assures-toi qu'ils ne touchent à rien. »

L'autre Auror fit un signe de tête à son collègue, et indiqua aux garçons de passer. Il ne semblait pas les considérer comme important pour leur parler.

Ils montèrent lentement les escaliers, l'Auror les suivant de près derrière, ne les laissant jamais hors de vue.

Un autre Auror était positionné au quatrième étage et il fixa les deux autres en bas de l'escalier.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda-t-il à Dave, pointant Mike et Draco.

« Les enfants du 412. Ils veulent rentrer à la maison pour déjeuner pour que leur maman ne s'inquiète pas. Frank a dit de les faire rentrer. »

« Alors, ramènes-les chez eux, et rapidement. On ne peut pas laisser la porte sans garde. »

Dave les poussa durement en avant et ils s'écroulèrent dans le couloir. Draco fixa l'Auror avec colère. Qu'est-ce que ce gars pensait être ? Mais il se souvint juste à temps qu'ils pouvaient faire d'horribles choses à Severus et décida de laisser tomber. Encore un peu de temps, et il verrait l'appartement de Mike de l'intérieur. Le déjeuner chez Mike serait fun.

La porte de l'appartement des Snape était ouverte, et Draco pouvait voir les deux Aurors retourner sa maison. Severus se tenait à côté de lui, rayonnant de colère, mais regardant simplement. Draco s'arrêta pratiquement et courut à l'intérieur, mais Mike lui attrapa le bras et le tira en avant de la porte, Severus leva les yeux un moment et fit un rapide signe de tête leur indiquant de continuer. Draco se demanda soudainement s'ils le prendraient avec lui, s'il admettait vivre avec les Snape. Peut-être que cela ne serait pas si mal, peut-être qu'il les laisserait lui et Severus ensemble pour qu'ils se tiennent compagnie.

« Allez, bougez ! » gronda Dave derrière eux. « Il n'y a rien à voir ici. »

« Plusieurs de ces ingrédients peuvent être utiliser pour des potions de magie noire ! » entendit-il d'une voix de femme de l'intérieur de l'appartement. « Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de toutes ses réserves de toutes façons ? Ce ne sont pas des réserves que l'on trouve dans une maison normale. »

« Recherche. J'enseigne les potions et je dois être à jour avec de nouveaux développements. Ma femme a un diplôme de potions médicales, et demande souvent des ingrédients non standards également. Nous avons tous deux des licences pour les manipuler. » déclara Snape calmement. Il semblait l'avoir dit une bonne centaine de fois auparavant. Les Aurors n'étaient-ils pas supposés savoir des choses comme ça ?

Ils atteignirent l'appartement de Mike, et Mike sortit sa clé, mais Dave le poussa sur le côté et sonna à la porte à la place.

Une petite femme ronde avec un visage qui semblait probablement amicale et heureux en temps normal, qui devint immédiatement provocant à la vue de l'uniforme d'Auror de Dave, ouvrit la porte.

« Est-ce que ce sont les vôtres ? » Dave indiqua Draco et Mike avec un reniflement.

Chez les Snape, quelque chose se brisa sur le sol, et Billy commença à hurler de peur. Draco serra ses poings avec colère. Il souhaitait pouvoir faire demi-tour et pouvoir retourner prendre le bébé dans ses bras et le calmer. Où était Sarah ?

« Oui, et ils sont aussi en retard pour le déjeuner. Allez les garçons. » dit la mère de Mike sans hésitation.

Draco se posa à nouveau des questions sur la serviabilité des gens du Parc de Merlin. Ils devaient savoir pourquoi les Aurors étaient après Severus, mais ils étaient toujours prêts à mentir pour que Draco soit en sécurité d'eux. Peut-être qu'ils étaient froids et dangereux envers les étrangers, mais ils s'aidaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, et Draco était l'un d'eux pour la simple raison qu'il vivait temporairement avec les Snape. Les Snape avaient leur place ici, et en conséquence, c'était pareil pour Draco. Les Aurors cependant ne méritaient pas d'être là.

La mère de Mike fixa Dave jusqu'à ce que les deux garçons se soient glissés dans l'appartement, puis elle claqua la porte sans aucun autre mot. Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement. Aucun Auror dans son dos, et ils ne pouvaient plus entendre les bruits provenant de l'appartement des Snape aussi clairement. Est-ce que 'Ce Chien' grondait ? Draco l'avait entendu aboyer, gémir ou pleurer auparavant, mais jamais grogner. Il n'avait jamais pensé que 'Ce Chien' pouvait être agressif face à quelqu'un. Peut-être qu'il était après tout un chien de garde.

La mère de Mike était très gentille, et elle se révéla être une aussi bonne cuisinière que Sarah, mais Draco mangea difficilement quelque chose. Il pouvait entendre les bruits des Aurors malgré les portes fermées. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils criaient cette fois ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est bris ? Est-ce qu'ils prendraient à nouveau son Teddy ? Il espérait que non. Il s'était habitué à serrer Cuddly (Câlin) dans ses bras lorsqu'il allait dormir. Il était si gentil, et si … et bien câlin. C'était comme ça que le Teddy avait eu son nom. Et Draco n'admettrait à personne que c'était lui qui l'avait nommé.

On leur dit de rester à l'intérieur pour le reste de la journée.

« Vous ne ferez que rentrer encore dans ces Aurors. On ne sait pas ce qu'ils pourraient faire, » expliqua la mère de Mike. « Pourquoi ne montrerais-tu pas à Draco ta chambre à la place, Mike ? Vous pourrez jouer à un jeu de société. »

Donc, ils allèrent jouer avec les jouets de Mike. La chatte de Mike sauta du lit lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, et miaula de frustration. Il y avait trop de bruits dans le couloir pour sortir, pensait la chatte. Pourquoi y avait-il tellement de bruit lorsqu'elle voulait sortir ?

Mike la souleva immédiatement et la tendit à Draco.

« Ah, la voilà. Je t'avais promis de te montrer ma chatte, n'est-ce pas ? »

La chatte poussa un autre cri de protestation, mais, lorsque Draco mit un bras sous elle pour la retenir, et l'autre autour, elle décida que ce n'était peut être pas si mal, et se laissa tenir pendant un moment.

Le corps chaud de la chatte avait un effet calmant sur Draco, et il réussit à se détendre un peu, distrait par les étranges jouets muggles que Mike lui montrait. Cela ne dura cependant pas longtemps. La chatte se fatigua d'être tenue, et se dégagea, demandant à sortir de la pièce, et, aussi fascinant qu'étaient les jeux, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait faire oublier à Draco les Aurors, et ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire aux Snape.

Ils commencèrent à dîner sans le père de Mike puisqu'il avait sans doute trouvé un autre endroit où rester pour la nuit lorsqu'il a dû voir les Aurors au retour du travail comme l'a expliqué Mike. Personne n'aimait rencontrer un Auror, et lorsqu'ils se montraient à l'intérieur, d'un bloc, il valait mieux dégager de leur chemin rapidement.

« Pas trop rapidement non plus. » ajouta sa mère. « Aussi rapidement qu'on le peut sans attirer l'attention. Si vous fuyez, ils vous arrêteront sûrement. »

Un peu plus tard, les bruits provenant du couloir s'accrurent soudainement, et Draco fixa la porte avec inquiétude. Qu'est ce que c'était ? Il pouvait entendre à nouveau 'Ce Chien' faisant de son mieux pour paraître dangereux en aboyant et grognant en même temps. Billy pleurait, et Munin croassait furieusement des mots que Draco ne pouvait pas tout à fait comprendre à cause des deux portes fermées. Il entendit finalement une porte claquer, et tout devint silencieux.

Mike sauta et fonça à la fenêtre, Draco juste derrière lui. Tous ce qu'il pouvait voir dans le parc sombre cependant étaient quelques formes sombres s'éloignant des maisons. Elles se rencontrèrent au centre du parc, et disparurent soudainement. Les Aurors étaient finalement partis. Le bâtiment entier était silencieux.

À peu près cinq minutes plus tard, la sonnette retentit et Sarah arriva avec Billy dans ses bras, cherchant Draco. Draco fonça vers elle et l'étreignit. Elle était en tous cas encore l ! Il n'était pas tout seul au monde.

Sarah le tint fermement pendant un moment, puis le dégagea doucement en lui disant. « C'est bon, Draco. Ils font ça une fois tous les quelques mois. Rien d'inhabituel. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. »

« Que s'est-il pass ? »

« Il semblerait que une famille muggle a été attaquée dans un village proche de Londres. De la Magie noire a été utilisée et ils essayent de trouver quelqu'un a blâmé pour ça, autre que Voldemort. En tous cas, ils prétendront chercher le fauteur de trouble jusqu'à ce que l'intérêt des médias baisse. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est simplement une grande démonstration. »

Draco ne se sentit pas mieux cependant lorsqu'il vit l'appartement. Les Aurors avaient retourné chaque tiroir, ouvert tous les placards et avaient renversé des meubles. Draco dut escalader toutes sortes d'objets, de la nourriture aux vêtements jeter sur le sol pour aller au laboratoire qui ne semblait pas mieux. Pendant un moment, il ne fit que fixer le chaos, en se demandant étrangement combien d'ingrédients de potion avaient été ruinés et combien les dégâts coûteraient.

Munin s'assit au milieu du chaos, fixant une bouteille retourner, morose.

« Ministère ! » jura le corbeau. « Aurors ! Croa ! »

« Viens ici, Munin. » Draco souleva doucement le corbeau et le mit sur son épaule, puis revint dans le salon chercher Sarah.

Il la découvrit dans la chambre, essayant de nettoyer le lit de Harry pour mettre le bébé au lit. Il était plutôt difficile e tenir Billy dans un bras en retirant des robes, et des capes de son lit, mais il n'y avait aucun endroit où mettre le bébé.

Draco avança et le prit, pour qu'elle est les deux mains libres pour travailler.

« Aurors ! » se plaignit à nouveau Munin

« Fudge. » dit Draco au corbeau.

« Croa ? »

« Fudge. C'est le ministre. C'est sa faute. » expliqua le garçon.

« Fudge ? »

« Fudge. » Draco hocha la tête.

« Fudge ! Ministère ! Aurors ! »

« Exactement. Bravo. »

Ensemble, ils réussirent à nettoyer les lits, et à se mettre dedans. Pendant un moment, Draco se demanda où 'Ce Chien' et le chat allaient dormir ce soir, mais visiblement, ils avaient trouvé un endroit où rester puisqu'ils n'étaient nulle part en vue. Il sortit Cuddly de sous une pile de livres, le nettoya de la poudre de corne de licorne, et alla dormir avec l'espoir irrationnel que le monde reviendrait à la normal lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

page précédente - page suivante


End file.
